Pretense
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: Taeyeon, a 23-year-old girl, had been taught to never let her emotions interfere with what needed to be done. Because of this, Taeyeon had constructed a strong, indestructible wall separating her wants from her needs. In order to accomplish what was needed Taeyeon had thrown away her family, friends and ultimately herself.
1. Coming Home

Tiffany stepped out of Seoul international airport and inhaled deeply. _Ahhhh, it's good to be back in Seoul again._ She had been living in America, California to be exact, for the past 4 years. Now that she had completed her degree in veterinary science she decided it was time to go back home and put her knowledge to good use. Tiffany had almost lost the chance to pursue her dream to become a veterinarian. Her dad has insisted that she get a business degree and work for the family company – _Hwang Shipping & Transportation_. After much begging and pleading, along with the help of her older siblings, Mr Hwang was finally persuaded. The man didn't give in just because he was felt sorry for his daughter nor was he being lenient as she was the youngest of his three children, no, his son had reminded him of an entirely different reason for not letting Tiffany get involved with the family business.

"Tiff, wait up!" she heard a voice from behind her. Tiffany turned around to see her best friend, Jessica, coming out of the airport doors pulling her luggage behind her. Jessica was a Korean who was born and bred in the States. Being in such a foreign country Tiffany was relieved to find a fellow Korean to confide in during her stay in America. Jessica had shown Tiffany around California, introduced her to the best restaurants in town, taught her about the _American lifestyle_. Tiffany would have been really lost if it weren't for Jessica, or Jessie as Tiffany liked to call her. Tiffany had told Jessica many stories about South Korea and the blonde was fascinated alright, that was why the girl had blindly followed Tiffany all the way back home to South Korea. Jessica wanted to spend a few years in Korea to experience what things were like in her _real_ home country.

"Jessie, I told you not to bring so much stuff, you can just use the stuff I have at home." Tiffany stated.

"This is not even half of what I wanted to bring. I'm going to be living in a foreign country for a few years so of course I have to bring the necessities."

"Ok, Ok princess Jessie, no need to whine." Tiffany rolled her eyes as a car pulled up in front of her and a man stepped out.

"Young Miss it's good to have you back." Mr Kim, the Hwang family chauffeur, said as he got out of the car.

"Mr Kim!" Tiffany exclaimed and hugged the older man. "I haven't seen you in such a long time, how have you been? You have more white hair than I remember." She broke away from the hug. Mr Kim ran a hand through his peppered hair.

"Ah, well I guess my looks are catching up to my age." He chuckled.

"Speaking of which, I've grown older too so don't call me 'young miss' anymore. Just call me Tiffany." She eye-smiled.

"Old habits are hard to change, young miss." The older man said as he began loading the girls' luggage into the trunk.

"Alright, how about just calling me 'miss' then?" Tiffany compromised.

"Yes Miss." Mr Kim chuckled again.

"Oh, let me introduce you to a friend I met in America." Tiffany gestured toward Jessica. "This is Jung Sooyeon or Jessie as I like to call her."

"Ah, welcome to Seoul Miss Jung." Mr Kim bowed slightly and Jessica unsurely followed, she was not yet accustomed to the Korean formalities yet.

Tiffany looked out the car window to the streets of Seoul. Much of Seoul remained as she had remembered with a few new structures here and there such as that new coffee shop near Cheongdam Station. Jessica, on the other hand, could not keep still as she gawked at the passing scenery.

"Oh my gosh, that must be the SM entertainment building!" Jessica pointed and squealed. "I wonder if Shinee are practicing in there at the moment, Oh my gosh we're so close I can feel them. Jonghyun, I am here!" Jessica waved to the building. Tiffany rolled her eyes at Jessica's fan-girling.

The car pulled up to the familiar driveway and came to a stop. Tiffany saw her dad waiting at the top of the steps. She jumped out of the car and ran up the steps into her dad's open arms. He swung her around a full circle before placing her back on her feet again.

"I missed you so much daddy." She mumbled into the man's chest.

"I missed you more baby." Mr Hwang kissed his daughter's forehead.

Tiffany hit her dad on the chest lightly "I'm not a baby anymore." she said.

"Whatever you say baby." Mr Hwang laughed and ruffled her hair. Tiffany frowned and blew her bangs out of her eyes. She turned around to see Jessica struggling up the steps with one of her suitcases.

"Daddy, this is my friend Jessie that I've been telling you about."

"Oh, so you are Jessie." Mr Hwang walked over and took the suitcase from Jessica.

"Hello, Mr Hwang." Jessica bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to stay at your house."

"No problem. I must thank you for taking care of my Tiffany during her stay in the States. Now Let's skip the formalities and just call me Uncle." The man smiled.

Tiffany slumped down on her bed after a delicious dinner. Now that was how Korean food was supposed to taste like, Tiffany had three whole bowls of rice and now she felt bloated and sleepy. She felt the bed move and opened an eye to see Jessica lying down next to her.

"I ate so much I feel like I'm going to burst." Jessica rubbed her stomach.

"I don't get why you refuse to use the guest room Jessie." Tiffany murmured.

"It feels too lonely and I'm so used to sleeping with you." Jessica yawned. "You don't want me here?" she asked turning around to face Tiffany. Her questioned was answered when Tiffany turned to face her wrapping her arms around Jessica and snuggling closer to the girl causing Jessica to smile. Jessica reached up to move the bangs away from Tiffany's eyes and gazed around the room. "So I guess this is where your obsession with pink started from." Jessica waved her hands around pointing the various pink things "Pink walls, pink curtains, pink bed sheets, pink pillows, pink chai-"

"Pink is the best." Tiffany mumbled cutting Jessica off.

"Night night Tiff." Jessica closed her eyes but was only greeted by soft snoring noises.


	2. Welcome To The Hood

[Narrator's P.O.V]

A week had passed since Tiffany's arrival in Korea. She hadn't even properly settled in and yet she was moving again, much to her dad's dissatisfaction and Jessica's objection.

"I don't understand why you have to move out so soon." Mr Hwang leaned against the doorframe of his daughter's room and watched her pack.

"Yeah Tiff can't we just relax for a couple of weeks?" Jessica rolled over on the bed propping her elbows up and placing her head in her hands.

"The sooner we move, the sooner I can start my job. What's the point of getting a degree if you're not going to used it?" Tiffany rebutted.

"I can't see why you can't keep staying at home and then travelling to work." Mr Hwang sighed.

"Daddy, we've been through this before. The veterinary practice is too far from home, what if there is an emergency and I can't get there in time? I don't want to let some poor animal die just because you won't let your daughter move out."

"Well at least let me get you a better apartment." Her dad suggested.

"No dad, you've already helped me find a suitable place to open my practice and even paid for 3 months rent, I don't want you to do anymore. I want to rely on my own means, I'll just be living there for just a few months until I get a steady income then I'll move to a better place, kay daddy? You've got to let me be independent once in a while or else I'll never learn. Remember, I'm not a baby anymore." Tiffany walked past her dad, planting a kiss on his cheek.

The last of the boxes were loaded onto the truck. Tiffany and Jessica both hopped into Tiffany's Mini Cooper and Tiffany wound down the window.

"Bye Daddy. I'll visit often." She waved.

"Take care honey." Her dad waved back.

Tiffany sped off with the truck following behind her.

"Why couldn't we take the BMW instead of this small car?" Jessica started.

"Well, I don't want to be seen as some rich priss by the neighbours. I mean won't people find it weird that a person who drives such a nice car lives in some run down apartment? Anyway Jessie, if you love the affluent life so much why are you moving with me anyway, you could've just continued living at home with my dad. It would be more convenient for your job too, being dad's new secretary and all. You could travel with him to work every day."

"Am I that bothersome?" Jessica whispered.

Tiffany reached over and squeezed Jessica's hand "Jessie, you know that is not what I meant, if I thought you were bothersome I would have never let you follow me back to Seoul in the first place." Tiffany then rummaged through her pockets for something, when she found it she pulled it out and threw it onto Jessica's lap.

"What's this for?" Jessica asked picking the key up.

"Your new car." Tiffany replied nonchalantly.

"My WHAT?!" Jessica squealed.

"Your new car." Tiffany repeated. "Daddy insisted and of course I refused. But he said that it wouldn't actually be _your_ car to own. It's a car that the company is lending you to use for both business and personal purposes. But still it's the same as owning it." Tiffany explained.

"Oh my gosh, I hope it's a BMW." Jessica sighed dreamily.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I picked it out myself and it happens to be a twin of what I am driving right now." Tiffany patted the steering wheel. Jessica whined. "You'll grow to love it. Mini's are the best!" Tiffany chuckled. "We're here." Tiffany stated and pulled into the apartment building.

The two girls began to carry some boxes up to their apartment complex.

"Jessie can you direct the movers where to put the rest of the boxes, maybe you can leave some of the bigger boxes in the hallway to make room for the furniture that will be arriving tomorrow. I'll just be dropping by the veterinary practice to see if all the equipment I ordered has arrived yet. I'll leave the car keys of the table in case you want to go anywhere, you won't get your car until you start work. I'll be walking to the practice, it's only a short walk and I also want to explore the neighbourhood a little bit. Call me if something's up." Tiffany headed for the door.

"Sure Tiff. See you tonight then."

Tiffany locked up the veterinary practice and began walking in the direction of her apartment. The practice was only a ten minute walk from her apartment so she opted to walk instead of taking the car. However, she was now beginning to regret her decision, it would have been much safer for a girl like her to be driving than to be walking home alone, especially at this time of night. Tiffany didn't realise it was already this dark outside. She tightened her scarf around her neck and quickened her pace. There were hardly people on the streets at this time of night and the flickering streetlights just added to her anxiety. She passed by _Club Soshi_ , the loud music coming from inside the club eased her nerves a little, there were a lot of people lining up outside, if something were to happen to her now those people would help her…right? She wrapped her arms around herself for more security. Tiffany could see lights of the main road now, once she reaches the main road it would be much safer.

Suddenly, she felt herself being dragged backwards into a dark alley. She felt her purse being yanked from her grasp. Before Tiffany could even activate her fight or flight response the thugs had already ran off leaving her alone in the alleyway. Tiffany was shaking, adrenaline pumping and her heart beating a hundred miles an hour, her breathing rapid and short.

Inside _Club Soshi_ , Taeyeon clinked glasses with her gang members and downed another shot. She had a girl sitting on her lap who was trailing wet kisses down her neck, Taeyeon stuck her hand under the girl's shirt and began groping the girls' breasts. The girls' hand began snaking its way under Taeyeon's shirt and began rubbing her stomach. Taeyeon gripped the girl's hand in her own to prevent it from going up any further and pulled it out from under the shirt.

"Not tonight baby." Taeyeon whispered and blew in the girl's ear earning a shiver.

"Drinks on me tonight!" Taeyeon yelled and there were cheers all round. She glanced over at the bar and saw Luhan and Sehun, her most trusted gang members, grinning at each other in the corner. _Surely those two haven't been up to their old tricks again, have they?_ Taeyeon pushed the girl off her lap making her fall heavily to the ground before making her way towards the two men.

"Yah, what's so amusing that you two are grinning like a pair of crazy baboons." She narrowed her eyes at the two.

"N-nothing hyung!" Luhan straightened himself up.

"What do you have behind your back?" Taeyeon pointed. Luhan sheepishly took out the clutch from behind his back and handed it to Taeyeon.

"You too Sehun." Taeyeon opened up her hand and Suho placed a wallet on top of it. "You two have been pick-pocketing again?" Taeyeon asked and the two nodded reluctantly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to engage in such petty crimes? If I catch you two doing this again you're out!" she warned. "Now get out of my sight."

Taeyeon rubbed her temples, just because she was a gangster didn't mean that she didn't have a sense of righteousness. She knew Luhan and Sehun were good boys at heart, their thieving stemmed from the past when the two were young boys living on the streets needing money to buy food to fill their stomachs. Tayeon had pitied the boys and had recruited them into the gang, however, the boys still couldn't let go of their old habits and Taeyeon often had to set them straight. The disco lights and music blasting from the speakers was giving her a throbbing headache, maybe she should go home for the night. Taeyeon headed for the exit, she had had enough booze, drugs, girls and any other kind of trouble for one night.


	3. The Hidden Kim Taeyeon

Tiffany didn't know how she found the strength in her legs to make it back home after having the most frightening experience of her life. She thanked the heavens that the thugs were only targeting her purse and nothing else. She shuddered and pushed the more gruesome thoughts from her head. With trembling hands she knocked on the door to her apartment hoping that Jessica was still awake. When Jessica opened the door Tiffany enveloped her in a big hug and began crying.

"Omo, Tiff what's wrong?" Jessica asked, now fully awake.

"Jessie, I g-got mugged." Tiffany said between sobs.

"WHAT?!" Jessica practically screamed and broke away from the hug. She began inspecting Tiffany up and down for any injuries. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm f-fine, just a bit shaken up that's all."

"Oh my god, sit down, I'll get you a cup of warm milk." Jessica led Tiffany over to the sofa.

"We should've never moved here, this neighbour is way to shady and dangerous. Let's find another place." Jessica said and sat down next to Tiffany and handed her the cup of milk.

"Let's just give this place another chance, maybe I was just unlucky today." Tiffany blew the steam rising from the cup before taking a sip.

"Are you kidding me Tiff? I don't think this is just a one time thing, something like this is bound to happen again, have you seen the kind of people hanging around here? I had a chat to the security officer of our apartment complex earlier and apparently there's a gang running this neighbourhood."

"We've already paid the rent for the next month and besides it will be hard to find another place that is this close to the veterinary practice."

"Ugh, why the heck did you decide to open up the practice here in the first place?"

"Because the rent was cheap and there is no veterinary practice here yet so no competition." Tiffany smiled. "So can we just stay here for the time being?"

"…"

"Pretty please, Jessie." Tiffany begged with puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine." Jessica rolled her eyes. "But if something like this happens again we are moving immediately!"

Taeyeon entered the elevator of her apartment building and pressed the button for level 3. She was tired as hell and couldn't wait to get into bed to get some much needed shuteye. The elevator dinged and she stepped out into the hallway walking in the direction of her apartment. Taeyeon wasn't looking where she was going and almost tripped over the many boxes scattered across the hallway.

 _Must be the new neighbours moving in_.

She weaved her way through the boxes and reached her apartment door. Taeyeon fumbled for the keys in her pocket and entered her apartment, heading straight for the bed. She sat down on the edge and pulled her wig off letting her auburn tresses fall to her shoulders. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes on her clothes made her nauseous so she took off her leather jacket and shirt and threw it to the far corner of the room. She then began unwrapping the constrictive bandaging around her breasts and sighed when they were freed. Finally, she was able to breathe properly. She threw on a loose fitting shirt before collapsing on the bed.

It has been 4 years since she took on this case, 4 years in which she had to live her life as someone else. She still remembered that day when her superior had come to her and handed her a file stamped with the red words _TOP SECRET._

[Flashback]

 _Taeyeon had looked at her boss questioningly before ripping open the file and reading its contents, her eyes widening as she took in the information._

 _Taeyeon's boss cleared his throat and began to speak "When I first received this mission from the higher ups the first person I thought of was you. No one else in my team is as capable as you are and no one else has had the experience you have. Of course you don't have to accept this mission if you don't want to, I can send another team memb…"_

 _"I accept." Taeyeon interjected before her boss could finish the sentence. Her boss turned around to face at her._

 _"Are you sure you understand what you are getting yourself into? It involves you leaving everything you know behind – your family, your friends, everyone you have known and most importantly yourself. Even more pressing is the fact we have no idea how long this mission will take – months? Years? Indefinitely? And let's not forget that if you are ever found out by them then death is most certain."_

 _"Tell me when do I start." Taeyeon scrunched up the papers with a look of determination on her face. She had never turned down a mission before and she wasn't going to start now._

 _Her boss sighed and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly "Tomorrow." He looked straight into my eyes. "When tomorrow comes you will no longer officer Kim Taeyeon, member of the Seoul police force, you will be the gangster Han Jung Woo, member of the Bloody Rose gang."_

[End Flashback]

Taeyeon had wasted 4 years of her life dealing with petty thug business such as lending money and collecting debts, small drug dealings and the occasional smuggling of an illegal immigrant. However, these issues were nothing compared to the big prize. She wanted to bring a stop to everything, to completely wipe out the biggest gang in Seoul, and to do this she had to find out who the hell was holding the reigns. Unfortunately for Taeyeon, she hadn't the slightest idea of what the leaders' name was let alone knowing what he or she looked like, she still didn't have their total trust to enter the gangs' "inner circle" yet. Still, Taeyeon wasn't completely at a loss, she had quickly risen from the bottom of the gang hierarchy with her excellent fighting skills and intelligence. Taeyeon knew that she held a pretty respectable position within the gang hierarchy, just a hair away from the "inner circle", but that still wasn't enough. Taeyeon needed to be someone that the leader could fully trust, only then would she have a chance in succeeding in her mission.

Taeyeon emptied the contents of the clutch she had confiscated from Luhan and Sehun earlier onto the bed. A wallet, some lipstick and a small mirror along with other bits and pieces fell out. She opened the wallet to see a family photo smiling back at her. Taeyeon sighed. She missed her family so much. As far as she knew they thought she was in America getting her degree in forensic science. Taeyeon was not allowed to bring any personal belongings that would link her to her real identity, which meant that she didn't even have a single photo of her family with her. She wondered if any of them had changed since the last time she saw them, her memory of their faces was beginning to become a bit fuzzy. Taeyeon read the ID card of the owner of the clutch: Hwang Stephanie Mi Young and the address below was of some higher-class neighbourhood of Seoul, the girl was probably the daughter of some rich businessman. The business card stated that she was a veterinarian. Well that would explain the bandages and alcohol wipes present in the bag. Taeyeon wondered whether she should return the clutch to the address stated on the ID card or if she should just turn it in to the local police station and let them deal with it?

"Urrghh." She groaned as another wave of pain coursed through her head. She'd deal with this tomorrow, she placed the purse and it's contents in her bedside drawer and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Taeny's First Meeting

Taeyeon's P.O.V

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

I woke up to some loud noises from the apartment next door. I rubbed my eyes and squinted as the bright sunlight blinded me. The clock on the beside table read 7am.

"Urgghh." I groaned, my throat felt like it was burning, this always happens when I have one glass too many. I stumbled to the fridge and somehow managed to pour myself a glass of water, the cool liquid extinguishing the flames inside me.

THUMP

 _Must be the neighbours moving in next door…Hmm, What's on the agenda today?... A few overdue debts to collect…Man, I absolutely despise that job._

I put the wig on and rewrapped the chest binders, donned a shirt and threw on a dirty jacket. I really needed a trip to the Laundromat soon, or a particular "housemaid" I know could drop by, I was running low on clean shirts. I walked over to the drawer and put the clutch in one of the jacket pockets, maybe I'd have an opportunity to return it to its owner today. I locked up my apartment door and started heading to our usual rendezvous point, _Club Soshi._ The apartment hallway was still littered with cardboard boxes, however, the number was significantly less than yesterday. I peeked into the open apartment next door and saw two girls busy organising the boxes.

"Jessie, the sofa has arrived, I'll just pop down to tell the delivery men which apartment we are in." I heard a voice and then a patter of footsteps following me. The girl and I both entered the elevator, she stood close to the door, back towards me, while I leaned against the back wall. I lifted my head up to study her features. Her beauty was ethereal, her red curls framed her face perfectly, bangs ending at her eyebrows and her lips looked so…so kissable.

 _Aish! Kim Taeyeon you've been kissing way too many girls that you've gone crazy, remember you are a girl too for god's sake!_

It seems that 4 years of disguising as the opposite gender, as well as influence from a certain best friend, had my brain confused. The girl seemed familiar but I couldn't exactly place my finger on it _._ She turned and smiled at me. The eye-smile rendered me speechless, she was easily the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes upon, none of the girls down at the club could even begin to compare.

"Hi, do you live here?" she started.

"Mmmmhmm." I bowed my head to try and keep my face hidden. I rarely socialised with "normal" citizens, it was safer for them to not be associated with a person like me.

"Oh, which apartment?"

"3B." _Damn, why the hell did I blurt that out?!_

"Really? We're in 3A! I'm Stephanie Hwang but you can call me Tiffany. My friend and I just moved in yesterday." She extended a hand.

 _Why would you move to this particular part of town? And why was that name so familiar?_

I unconsciously pulled my hand out of my pocket and placed it into hers.

 _Why was my body not listening to my brain?_

Warm, soft and comforting, that was what her hand felt like. I was disappointed when she pulled it away. The elevator dinged upon reaching ground floor.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." She smiled again and bounded off, while I took a moment to regain function.

The club wasn't open to customers this early on in the day, I entered through the side door that was reserved for members. Owned by one of the more superior, "inner circle", gang members, _Club Soshi_ was frequently used as a meeting point for the gang during daylight hours. I always had to put in extra effort to maintain a healthy relationship with Kangta, the owner of the club, as he was the only connection to the "inner circle" that I had.

"Yo hyung." Luhan greeted me as I entered. I playfully aimed a punch at his head but he dodged it.

"Hyung I got the list." Sehun came running over waving a piece of paper in the air. I grabbed it off him and began scanning the names.

"Five will do." I spoke to the other boys sitting around the table playing cards.

Luhan, Sehun and I along with 3 other members exited the club and proceeded to the first address on the list.

Well today went by without so much of a hitch. All of the people on the list so far paid back the correct sum of money they had borrowed along with the interest. Seems like I didn't need to bring all five of the boys with me today. That was until I read the last name on the list. _Mrs Lee Sung Ryung, she is still on the list?_ It had been two weeks since I last visited her. Mrs Lee, was well known for not paying her debts on time. It wasn't her fault though, her bastard of a son had borrowed the money and disappeared, so now the poor woman had to deal with the huge debt that was rising by the second due to the outrageous interest. I prayed that she had the amount ready, however, I knew that this was almost impossible, there was no way the lady could get that amount of money by just selling food from her street cart. We reached her street stall. I used my foot to pull out a chair and sat down, the rest of the boys standing behind me.

"What can I get for yo-" Mrs Lee started but stopped when she saw me.

"You know what I want." I growled and she winced.

 _Why did I have to stoop this low?_

She pulled a package from behind the counter and placed it on the table in front of me. I opened it and flicked through the notes, clearly this was far from the amount that was due.

"This is not enough." I stood up.

"J-Just give me 2 more weeks." She was kneeling now.

 _Arrgh, how was I going to answer to the boss now?_

The boys looked at me questioningly. I kicked the chair away and flipped the table over. They took this as a signal and soon every other table and chair met the same fate. Bowls and glasses shattered as they made contact with the ground.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Mrs Lee was kneeling and pulling at my pants now. I couldn't stop, I just couldn't. What kind of gangster feels sorry for their victims? I didn't want the boys thinking that I had gone soft.

 _I'm sorry._

Tiffany's P.O.V

The day went by fast, it was already 5pm and I was once again closing up the practice. Jessie had insisted that I take the car to work to avoid trouble but assured her that I wouldn't be staying as late as last time.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" I heard the desperate cry of a woman. I quickly ran in the direction of the sound and found some thugs smashing tables and chairs and throwing glasses and bowls to the ground. A woman was kneeling on the ground crying and hugging the leg of one of the men.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed and began running over.

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"HOW DARE YOU!" Someone screamed.

 _I know that voice_.

I turned around and saw her running towards me and I bought my hand up to cover my face hoping that she didn't recognise me.

 _What the hell was she doing here?_

"How dare a man like you pick on a helpless woman, have you no shame?" She kneeled down to hug the crying woman.

 _That's right I was shameless._

"STOP!" she yelled, but the boys did not heed.

"Stop." I said flatly and the smashing ceased.

"I'm calling the police." She pulled out her cell and starting punching in numbers.

"No don't." the older woman pulled the phone away. "Thank you miss for helping me but I can handle this on my own."

"Two more weeks. This is your last chance." I warned and walked off, the boys following behind me. I heard a soft thud and turned around to see what it was. I saw the clutch fall out my jacket pocket and onto the ground. I removed my hand from my face and bent down about to pick it up. My eyes widened when I realised that she must have seen my face. I looked up and met her accusing eyes, different from those that greeted me this morning. Then I remembered the photo and the name on the ID card, Hwang Stephanie Mi Young, the clutched belonged to her. I left the clutch there and walked off, I couldn't stand the way she looked at me any longer. She was disgusted with me like I was some sort of vermin who was better off dead. I guess it was better that way, so that she would know never to associate with me again.


	5. Double K

Taeyeon's P.O.V

There was a knock on the door and I hurriedly pulled on my wig.

 _Who would visit me at this time of day? Unless it was…Just please not let it be the neighbours…_

I looked through the peephole and saw an eye staring back at me. The person drew back and I saw the face of my best friend. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"Tae!" the girl screamed and threw her arms around me, the weight of her body almost making me lose balance. I hurriedly reached behind her and swung the door shut.

"Yah Kwon Yuri, how many times do I have to tell you not to scream out my real name to the world?!" I glared up at her.

"Whoops, sorry Mr Han Jung Woo." She said and gave me sheepish smile. I swear one day this girl will blow my cover. She reached over and pulled the wig from my head throwing it on the table. "I like your hair down." She says and runs a hand through my messy curls. I roll my eyes at her actions. Yuri then proceeded to the fridge and began stocking it up with the many boxes of food she had brought over.

To think that this girl, Kwon Yuri, is my best friend and my only connection with the life I left behind. You would never have believed me if I said that she was also a member of the police force, and you probably would have punched me for lying if I told you that Kwon Yuri's shooting skills are second to none. Yuri and I have been best friends ever since we were small, joining the police force together and graduating amongst the top tier of students. _Double K,_ that was what we were known as – Officer's Kim and Kwon. I had never told Yuri about my undercover mission, so to say I was shocked upon seeing her outside my apartment one night, just a week into my mission, was the understatement of the century. According to Yuri's recount she had known straightaway that something was up when I disappeared into thin air and the superiors just stated that I was away overseas studying forensics. Yuri just wouldn't accept that measly excuse so she had badgered and begged the superiors for a whole week before they snapped. I was surprised they even lasted that long, I would've died with just a single day of Yuri's constant nagging. I was really glad to have Yuri back in my life, she was the one who kept me sane and remind me that I was still Kim Taeyeon no matter what. Yuri was also my only connection to my family, she updated me on what was happening at home and would also give them letters that I had written. And that is how I've come to have this hyperactive girl bounding around my apartment stocking up my fridge, picking my dirty clothes off from the floor, and let's not forget the importance of buying me sanitary napkins! And now she is attempting to change my bed sheets. This really beats having your own housemaid.

"So, anything new?" Yuri asked while fluffing up a pillow.

"Still nothing." I answered as I helped her straighten out the blankets.

"Awww, you'll get there soon Tae." She reassured and I gave her a weak smile. When the clean sheets were fitted she slumped down on the bed and I followed suit. "Oh, I saw two girls exiting the apartment next door."

"Yeah, the new neighbours."

"That blonde one was mighty fine." She whistled and I slapped her shoulder.

"Can you not flaunt your twisted sexual preferences in my apartment? Your gayness is tainting my pure mind!"

"Says the girl who makes out with hot chickas every single night."

"It's part of my job."

"I wouldn't mind switching places with you." She joked but then fell silent as my hand squeezed her wrist tightly. I knew she was joking but this was a sensitive topic for me, I hated this job, I had given so much up for it.

"Sorry." She mumbled and turned to hug me, I buried my face into her chest.

"I am a terrible person." I whispered. Yuri took my face in both her hands and bought my face up to hers.

"No you're not. Kim Taeyeon, you have to stop thinking that. You are the most kindest and good-natured person I know, all this is just an act okay, this is not the real you. All this bad stuff, it's all Han Jung Woo's doing and not yours so stop feeling bad about yourself. When this case is over, no one will even remember Han Jung Woo anymore." Yuri rattled off. I snuggled closer to her and she began patting my back comfortingly.

"But this won't make me forget that easily." I pointed to the tattoo of a blood coloured rose on my wrist. All gang members had to get the symbol of the gang inked onto their wrist at the induction ceremony.

"That will just be a token of your success in getting rid of the most notorious gang in Seoul." Yuri said making me smile at her words.

"You're the best."

"I know right." She kissed my forehead.

"Yah! Get yourself a girlfriend to calm your raging hormones." I pushed her away. Yuri chuckled and rolled off the bed.

"Sooo…have you met with the new neighbours yet? Do you know the name of the blonde?" she raised her eyebrows provocatively.

"Umm…the neighbours and I are not on very good terms at the moment."

"Aww man." Yuri whined. "You totally blew my chances."

"Like you ever had a chance in the first place, not every girl you meet is gay you know." I sat up.

"So what happened between you and them?"

I then told Yuri of my encounter with Tiffany and how I became a thieving gangster preying on helpless women.

"She's a veterinarian? That is so cute."

I groaned when Yuri had missed the whole point of my story.

"Who cares if she's a veterinarian or not, the point is she saw me harassing some poor old lady and coincidently her purse just decided to drop out of my jacket pocket at the perfect moment so she now she thinks I'm a thief too."

"Damn she probably told her blonde friend about you as well. I better not let the blonde catch me talking to you, I don't want her thinking that I'm some gangster as well." She said. I threw my arms up in despair, sometimes talking to a brick wall was better than talking to Kwon Yuri. "Since when did you care what the people here think anyway? Aren't you supposed to come off as some rotten thug? The more people who think that means that you are doing your job right."

I thought about Yuri's words. She was right, since when did I care what others thought of the thug, Han Jung Woo? Much less, since when did I care about what a certain eye-smiling girl thought? "Well I have to get back to the police station and report to the higher ups that there's still no progress yet. I'm sure you'll turn that around soon." She headed for the door.

"Yul" I hesitated before she exited.

"Can I borrow some money?"

"You're not paying off someone's debts again are you?" she turned and I avoided her gaze. "How much?"

"10 million won." I mumbled.

"Expect it in your bank account by tomorrow afternoon." She said and with a flick of her jet black hair she was out the door.

 _Thanks Yul._


	6. Taeny Meet Again

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I had my ear up against the wall, separating my apartment from 3a, listening for the telltale sound of the closing door and the accompanying silence signalling that 3a was no longer occupied. After that unfavourable brush in with Hwang Tiffany last week, I had been avoiding her like the plague in case she wanted an explanation for my actions. She probably didn't want to talk to me anyway. However, I knew inside that the real reason of keeping my distance was because I wasn't prepared to meet her accusing eyes once more. When all was clear I stepped out into the hallway still wary of my surroundings. I began my walk to the club. Tiffany's veterinary practice was on the way to the club and as much as I wanted to pass by without looking I couldn't keep my eyes from straying to the redhead behind the glass. She was wearing a white coat, stethoscope looped around her neck. In her arms she cradled a white puppy, the pup wiggled from her grasp and she held it in from of her. It licked her nose and she broke into a grin rubbing noses with the fluffball.

"Hyung, everyone's waiting." I saw Sehun waving at me from the front of the club. _Ah yes, back to business._

I entered the club.

"Boss is waiting for you upstairs." I heard one of the boys say. I climbed the stairs to the second story and knocked on a door before entering. Kangta spun around on his chair to face me.

"So what's new today?" I sat down on a chair and placed my feet up on the desk casually. Kangta leaned back against his chair and did the same. He took out a pack of cigarettes, lit one and threw the pack over to me. I lit myself one and drew in a lungful of the disgusting toxin before blowing out rings of smoke. Kangta reached down the floor and settled a black leather suitcase on the desk between us.

"The Diamond Club in Seocho is running low in stock." Kangta pointed his cigarette at the suitcase.

I opened up the suitcase to find bags of white powder. _What a way to start the day – delivering crack._ I ran my hand over the bags.

"5kgs. 150 million won. Have the money to me tonight." He leaned over the desk.

"Certainly." I buckle the suitcase close.

"One more thing." He adds, "There will be a trade in a months time."

"What trade?" I wasn't interested in such petty deals.

"The biggest trade the gang has ever handled." My ears perk up. "Our first transaction with an overseas client, Japanese to be exact."

"What does this have to do with me?"

" _The_ _Boss_ wants all the gang members present when the trade takes place. It's the first time trading on such a large scale. All necessary precautions need to be taken."

I had a hard time suppressing my excitement. The Holy Grail was within sight. This is the closest I've ever come to meeting the leader.

"I'll give you further information once the date nears." He grinds the cigarette into an ashtray extinguishing it.

"I'll be waiting." I get up and exit.

Tiffany's P.O.V

"Jessie do we really have to go?" I whine and roll around on the bed.

"Most definitely! You haven't taken me anywhere ever since we landed in this country!"

"But I just got home from work and I am so very, very tired"

"Oh be quiet, you have the whole of tomorrow to catch up on rest. I need to have a night out before I go crazy." She throws a dress at me. "Now hurry up and get changed before I start stripping you myself."

I reluctantly grab the dress and stumble to the bathroom.

I found myself lining up outside _Club Soshi_ , Jessie chatting up some random guys behind us. We showed our ID's to the bouncer and entered the epileptic nightmare. Jessie dragged me onto the dance floor and began busting out some moves. Being the uncoordinated person I was stumbled a couple of times before finally finding my footing. I let myself loose and moved to the rhythm of the music, I was actually enjoying myself, my to my surprise. My giddiness was short-lived when I felt a hand slip around my waist from behind and hot breaths in my ear. I turned my head and came face to face with a sleazy man who had a perverted smirk on his face. His shirt was unbuttoned and I shuddered in disgust as the sweaty skin came into contact with my shoulder. I wiggled out of his grasped and over to Jessie.

"Jessie, I'll be over at the bar." I whispered in her ear and she nodded. I left Jessie on the dance floor, a few guys were grinding their bodies against her, but knowing Jessie she'll know how to take care of herself. I weaved my way amongst the sweaty bodies and found and empty seat by the bar.

"Anything for the lovely lady?" a young male asked from behind the counter.

"I'll just have a piña colada thanks." I smiled. I swept my eyes around the club as I sipped my drink. There was something indecent going on in every direction I looked. My eyes landed on the only other person in the club I knew, besides Jessie, the detestable male had a cigarette in his mouth and a skimpily dressed female on his lap in an extremely compromising position. I turned around and focused on finishing my drink.

"You here alone?" I heard a voice next to me. I looked up to see a sandy haired boy flash me a smile, his head tilting to the side. His baby face made him look as though he was still in his teens. I wondered if he was.

"No, I am with my friend and are you even old enough to be in a place like this?"

"I am older than I look, don't let this handsome face fool you." He pointed to himself. I chuckled at his cuteness.

"I'm Luhan." He extended his hand.

"I'm Tiffany." I shook his hand.

"Luhan." I heard a gruff voice behind me.

"Hyung." The boy stood up immediately and scuttled off. The other man took the previously occupied seat.

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"You shouldn't be here alone." I spoke to her.

"I'm here with my friend, and I was having a pleasant conversation with that boy until you interrupted. I don't want to associate myself with people like you so could you please leave me in peace." She replied, not even sparing me a glance. _This girl really doesn't know the danger she is getting herself into. This isn't like a normal club, it's filled with gangsters and people who know exactly what they're dealing with. A clueless girl like her is easy prey._

"Go home."

"Excuse me?! I will not take orders from a thief like you. I'm not one of your little minions you call on to bash helpless women."

"I-I-, Urrggh." I groaned, there was no point in explaining.

"Tae-uh-Jung Woo!" a female called. _What was Yuri doing here? She should've waited for me back at the apartment._ Yuri sashayed over and looped her arms around my neck.

"What are you doing here? You should've waited at the apartment." I gritted my teeth and whispered in her ear.

"I waited for so long I got bored." She said and sat on my lap. "Who's that girl?"

"Neighbour." I whispered and she freed her arms from around my neck.

"Hi, I'm Yuri, Jung Woo's girlfriend." She extended her hand towards Tiffany. _Girlfriend? She's so gonna get it!_ I pinched her hip and she grimaced. Tiffany shook her hand out of politeness.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Tiffany forced a smile and headed to the dance floor, I watched her until she was safely reunited with her blonde friend. I turned to Yuri with a scowl on my face.

"Girlfriend?" I growled.

"Oh come on Tae, it was just a joke. Besides she's going to see me go in and out of your apartment frequently so she'll eventually come to the same conclusion anyway."

"Could've said you were my sister."

"Like she's going to believe a hot and tall girl like me is related to you." she pointed to herself.

"Shut up Yuri. Wait for me here I need to tell the boys something first before we leave." I stood up.

I walked over to where Luhan, Sehun and the rest of the boys we're busy playing strip poker, Luhan was already down to his boxers. Sehun saw me approaching and walked over.

"See that girl over there." I pointed to Tiffany. "Make sure nothing happens to her and her blonde friend." Sehun nodded.

"Come join us Hyung." He motioned over to the table surrounded by half-naked people.

"I've got other things to deal with." I pointed over to Yuri.

"Oh, I see." He nodded and scanned Yuri up and down. "Nice!" he whistled. "Well have fun tonight Hyung." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and went back to the table.

I signalled to Yuri and we both headed for the Club exit, but not before having one last look at the red head on the dance floor.


	7. The Plan

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"If I knew the blonde was at the club I would've stayed longer." Yuri whined as I opened the door to the apartment.

"Please leave my neighbours alone." I pulled off my wig.

"What's so urgent that you can't tell me over the phone?" she asked.

"There's been progress." I said and sat down on the couch next to her. Yuri straightened up, her expression turning serious. "I may be able to meet the gang leader."

"How?" Yuri inched closer to me.

"Kangta has told me that there will be a large-scale trade happening at the end of this month. He hasn't told me what they'll be trading or where yet. All I know is that we'll be trading with the Japanese. It's the first time the gang has offered to trade with an overseas client and so the leader will personally carry out the trade. He wants all the most capable gang members present in case something does go wrong. Since I am on good terms with Kangta and he knows my fighting skills are amongst the best I'll hopefully be picked to protect the leader himself. I am still waiting for Kangta's call to update me about the details." I explained.

"I need to report this to the police chief straightaway." Yuri said.

"No," I gripped her wrist, "Not until I've actually seen the leaders face. I don't want it to be like the previous times when you have reported back to the chief beforehand and I didn't even come close to meeting the leader. This time I want to act first before we tell the chief."

"But Tae, that's too dangerous, you won't have any back up if you don't notify the chief beforehand."

"That's why you're coming with me. I don't need a lot of people just one will do. The more people who come the more easily my cover will be blown."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Promise me you won't go crazy?"

"Tell me before I shoot you." She made her hand into the shape of a gun and aimed at me.

"Actually that's precisely what I wanted to ask you."

"You serious?"

"Yuri I need you to shoot me." I said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Yuri shrieked and stood up. I pulled her arm so she was sitting again.

"I knew you'd go crazy. Yuri, listen to me. This is the only way the leader will come to trust me, If I risk my life in order to protect his, only then will I be accepted by him. When I get into the inner circle I'll finally be able to get evidence about the gangs illegal activities so we can get rid of them once and for all."

"Tae, are you mad?! This is your life we're talking about. We'll find another way to get to their leader I am not doing this. You can't know for sure if this is going to work and I-I-, what if I can't aim?"

I knew I was being unreasonable. I was putting Yuri in a difficult situation. Heck, if I were in Yuri's position I would never turn my gun against my best friend.

"Yul, I know this is hard but it's the only way." I put my hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You won't miss, I know you're the best shooter in the whole of Seoul, maybe even Korea. You've never missed a target before in your life. I need you to do this Yuri, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for 4 years and I can't let it go easily. Who knows when I'll get another chance like this? I have to make a huge impact, something that will make the leader notice me."

"But-."

"You're going to shoot me or our friendship ends here." I playfully warned. She nodded, eyes glistening with tears. "I'll be fine." I hugged her. "I'm stronger than you think, one bullet is nothing."

*Ring, ring*

We were interrupted by my cellphone. I pulled it out of my back pocket and looked at the caller ID. I put my finger to my lip signalling Yuri to be quiet before accepting the call.

"Hyung." I greeted.

"Just got more details regarding the trade. It's happening on midnight Friday the 21st down by Incheon port. You'll need to be there half an hour earlier to inspect the goods. Oh, and I've put in a few words to the leader about your fighting skills. You'll be amongst those protecting the boss himself. Bring your best boys with you."

"Yes hyung." I replied before the line went dead. I turned to Yuri's questioning gaze.

"It's going to happen midnight Friday down by the Incheon port. This is what will happen..."

A moment of silence ensued after I explained to Yuri what would happen on the day.

"I need to go home, I need to think." Yuri stood up.

"We're doing this OK, you can't leave me there by myself." I followed her. "Now go home and polish up on your aim." I pushed her to door.

"So I won't be seeing you until that day then?"

"There's a lot of time between now and the day of the trade. If you don't visit me and bring me my food then I'm going to starve." I tried to lighten the mood. Yuri smiled weakly and hugged me before leaving, I closed the door behind her.

Now that I have told Yuri about the plan I could finally feel my muscles relax. My thoughts then wondered off to a particular red head again.

 _Had she gotten home safely?_

"Ewwww Jessie, you're not getting into bed unless you get changed!" I heard shouting from next door.

 _Well that answered my question._


	8. Being Normal for a Day

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I travelled down to Incheon port today to assess the surroundings before the trade, that would occur in two weeks, takes place . I had told Kangta that I needed to survey the trading location so as to position the men and the cars in places that would allow the leader the best protection and the most efficient escape route if needed. Kangta was immensely pleased with my meticulous preparations. However, aside from that I had another, more important, reason for paying Incheon a visit. What I really needed to do was to scan the area for places that Yuri could use to keep herself hidden come Friday night. I took photos of a few good spots to email to her.

Of course I would also use this day to relax and to forget about Han Jung Woo for a moment, although I was still dressed as Han Jung Woo. Here in Incheon, I didn't have to continue with the mobster masquerade, I would just be the normal civilian Han Jung Woo. I walked along the wooden pier looking out to the vast blanket of blue in front of me. When I got to the end of the pier I crouched down and stared at the water below studying the little black and white striped fish zip around. I broke the water's surface with the tip of my shoe creating ripples that startled the fish and made them disperse. I lay back using my one hand as a pillow and the other reaching up to shield my face from the sun. I bought my hand closer to my face. I didn't realise how may little scars I had on my hand, some knuckles were just beginning to scab over and soon only a scar would be left as evidence of last nights brawl. I rested my arm over and closed my eyes.

I woke up to a wet substance falling on my face. It had started to rain. I used my jacket to cover my head and ran to the nearest shelter – a metal awning jutting out from the side of a run down building. I used my hand to shake some of the water out of my hair. It was getting cold so I pulled my jacket tighter around me. It was already dark but luckily the awning was illuminated by a single light bulb. I heard a soft whimper, I wasn't sure if I'd heard right since the rain on the tin roof was drumming through my ears. There it was again, I peaked around of the corner into the dark alley between the buildings.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness. The whimper came again, and I was sure that it wasn't coming from a human. I ventured into the alley relying on the light coming from my cell. At the back of the alley, in the corner I saw a little puppy lying on the ground.

"Hi there puppy." I whispered so as not to scare it. The shivering pup backed closer to the wall and whimpered again. "I won't hurt you." I extended my hand and the puppy sniffed it. I placed my hand on the dog's head and began to scratch it behind its ears. The puppy seemed to like that since it pushed its head further into my palm. When I was sure it was no longer afraid I lifted the pup up and placed it under my jacket, hugging it to my chest. The rain continued to fall so I went back to the shelter under the awning. I pulled the pup from under my jacket and inspected it under the light. The poor animal was so skinny and he had a huge gash running down his hind leg. I parted the fur and inspected the wound closely, it was pretty deep and was beginning to fester up.

"Poor puppy, that hurts doesn't it? We need to get you to a doctor. The vets are probably all closed now so we'll go tomorrow morning." I spoke to it.

At that moment my stomach rumbled, the puppy tilted his head to the side at the sound.

"Looks like we both have to take care of something else first." I laughed and began running in the direction of a nearby street cart selling noodles. The street cart was filled with people trying to escape from the heavy downpour and the poor lady running the stall was frantically trying to serve all the customers. The plastic sidewalls were fogging up from everyone's breathing.

"Boss, where's my noodles?" A man called.

"Yes, yes coming!" the lady boss held the bowl. I placed the puppy down in a corner behind the counter and grabbed the bowl from the woman placing it on the table in front of the customer.

"Enjoy your noodles sir." I smiled at him.

"One bottle of soju over here please." Another man called.

"Coming right up." I hollered back.

For the next hour or so I helped the lady with her noodle stall. After the stall cleared up a little I sat down with my own bowl of steaming hot noodles while the puppy sat at my feet digging into his own bowl of boiled pork.

"Good isn't it buddy?" I patted the puppy who was busy chewing on a bone. I lifted the bowl up to drink the last of the broth before placing the bowl back onto the table. _That was the best thing I've ever tasted._ I let out a satisfied sigh.

"How much for the food?" I asked the noodle lady.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly take anything from you, not after you helped me earlier."

"Are you sure about that? I think my little friend here has eaten you out of house and home." I pointed to the sleeping puppy.

"Most certainly. It's rare to find such good hearted young people like you these days." She said.

"Well thanks again for the delicious food." I picked up the sleeping pup and exited the tent.

"My pleasure, you're welcome back her anytime young man." She waved.


	9. Romeo

Taeyeon P.O.V

I yawned and stretched, my leg was dangling off from the side on the bed. I felt something wet and sticky on my foot and peaked over the side of the beg to see the puppy licking my toes.

"Hey there puppy, we have to visit the vet today to have your leg checked out." I cooed and stuck my hand out to pet the dog. "You hungry?" I asked it.

"Ruff, ruff!" the dog yapped, wiggling it's tail from side to side.

"Alright buddy just let me freshen up first." I chuckled and headed to the bathroom.

As I made my way to the kitchen I stepped onto some water, I looked down at my foot to see that I had walked right into the middle of a puddle of dog pee.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck!" I hopped on one foot all the way back to the bathroom and immediately jumped into the shower to wash the yellow liquid from my foot. I then returned with a roll of toilet paper to mop up the rest of the pee from the floor.

"Bad puppy!" I said sternly. "You can't pee in the house. If you want to pee or poop you have to go outside." I pointed to the apartment door. The puppy whimpered, seeming to understand its mistake.

Once everything was cleaned up I proceeded to the kitchen once again to make breakfast. I opened the fridge to find that it was almost empty and there wasn't anything suitable to feed the dog anyway.

"Looks like we're eating out." I told the dog. There was no leash at home so I improvised with some rope and used one of my belts as a collar. Even though the apartment complex did not allow tenants to keep pets I openly let the puppy walk alongside me down the hallway and into the elevator. The owner of the apartment complex as well as many of the tenants knew that I was associated with the _Bloody Rose_ gang since they had seen the tattoo on my wrist and had also witnessed me and some other gang members roam the neighbourhood causing trouble. No one dared to bother me. I didn't really revel in my infamy but at times like this it can be put to good use.

The puppy and I walked to the hotdog stand at the corner of the apartment building.

"One hotdog for me please and two hotdogs without the bun for the dog." I said to the man. The owner of the hotdog stand quickly prepared the hotdogs. He handed them to me without a word.

"How much?" I asked. The man's eyes widened.

"N-no charge, it's free." He stuttered.

I looked at him questioningly then realised that he must have seen the tattoo on my wrist, the tattoo that all gang members had. The poor man must have had a bad run in with some other members. I placed 20 000 won on the counter and walked off. _That should be more than enough to cover the meal_. _I really should cover up that tattoo whenever I'm not doing any gang-related business…_

I was standing on the road opposite the veterinary practice but I didn't dare to enter. Tiffany had a really bad impression of me and she had every right to, I didn't want to irritate her any further. Fortunately I found and escape route when I saw some of the boys walking in my direction.

"Sehun, Luhan." I called out.

"Hyung, you're back from Incheon?" Luhan asked.

"Yes."

"And why do you have a dog?" Sehun pointed.

"I'm taking it to the vet."

"Since when do you care for some animal?" the narrowed their eyes.

"Since I saw one rip up another's throat, then I thought to myself that I can train it to rip out your throats whenever any one of you get out of line." I pointed to Sehun's neck.

"But it's so small." Luhan stifled a giggle.

"For now it is, just wait a couple of months." I warned.

"Well, good luck Hyung. The boys and I are on a important errand." Sehun pointed to the suitcase Luhan was holding. I was getting annoyed that Sehun and Luhan weren't afraid of my threats like the other members of the gang. I think it's because I've been treating them differently to the other members since I personally recruited them into the gang myself.

"Stop right there." I grabbed Luhan's collar from behind and pulled him backwards.

"I will carry out the delivery, you bring the dog to the vet." I reached for the suitcase but Sehun raised it up high out of my reach. _Damn it, why am I so short?_

"No hyung, we specifically got orders from Kangta to personally deliver the goods."

"I will take responsibility for the goods." I growled.

"Sorry Hyung, no can do." They turned around again. I was frantically thinking of an excuse.

"You sure don't want to visit the veterinarian Luhan? It's Tiffany remember? The hot chick you met at the Club."

Luhan stopped in his tracks turned around clearly interested.

"Lulu, there will be plenty more hot and easy chicks where we're headed." Sehun called.

"Aww, my Hunnie always knows best." Luhan nodded at Sehun's comment and jogged back to the rest of the boys. I almost puked at their display of affection, they know that it irritates me.

 _Arghhh that Sehun!_

There was no other way out so I reluctantly crossed the road and pushed open the door of the practice.

Tiffany's P.O.V

I looked up from what I was doing when I heard the jingle of the practice doorbell signalling that someone had entered.

"Looks like we have another patient." I placed the kitten I was feeding back into its cage and headed out to the front counter. My assistant had called in sick today so I was running the practice by myself, thankfully it had been a quiet morning.

I scowled when I saw the person who just entered.

"I don't offer my services to the likes of people like you." I had my hands on hips.

"I thought doctors are not supposed to discriminate between their patients." Jung Woo used his eyes to point to the floor. I leaned over the counter to see a baby German shepherd with his leg in a bandage. My eyes softened and I walked around the counter and crouched down in front of the dog.

"Oh you poor thing, your daddy not treating you well?" I picked the dog up. "What have you done to the poor dog?" I snapped at him. As if torturing innocent civilians wasn't enough he's now mistreating defenceless animals too.

"I found him like that yesterday, he was injured pretty bad so I decided to take him to see you."

"Oh." I was surprised that a person like him would even bother to do such things. Maybe the guy did have an ounce of human compassion left in him.

"What's his name?" I needed to enter the demographic details of all my patients into my practice registry.

"Umm, well I've been calling him puppy ever since I found him."

"Puppy? He's not going to be a puppy for long. How about Romeo?"

"Sure whatever suits you since I'm not keeping him anyway. I just came to drop him off here, I'll pay for his medical expenses and after that can you just place him in an animal shelter or wherever." He said in a very irritating tone.

"My job is to treat animals, it does not involve delivering animals to the animal shelter." I rebutted. _Someone has to teach this guy the basics of human compassion._ I picked the puppy up and placed it on top of the examination table. I began unwrapping the bandages and examined the wound.

"Ouch, that looks very painful. It's showing signs of infection too. First we have to give the dog a bath and clean the wound out before I can stitch it up."

"We?" he asked.

"Who else would I be talking too? My assistant is off sick today and I can't waste my time bathing a dog when there's more pressing things I have to attend to." Just as I finished my sentence the doorbell jingled again.

"Doctor Hwang." I heard a panicked call from the front desk.

"Sink's over there, shampoo's on the shelf, towels are in the cupboard beneath the sink." I pointed. Try to avoid wetting the wound, I'll clean it out myself when you're finished." I closed the door to the examination room and hurried out to the front desk.

 _Tsk, I already warned Mrs. Han that if she wanted to take her dog bush-walking then she should first spray the dog with tick spray first. That would of saved us a lot of trouble and would have saved the poor lady from almost having a heart attack at seeing her dog paralysed and foaming at the mouth. I wonder if that thug has finished bathing the dog yet?_

I placed my hand on the door handle and pushed the door open a crack. I think I just saw the impossible. The gangster was laughing while drying the dog, both the dog and himself were soaking wet. He shook his head to get the water out and the puppy copied him.

"Stop it Romeo." I heard him speak in such a soft manner, I cupped my hand over my mouth to stop that gasp that was threatening to escape. Suddenly, he didn't look so much like a heartless thug anymore. I knocked on the door before entering. The gangster immediately changed his facial expression, wiping the grin from his face.

"I see that you've finished with the bath. I'll take over from here." I took the towel from his grasp.

"Well I have some things to do. Just mail the bill to my address." He said.

"You still not keeping the dog?"

"Ahem, well…are you able to bring him back to your apartment for the night? I will be out late tonight so I can't pick him up." he stood at the door awkwardly. _Seems like Romeo's cuteness affected him, animals have the ability to bring out compassion in the most cold-hearted people._

"The apartment doesn't allow pets."

"Just say that the dog belongs to me."

"Should I also bring you other pet necessities such as a leash, some food, do you also want me to vaccinate him, give him a microchi-?"

"Do whatever you think needs to be done." He said and exited.


	10. Tiffany's Suspicions

Tiffany's P.O.V

It was 5pm and I was locking up the practice again after another days work. However, my work wasn't finished just yet. I had called Jung Woo to bring Romeo in so I could see if his injury was healing well. 5 days had passed since I had stitched up the wound on Romeo's leg and I now I had to remove those stitches. Romeo's irresponsible owner was once again out late and couldn't bring the dog in to the practice. He instead suggested that I come over to his house to check on the dog myself. I thought that was a pretty reasonable idea since he was out for the night so I wouldn't have to speak to him. I asked him how I could get into his apartment since no one was home. He had said that he never locked his apartment door when he wasn't home and when I asked why he arrogantly replied that no one dared to stand in front of his door let alone enter.

I turned the doorknob of apartment 3b to find that it was locked. _What? The gangster had said that it would be unlocked._ _He must be home then_. I decided to knock. After three knocks the door opened and a familiar face greeted me.

"Oh, I didn't expect anyone to be home." I said.

"Your Tae- I mean Jung Woo's neighbour aren't you? I'm Yuri, we met at the bar once."

"Ah yes, I remember now, you're his girlfriend." I shook her hand.

"Haha, yes." She laughed. _Did I miss a joke?_

"Um, I'm just here to check on the dog. If it's not convenient I can drop by again tomorrow?"

"No, no, of course not." The girl dragged me into the apartment. "Jung woo doesn't even know I'm here anyway. Romeo!" she called. There was a patter of footsteps and then I saw a brown and black blur run towards me.

"Hi Romeo, hi boy. Wow, you've grown a lot since the last time I met you." I bent down and rubbed the dog's tummy. "Yuri, is there a table or something that I can place Romeo on so that I can examine him?"

"Will the dining table be alright?"

"That's fine." I carried Romeo and followed Yuri. I settled the dog down on the table and took some equipment out of my bag.

"Do you need any help at all?" Yuri asked.

"Actually if you don't mind could you just stable him so that I can get the stitches out quicker."

"Sure."

"The wound healed very well, the infection cleared up completely." I said _._ I got some scissors and began cutting away the stitches. "There you go all done." I said and Yuri placed the puppy back down on the ground. "If it's no trouble can I use your bathroom to wash my hands?"

"Certainly, you should know where it is since all the apartments in this building have the same layout." She said.

"Thanks."

I turned on the sink and let the cool water run over my hands. There was no place to dry my hands so I patted them dry on my pants. I was just about to exit when something caught my eye. I know I'm not supposed to be nosing around somebody's house but I'm a vet and when I see an animal I have to help it. I walked over to the laundry basket where the bundle of fur was resting. On closer inspection it wasn't an animal at all, it was a wig. I picked it up and examined it closer, it looked just like Jung Woo's hair. I giggled and covered my mouth with one hand, the poor guy must be experiencing early onset male pattern baldness! I dropped the wig back into the laundry basket and picked out another item of clothing. It was a woman's nightdress. _Must be Yuri's, but it looks too small to fit the tall girl. That evil guy, bringing another girl into his house when he has a girlfriend! Poor Yuri, she knows nothing I must tell her._

"Do you want to stay for dinner, I'm cooking for Jung Woo and I made extra." Yuri stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"Will I be disturbing you and Jung Woo?" I asked unsurely.

"Oh no, he most probably won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Well thanks." I said. _Now I have a chance to tell her about her boyfriend's cheating ways._

"The spaghetti is great, you're a really great cook. Jung Woo doesn't know how lucky he is." I slurped up the pasta.

"Oh he knows." Yuri smiled at me from opposite the table. _I felt pity for this girl, how was I going to break the news to her, she's going to be devastated. But I must!_

"So Yuri, what is Jung Woo like? He's my neighbour but I haven't had a chance to talk to him since he's almost never home."

"Well he's a great boyfriend and he treats me very well."

"That's good to hear. So you said that he's out most nights do you wonder where he runs off to?"

"Ah, I don't want to get involved in his business. I trust Jung Woo enough not to question his disappearances."

 _Man this is going to be hard. Was the girl even aware that her boyfriend was some gangster? Didn't she worry that he was disappearing most nights probably sleeping with random chicks he's picked up from the club._

"So you must live with Jung Woo." I finally opened up the topic.

"No I have my own apartment but I visit him from time to time. I come here more often these days since we have Romeo now."

"Oh, I thought you lived here since I saw some female pyjamas in the bathroom."

Yuri looked at me questioningly before her eyes widened as she processed my statement.

"Um those are t-totally mine… I… uh sleep over here sometimes." She chuckled nervously.

"I see. But aren't those pjs a bit small for you?"

"Ah well, they must have shrunk in the wash." She laughed awkwardly and avoided my gaze. _She's definitely hiding something from me._ I placed the fork down at the table and looked directly at the girl.

"Yuri, I don't know how to tell you this but between us girls I'm getting this hunch that-"

"Tiffany, I know you're just trying to look out for me but you don't have to. Jung Woo…he's the most loyal and trustworthy person I know. He's not who you think he is, he's…um…Why are you looking through our laundry anyway?" she countered and I was thrown off course.

"Well I thought that there was some animal in the laundry basket but I found out that it was a wig." Yuri froze and dropped her fork, it fell to the table with a clatter. She must have been afraid that Jung Woo would yell at her if I had found out he was balding. "Don't worry I'll keep it a secret from him. No one likes to flaunt the fact that they're losing their hair, and at such a young age too." I made an action to zip my lips.

"Hahaha." Yuri also copied my actions of zipping her lips. "So I heard your friend also lives in the apartment with you." She started. _How did this conversation deviate to talking about Jessie?_

For the remainder the meal Yuri kept asking me questions about Jessie. I found that very strange but shrugged it off. After the meal I offered to help with the dishes but she declined.

"Well thanks again for the meal Yuri." I waved and went back to my apartment.


	11. Persona

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I was taking Romeo for a walk in the nearby park, opposite the veterinary practice. _Arrgh, can't believe Yuri was silly enough to let Tiffany see those things in the bathroom._ I had locked all the doors to the apartment rooms before leaving that night and only left the front door open so that Tiffany could enter. But brainless Yuri had used the bathroom and forgotten to lock the door after her. Now Tiffany probably is suspecting my identity. Either that or she thinks I'm a man experiencing premature balding who has a disturbing fetish for wearing ladies pyjamas. Well it's not my fault that nightdresses are much more comfortable to sleep in than boxers or whatever men wear to sleep.

"Romeo! Here boy." I called and the dog came bounding over to me. "Fetch!" I threw the ball across the grassy field. "Good boy." I crouched down and patted the dog when he returned with the ball. He jumped up to lick my face and I fell backwards laughing while struggling to wrestle him off me. "Ewww, dog slobber." I used my sleeve to wipe the stickiness from my face.

"Woof woof." Romeo barked.

"Alright we better get you home, I have work to do." I clipped the leash back on his collar. "Come on." I led him out of the park. While we were waiting at the intersection for the crossing lights to turn green I saw a short old woman struggling to lift some heavy boxes, the boxes were so big they covered her face. I pulled my sleeve down over my wrist to cover my tattoo so I wouldn't scare her off.

"Grandma do you need help with that?" I asked and lifted the boxes from her.

"Why thank you young man." She huffed "I thought my arms were going to fall off for a second there."

"So where are you heading with these?"

"My son's car is parked over there." She pointed to a silver car parked on the opposite side of the road.

"Oh, well I'll help you carry these over to his car." I smiled at her.

"There you go." I placed the boxes in the trunk of the car but as I did so my sleeves lifted and exposed my tattoo. I turned around and saw the son whispering something to the old woman. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at my face and then down to my wrist. I pulled my sleeves down but the woman got into the car without a word and her son drove off.

 _A thanks would have been nice._

I heard the jingling of bells a little way off and turned to see Tiffany walking towards me.

Crap she must have seen me help the old woman cross the street! I've already been too nice to her and have associated myself with her more than I should have. Now I have to give her some attitude to emphasise the fact that I'm a bad person and that she should stay away from me.

Tiffany's P.O.V

I looked out of the practice window to see Jung Woo playing with Romeo. I've been seeing them two out in the park in the mornings for the past 2 days. Romeo had now tackled Jung Woo over and frantically licking the guy's face. I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" my assistant asked my.

"Oh nothing." I said and returned to brushing the fur of a lassie.

I looked up again and saw that Jung Woo was taking some boxes from an old lady. _Is this guy trying to steal something again?_ I walked over to the door and was about to go over and intervene. But stopped when I saw the grandma loop her arm around Jung Woo's as he helped her cross the road. _Why was he doing this? Has the guilt of all his actions finally gotten to him and he's now trying to redeem himself?_

After the woman left in a car I walked over to Jung Woo.

"Hello Romeo." I bent down and patted the dog.

"Oh, Tippani what are you doing out here?"

"Greeting Romeo obviously." I said without looking up.

"Well greetings to you too."

"Why did you help that lady with her boxes?"

"What?...um, she's my grandma. Some gangsters do care for their family ya know." He yanked on the leash and pulled the dog away with him. Romeo yelped.

"Hey, don't do that again, it hurts the dog you know." I stood up.

"It's my dog so I can treat him however I want." He walked off.

 _Well my judgement was correct from the beginning, that guy is a scumbag through and through._


	12. Girl Meets Girl

Taeyeon's P.O.V

The boys and I were standing watch outside _Club Mystique,_ keeping watch on the place as some of the "inner circle" members were engaging in illegal gambling inside.

"Jung Woo!" someone called.

I turned my head to see Yuri running towards me. She ran right up to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered in her ear.

"You have to come back home, your dad's been taken to hospital." She whispered back.

"What?!" I tried to break away from the hug but Yuri gripped my tightly.

"First tell the gang that you have some important business to attend. I'll explain details about your dad later."

I made up some excuse that there was some problem with a shipment of drugs that needed to be investigated and Kangta had allowed me to be excused. After that I ran to Yuri's car and hopped in.

"Tell me everything now."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Taeng but your dad had a heart attack. It happened 2 days ago and he was rushed to hospital and now he needs emergency heart surgery, a coronary artery bypass. I was going to tell you but your dad regained consciousness not long after he was admitted and told me not to worry you since he knew you'd fly back from the States to see him. But now that he needs surgery I thought that you had a right to know, just in case, I'm saying _just in case_ something does go wrong on the operation table."

"Oh god Yuri why didn't you tell me earlier." _Daddy please be alright_ , I mentally prayed.

"I'm sorry Taeng but your dad really didn't want to worry you and your mum supported his decision too."

Yuri pulled up in front of the hospital. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and was about to exit the car when Yuri grabbed my hand and pulled my back.

"When you're family asks say that I told you about the news yesterday, that will account for the amount of time taken for you to travel from the States back to Seoul." Yuri reached up to pull the wig off from my head and ran her hand through my hair. _Right, I had forgotten that I looked like a guy._ "It's bed 33 of the CCU ward, Now hurry and get changed." She shoved a bag to me "I'll come up once I've parked the car."

I exited the restroom wearing a simple yellow dress and some flats. I ran all the way to my dad's room and pushed open the door.

"Taeyeon." My mum, older brother and younger sister were surprised to see me here.

"What are you doing here?" Mum asked.

I didn't say anything but just went over to hug her. We stayed silently like that for a while, it was good to be wrapped in this familiar warmth again.

"Mum." I said and tears began streaming down my face. Mum broke the hug and cupped my face between her hands using her thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"He'll be fine honey, your dad has a lot of fighting spirit."

"I know he does." I said and walked over to the bed in which my dad was lying on.

He didn't look sick at all, his cheeks were rosy and his lips weren't pale. He would have looked as if he were sleeping soundly if not for the oxygen mask covering his face.

"Dad, it's me, your daughter Taeyeon. I am such an unfilial daughter I should have visited you sooner when you were healthy and not like this." I held his hand and let my tears fall.

"Dad will be alright." I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah he'll be fine now that you're here Unnie." I felt my younger sister hold my free hand.

I turned around and hugged them both. I heard the door open and Yuri enter.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Kim for telling Taeyeon about Mr. Kim." Yuri said to my mum.

"That's okay Yuri, I wanted my daughter to be here anyway but the old man just wouldn't listen to me." my mum looked over to my dad. There was a knock on the door and a doctor entered followed by a couple of interns.

"We're ready to transfer Mr. Kim to surgery." He said.

Everyone waited anxiously outside the operating theatre. I kept pacing back and forth along the hall repeating prayers in my head. When the light with the words "Surgery in progress" dimmed and a surgeon in scrubs exited we all gathered around him. The surgeon took off his mask and we all looked at him apprehensively.

"The surgery was a success." He said and I heaved a sigh of relief. "He'll need to stay in the CCU for another week so that we can monitor his heart function though."

"Thank you doctor." My mum grabbed the doctor's hands and was shaking it up and down frantically.

"Just doing my job." The doctor smiled and left.

*Back in the CCU*

"Taeyeon honey, you have to return to America. Your dad's going to be fine and we can't have you missing out on school." my mum started.

"But I want to be here when dad wakes up." I said.

"We'll be here to take care of him when he wakes. You know your dad would rather have you back in America than wasting your time here."

"Kangta's going to be suspicious that you've taken too long to deal with such a small problem." Yuri whispered next to me.

"Ok I'll go." I reluctantly stand. "If anything happens please tell Yuri."

"Ok honey." She came over to hug me. "I still don't understand why I can't call you directly." She kissed my cheek.

"It's complicated." I said, I looked at my mum and knew from her eyes that she knew I was hiding something. But knowing my mum she trusted in me enough not to question me further. I then proceeded to hug my brother and sister one by one.

Yuri drove me back to _Club Mystique_ and parked in a small street hidden from the club.

"Oh no." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"I was in a hurry before and I left my clothes and wig in the hospital restroom."

"Geez Taeng. For the first time ever it's you whose going to blow your own cover and not me."

"Shut up and think of a plan, I can't walk over there in this, the boys will recognise me for sure."

"I have an idea." Yuri said and reached her hand to the back seat. "Here." She said and handed a scarf to me along with a pair of sunnies. "Use the scarf to cover your nose and mouth and the glasses to hide your eyes."

"I know what glasses are for." I rolled my eyes at her before putting the sunnies on.

Yuri began taking her watch off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We can't have a girl going around with this inked on her wrist." She pointed to the tattoo.

"Wow Kwon Yuri is actually helping me keep my identity a secret." I chuckled as she put the wristwatch on me to cover the tattoo.

"Shut it." She knocked my head again.

"Update me about my dad." I put my hand up to my ear like a phone and closed the car door.

I was running while looking down at the ground in case someone recognised me. I had one hand holding the scarf to my face. I could recognise the street just by looking at the ground and knew that I was nearing Tiffany's veterinary practice on the way back to the apartment complex. _Hmm, I better run faster since it's closing time and Tiffany might see me_.

Suddenly I bumped into someone, the impact was so huge that the sunglasses flew off and I fell sideways onto the ground. My hands instinctively shot forward to break my fall and as I did so the scarf slipped from my face. I looked up to see Tiffany also on the ground, she also looked at me, our eyes met, she pointed at me and gasped.


	13. Revelation I

Tiffany's P.O.V

 _That girl, She looks like an exact replica of Jung Woo._ I crawled over to get a closer look at her face. She used her hand to pull the scarf up to cover her face. That was when I saw that her hand was all bloody and the red liquid was running down her arm and dripping off her elbow. I looked to the ground and saw a piece of glass that she must have put her hand on to when cushioning her fall.

"Oh my god you're bleeding. Wait here." I fumbled through my purse and pulled out the keys to the practice. I opened the practice door that I had just locked up earlier and I helped the girl into the practice and sat her down on a seat.

"I'm a veterinarian and I've treated many wounds like this before. If you don't mind an animal doctor treating you as opposed to a human doctor I'd just like to clean this up for you." I pointed at the deep gash on her hand and a few other scrapes on her leg. The girl was shaking her head at me and was already standing up and trying to leave. I pulled her back down "You're offending my veterinary skills by leaving." I said sternly and she reluctantly sat back down. "Now, let me see your hand." I held my hand out. The girl shook her head frantically but I took her hand anyway making the scarf fall from her face. I gasped again as I saw the similarities between her and Jung Woo. She used her uninjured hand to cover her face and looked down. "I need to take this off so I can clean off the blood on your arm." I began unbuckling the wristwatch. _I've seen this tattoo somewhere before._ She used her free hand to grip my wrist but upon realising that the action revealed her face her hand went back to her face again. "Don't worry I'll just get this cleaned up and I'll return it to you. So what's your name?" I asked as I began wiping the blood away, small talk always takes the patients' attention away from the pain. The girl winced when I poured alcohol over the wound to sterilise it. "You really hate vets that much?" I chuckled.

"Tayin." She said but was muffled by her hand.

"I beg you pardon?"

She took her hand away from her face and looked down to the floor instead, her auburn curls forming a curtain around her face. "Taeyeon." She said again.

"Well hi Taeyeon, my name is Tiffany. Fortunately the cut isn't deep enough to require stitches so I just need to stick a plaster on it." I peeled the plaster from its plastic packaging and applied it on the wound. I then proceeded to clean and plaster the scratches on her legs.

"You know you really remind me of my neighbour. Do you know Han Jung Woo? You and him look exactly the same, like identical twins."

"H-he is my twin, my twin brother."

"Oh, well that explains a lot. It's amazing how you two are twins and yet your personalities are so different, I can't even have a decent conversation with your brother without him giving me some snarky remark. There all done now."

"T-thank you Tippani-shi."

"Tiffany." I corrected her.

"Tif-pani." She struggled and I giggled at her attempt. "Do I have to pay you?"

"No no, just remember to watch where you're going next time okay?" I gave her a smile.

After Taeyeon left I was busy cleaning up the mess I made whilst treating her wounds. _To think that guy has such a nice sister._ I washed my hands and proceeded to lock up the practice once again. I passed by _Club Mystique_ again on the way home. I recognised the faces of some of the gang members who followed Jung Woo around. I noticed that each and everyone of the members had a rose inked on their wrist, the same tattoo that I had seen earlier on Taeyeon's wrist. My brain suddenly went into overdrive. _Han Jung Woo…Taeyeon…Han Jung Woo…Taeyeon…the same person?_ I shook my head. _No that's just stupid. The girl must also be a member of the gang and that is why she has the tattoo too._ _Yes that must be it_. I told myself, but I wasn't very convinced.

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I lay on my bed staring at the plaster on me hand, heart still beating erratically. I think it's because I haven't experienced this much care from anyone in a long time. Every time I get injured I just have to suck it up and tend to the wounds myself. In this crazy gangster world, the more scars and wounds you have the more respect you get. That's why you may sometimes see the boys showing off their battle wounds to one another. I totally lost it when having someone tending to my wounds that I just sprouted nonsense to Tiffany. I even let my real name slip out. _Good job Taeyeon you're one step closer to your death…But is was worth it!..._ What? now my brain is thinking thoughts on its own.

"Maybe it is." I murmured when the image of Tiffany's bright smile and cresenteric eyes flashed into my mind.

*The Next Day*

Tiffany's P.O.V

After that run in with Taeyeon I found myself thinking about Jung Woo more often than I should have. There was something about those two siblings that intrigued me, something I suspected but wanted to confirm for myself. My flame of curiosity was further ignited when I spotted Jung Woo walking outside the practice with a bandage on his hand, in the same place I had treated Taeyeon. So, this is why I found myself standing outside apartment 3b instead of my own 3a. It was around 10pm and I had just returned from the corner convenience store with some instant noodles that Jessie was craving. I know it's wrong to enter someone's house while they're not home but my curiosity just got the better of me. I twisted the doorknob knowing that it would be unlocked and stepped inside Jung Woo's apartment. Romeo came up to greet me.

"Woof woof."

"Shhhh, shhh, quiet down Romeo." I bent down to give him a scratch behind the ears. "Here you go." I gave him a dried pig ear to chew on, that'll keep him busy for a while.

I made my way to the bathroom as I had done last time I visited. I opened the cabinet above the basin to find that it was filled with female products. The deodorant, shaver, shaving cream, toothpaste were all is shades on pinks or purples. There was even a box of tampons in the corner. _Why does he have all these things? Are they Yuri's?_ I then pulled open the drawers underneath the sink one by one and scanned the labels of the many bottles and other products - _peach scented shampoo and conditioner, moisturising body wash with honey extract, facial cleansing cream and even facial masks. He uses the same shampoo that I use, this explains why he smelt like peaches._ The last drawer contained sanitary pads. _These can't all be Yuri's right? She doesn't even live here._ I closed the drawers only to walk over to the laundry basket, the object that started all of my suspicions in the first place. I rummaged through the dirty laundry finding clothing items that I had seen Jung Woo wear, then came the female undergarments and lastly the dress that I had seen Taeyeon wear. It still had traces of blood on it from when she cut herself during the fall. _Hmm, seems like Taeyeon got changed at her brother's house and left the dress here._ Not finding anything else that helped douse my curiosity I proceeded to another room in the house. I was sure this room had to be the bedroom since it's the biggest room in the apartment. I opened the door and tip toed inside, I don't know why I was being so secretive, there was no one watching me anyway. Surprisingly it was very organised and clean. I imagined a gangsters room to be messy with dirty clothes strewn all over the floor but here the bed was made, the books stacked neatly on the shelf and there was not a single item of clothing on the floor. Just as I was about to open the closet I heard the sound of the apartment door opening and someone entering…


	14. Revelation II

I quickly hid myself in the closet and used my hand to cover my nose and mouth to muffle my breathing.

"Hello Romeo." I heard a voice that belonged to Jung Woo. "Where'd you get that from, did Yuri give that to you?"

 _Oh no he must have seen the pig's ear. How am I going to get out of here now? Think Tiff, think!_

I heard Jung Woo's mobile phone ring and he picked up, it was Yuri. While listening to his conversation I looked around the closet to see if there was anything I could you to help me escape. There was nothing that could help me at all. But that wasn't the most pressing matter at the moment, I was more interested in the fact that there were many nightdresses hanging in the closet next to Jung Woo's everyday clothes. The basket next to me has rows of neatly folded female underwear in different colours and patterns as well as bras. _Okay so this guy is really perverted, wearing female pyjamas and undergarments?!_ The conversation between Jung Woo and Yuri was getting weirder by the second. My legs were getting tired so I sat down on a pile of folded towels. My butt felt uncomfortable, like I was sitting on something. I lifted the towels up and pulled out the object from underneath the pile. I had to bite down on my hand to stop myself from screaming, it was a gun.

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I opened the apartment door and was greeted my Romeo, Yuri must have visited because Romeo had a pig's ear clamped in his mouth. The phone rang and I picked up seeing Yuri's caller ID flash on the screen.

"Hi Yuri, are you at Incheon yet?"

"Yes I just got here."

"Good just check the locations in the photos I sent you last week and find one that will get you a clear view of where I'll be standing when the trade takes place."

"Aye aye captain. Where are you?"

"I'm at home at the moment, I just got into a meaningless fight since the stupid boys decided it was fun to provoke the members of the neighbouring gang. What a waste of time and now I'm all sweaty. I just popped home to get some clean clothes and also get my Desert Eagle."

"When are you getting here?"

"Well I'll be about an hour. Anything else you need to ask?"

"No."

"Okay it's best if you don't contact me again for the rest of the night okay."

"Okay bye."

"Yuri wait."

"What?"

"I just want you to know that I trust you and if anything goes wrong it's not your fault. "

"I know."

"I will see you back at the apartment once everything's done. If you don't see me back by tomorrow morning then report everything to the back to the superiors. Let's do this." I made a fighting sign and hung up.

I made my way into the bedroom taking off my leather jacket and shirt and slung them over a chair. I then pulled the dirty wig from my head and reached for a clean one from the shelf, placing it on the bed. I shrugged out of my jeans and began unwrapping the sweaty chest binder from around my chest until I was just standing in my bra and underwear. I walked over to the closet and pulled the handle. It seemed to be jammed somehow. I gave it a big yank and Tiffany rolled out.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed trying to cover my almost naked self.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Tiffany screamed. She was kneeling on the ground with her one had over her eyes and the other one holding onto my Desert Eagle.

"Tippani put the gun down first!" I shouted and the girl dropped the gun to the ground. I kicked to gun to a far corner of the room away from both of us.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked while frantically ripping some clothes from the hangers and putting them on.

"I-I- Oh my god Jung Woo you're a girl!" she pointed at me. "A-and you have a gun and-"

"Tippani." I cut her off. "I don't have time for this right now. I need to attend something very, very important but I promise to explain everything to you once I get back. Please don't tell anyone of what you've seen today, pretend that you were never in my apartment."

The girl was silent. I bent down and placed my hands on both her shoulders, looking right into her glazed eyes, shaking her a little.

"Tiffany, you have to trust me okay?"

The girl nodded her head twice.

"Good, I'll be back soon." I squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. I grabbed the wig from the table and my gun from the floor, leaving a stunned Tiffany still kneeling on my bedroom floor.

Tiffany's P.O.V

"What took you so long, I'm starving." Jessica whined from the living room couch. I put the groceries down on the sofa next to her and walked zombie-ishly to the bedroom.

"Yah, Tiff what's wrong?" she shouted over the noises coming from the TV.

"Sleep on the couch tonight I need some time alone." I slammed the bedroom door.

I continued my zombie like trace and slumped on the bed like a dead corpse.

 _What in the word just happened?_ To be honest I had sort of suspected this outcome but it was still a shocking revelation nonetheless. _So Jung Woo is Taeyeon and Taeyeon is Jung Woo, they are the same person. Taeyeon's pretending to be a guy in order to be a gang member but why?_ There were so many questions I wanted to ask the girl right now, but she had told me to wait and for some reason the look in her eyes made me trust her. I closed my eyes and tossed and turned on the bed. I was never going to get any sleep tonight partly due to the fact that I had so many questions floating around in my head, and partly because images of long, silky auburn curls, nicely toned abs, milky white thighs as well as a perky and firm butt kept popping into my head every time I closed my eyes.


	15. The Trade

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I tried pushing the thoughts of Tiffany out of my head. _How should I explain things to her?_ Sehun, Luhan and I were tasked with inspecting and counting the goods before the trade takes place. Kangta wasn't joking when he said that this was going to me a massive trade. There were at least 15 shipping containers filled with illegal firearms of all shapes and sizes. It would be impossible for the gang to ship these in without the police suspecting anything. There had to be a company, outside of the gang, who was taking care of the transportation of the goods. It had to be a big company too, to be able to pull something like this off. I ticked off the last item off on the list of goods, everything was accounted for and we were now ready for the trade. I closed and locked the container door.

"Luhan, Sehun go to your positions." I said.

"Yes Hyung." They bowed slightly and walked off. I looked at the shipping containers one last time and counted 15. _Hwang Shipping & Transportation_, I read. These words were printed on the sides on every shipping container. This must be the company responsible for shipping the illegal goods every time there is a trade. I took a photo of the crates with my phone, I would get Yuri to conduct an investigation into the company another time. I hurried off to meet up with Kangta and the gang leader.

Narrator's P.O.V

Yuri stands on top of a nearby building watching the scene unfold below her. She has an M24 sniper rifle set up in front of her, the barrel pointing directly at Taeyeon. In her hand she grips a hand gun. She's too far to hear any of the conversation that is happening below. The _Bloody Rose_ gang leader begins walking in the direction of the freight containers followed closely by Taeyeon and a few other men. The Japanese gang also follow their lead. Taeyeon steps up to one of the freight containers and unlocks it for the Japanese men to inspect. After the inspection finishes they return to their previous position, a 20 metre distance separates the gangs. She sees at least 10 Japanese gang members step forward each carrying a suitcase. 2 _Bloody Rose_ gang members step up to inspect the suitcases. The suitcases are opened one by one and inside they contain rows upon rows of money. The suitcases are closed and are about to be handed over to the _Bloody Rose_ gang members, however, before the trade is complete Yuri see's Taeyeon's signal. Yuri quickly fires her handgun in the direction of the sky. Panic ensues below and everyone has whipped their guns out and both gangs are pointing the barrels at each other. Taeyeon stands in front of the gang leader, her Desert Eagle aimed at the Japanese men. Yuri fires a second time, this time using the M24, the bullet whizzes past the top of the _Bloody Rose_ leaders' head. The _Bloody Rose_ members open fire at the Japanese who also fire back. The Japanese leader yells at his men to retreat, taking the money back with them. Taeyeon is directing her gang leader into a nearby car. She gives Yuri the third signal, Yuri aims and then clamps her finger down on the rifle trigger.

"WATCH OUT!" Yuri hears Taeyeon scream and push her gang leader away, the bullet pierces Taeyeon's flesh and tears stream down Yuri's face. Her eyes widen in horror as her best friend falls down, however, this is not her main source of her fear. Yuri sees Taeyeon clutching at her chest and sees her shirt turn red as blood seeps through the white fabric. This is when Yuri realises that she has misjudged and the bullet hadn't targeted Taeyeon's upper arm as planned but has lodged itself in her shoulder instead. Yuri covers her mouth with her hand to stifle her sobs. She so desperately wanted to run down there and bring the shorter girl to hospital but she just couldn't. Taeyeon had sternly told her many times that no matter what happens she must never show herself. All Yuri could do was watch as her friend slowly died right in front of her very eyes and she could do nothing about it.

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I signalled to Yuri and pushed the gang leader away and felt the bullet hit my left shoulder. _Damn, Yuri miscalculated._ The impact was so large I felt myself get knocked backwards. I clutched my shoulder as I fell to the ground, the warm liquid seeping through my shirt. I ignored the bleeding and the pain and continued to guide the leader into the car. The leader got into the backseat of the car and just as I was about to close the car door he turned to look at me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Han Jung Woo." I groaned and winced a little, he nodded and I closed the door. The car sped off and I collapsed on the ground.

"HYUNG!" Luhan shouted and rushed over.

"You have to go to hospital right away."

"NO! just take me home." I said. If I the boys took me to hospital they would know that I am a girl, I can't risk that.

During the drive back to Gangnam I winced in pain every time the car drove over a bump or pothole. I felt so lightheaded and very sleepy. I had told the members to give me their shirts so I could use them to wrap around the wound to lessen the bleeding. It seemed to work since I was bleeding had almost stopped. Either that or I had run out of blood to bleed. The boys dropped me off and wanted to help me up into my apartment but I declined their offer.

"Hyung we'll be outside here for the night just in case okay."

"Just go home I'll be fine." I groaned.

"But Hyung what if you need to go to hospital later?" Luhan looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Do whatever you want then." I shut the door. I somehow managed to stumble all the way up to 3b, I opened the door and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Oh my gosh Taeng, are you alright? Taeng I'm so sorry." Yuri ran over to help me up, her eyes were red and puffy. She helped me over to the sofa and lay me down. Yuri's hands were shaking as she held my hand.

"Yuri, I'm fine. Just lost a little blood that's all." I give her hand a squeeze with the last amount of energy I had.

"A little blood?! This is all my fault, if I hadn't misjudged then...We have to get you to a hospital now!" she wiped away her tears.

"My phone." I say.

"What are you talking about?"

"I took pictures of the gang leaders' face with my phone." I mutter. I had to tell her this important information before I died.

"Kim Taeyeon I don't want to hear anymore of this, you need to get to a hospital straight away!"

"I can't, Luhan and Sehun are downstairs."

"But what are we going to do with your injury?"

"I can handle it."

"Taeng are you crazy? I am not letting you risk your life like this, I'm calling the ambulance this instant."

"Get Tippani." My eyelids were extremely heavy now.

"What?"

"Get Tippani, she's a veterinarian, practically a doctor, she'll know what to do." I groaned.

"You really are a crazy woman." Yuri said and left the apartment. The last thing I heard was the sound of Yuri banging on the door of apartment 3a and shouting Tiffany's name. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.


	16. Truth Revealed

Tiffany's P.O.V

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* someone was pounding on our apartment door. I walk out from the bedroom.

"What the hell?" Jessica groans and lifts her head up from the sofa.

"I'll get it, Jessie you go back to sleep." _Who would be knocking this early in the morning?_

"TIFFANY!" I heard a female voice.

"Coming!" I call.

I look through the peephole and see Yuri. I open the door and felt myself being dragged outside.

"What's happening?" I asked Yuri as she drags me next door.

"Jung Woo's been shot."

"He's been what?!"

"He's been shot and you have to treat him."

"But I can't I'm not a doctor." I try to wriggle out of the iron grasp.

"Look Tiffany." Yuri turns to me with tears in her eyes. "If there was another way then I would have done it, Jung Woo can't go to the hospital at the moment and you're the closest person to a doctor I know. I'll explain the details later but there's an emergency right now! You have to help him please, he's dying." Yuri shakes me gently.

"O-okay I will, but first I need to run down to the practice to get some equipment I haven't got anything with me at the moment."

"Hurry please." Yuri pleads.

I burst into Taeyeon's apartment and Yuri motions me over to the sofa. I see Taeyeon lying motionless on the sofa still dressed as Han Jung Woo, minus the wig.

"Tiffany before you start I just want to tell you that Jung Woo is actually-"

"A girl." I finish for her. "Jung Woo is Taeyeon."

"H-how did you know?"

"I'll explain later just let me focus on this first." I said and Yuri quietened down.

Taeyeon's forehead was glistening with sweat, plastering her hair to her face. Her lips were extremely pale and her breathing was rapid and shallow. I put on some gloves and took out my scissors and cut straight down the centre of her shirt, peeling the bloody fabric from her body. I then began unwrapping her shoulder revealing the wound where the bullet penetrated her skin. The bleeding had stopped now, but as an extra precaution in case I disturbed the wound while extracting the bullet I wrapped a tourniquet around her shoulder and looped it underneath her axillary to occlude the artery. I then began injecting local anaesthetic around the wound and flushing out the area with sterilised water. I really needed an X-ray to see if the bullet was still lodged in her shoulder or not. Instead, I stuck my finger into the wound to feel for the metal object. I felt it with the tip of my finger, thankfully it was not very deep.

"Yuri can you shine the torch over here."

With Yuri's help I managed to grab the bullet out with a pair of tweezers. I stitched up the wound and placed a plaster on it before releasing the tourniquet and bandaging it up.

"Done." I peel the gloves off.

"Will she be alright now?" Yuri asks.

"I can't say. I don't know how much blood she's lost, she may require a transfusion if she doesn't regain consciousness soon."

"But she can't get to a hospital now."

"We can afford to wait a few hours, her pulse and blood pressure are still within acceptable ranges. I'll just hook her up to some saline, hopefully that is enough to expand her intravascular volume."

"Thank you Tiffany, you've really done a lot." Yuri hugs me.

"Why don't we have a little chat while we wait, there are a lot of things I want to know." I suggest. Yuri nods and we sit down at the kitchen table.

I listen intently as Yuri talks. She tells me that Taeyeon is actually a member of the Seoul police force who is working undercover as a gang member. It had been 4 years since Taeyeon had to leave everything behind her and take on the role of Han Jung Woo. She then told me the reason why Taeyeon had gotten shot and was tearing up since she was the one who pulled the trigger on her best friend. I went over and hugged Yuri. The more I heard the more respect I had for Taeyeon, she had to endure so much on her own and I had always given her the cold shoulder. _Not anymore_ , I thought. From now on Taeyeon also has me as her friend.

Yuri's phone starts ringing, she wipes her tears and answers it. She stands up when the call ends.

"Tiffany I have to go to the police station, it seems that word of the shooting down at Incheon has gotten to the superiors and I need to go there right away and explain. Please text me right away when Taeng regains consciousness. Oh and also promise that you won't tell anyone that Taeng and I are part of the Seoul Police Force."

"I promise." I say as she leaves, taking Taeyeon's mobile phone with her. I walk over to check up on Taeyeon again. _Taetae, please wake up soon…_


	17. Quartet

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I tried to get up from the sofa but the pain in my shoulder prevented me from doing so.

"Argh." I groan.

"Oh, you're awake, I have to tell Yuri the good news." I hear a voice and see Tiffany busy type into her phone. When she finishes and walks over to check my temperature and pulse.

"Everything seems normal now, your pulse is stronger than before." She says and removes her fingers from around my wrist.

"Thanks for…keeping me alive."

"Your welcome, you really did stretch my qualifications. I'm thinking about whether I should include this achievement on my résumé." She hands me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I gulp the glass down hungrily and Tiffany takes the glass away from me setting it down on the coffee table. An awkward silence ensued.

"How long was I out for?" I attempt to break the silence.

"About one and a half hours."

"So…I guess I have some explaining to do."

"If you're going to tell me that you're an undercover cop disguised as a thug then don't bother since Yuri has already told me."

"Well that saves me a lot of time then." I close my eyes. I then feel her hands envelop my own and she kneels beside me, eyes level with mine.

"Taeyeon." She starts. "I just want you to know that I am sorry for treating you the way I did."

"It wasn't your fault, you never knew." I looked into her eyes.

"But now I do and I want to be your friend Taetae, you don't mind me calling you that do you?" she cups my cheek, my eyelids flutter close and I lean into the warmth.

"Only if I can call you Ppani…and also only when we're alone. I don't want to blow my cover just yet." I wink and grin at her.

"Of course." She gives me an eye-smile. "And it's Fany not Ppani." She corrects me.

"F-pani." I attempt but fail miserably, Tiffany laughs at my failure.

"I need to go and open up the practice now, will you be okay alone?"

"I'll be fine, thanks for your help doctor."

"No problem, and you better be resting for the whole day or else." She warns and pulls the covers around me tighter.

"Yes Doctor Hwang." I playfully salute with my uninjured arm and she does so back.

*A couple of days later*

Jessica's P.O.V

I don't understand why Tiff is suddenly being so nice to the neighbour. I mean just last week she was telling me what an undisciplined and disrespectful gangster he was. This is the same guy who stole her wallet and trashed people's stalls right? Now she's making me go grocery shopping so that we can cook dinner for the guy. When I ask her about the sudden change in attitude she says that it was all just a misunderstanding. Eh, whatever I trust Tiff's judgement and I guess I'll find out what kind of person Han Jung Woo really is at tonight's dinner. I pull up to the apartment complex and park the car. I open the trunk to get the groceries out. Suddenly, a masked man runs by and yanks my handbag from my grasp!

Yuri's P.O.V

Tiffany invited Taeyeon and I over to dinner with her and Jessica tonight. I dressed to impress today since it'll be my first official meeting with Jessica. The girl caught my attention the first time I saw her but we've never had the time to really introduce each other. I was walking up the driveway of Taeyeon's apartment complex and I see Jessica get out of the car. She was struggling with the many bags of groceries so I rushed over to lend a hand. That was when I witness a masked man run past and grab her handbag from her.

"THIEF!" Jessica yells and I run after the guy. I close in on him fast and land a flying side-kick into his back, knocking him to the ground, the bag flying a few meters away. He scrambles for the bag and I whip my gun from my belt.

"Freeze." I say and cock the gun hearing it click. "This is officer Kwon Yuri from Seoul Police Force, I command you to freeze." I point the gun at him. "Now get down on the ground and put you hands on your head." I pull a pair of handcuffs from by back pocket and chain the guy to a nearby light post. I use my phone to notify other officers to deal with the offender since today is my day off duty. I pick up Jessica's bag and run back to meet her.

"Wow, thank you very much. That was very impressive officer Kwon." Jessica claps.

"Just call me Yuri. Do you need help with that?" I point to the many bags.

"Ah no, I don't want to bother you."

"It's no trouble really, besides I have a feeling we're headed in the same direction."

Jessica eyed me questioningly and I chuckle at her cuteness.

"How should I put this…You see I'm Jung Woo's friend and well…Tiffany, your flatmate, has invited me over to tonight's dinner."

"Oh, Tiff did mention there was another person coming." She smiled at me. "I guess this really is a coincidence then."

"I would say it's more like…fate." I wink at her and walk away carrying all of the bags, leaving a stunned Jessica standing on the pavement.

Taeyeon's P.O.V

The four of us finished our dinner and were sitting on the floor drinking and chatting, Jessica a bit more drunk than the rest. Romeo was sleeping next to me, his head on my lap.

"…and then she flew in the air and landed a kick knocking the thief down, and then she pulled her gun out and was like – Freeze I'm officerrrrr Kwon…" Jessica slurred her words and recounted her encounter with Yuri. "It was totally cool." Jessica made her hand into a gun shape and began fake-shooting everyone.

"Jessie, I think you've had a bit too much to drink." Tiffany takes the beer can from Jessica's hand.

"Have not!" Jessica rebuts. "There's something that's been nagging at me from the beginning. Why are you, a police officer…" She points at Yuri. "…friends with you, a gangster?..." she points at Taeyeon, "…am I missing something here?" she points at herself.

"Well…" Tiffany starts but the explanation was no longer needed because Jessica had already passed out on the sofa.

"I got this." Yuri stands up wobbly and bridal-lifts Jessica into the bedroom. Tiffany eyes the two speculatively before turning to me as if waiting for an explanation.

"Ummm…Yuri may be a little bit over-enthusiastic about your friend." I say.

"I would've guessed so from the way she's been sneaking glances at Jessie throughout the night."

"Right, haha, it was pretty obvious…" I chuckle. "Ahem…You don't find that weird?...you know a girl liking a girl?" I stroke Romeo's head on my lap.

"Taetae, I'm not that narrow-minded, I've spent 4 years in the US and have been conditioned to these kind of relationships. I have nothing against it." My heart is currently doing somersaults in my chest. "I just hope that Yuri treats Jessie well." She finishes.

"You have nothing to worry about, Yuri is the most loyal and trustworthy person I know."

"She said the exact same about you…I guess birds of a feather flock together." She flashes me an eye-smile, one that never fails make my heart flutter.

"Is your injury better?"

"It's a lot better now although it's still painful to move around. Thanks again Dr Hwang."

"Let's hope that was the first and last time I ever have a human patient…What's taking Yuri so long?" Tiffany places her drink down on the coffee table and we both walk over to the bedroom. What a sight it was – Yuri and Jessica were a tangled mess on the bed, both were fast asleep.

"Oh gosh, how rude of her." I rush over and try to pry Yuri out from Jessica's embrace. "I'll take her back to my apartment."

"Just leave them Taetae. I'll just sleep on the sofa tonight."

"I'm terribly sorry about his Ppani." _Kwon Yuri, you are making a fool out of both of us._

"Haha, no problem, they're cute together. You should probably get some sleep, those dark circles are almost reaching your chin." She points.

"Yes Dr Ppani, night night. Come on Romeo." I wave at her return to my apartment.


	18. Success

Taeyeon's P.O.V

It had been 2 weeks since Tiffany had found out about my identity. I felt so much more happier that I had found another person to confide in, someone whom I could be myself with. Tiffany has been inviting me over for dinner with Jessica and herself every night I was home. Jessica was constantly bombarding me with questions regarding my friendship with a certain police officer, however recently she has stopped, maybe she finally got sick of my vague answers. The three of us ate, chatted and watched movies together. Jessica seemed very comfortable hanging around my "male" self, much more so than I would have imagined, maybe this was due to her American upbringing. I got to know Jessica more, she was a very nice girl, it seemed that I may trust her enough to let her in on my secret. Yuri has also been dropping by my apartment most nights. Although she states that she doesn't want me feeling lonely at home by myself, I deduce that a certain blondie is the main reason behind her frequent visits.

During this period I hadn't received any orders from Kangta or any of the other superior gang members for that matter, probably because they knew I needed to recover from the shooting. However, this morning I had received a call from Kangta asking me to come by the club saying that there was someone who wanted to see me. I was actually getting worried that I had been shot for nothing since no one from the gang contacted me so this call couldn't have come at a better time. I had high hopes that it was the gang leader himself who requested my presence. I knocked on the door to Kangta's room. Kangta opened the door and I stepped inside.

"Jung Woo is here boss." Kangta said and the black swivel chair turned to reveal the boss himself. I maintained a calm composure even though I was ecstatic inside. I stood opposite the boss and bowed.

"Sit." The boss said."Han Jung Woo." He started. "You are a brave one, I give you that. You're the second person who has taken a bullet for me. The first well…he wasn't as fortunate as you…Tell me, what made you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess it was instinct."

"Haha." He laughed heartily. "Kangta, I like this boy a lot, why didn't you tell me about him sooner?"

"Well I did mention him to you a couple of times but you always dismissed me."

"Ah so that's who you were talking about. The boy who joined the gang four years ago. One who has excellent fighting skills and an impeccable record for getting the job done. Well Jung Woo, I think you're a valuable asset to this gang and I'd like to keep you close to my side."

"I'd be honoured Boss, but I am sure that there are others here more worthy of that position. I was just doing my job and I don't expect any reward."

He laughed again. "I'm liking you more and more."

"As of now you'll be second in command." He announced. All other superior gang members had shocked expressions on their faces, even I couldn't keep my jaw from opening. "Are there any objections?" his eyes scanned the room. If there were any objections then his menacing gaze kept them suppressed.

"Good." He stood up."Take your time to recover, we'll get down to business when you are well again." he pats my back and leaves the room.

"Hi Tae you're back." Yuri greeted me as I entered my apartment. I had called her over earlier.

"Yul, we've done it." I jumped on her wrapping my arms around her neck and legs around her waist.

"What have we done?"

"I'm in Yul, I've been accepted into the inner circle by the gang leader. We're one step closer Yul, one step closer to success."

"Oh my gosh Tae!" she spun me around and laughed. "That's great news."

"Ouch, careful of the shoulder." I winced and she placed me down gently.

"Sorry. We have to celebrate! You go down and buy some food I'll go next door to call Tiffany and Jessie over!"

"You just want an excuse to see Jessica." I rolled my eyes at her.

"No we're celebrating your success." She squeezed my cheek.

"Jessica doesn't even know who I am, she's going to find it weird that we're suddenly celebrating."

"Um…well…I might have let it slip that I am a police officer and that well…you are kind of one too?"

"KWON YURI!" I shouted but she had already disappeared next door.


	19. Jessica's Confusion

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I returned from buying food for tonight's celebration and as soon as I opened to apartment door I had the wind knocked out from me as Jessica jumped up and engulfed me in a Koala-bear hug.

"Congrats, congrats." She gives me a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Haha, thanks." I laugh it off awkwardly. I look over at Yuri and she's just as surprised as I am.

"Let me help you with those." Jessica takes some bags off me and skips to the kitchen.

"So Jessica seems extremely happy today." I say to Tiffany who is watching TV on couch.

"Oh, that's quite normal for Jessie. Congratulations from me as well." She gets up to hug me.

"Thank you." I break away from the hug. "I'll get the food ready, you sit here and chat with Yuri." I walk to the kitchen.

"So what are we cooking?" Jessica asks.

"I can handle this on my own you go and join the others in the living room."

"Nonsense, you should be relaxing, this is your celebration, we can't have you doing all the work."

"Well then you can get started on washing the veggies and I'll prepare the chicken." I smile at her.

"Do I chop these up now?" Jessica asks after she finished washing the veggies.

"Yup."

"Where's the knife."

"Oh, it's in the drawer in front of me." I move to the side and reach for the drawer.

"Don't worry I got it." I feel Jessica's body against my back, one hand on my waist and the other reaching in front to pull open the drawer. _American's sure are very comfortable about skinship._

After I've prepared and seasoned the chicken I place it in the oven and set the timer.

"You're sweating Jung Woo." Jessica grabs a towel and starts patting the sweat from my forehead. I back away till my back hits the kitchen bench and Jessica follows, still wiping at my forehead. She then places the towel down and cups my cheek with one hand, the other comes to rest on my chest, and for some reason her eyes widen a little. "Jung Woo, I want you to know that I think you're amazing. What you do…it's just…very impressive, and yet you're so underappreciated. But don't worry Jung Woo, I'll be here for you now." Jessica eyes my lips and leans into me. Thankfully, we are interrupted by the beeping of the oven timer.

"Chicken's ready." I say and rush over to the oven.

I set the food down on the living room table.

"You guys dig in I need to do something first." I say, I signal to Yuri to follow me.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom." Yuri jumps up from the sofa scampers over to me. We both go into the bathroom and I lock the door behind us.

"Yuri, tell me exactly how much Jessie knows." I glare at her.

"Why?"

"Arrgh, Jessica's been all over me tonight, she keeps touching me and she even tried to kiss me." I run my hand through my hair a few times.

"What?!" Yuri's grabbing me by the collar now.

"Don't worry nothing happened." I push Yuri off. "Now tell me what happened on the day you let things… _slip_." I say the last word with my hands doing the quotation mark sign.

"Well…"

[FLASHBACK to a couple of days ago]

Yuri's P.O.V

"Thanks for agreeing to go shopping with me today Yuri. Tiffany is so busy with her practice that she never has time for me anymore." Jessica loops her arm with mine and I straighten up upon contact.

"No problem Sica, it's my free day today and I have nothing to do anyway." I call her by her new nickname.

"I am so telling Tiff that you are my new best friend." She laughs.

"Haha…yeah…best friend." I chuckle awkwardly.

"What? You don't want to be my best friend?" she unloops her arm from mine and places her hands on her hips.

"No I didn't mean it like that." I quickly put her arm around mine again.

"Haha, your expression is priceless. I was just joking. You two can both be my best friends."

We both walk around the mall, she bought quite a few items of clothing and was happy when I offered to carry the bags for her. I saw her look down to my wrist and I follow her gaze. _Oh man my watch-tan is so obvious_. I hide my hand behind me. Jessica smiles at me and skips ahead.

"Wait here." she says and disappears inside a jewellery store. After a while she reappears with a small package. "I'm hungry now, let's go get some lunch."

Sica and I buy some food and sit down to eat at the mall food court.

"How does that taste?" Jessie asks as she points to my plate of chicken curry.

"It's really good?"

"Really? Can I try?"

"S-sure." I say and spoon some rice to feed her. It really felt like we we're a couple but I guess this is also how Jessie is like with Tiffany.

"Yummy." She pulls away and smiles.

"Ahhh." She says with an open mouth and holds some sushi from her plate out to me. I use my hand to try and take the sushi from her but she pulls it back before I could hold it.

"Open you mouth." She says and I oblige. She puts the sushi in my mouth, I chew and swallow. "Good?"

"Delicious." I say and she smiles.

"Oh, I got something for you." She places a box in front of me.

"Sica you really shouldn't have." I say.

"But I wanted to. Open it."

I open the box and pull out a Casio Baby-G watch.

"Wow, this is just exactly what I needed. You are a mind reader." I say.

"Your watch tan totally gave it away." She laughs. I look at the pale strip on skin on my wrist and blush in embarrassment. I put the watch on to cover it up. We both laugh. I wanted to ask her a few questions regarding her relationship status but I wasn't sure if it was appropriate. _Well, here goes nothing._ "So Jessie do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"Nope, the last one I had was about two years ago."

"What about you, have you ever had a one before?"

"No I've never had a boyfriend before." I answer, _however I did have a girlfriend._

"Really? But you're the perfect girl, I can't believe boys didn't chase after you."

"Well they did but none of them are my type."

"Yeah, men are such jerks. I only ever had 2 boyfriends and both of them cheated on me."

"What? how could those pigs do that to you? They must be crazy to not treasure a girl like you."

"That's why I've been avoiding getting into another relationship."

"Have you ever thought about a girl-girl relationship?" I open the topic.

"Well since I was born and raised in the States I've grown accustomed to seeing same sex couples walking the streets I also have quite a few gay friends back there. To me it's no different from any other relationship but I've never thought of myself being in one." Jessica explains.

 _Well she's not totally against it, you have a chance Yuri._

"I think that since your other half will be a girl like you then the two of you would understand each other better." I say.

"Yeah you may be right." She smiles at me. "So…how long have you known Jung Woo for?"

"Jung Woo and I go way back, we grew up together so we're basically like siblings. We did everything together, primary school, secondary school and even police academy."

"Police academy?" Jessica questions and I choke on my food. I am coughing madly, I grab my drink and gulp it down while pounding at my chest.

"You alright Yuri?"

"I'm f-fine." I set the drink down on the table. Jessica has her arms crossed and is leaning against the chair eyeing me sceptically.

"Tell me more about this Police Academy Yuri."

[End of FLASHBACK]

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"…and so I told her that you were an undercover police officer, but I didn't tell her that you were a girl." Yuri finishes.

"Aish, you might as well have told her everything, it just makes things more complicated now. She thinks I'm a _male_ police officer…and well, that probably explains why she's all touchy-feely."

"You mean she likes y-you." Yuri was stuttering.

"No Yuri, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me in that way. I mean her change in attitude began when you told her I'm undercover so she's just confusing feelings of admiration with liking."

"What are you going to do about it Tae?"

"I'll confront her after we eat."

"Bye Jung Woo, congratulations again." Tiffany hugs me.

"See you Jung Woo." Yuri waves at me.

Jessica and Tiffany turn to leave but I grab Jessica's hand and she turns to look at me.

"Umm…Jessica we need to talk." I say to her. "Ppani, you go home first, I need to have a talk with Jessica." I wave at the red head.

I sit down on the sofa and Jessica sits opposite me.

"What do you want to say?" Jessica inches closer to me and takes my hand in hers.

"Jessica, when Yuri told you that I was working undercover she…uh, how should I say this…she left out an important detail."

"What is it?"

"Jessica…I'm not Jung Woo, my name is Taeyeon and I'm actually a girl." I pull the wig from my head.

"I know that you're a girl." Jessica face remains calm.

"Y-you do? How?"

She reaches toward me and places her hand on my chest. I then realised that she probably found out when she touched me there earlier.

"Jessica, no." I take her hand off me.

"Taeyeon, I don't care whether you're a girl or a guy, my feelings for you remain the same. I still like you."

"Jessica, you don't like me in that way. You're just confused that's all. Your mistaking feelings of admiration with feelings of liking me."

"I'm not confused, I know exactly what I'm feeling." Jessica's eyes are teary now.

"Look Jessica, I think you need a moment alone to clear your head and think things through. I'll be heading out, you stay in my apartment and take all the time you want. Come Romeo." I exit the apartment leaving Jessica alone to sort out her emotions.


	20. Taeyeon's Girl Troubles

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"Ppani-ah." I enter the practice and call out. "Dr Hwang, you have a patient!"

"I'm out the back Taetae, AHHHHHH!" Tiffany screams and I run out the back. "Oh my gosh, Benny calm down boy." Tiffany was busy wrestling with a Great Dane.

"Romeo sit." I say and rush over to wrap my arms around the bigger dog's neck, swinging myself onto its back. "Woah, easy there boy." I cling on to dear life as the dog, the size of a pony, thrashes about.

"Taetae can you try to keep him still for a sec, I got to give him an injection."

'I'm trying Ppani-ah." I get thrown on the ground. "Oh that is it." I growl and roll up my sleeves. I jump and tackle the monster dog to the ground, I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around the neck ultimately locking him. "Hurry Ppani, I can't hold on any longer!"

"Got it. Okay you can let go now Taetae. See that wasn't too bad right Benny? Awww, you're such a good boy." Tiffany's hugging the dog around it's neck.

"Good boy? Ppani, I almost died there. I would rather go up against ten gangsters than have a one on one with him." I point. Tiffany laughs at me.

"Benny's not that bad, he just hates needles. He's actually a very sweet dog, aren't you Benny? Now you stay here and your mommy will come and pick you tomorrow. Be a good boy." Tiffany closes the examination room behind us. "So what are you here for Taetae?"

"Oh, Romeo's due for his vaccination. Romeo is much better behaved than Benny, aren't you boy?" I pat him.

"Ruff, ruff." He wags his tail.

"Awww, so cute. Let's go into examination room 2." Romeo and I follow Tiffany. "There, all done." Tiffany places the needle in the sharps bin. "You are a good boy, aren't you?" Tiffany gives Romeo a treat. "So…Taetae, I was wondering…umm…what did you and Jessica talk about last night?"

"We-"

The bell to the front door jingles, interrupting our conversation.

Narrator's P.O.V

"Tiff, are you here? Tiffany?" a familiar voice calls from the front desk.

"That sounds like Jessie." Tiffany says. "Jessie why are you here?" Tiffany leaves the examination to greet Jessie.

"I just finished work and bought some cake over to share." Jessica held up a box.

"That's sweet of you. Jung Woo's here too, mind if he joins?"

"No problem."

"Jung Woo, Jessie bought cake, come and have some." Tiffany calls out to the back.

"Taeyeon, you're here." Jessica comes over and hugs Taeyeon, planting a kiss on her cheek. Tiffany has her face scrunched up in annoyance as she watches the scene before her.

"Taeyeon? Jessie you know?" Tiffany questions.

"Yup." Jessica smiles. "I'm in on it." Jessica drags Taeyeon over to Tiffany, she stands in the middle and slings her arms over both girls' shoulders. "We're a team now, no need to hide anything from me anymore."

Taeyeon walks over to the table to sit, Tiffany pulls out the seat next to her and is about to sit down but Jessica takes the seat before she does. Hmmpf, Tiffany pouts and dejectedly takes the seat next to Jessica, she begins cutting up the cake with a little more force than necessary. Jessie and Taeyeon are engaged in a heated conversation and Tiffany feels like a third wheel, she munches on her cake silently while listening in on the conversation.

"So Taeyeon, what did you do today? did you find any new evidence? Did you get into any fights today…Oooh did you shoot anyone today?" Jessica is fully leaning into Taeyeon. Tiffany sees Taeyeon squirming uncomfortably from Jessica's close proximity so she grabs Jessica's shoulder and pulls the blonde back a bit.

"Jessie, give Taeyeon some space." Tiffany whispers in Jessica's ear.

"Actually my life is not as interesting as you picture it Jessica. I'm still recovering so I'm not doing anything that requires getting physical. All I did today was go down to the old shed at by the river and stand guard while members of our gang and neighbouring gangs were gambling inside. It was actually Yuri who did all the things you mentioned. I told her that there was illegal gambling going on and she came down and dealt with those thugs herself. That girl took on the 4 big burly men without breaking a sweat. She knocked three of them out quickly but the 4th managed to escape so Yuri whipped out her gun and shot him in the leg, making him fall down. She then hand-cuffed and dragged those 4 men into the police car and drove off without breaking a sweat. Yuri is the best when it comes to shooting, Did you know that Yuri is the best shooter in the whole of Seoul Police Force?" Taeyeon then started listing all Yuri's good points.

"Really? Yuri did all those things?" Jessica's eyes were sparkling in admiration.

"Yup, Yuri is the best member in the whole squadron." Taeyeon beams proudly.

"I think you're better since you were chosen to go undercover and not her." Jessica's points to Taeyeon, her finger landing on Taeyeon's chest.

"Ahem, Taeyeon you got some cake on you lip." Tiffany interrupts and passes a napkin to Taeyeon.

"Thanks Ppani." Taeyeon reaches for the napkin, but before she could wipe the cake off Jessica's was already doing so with her thumb. Taeyeon was so shocked at the contact that she jerked backwards, chair tipping over and Taeyeon landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh Taetae, are you alright?" Tiffany helps Taeyeon up of the floor.

"I-I'm fine." Taeyeon dusts herself off.

"I'm terribly sorry Taeyeon." Jessica says.

"It's okay Jessica, I was just a bit shocked that's all." Taeyeon laughs it off. "Well, I better get home." Taeyeon walks to the door.

"Taetae." Tiffany starts. "Jessie and I are going to the night market tonight…do you want to come with?"

"Yes, yes, come on Taeyeon, it's boring at home by yourself. Tiff and I aren't too familiar with Seoul yet, you can come and show us around." Jessica adds. Jessica's words go through Taeyeon's ear and out the other, since Taeyeon is too busy gazing into Tiffany's hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I'll go Ppani, I'll go with you." Taeyeon says, still in a trance.

"Great!" Jessica jumps up and down. "See you later then Taetae." Jessica waves as Taeyeon leaves. As soon as the door closes Tiffany grabs Jessica by her shirt, she spins Jessica around to face her and with her hands on both the blonde's shoulders pushes her to the wall.

"Woah, Tiff what are you doing?" Jessica cowers underneath Tiffany's piercing stare.

"Jessie." Tiffany growls. "Only _I_ can call her Taetae."

*Later that night*

"Wow, this place is amazing." Jessica eyes brighten at the many stalls the night market has to offer. Taeyeon is sandwiched between Jessica and Tiffany, her hands are in her jacket pocket while the two girls have their arms looped around hers. Jessica drags them to a nearby stall. "Wow, these are so pretty." Jessica oogles the hairclips. "Taeyeon, how does this look on me." Jessica holds one to her head.

"It looks great Jessica." Taeyeon gives her a thumbs up.

"Taeyeon, can you buy it for me. Pwetty please." Jessica pouts with a puss-in-boots face.

"S-sure Jessica." Taeyeon reaches for her wallet. "Ppani-ah, do you want one too?" Taeyeon turns to the redhead.

"It's okay Taetae." Tiffany eye-smiles at her. Taeyeon dismisses her answer and picks up a hairpin to clip onto Tiffany's hair.

"Perfect." Taeyeon eyes her work and Tiffany blushes. "I'll take these two please Ahjumma." Taeyeon says to the owner of the stall.

The trio continue to enjoy the sights and sounds of the night markets.

"Let's go over there." Jessica points and drags Taeyeon while at the same time Tiffany pulls Taeyeon in the opposite direction towards a street vendor selling ddeokbokki.

"Ahhhh." Taeyeon feels herself being stretched as the two girls' pull on her, neither one backing down. Taeyeon thinks that she would rather be trapped in a room full of Great Danes than have these two girls' fighting for her attention.

"Okay, stop it!" Taeyeon yells and yanks her hands from both the girl's grasp. "Jessie you go over there first, I'll get Tiffany some food and we'll meet up with you again."

Jessica nods twice, still shocked from Taeyeon's sudden outburst, she turns and walks away.

"Ok, Ppani, now what did you want?" Taeyeon grabs a hold of Tiffany's hand and walks over to the street vendor. Taeyeon hears Tiffany giggling beside her. "What's so funny?"

"You, Taetae, you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I know this is a stupid thing to be happy over, but I'm grateful that you chose to come to this stall with me first before going to Jessie." Tiffany smiles and Taeyeon can't help but grin. After the two bought some food they meet up with Jessica again.

"Oh my gosh, Taeyeon you have to play this." Jessica points to a shooting game. Taeyeon pays for a turn and readies the toy gun. Taeyeon aims and fires at the moving targets. Jessica is jumping up and down and cheering wildly while Tiffany silently watches as Taeyeon hits each target perfectly. Taeyeon gets a perfect score and Tiffany can't help but scream and clap wildly, she quickly covers her mouth and regains her calm composure, face reddening from embarrassment. Jessica's super sonic dolphin screams can be heard throughout the market. The stall owner has his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Wow, this is the first time someone's ever gotten a perfect score." He says as he holds up a giant teddy bear prize. "I guess this is for your girlfriend." He gives it to Jessica.

"She's not my girlfriend." Taeyeon states.

"Oh, my apologies, I thought she was since she was cheering the loudest." The stall owner says. Taeyeon looks over at Tiffany and sees the girl eyeing the giant teddy longingly.

"I want another turn." Taeyeon says and hands the owner some money. Once again Taeyeon shoots each target right in the bullseye. A crowd has gathered to witness Taeyeon's amazing display.

"I'm not letting you play again, if you do I'm going to have to close my business down." The owner hands over another giant teddy to Taeyeon.

"Don't worry boss, I won't have another go." Taeyeon takes the teddy and they both laugh.

"Ppani-ah, for you." Taeyeon pushes the teddy bear into Tiffany's arms.

"Thank you Taetae." Tiffany hugs the bear and smiles.

"So you ladies ready to go home?"

"Yes, let's go, I'm tired." Jessica stifles a yawn. The three begin walking to the exit of the night markets.

"Jung Woo, baby is that you?" a tall, model-like girl sashays over to the trio. "Jung Woo baby, how come you haven't visited me recently." The girl pulls Taeyeon over and lands a wet sloppy kiss on her lips.

"Oh, Sooyong-baby. I'm busy these days so I can't go over there anymore…I've been missing you like crazy baby." Taeyeon hugs the taller girl, hands landing on her ass. "Aww, Jung Woo you're so sweet." Sooyoung loops her arms around Taeyeon's neck and pulls her in for another kiss. They break away and Sooyoung turns to look at Tiffany and Jessica. Jessica is just staring at the two wide-eyed, while Tiffany's eyes seemed like they were on fire and about to shoot lasers at the taller girl.

"Jung Woo, who are those two? Have you been playing with other girls besides me?" Sooyoung pouts.

"Sooyoungie baby, you know you're the only one for me babe. Those two are just new employees of the club, I'm taking them around so they can familiarise themselves with the neighbourhood. Now baby, I have work to do, I'll come by when I have time okay?" Taeyeon pecks Sooyoung on the lips and walks back to Jessica and Tiffany.

When they are far from Sooyoung, Taeyeon speaks up. "Sorry, you both had to see that. It's just that Sooyoung is the girlfriend of the leader of the neighbouring gang. I have to maintain a good relationship with her since she gives me reports about the activities of her gang. All that was just purely part of Han Jung Woo's character, none of it is Kim Taeyeon." Taeyeon explains.

"I understand completely." Jessica nods and skips ahead dismissing the earlier events as if they were nothing. Tiffany however, was rooted to the spot.

"What's wrong Ppani-ah?" Taeyeon asks worriedly.

"Taeyeon, I know you were just being Jung Woo…but...just please not in front of me. I means it's fine when I don't see it…but, I can't take it if I were to see that again."

"Sorry Ppani, sorry that you had to witness this disgusting side of me." Taeyeon sighs. Tiffany remains silent but takes Taeyeon's hand in hers to give it a reassuring squeeze. And with just a single touch from Tiffany, Taeyeon's mood was instantly lifted. The three begin walking home, passing by _Club Mystique_ on the way.

"Hyung." Luhan greeted as they passed the club.

"Are you better yet? We miss you here, we want you back to lead us." Sehun whines.

"Shut up you two and get back to work." Taeyeon snaps at them.

"Hyung, you scored the veterinarian already?" Luhan waves at Tiffany.

"And who's this hot blondie?" Sehun wolf-whistles at Jessica.

"Yah! Control your hormones. What are you, dogs?"

"Jung Woo baby." One of the club's female employee saunters over to them. "I heard you got shot baby, you alright? I was so worried?" The female hugs Taeyeon and leans in to her lips. The girl is left kissing air because Tiffany has yanked Taeyeon away from the girls' grasp.

"What the hell! Jung Woo who's this bitch?" The girl looks Tiffany up and down.

"What did you just call me?" Tiffany walks up to the girl.

"I called you a bitch, so what?" Tiffany is about to grab the girl but Taeyeon steps in between, separating the two.

"Calm down ladies, there's enough of Jung Woo for everyone." Taeyeon says but the girl is still not calm. "Aww, Hyo-baby, are you mad? Baby, don't be mad." Taeyeon pleads.

"Kiss me then." Hyoyeon puckers her lips and Taeyeon reluctantly leans in.

"NO." Tiffany pulls Taeyeon away from the other girl, she grabs Taeyeon's face in her hand and rams her lips onto Taeyeon lips while glaring at the other girl. Tiffany continues to kiss Taeyeon furiously, hand against the shorter girl's back, not allowing Taeyeon to break away from the kiss. After several minutes, Tiffany let's Taeyeon go and Taeyeon stumbles around feeling lightheaded since the kiss took up most of her oxygen. Tiffany walks up to the girl and smirks. She jabs Hyoyeon a few times in the chest with her finger. "I'm Jung Woo's girl and no one kisses my man except me." Tiffany pushes the girl and Hyoyeon falls to the ground.

"Yeah, you show her who's boss." Sehun and Luhan are whistling and cheering at the sidelines. "Woohoo, Hyung, she's feisty, I like her."

Hyoyeon picks herself up from the ground and with a flip of her hair she marches back into the club in defeat. Taeyeon regains her senses and grabs both Tiffany and Jessica dragging them all the way back to their apartment complex before any more trouble can happen.

"Keys." Taeyeon extends her hand and Tiffany drops her apartment keys into Taeyeon's palm. Taeyeon unlocks apartment 3a and pushes the two girls in before shoving the keys back into Tiffany's hand. "Let's forget about tonight's events, I don't want to discuss it." Taeyeon says to the girls. She closes their apartment door and returns to her own apartment.

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I come out of the bathroom after a refreshing shower and plop myself on the bed, Romeo jumping in beside me. I stare at the ceiling, my hand reaches up to my lips, the tingling sensation still remained from when Tiffany kissed me. It was the first time I witnessed such a rough and aggressive side to Tiffany and there was no denying that it was such a turn on. When she kissed me it felt as though a fire was ignited inside me, I lost all my senses and for a moment I was lost in my own little world, a world where only Tiffany and I existed. And when she called me _her man..._ I felt my cheeks heating up and a warmth building within my stomach. Aish! I'm going crazy. I bury me face into Romeo's soft fur.


	21. Jessica's Despondence and Yuri's Consola

Tiffany's P.O.V

I wake to rustling sounds coming from the kitchen, I stretch and rub my eyes. Jessie slept in the living room last night…I guess she's probably still angry at me for kissing Taeyeon. I shouldn't have done it, I didn't know why I did it…it was a sudden impulse that I had no control over. I knew very well that Jessie must have liked Taeyeon too, judging from her actions. I had acted without taking Jessie's feelings into consideration, less so Taeyeon's feelings…I wonder what Taeyeon thinks of me now. _Aish, Tiffany next time think before you act!_

"Jessie?" I step out from the bedroom and call out to her.

"…" She continues to ignore me, this silent treatment started last night.

"Jessie, it's only 5am, why are you all dressed up for work already? Sleep some more." I walk over to her.

Jessica continues to eat her toast in silence.

"Jessie…I'm sorry for-" but before I could even finish Jessica had already put on her heels and was out the door. I let out a deep sigh and saunter back into the bedroom, collapsing on the bed.

"This is all your fault Taetae, why do I have to like to so much?" I talk to myself. I turn around on the bed and face the giant teddy Taeyeon won for me last night. I sit up and then land a punch in the bear's face.

"This is all your fault!" I then stand up and jump, body-slamming the helpless plushie. I roll around on the bed wrestling the bear, trapping it in a headlock and occasionally throwing punches and kicks at it to vent my frustrations.

Narrator's P.O.V

Jessica walks dejectedly along the road. She had gotten off work late today and was wandering aimlessly around the streets of Seoul. Jessica had nowhere to go, she didn't want to go home, she didn't want to face Tiffany, not after she witnessed her best friend's actions towards Taeyeon. It had been 2 years since Jessica's last relationship, she had thought that she was ready to open up her heart and love again. The person who had caught her interest was none other than Kim Taeyeon. When Jessica had found out about Taeyeon's identity, she had thought the girl was amazing…incredible. Being the straightforward girl that she was Jessica had confessed her feelings to Taeyeon almost immediately. Taeyeon had told her that she was confusing feelings of admiration with those of liking. However, Jessica didn't think so, she understood her feelings well and she was pretty certain that she _liked_ Taeyeon in that way. Jessica isn't one who gives up easily and so she was determined to work hard in order for Taeyeon to accept her. However, the events that occurred yesterday night had Jessica giving up on Taeyeon altogether. Jessica wasn't prepared to throw away her friendship with Tiffany because of another girl. This wasn't the only reason why Jessica voluntarily gave Taeyeon up though. The real reason was that Jessica felt she was no competition for Tiffany. The way Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, the way her eyes burned with fury as another girl kissed her. Jessica had understood that these acts were necessary, it was all part of the job – a part of the Han Jung Woo façade, and so she had dismissed them without a second thought. However, seeing the mixed emotions of anger, sadness and jealousy reflected in Tiffany's eyes made Jessica feel as though her feelings for Taeyeon were inferior to those Tiffany had for the shorter girl. Then came the final blow that wiped Jessica out of the competition completely. While Taeyeon was leaning in to kiss another girl, Tiffany had yanked the girl away and kissed her with such passion and possessiveness. Jessica was rendered speechless as she watched the scene unfold before her, she had never seen this aggressive side of Tiffany before. That was when Jessica knew it was better to give up now before she fell too deep. Tiffany had completely K.O'ed her before anything had even started. And lets not forget to mention the way Taeyeon acted towards Tiffany. It was so blatantly obvious that the shorter girl was attracted to Tiffany.

Jessica stopped in club near her workplace and entered. Maybe a few drinks would lift her mood. Jessica wanted to call a few friends to come out and drink with her, but being new to Seoul her friends list was limited. Jessica scrolled through the contact list on her phone until her thumb landed on Yuri's number.

Yuri was sitting in her apartment wearing a hoodie and trackpants, feet up on the coffee table. She was watching variety shows on TV and eating potato crisps from a bowl when her phone rang. Seeing "Sica ª" flash on screen she quickly muted the TV and set the chips down before clearing her voice.

"Hello, Sica?"

"Yuri-ah, can you come out right now?"

"Sure Sica, where are you?"

"I'm in the Twinkle Club."

"I'll be there in 15." Yuri hung up and scrambled to get changed. After she got ready Yuri grabbed her purse and ran out of her apartment. _Twinkle Club_ was a 10 minute walk from her apartment, however Yuri ran with all her might and made it there in 4.

Yuri's P.O.V

I stopped in front of the club and took a minute to catch my breath. I looked at my watch, thinking how on earth did I make it from my apartment to the club in 4 minutes? I showed my ID to the bouncer and entered the club. I scan the club for signs of Jessica but there was no sign of her. I walk up to the bar to ask the bartender.

"Excuse me, have you see a blonde-haired girl about this tall?" I signal Jessica's height with my hand.

"Yes, there was a blonde girl drinking here earlier. I think she's on the dance floor." The young man says.

"Thanks." I reply and head over to the dance floor. I weave my way through the many bodies keeping a look out for the blonde. I see her dancing in the centre of the dance floor, surrounded by 3 guys. I clench my fists as I see one put his hand on Jessica's waist and grind against her. I make a beeline straight for them, pushing and shoving everyone out of my way. When I reach there I yank Jessica out of his arms and she slams into my body while I glare menacingly up at the three.

"Oh, Yuri-ah, you came already? That was quick." Jessica smiles at me and giggles.

"Sica, you're drunk let's go home." I growl.

"No Yuri, I'm having too much fun, let me introduce you to my new friends." Jessica gestures to the three guys behind her.

"We're going. Now!" I grab her wrist to leave but one of the men grab Jessica's other wrist preventing us from moving. I turn around to face the guy that grabbed her and he smirks.

"If your friend wants to have some fun, you should let her." He eyes Jessica hungrily.

"You can have fun too, we'll show you how to have a good time." Another guy grins.

"Get your dirty hands off her you bastards!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Oooooh, easy there kitty." He puts his finger under my chin and lifts my face up to him. "And what are you going to do about it?"

I knee him in the groin and he falls to the ground clutching his family jewels.

"Get her!" he croaks and the other two start closing in on me.

"Come and get me then, if you one a one way ticket to jail." I flash my police badge in their faces. Their eyes widen when they see my badge and scamper off into the crowd. I then drag Jessica away from the dance floor and head to the exit. Somehow she manages to wriggle away from my grasp and run over to the bar, I rush over to her.

"I don't want to go home yet, drink with me Yuri." Jessica orders two Sunrise Tequilas. I sigh and pull out a chair next to her. After a few drinks I feel myself heating up, I'm sure that my cheeks are flushed now.

"Yurrrrrrrri-ah." Jessica slurs. "I feel so sad." she places her arm on the table and lays her head on it.

"Tell me why Sica, it's better to let it out." I pat her back comfortingly.

"I got rejected today."

"Who would dare to reject you Sica? They don't know what they've given up."

"It was Taeyeon, Taeyeon rejected me." Tears well up in her eyes and flow down her cheeks.

"Tae did?"

"I thought I was ready to open my heart again, thought I had found the right person…but Yuri-ah, I had to give up on her, I didn't have a chance anyway. My feelings will never amount to those that Tiffany has for Taeyeon."

"Nonsense Sica, your feelings are just as good as Tiffany's, in fact they're even better since you were selfless and gave them up for Tiffany. You care so much for your best friend. If Taeyeon doesn't reciprocate them then it's her loss, there are other people out there who would be so grateful to be in her place."

"But I liked her so much Yuri-ah."

"Sica, did you really like Tae? Are you sure you don't just admire her?"

"Why does everyone say that, I know what I feel." Sica places her hand on her heart. I place my hands on her shoulders and turn her to face me.

"Tell me Sica, does your heart race uncontrollably every time you see her, does your mind become blank and you forget your words everytime you see her, do you think about her every day, do you miss her when you can't see her, do you wonder what she is doing at times when you can't see her?" I pour my heart out and list everything that I feel for Sica. I stare into her eyes, her tears have stopped flowing and she looks back at me head tilting to the side as she ponders over my words.

"No." she whispers.

"Say it again."

"No!"

"Then you don't like Taeyeon in that way Sica, you were only attracted to her because you admire her that's all. It's just a infatuation."

"Really?"

"Really Sica, so stop crying and smile. You'll find the right person soon, they may be closer than you think." I wipe away her tears with my thumb. "Now lets go home." I stand up. Jessica does so but stumbles and I end up piggy-backing her. It was late and so taxi's rarely passed by the area anymore so I ended up carrying Sica all the way to my apartment. I opened my bedroom door and carry Jessica bridal-style placing her down gently on the bed. I try to move away but she has her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Yuri-ah." She opens her eyes and smiles, I can't help but smile back. "Yuuuurrrrrii-ah you're so cute." She pinches my cheek.

"Sica you must be tired, go to sleep." I say.

"No I'm not." She smiles again. She leans up, her face getting closer and closer to mine. I try to pull away but I'm trapped in her embrace. Our lips contact and I immediately freeze up. She moves against my lips but I'm too stupefied to show any response.

"Yuri-ah why aren't you kissing me back?" she frowns. "You don't like me? Why does everyone reject me?" she pouts.

"Sica I like you a lot but this isn't right, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"But you're not, I'm offering myself." She says. She captures my lips again and this time I respond to her kisses. I had imagined many times how Jessica lips would feel against my own but experiencing it was a thousand times more amazing. Jessica slips her hands underneath my shirt and my abdominal muscles involuntarily tighten at her touch. She tugs on my shirt and lifts it up, I raise my arms to help her dispose of the offending garment. One by one our items of clothing were stripped off and thrown carelessly on the floor. I succumb to Jessica's advances, letting the buzz of the alcohol take over my rational thinking.


	22. Jessica's Reaction

Jessica's P.O.V

I wake up in a foreign room with a throbbing headache. _Where am I?_ I turned to see Yuri sleeping next to me. _This must be Yuri's apartment._ I did a double take and looked over at Yuri again, her bare shoulders protruding from underneath the blanket. I lifted the blanket up and looked down at my own body.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed when I saw that I was stark naked. I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor dragging the duvet down with me revealing a naked Yuri on the bed.

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed again and covered my eyes.

"Who's there? What's happening?" Yuri quickly jumped off the bed, she raised her hands into fists ready to attack. When she realised that is was me who was screaming she walked over and bent down to my level.

"Good morning Sica." She greeted me with a smile.

"Umm…Yuri could you get some clothes on please?" I said with my eyes still tightly shut. When I could no longer hear the rustling of Yuri putting clothes on I slowly opened my eyes. "What happened last night?" I asked her.

"You called me out to drink with you because you were depressed over Tae. You had too much to drink and then passed out. I carried you back to the apartment and you kissed me and then well…we had se-"

"STOP! I don't want to hear anymore. How could you do this to me Yuri? You took advantage of me while I was drunk!"

"Sorry Sica." Yuri stares at the floor in shame. "It was my fault. I should have known better. When you kissed me I just… I just couldn't control myself anymore."

"I was drunk, I couldn't think straight. This is all just a drunken mistake!"

"A mistake?" Yuri's voice was much quieter now. "It might have been a mistake for you but for me it wasn't." she looked at me with a pained expression, tears threatening to fall. Before I could say anything else she had already disappeared out of the apartment leaving me alone on the floor of her room.

I made it to work in the nick of time. I had no choice but to wear some of Yuri's clothes since my clothes from yesterday were not appropriate for the office and I didn't have time to go home and change. I wasn't concentrating on work, instead I was thinking about the events with Yuri earlier. I think I took things a little too far and made her take all the blame when it was partly my fault. I sit there swivelling around on the chair and let out a dejected sigh. I wonder what Yuri's doing at the moment…these clothes have her scent…

"Jessica…Jessica." I heard my name called twice.

"Y-yes Mr Hwang." I stood up from behind my secretary desk.

"You seem very out of it today, is there anything wrong?"

"No sir." I say.

"Hmm." He said not believing me. "So what do I have scheduled for today?" he asks.

"Well…" I look through the timetable on the computer.

"You don't have much on today. You have a meeting at 10am with the CEO of _Bae Electronics_ to renew our contract with his company and then you have a huge break until 10pm when you have a meeting with the anonymous client again. Who is this anonymous client anyway? You're always meeting him after office hours, you really need to tell him to schedule his appointments earlier." I say.

"Well he's a really important investor of our company who doesn't like to be known. He's a very busy man so I have to be very accommodating to his ridiculous meeting times." Mr Hwang laughs. "Since I have such a light schedule today you can take the rest of the day off, I think you need some rest, I don't want Tiffany blaming me for overworking her friend." He smiles.

"Thank you Uncle." I bow.

I walk along the pavement on my way to Tiffany's practice, I haven't talked to Tiffany since that night we went out with Taeyeon. I didn't want to leave things the way they were so I decided it was time to discuss things with her.

"Tiff?" I call as I enter the veterinary practice.

"Oh Jessie, where were you last night? I called but you didn't pick up. I was worried about you." Tiffany runs over to hug me.

"Sorry Tiff, I slept over at Yuri's apartment and I was dead drunk so I couldn't answer your call."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tiffany chuckles.

"Tiff, sorry for not talking to you since that night."

"Jessie, it was partly my fault too, I mean I knew that you might have liked Taeyeon too. I don't know what came over me, causing me to act that way."

"No Tiff, I finally figured out my feelings, I don't like Taeyeon in that way, I was attracted to her because of what she does not her as a person. What I felt for her was just admiration and not feelings of like that you have for her."

"I'm glad you figured things out. I was prepared to give Taeyeon up, I don't want something like this to get in the way of our friendship." Tiffany says.

"Awww, you would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you Jessie." She smiles and I pull her into a hug again.

"Jessie, you're suffocating me now." Tiffany pats my back.

"I just love you too much Tiff."

"Me too." Tiffany chuckles.

"Tiff, I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Is there anyone else here?"

"No just you and me, I sent my assistant on an errand."

"Okay, well…umm…how should I say this…I kind of slept with Yuri last night."

"Silly, you already told me you slept over at Yuri's."

"No, I mean _slept_ , as in Yuri and I had sex."

"Oh my gosh Jessie." Tiffany stopped what she was doing and gave me her full attention. "What did Yuri think of what happened?"

"Well, I kind of blamed everything on her."

"Jessie how could you? You are both adults, you both made the decision and you both are at fault."

"I know Tiff, but I don't know why I blamed everything on her."

"Jessie you should go an apologise and talk things out with her."

"I know, but I can't face her yet. Not after what we did last night." I blush.

"You don't have to go straightaway Jessie, take a couple of days to think about what you want to say first." Tiffany suggests.

"Thanks Tiff, you always know what to do."


	23. Taeny's Mixed Emotions

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I haven't seen Tiffany for 2 days, not since the day when she valiantly kissed me. *blushes at the thought*. It's not that I've been avoiding her, we just haven't been home at the same times. I guess it's better that way, to delay the awkward confrontation for as long as possible.

"Romeo, you stay home today okay?" I say and close the apartment door.

"Morning Taetae." Tiffany greets me. It looked like she was also preparing to leave too as she was locking the door behind her.

"Oh, M-morning Ppani." I scratch my head, I hadn't expected to meet her here. "Shouldn't you be at work already?"

"Nope, I have Sundays off remember?"

"Oh that's right. Haha." I laugh uneasily. "So…about that night."

"Can we not talk about that Taetae? You said to forget it and I've already forgotten."

"Oh, right." I smile in relief, however a part of me wanted to ask Tiffany why she had suddenly kissed me.

"Where are you headed to today?…gangster business?" she asks.

"Not today, I'm still on sick leave." I point to my shoulder. "It's boring at home so I wanted to escape for a while."

"Well you won't mind me tagging along then?" She skips over and loops her arm around my own. "I'm bored too."

"Not at all." I smile.

"Aww, you're so cute Taetae." She pinches my cheek.

"Am not!" I smack her hand away and rub my cheek where she touched me.

"Yes you are! You look like a cute little boy." She ruffles my hair.

"Hey, I am older than you missy."

"You don't look it, appearance wise or…height wise." She sticks her tongue out and blows a raspberry before making a dash for the elevator with me in hot pursuit.

"Gotcha." I wrapped my arms around Tiffany's waist and drag her into the elevator.

"Let me go Taetae!" she squirmed but I only tighten my arms further, my cheek pressed into her back.

"Only if you stop calling me cute."

"But you are cute." She somehow managed to spin around so that we are now face to face. I hold my breath as Tiffany's face leans closer and closer to mine, my hands slip from her waist and I take steps backwards until my back is pressed against the elevator wall. When our faces were within a centimetre of each other I squeeze my eyes tightly shut. I could feel her hot breath against my lips and I clench my fists, anticipating contact.

"Too cute." She squeezes my cheek again and runs out the elevator.

"Where are we going Taetae?"

"Hmmm…Ppani do you like the sea?"

"I love it."

"Well you'll love where we're going then."

"Sumgyeodo twinkle eojjeona?..." Tiffany sings along to the radio. "Come on Taetae you sing too."

"Nune hwak ttwijanha. Beire ssayeo isseodo. Naneun twinkle tiga na." We both sing together and Tiffany places her hands under her chin doing the Twinkle choreography.

"You have a really nice voice Taetae."

"Thanks, you know if I weren't a police officer my second career option would be a singer."

"Really? You would totally be a big hit, I would be the president of your fanclub! Encore, encore, encore! Singer Kim Taeyeon, we love you!" Tiffany cheered. I laughed at her and began singing along to the next song.

"We're here." I got out of the car and ran over to Tiffany's side to open the door for her.

"Such a gentleman." She smiles at me.

"Only if there is a lady present." we both crack up laughing. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nope."

"Great, I know a place that makes the best Bibimbap." We both walk side by side, our hands grazing each other with each step. I so badly wanted to hold her hand, but I was afraid of what Tiffany would think of the action. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Tiffany's hand envelop my own, a smile escapes from my lips.

"I hold Jessie's hand all the time." She whispers into my ear. To others we must have looked like a normal couple walking hand in hand, and I secretly wished this to be true. However, reality couldn't have been more further from what I hoped. _Tiffany does this with Jessica, I'm just a friend to her_.

We reached the restaurant and entered.

"Jung Woo, long time no see man." A male came over and man-hugged me.

"Hey, Jong In." I patted him on the back. "Yeah, I've been busy these days."

"Ooooh, you bought a girl along, first time I've seen you come here with another person. Wow, she's a catch." He eyed Tiffany up and down. I pull Tiffany behind me away from his prying eyes.

"Yah, you already have a girlfriend!"

"Chill dude, I'm not going to steal your girl away." He raises both hands in surrender.

"She's not my gir-"

"Hi, I'm Tiffany." Tiffany cuts me off and extends a hand towards Jong In.

"I'm Jong In." He reaches for her hand but I bat it away.

"Is that you Jung Woo? I thought you'd forgotten about us." Jong In's mother comes out of the kitchen wearing an apron and engulfs me in a motherly hug.

"How can I forget your delicious cooking?"

"What more can I expect from you boys, it's always about food isn't it? No one ever spares this old woman a second thought." she dramatically clutches her heart in despair. "Oh, and who's this beautiful lady?" she looks over at Tiffany.

"This is Tiffany, she's my-"

"Girlfriend." Tiffany finishes, and I stare at her wide-eyed.

"Why Jung Woo, I would never have thought that you'll finally get yourself a girl." She hugs Tiffany. "Come, come, take a seat you two. You're in luck, we have a special deal for couples this week. You two get comfortable and I'll be back with your meal soon. Jong In, stop with the chit-chat and give the two lovebirds some peace and quiet. Go and take orders from those customers over there."

"Yes, mum."

Tiffany chuckles at the mother and son. "Taetae, you come here often?"

"Yes, I come here whenever I have free time, no one knows that I'm a gangster here…Ppani, why did you say you were my girlfriend?"

"Well, I saw the sign saying that there was a special deal for couples. Sorry if you don't like it."

"No, not at all, I was just curious why you said it that's all." I smile at her.

"Mmm, this is really delicious." Tiffany digs in to her food.

"Agreed, nothing beats the Bibimbap here." I give her a thumbs up.

"Taetae you have something here." Tiffany touches the side of her lip showing me where it was. I get a napkin and wipe my lips. "Still there, here let me." Tiffany gets up from her seat and leans across the table towards me. She reaches over and wipes my lips with her thumb. Her touch is like the missing switch to my circuit and I feel a jolt of electricity run through me, my lips are left tingling even after she has pulled away.

"T-thanks." I manage to stutter.

We finish the meal and I pay.

"Where to now Taetae?" She's holding my hand again, as we walk along the pavement.

"We'll need to go grocery shopping now."

"Grocery shopping? But we just ate."

"You'll see why later." I lead her to the markets.

"Can I get 3 of these, 1 of that and 2 bags of this please." I point to the many foods on display.

"That will be 25 000 won."

"Ehhhhh, Ahjumma why so expensive? Last time I was here it was only 20 000 for the lot."

"Aigoo, look at your boyfriend, he is bargaining like a woman." She says to Tiffany and they both chuckle. "I will give you a special price since you are such a cute couple." She places the items into a bag and I hand her the money. "Eat well, get married and have plenty of kids." She waves at us.

"Wow, I didn't know being a couple has so many advantages." Tiffany links arms with me and giggles. "And why did you only buy vegetables? We need something more heartier to make a meal with."

"There's no need, we'll be _catching_ lunch."

*A While Later*

Well, this is it." I lead tiffany to a boating dock and stop in front of a large boat.

"We're getting on this?" Tiffany looks up at the boat in awe.

"Yup. It actually belongs to Yuri's family but I borrow it from time to time to de-stress. When I'm out in the ocean with no one around there's no need to be incognito." I climb on the boat and help Tiffany up.

"Taetae, are you sure you know how to drive this huge thing?"

"Trust me Ppani, I've had my days in the force patrolling the sea. Driving this is no problem at all, I've handled bigger boats." I hand Tiffany a life jacket. I watch her buckle it on and help her tighten the straps. I put one on myself and start the engine. I pick up speed once we're out of the boating dock, I know I am supposed to be looking ahead but my eyes keep straying over to Tiffany. She had her arms spread out as her silky red curls gently tickle her face from the breeze, she really was beautiful and every other synonym of the word that had completely disappeared from my mind. I pull out my phone and take a picture to preserve this perfect moment. Tiffany turns to look at me and I quickly focus on driving again. The shoreline reduces to a speck in the distance and I kill the engine.

"Ppani, I'm going to get changed into some more comfortable clothes okay?"

"Kay." She calls back.

I go downstairs into the bedroom and open the closet to get some clothes Yuri and I left behind the last time we were here. I change out of Jung Woo's clothes and put on my bikini, along with a pair of short boardies. I contemplate whether to put a shirt on to cover my top half but dismiss the idea since Yuri and I usually walk around in our bikini's without a shirt or boardies. Tiffany and I are friends so it probably didn't matter, a pair of boardies is enough, besides I wanted to do a bit of sun-tanning. I ran a brush through my auburn hair and exited the room.

Tiffany's P.O.V

What's taking her so long? I walk down the stairs and was met with a spectacular sight – Taeyeon in a bikini. The bikini has flowers printed on it with frilly edges, the cute pattern seemed like it was made for little kids, however it suited Taeyeon's youthfulness perfectly. Although, the flower print made her look like a little girl, there was no doubt Taeyeon was a full grown woman. The way the bikini top hugged her full breasts, how the sunlight reflected the defined grooves of her abs, I trailed my eyes down to her belly button then out to her hips and silently groaned in disappointment when her greatest asset was hidden behind a pair of blue boardies.

"Ppani, Ppani-ah, Ppani." Taeyeon waves her hands up and down in my face but I'm still in a trance."Ppani!" She clicks and I snap out of my hypnotised state losing my footing on the stairs.

"Omo!" I flail my arms.

"I've got you." she catches me.

"T-thanks." I hold onto her shoulder to regain balance, heart beating erratically, whether this was due to the fall or due to her enticing body I don't know.

"Let's go sunbathing." She drags me to the deck chairs at the front of the boat.

"I can't sunbathe in this." I point to my sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Oh, right. Hmmm, I think Yuri has some new bikinis that she's never used before. Come." She pulls me into the room. "Here, I think this will fit you." she leaves the room to give me some privacy. I quickly strip and put on the bikini, the bottom part fits perfectly, however the top was a bit tight pushing my breasts together deepening my cleavage. I would never wear this outside, but since it's only Taeyeon here I feel comfortable. I walk out to the front deck. Taeyeon has her back to me, she is busy lathering sunscreen on her arms and legs, she still had a bandage over her bullet wound. She is having trouble reaching the back areas so I go over to help. I bend down and place a bit of sunscreen on my hands and start spreading it on Taeyeon's back. Taeyeon flinches at my unexpected touch, I let a small laugh and her muscles relaxes.

"There all done." I say and Taeyeon turns around.

Taeyeon's P.O.V

Oh my goodness, who is the sexy angel before me? I must be in heaven. I mentally thank Yuri for buying this lacy, black polka dot bikini. My eyes are drawn to Tiffany's bust, a size or two bigger than Yuri's since they were straining behind the bikini top. I felt perverted looking at her…and yet I couldn't look away.

"It's a bit small for me." Tiffany uses her hands to cover her chest and blushes.

I cough and choke on my own saliva when I realise she had seen me gawking at her breasts.

"Omo, Taeyeon your nose is bleeding." She points. I tilt my head backwards and make a dash for the kitchen, pulling out napkins to soak up the blood. _Nice one Kim Taeyeon, she probably thinks you're a pervert now, stupid nose! Why did you have to bleed now?_ I come out when I no longer see blood.

"Haha, I've haven't been sleeping well these days, been under a lot of stress so that's why I had a nosebleed. It happens when I over work myself." I explain.

"But haven't you been resting because of your wound." She raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I still carry out nightly errands for the gang." I defend and Tiffany narrows her eyes sceptically.

"Taetae, will you help me with the sunscreen?" Tiffany lies face down on the chair exposing her backside to me.

"Sure." I squeeze out a bit of sunscreen, rub my hands together and shaking-ly hover them above Tiffany's back. I massage the white substance all over Tiffany's back… _such smooth skin_. Once again she completes my circuit and the jolts of electricity travel up my arms and spread all over my body.

"Mmmmm." Tiffany hums in satisfaction. Once I finish with her back I walk over and lie down in the chair next to her, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I put glasses on to hide the fact that my damned eyes keep straying over to Tiffany's tantalising body.

"Taetae." Tiffany murmurs and flips over onto her backside.

"Hmmm?"

"I feel weird not wearing boardies while you are, you should take yours off so we're even."

"Ah, okay." I undo the string to the boardies and slip them off.

"Much better." Tiffany says and I glance over to see a sly smile playing on her lips. "This feels great." Tiffany sighs.

"MmmHmmm." I lazily agree.

After a while I stretch and get up from the chair. Tiffany had her eyes closed so I assumed she was sleeping. The suns' rays were brighter than ever and I was afraid that Tiffany would get burnt if she were exposed any longer so I opened a large umbrella on a stand to provide her shade. I walk to the back to the back of the boat and return with some fishing equipment.

"Alright, Kim Taeyeon, lunch or not depends on you. Fighting!" I whisper to myself and cast the line. After 30 minutes there still isn't a nibble so I wind the line in. I put new bait on the hook and cast again, I place the rod on the boat floor resting against the railing. The rod is forgotten as Tiffany's sleeping form captures my full attention. I watch as her chest rises and falls with every breath, watch her mouth slightly ajar showing the outline of her front teeth, watch as her eyes gaze into mine… _Shit! She's awake._ I whip my head back towards the vast blue ocean, hands gripping onto the rod with so much force I've probably dented it. I hear footsteps and see Tiffany lean over the railing next to me.

"Whatcha doing Taetae?"

"I'm catching lunch." I try to sound as calm as possible but my voice comes out high-pitched and squeaky.

"Any luck?"

"Not yet." I'm still looking straight ahead.

"Can I have a go?"

"Sure." I reel the line in and hand the rod to Tiffany.

"Have you ever fished before?"

"No, I actually find fish disgusting, any live slimy sea creature in general." She shrugs.

"But you're a vet, aren't you suppose to treat all animals?"

"Yeah, but no one brings fish into the practice."

"Oh, right. Well I'll protect you from them." I say and she grins at me. Not even 2 minutes after the cast, the rod is bending and shaking like crazy.

"Oh my gosh Tae, it's probably a huge one!" Tiffany struggles with the rod.

"Keep going, almost there Ppani." I encourage her.

"AAAAhhhhh, Taetae, Help please! I can't hold on any longer." She screams.

I quickly wrap my arms around her waist, reaching around the front for the rod and help her pull the fish in. I'm trying really hard to ignore the fact that my arms are touching Tiffany's breasts.

"I see it!" Tiffany shouts. With one last pull the fish lands on the deck and flops around while Tiffany has fallen backwards landing on top of me. My cheeks are flushed against the skin of her back as her butt presses against my thighs. My fingers act on their own accord and splay out so as to cover as much surface area of Tiffany's smooth abdomen as possible.

"Hahaha, Taetae stop, it tickles." She laughs and rolls off me. The fish is still flopping about just a few feet away from us and Tiffany quickly jumps onto the deck chair.

"Wow, Ppani. That is one big fish, I've never caught something this big before."

"Taetae, aren't you going to get it off the rod?" Her face is contorted into a look of disgust and I laugh.

I clean and cook the fish along with the vegetables we bought earlier. After lunch Tiffany and I sit down on the couch chatting and laughing. We had changed out of the bikini's since the whether was growing a bit chilly. I learn more about her life in the States and I tell her some stories from my years in the gang. Before, we know it the sun is already setting, time really flies when you're enjoying yourself.

"Wow, that is beautiful." Tiffany gets up from the couch and walks to the front of the boat to admire the sunset. _Not as beautiful as you_ , I watch from the sofa as the orange and pink tones of the suns' rays dance on her skin. She has her back to me obscuring the sun from my line of vision so it looks as though she's an angel basking in a golden glow. The last of the suns rays disappear and darkness envelops us. The dim artificial boat lighting creates a romantic atmosphere.

"It'd be perfect if there was red wine." Tiffany resumes her seat beside me.

"Oh, I think we have some." I rummage through the kitchen and return with a bottle and 2 glasses. I pop the cork and pour the red liquid into the glass.

"Cheers." Tiffany raises her glass.

"Cheers." I say and clink glasses with hers.

We drink in silence, a comfortable silence. Tiffany leans her head onto my shoulder. I really should have gotten use to her touches by now but my body reacts every time. Tiffany suddenly stands and I inwardly groan from the lack of contact. I watch her walk over to the music player on the shelf. She presses the play button and a slow, soothing tune begins to play. Tiffany sashays over with a sly smile on her face, finger beckoning me to her.

"Dance with me Taetae." She coos. I feel myself unconsciously rise from the sofa and somehow I find my hands resting on her hips and her arms wrapped around my neck. I'm hypnotised by her eyes and can't pull away from them, I don't think I've blinked since the song started. I watch as her eyes come nearer and nearer. I blink once and in that millisecond of lost vision Tiffany's lips are on mine. To say that the kiss was amazing, spectacular, breath-taking doesn't even begin to cover what I'm experiencing at the moment. My body immediately responds to the kiss, something I have absolutely no control over, my brain was short-circuited from the rest of my body. Tiffany has her hands buried in my hair and somehow my hands have snaked around her waist, locking themselves behind her back pulling her closer to me, obliterating any space between us. As with all the kisses I have had in my four years of being Han Jung Woo, my tongue automatically finds itself grazing my partner's lower lip, begging for entrance. I close my eyes allowing my other 4 senses to take over – touch, smell, taste and sound. Tiffany opens her mouth slightly and I take this opportunity to slide my moist tongue into her, I hesitantly explore, tasting the red wine from earlier. When my tongue finds it's partner, I gain confidence. It's a battle for dominance, a battle that I would usually win, however this time the competition is tough. Tiffany knows exactly when to push and pull, and she escapes me with ease. It must have been the longest kiss I've ever had since I'm left disoriented as we break away, my brain is deprived of much needed oxygen. Short sharp breaths escape my lips. Tiffany's forehead is against my own, her hot breath tickling my lips.

"I like you Taetae." Tiffany whispers and it takes me a while to register her words. _I like you too,_ my heart shouts. My heart seemed to be smiling and nodding ecstatically, flipping and doing cartwheels. My brain, however, had a frown plastered on it and was shaking and screaming _NO!_ My heart sighs in defeat, the white flag flying high, surrendering unconditionally. My brain snaps me back to the harsh reality.

"I-I can't Ppani, I can't." I stutter and Tiffany's irises dart side to side searching my eyes for any signs vulnerability, any hesitance behind my words. She doesn't find any gaps since the wall I've built around me is much too strong. I can't bear to look into her teary eyes anymore, I unwrap Tiffany's arms from around my neck and run outside to the front of the boat. I grip the railing tightly, knuckles turning white. "I'm sorry Ppani, I want to…but I just can't." I whisper to myself. I really want to go back inside, gather her in my arms and tell her the words I really wanted to say. However, the words that my heart so desperately wanted to speak were different to those my rational brain was thinking. I close my eyes and lean back against the wall, forcing my eyes shut to prevent tears from escaping. The night was getting cold and I wrapped my arms around myself, I didn't go back inside, I didn't want to disturb Tiffany, she needed some time alone. I feel a warmth envelop me and a pressure on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Tiffany wrapping a blanket around me and come to sit next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. We both remained silent.

"I'm sorry Ppani-ah."

"I understand Taetae, it was my fault anyway, I wasn't thinking from your point of view. My feelings were just one-sided."

 _Ppani-ah, you couldn't be more wrong. Can't you hear my heart speaking? I share the same feelings that you do…_

"This won't affect our friendship right Taetae?"

"Of course not Ppani-ah." I move my arms to wrap them around her waist and kiss her head before leaning my head onto hers. We both snuggle underneath the warmth of the blanket and gaze up at the stars…so many words were left unsaid that night.


	24. Heartfelt Conversations

*Night, in apartment 3A*

Jessica's P.O.V

It has been a week since I had last spoken to Yuri…a week since our _night_ together. For some reason images of Yuri kept popping into my head. I kind of miss her presence around me.

Tiffany and I are both lying in bed staring at the ceiling. We both sigh at the same time. I chuckle and turn to face her while she does the same.

"What are you sighing about?" Tiffany asks as she props her head up on one elbow.

"What are _you_ sighing about?"

"I asked you first." she pokes my forehead.

"Arrggh." I groan in frustration and bury my head into the pillow. "It's Yuri."

"You've spoken to her?" Tiffany asks and I feel her hands in my hair, running through the knots.

"No I haven't." I turn back to face her.

"Why not?" she tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I don't know what to say to her."

"Well, what did you plan to say to her?" Tiffany lays her head on the pillow.

"At first I was going to apologise and say that it was all a mistake and it was partly my fault…but now…I'm not sure if it was all a mistake…"

"MmmHmm." Tiffany nods to show that she is listening.

"I mean at the beginning of the week I was certain about what I was going to say to her, but as the days passed I find myself experiencing things that I have no explanation for."

"What things?"

"I'm thinking about her too much, I miss her presence around me…I mean when I get off work I kind of expect her to be waiting at the corner of the building ready to walk me home like she often would…and I'm wondering what she is doing while I work, wondering what kind of dangers she's getting into while she's patrolling the streets, wondering if something unspeakable has happened to her and so that's why she never walks me home anymore…I've never experienced anything like this towards anyone before, maybe I'm obsessed with her…"

Tiffany chuckles as I end my rant.

"What did you like about Taeyeon?" Tiffany asks and I frown at her random question.

"Tiff, did you even listen to me?"

"Yes I did, just answer the question Jessie."

"I suppose it was because I thought being undercover was so cool and she was just so admirable." My eyes gleam in adoration.

"And what do you like about Yuri?"

"Umm…uh…I don't really know." I pout and rack my brains for a trait that I liked about Yuri but there are too many to list. Tiffany giggles at my focused expression and reaches over with her thumb to straighten out my furrowed eyebrows.

"You know what they say Jessie?" she says.

"What?"

"When you know why you like someone, it's a crush and when you have no reason or explanation…then it's love."

"Love?" I question and sit up on the bed.

"Yup, love." Tiffany nods. "And you've completely fallen for her."

"Me?" I point to myself. "No, never."

"Deny all you want Jessie, but the words _I love Yuri_ are written all over your face, just as the words _I love Sica_ are flashing in brilliant neon colours on Yuri's face."

"Y-yuri loves me?" I repeat, loving how the words naturally roll off my tongue.

"And she's really bad at hiding it. Yuri's always staring at you and she talks about you nonstop. Whenever I have a conversation with her somehow the topic always deviates to you. What your favourite food is, your favourite colour etc, etc. I swear the girl is crazy about you. And what's this I hear about her walking you home everyday? Only someone as thick-headed as you would miss it Jessie."

"Yah!" I jump on Tiffany and begin tickling her sides. "I'm not thick-headed." I huff.

"G-get off m-me!" Tiffany stutters between fits of laughter. She grabs her pillow and whacks me on the side of the head sending me rolling to the floor.

"Oh that is it sister!" I crouch on the floor preparing to pounce. 10 minutes, a huge pillow fight and many shouts, screams and fits of laughter later both of us collapse of the bed trying to catch our breath. I roll over onto my stomach, propping my head up on both hands.

"Now that my problems are sorted tell me why you were sighing earlier." I ask Tiffany.

"Arggh." It was now Tiffany's turn to groan. "I'm not as lucky as you Jessie."

"How so?"

"Well, I confessed to Taeyeon and was rejected."

"Aww, Tiff come here." I open my arms and Tiffany snuggles into me.

"It was on Sunday when Taeyeon and I had an outing together. We spent the day out at sea on a boat and it was really fun and all. Then when night came, we got the red wine out, we were dancing and well…it seemed like the perfect opportunity…so I kissed her…our second kiss." Tiffany brings her hand up to touch her lips. "Taeyeon responded to the kiss and you don't know how happy that made me…when we broke apart I told her that I liked her and…well…I guess you can figure out the rest." Tiffany buries her face into my chest.

"Aish, that Taeyeon is stupid for not liking you back." I stroke Tiffany's back comfortingly.

"I don't know Jessie, I feel as though Taeyeon does reciprocate my feelings but there's something holding her back. I think it's because she's afraid of being in a relationship with a girl."

"Hmmm, maybe you're right…But Tiff, don't give up, I'm sure Taeyeon will come around soon enough. I mean who can resist you?"

"I hope so." Tiffany whispers

*Night, in apartment 3B*

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"Tell me why you're over here again?" I have my back facing Yuri on the bed. "That's Romeo's spot you're laying in." my hand dangles over the edge of the bed to pat the poor dog who has been kicked off the bed and now has to sleep on the floor.

"It's lonely at home and I need some comforting." Yuri whines and wraps her arms around me, spooning me from behind.

"Eeessh, get off me." I try to pry her arms off but give up after a while.

"Tae, I think Jessie hates me." Yuri speaks into my back.

"Why would she? I thought you two were doing great, don't you walk her home everyday and always submit to her every beck and call?"

"Yeah but she hasn't spoken to me since that day."

"Since what day?" I turn around to face her.

"Since the night we had sex."

"You and Jessie did what?" My eyes widen.

"We slept together."

"Oh my god Yuri, I know you like her but geez did you have to progress this quickly?"

"I couldn't help it Tae. We were both drunk and she was depressed that you rejected her. I took her up to my apartment for the night and she kissed me. I told her that I didn't want to take advantage of her like this but she gave me her consent and I just lost my rationality. When morning came she screamed at me saying it was all a drunken mistake. But you know Tae, I didn't think it was a mistake…I'm so stupid for falling for her."

"Aish, Yuri." I ruffle her hair. "You can't control these things. Jessica probably needs some time to think things through. Give her space and she'll talk to you soon enough."

"What if she doesn't?"

"If she doesn't then I'll go and talk for you. I'll ask her what she thinks about what happened."

"Thanks Tae."

"Your Welcome Yul. If you have a chance to love then do so with all your heart." I say.

"Speaking of love Tae, I can sense that you're interested in Tiffany, why don't you go after her? She seems to have feelings for you too."

"It's complicated Yul."

"It doesn't seem complicated to me. Are you afraid of what your family will think if you bring home a girl?"

"No Yuri, that's the least of my concerns. You've influenced me too much and now I have no problems with gay relationships anymore. I just…it's too dangerous for Ppani to be involved with me."

"Why?"

"I'm working undercover Yul. If I'm found out by the gang then the people close to me may be in danger, I can't risk anything happening to Ppani."

"Tae, she's in the safest hands when she's with you. No one can give her better protection."

"No Yul, I'm the danger." I whisper.

*The next morning*

Jessica's P.O.V

"Jessie, why are you taking so long in the bathroom? I really need to pee." Tiffany pounds on the door.

"Just wait a little more." I call.

"I'm going to pee my pants!" Tiffany screams and I unlock the bathroom door. I feel a gush of wind as a blurry figure whizzes past and turn to see Tiffany sitting on the toilet.

"Geez, can't you wait until I'm outside?" I scrunch up my face.

"Oh god, that feels so good." Tiffany moans and I slam the bathroom door at the disgusting sight. I eat breakfast as Tiffany emerges from the bathroom with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Best pee everrrrr." She grins at me.

"Ewww, trying to eat here." I roll my eyes at her.

"Omo, Jessie why are you so dolled up today?"

"This is how I look everyday."

"Nope, today is different from other workdays. Your lipstick is a darker shade of red, hair is down instead of in a bun, and is that fake eyelashes?" She comes closer to inspect me. "And what's this? You're wearing your favourite pair of heels that are so precious you always keep them locked up. Who are you trying to impress?" she folds her arms and taps her foot.

"No one, this is how I always dress for work." I scoff.

"Work, right. Like I'm going to believe that. You aren't going to Seoul Police Station today are you?" she narrows her eyes.

"Maybe?"

"Aha. I so knew it…it's written all over your face."

 _Dammit, am I that easy to read? I can never hide anything from Tiffany._

Yuri's P.O.V

 _Stupid Yuri, you are so stupid. How could you fall for someone like that?_ I aim my gun at the moving target and shoot. The bullet perfectly hits the bullseye. I shoot all of the targets and get a perfect score, usually a session in the shooting hall always abates my anger but today it didn't help at all. I take my earmuffs and safety glasses off and shove my gun back in my belt. I walk over and sit down on the bench, bringing my knees up to hug them and burying my head in my arms. Sica must be disgusted with me, she was right I did take advantage of her when she was drunk. I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked up to see the person who was the cause all my problems.

"Yuri…" she started.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

"No." Sica shook her head and sat down next to me, "It was my fault. I'm sorry I blamed you for everything. For the past week I've been doing a lot of thinking…and I've been experiencing things I've never felt before…That night I just didn't know what to do so I blamed everything on you to make myself feel better…but instead I felt even worse"

"It was my fault too, I should have known you were drunk and shouldn't have taken advantage of you and made that mistake." I say.

"Yuri, you know how they say that alcohol makes you braver? Well, I think it did make me braver it made me find the courage to kiss you. That night…it was no mistake, it was what I truly wanted but I kept denying it. I was too scared to admit it before but I realise now that if I keep lying to myself I'll lose something that is truly important to me," she takes my hand in hers. "and I never want that to happen."

"Sica?" I wasn't sure if I had heard right.

"Yuri what I'm trying to say is that I like you, no I think I love you, and this time I'm not confusing my feelings anymore." Sica turns to face me, she cups my cheek and her face inches closer and closer to mine. I close my eyes as her lips press onto my own, my arms snaking around her waist pulling her closer. We break apart, foreheads leaning on each other, noses touching and a smile plastered on our faces.

"I love you too Sica."


	25. Unsaid Words

~1 month later~

Taeyeon's P.O.V

Tiffany and I were alone in my apartment watching a movie together since Jessica and Yuri were out on a date, yet again. Ever since those two became official they've been stuck to each other like glue. I needed my housemaid back, my fridge was empty and I was running out of clean clothes. However, there was a good thing that came out of this – Tiffany often makes me dinner and I either go over and eat at her apartment or she brings it over to mine, like today. I get to spend time with her, and there's Romeo too of course. Romeo was fully grown now and can easily tackle me down with his weight. The movie ended and the credits rolled down the screen. Tiffany yawns and stretchs her arms up in the air.

"Someone needs sleep." I say and walk over to take the DVD out. "You should go home since you have work tomorrow."

 _No, stay with me for a while longer._

"Why do you always forget that I have Sundays off?" She lays down on the sofa.

"Oh, that's right. Well lucky you I have some errands to run tomorrow."

"What kind of errands?"

"You don't want to know," I sigh. "Now get back over to your apartment so I can get my beauty sleep."

 _Stay please._

"But I don't wanna go back there, Jessie's probably over at Yuri's again and the apartment is too quiet. I'm not use to being alone."

 _You're never alone, I'll be here for you._

"Take Romeo with you."

 _Please say no._

"I want human company." She whines.

 _I will be that person._

"Fine, fine you sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

 _I want to hold you in my arms._

"We can both share the bed, Jessie and I do so all the time."

 _Yes, friends… that's all we'll ever be._

"Are you sure?"

"It's normal for friends to share the bed, we're both girls so it's totally fine. It's not like you like me or something right?"

 _I do like you_.

"Yeah you're right…Race you to the bed!" I scream and bolt for the bedroom, Romeo chases after me. I jump and lay sprawled out in a star-shape in the centre of the bed.

"OOmphf." I had the air knocked out of me when Romeo body slammed me. "Get off you mutt." I crawl out from under him and he rolls over onto his back taking up half of the bed. Tiffany stands in the doorway.

"Looks like your side of the bed is occupied." I point to the dog and cover myself with the blankets, pretending to sleep.

"Yah! Romeo get off!" Tiffany says and tries to drag the huge dog off but fails.

"He's not going to move since he's used to sleeping with me." I peek from under the covers. I feel Tiffany grab my ankles and before I know it I am dragged off the bed and now lying on the floor.

"I'm sleeping on this side, you can negotiate with him." Tiffany says and lies down on my side of the bed.

"But that's my side of the bed, I'm not used to sleeping on the other side." I whine.

"Well once you convince him to get off the bed then I'll move and you can have your side back." Tiffany says. I begin formulating a plan in my head. I pull the blanket off the bed and roll it up into a little nest and lie in it.

"Oh this is so comfortable, Oh yeah man, Romeo this blanket is way better than the bed." I speak dramatically and roll around on the floor. It was working because Romeo was looking at me seeming very interested. He hopped off the bed and walked over to me. I took this chance and jumped on top of Tiffany and rolled to the empty space beside her. Romeo knew he was tricked for he was trying to get up on the bed again but I used my feet to block him.

"Sorry Romeo, you sleep on the floor today." I say and pointed to the blanket on the ground. Romeo ears drooped and tail stopped wagging, he went over and flopped down on the blanket.

"We can change sides now." Tiffany says and scoots closer to me, I roll on top of her to get to the other side of the bed. However, I find myself trapped on top of her body since she has her arms wrapped around my body and not letting me go. I stare at her face, from her eyes down to her nose and then to her lips. I find myself unconsciously leaning closer. I finally realise what I am about to do and shake my head, blinking a couple of times.

 _Ppani-ah, do you know how much I like, no love, you? …Aish! Kim Taeyeon, you can't, it's too dangerous._

Tiffany stares up at me as if expecting something. I reach my hand back and free myself from Tiffany's grasp, I roll my body to the other side of the bed, my back facing Tiffany.

 _Ppani-ah, I'm sorry…_

We haven't crossed the line from friends to lovers yet however the line is blurring and thinning right before my eyes.

Tiffany's P.O.V

 _Taetae, why can't you admit that you like me?_ I think to myself as I trace the outline of Taeyeon's back with my eyes.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight to me Taetae?"

"Goodnight Ppani." She says without turning around.

"Friends hug each other to sleep, Jessie does it to me all the time." I state matter-of-factly and turn around so both our backs are facing each other. I hear a rustling from behind me and a pair of arms encircle my waist. Taeyeon pulls me closer to her and my body molds perfectly into her own.

 _Goodnight Taetae, my love._

I feel her steady breaths against my neck and smile as I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	26. Seductress Fany and YulSic's interventio

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I wake to something tickling my nose. I wriggle my nose a few times but the itch just doesn't go away. I inhale deeply and smell the scent of my favourite shampoo – peaches, the scent is very strong. I open my eyes and am met with the top of Tiffany's head, her hair splayed out and covering most of my face while she uses my arm as a pillow and has her face buried into the crook of my neck.

"Hmmm." I sigh contently and enjoy the feeling of Tiffany's warmth. _If only I could wake up to this everyday…_

I wriggle the fingers of my left hand trying to get some circulation back into them as they've gone numb from the pressure of Tiffany's head. My other hand rubs circles around Tiffany's bare midriff. Wait a minute…Bare midriff? I remove my hands from Tiffany's stomach and lift the covers up to look underneath.

"Hup!" I gasp and drop the covers immediately bringing my hands up to cup my mouth to prevent anymore noises escaping my lips. Somehow, during the night Tiffany's nightie had hitched all the way up to settle just underneath her bra-line and she was essentially bare from chest down, aside from her panties of course. My breathing became fast and shallow and it didn't help that Tiffany's thigh was between my legs, pressing up against my sensitive area. I could feel my body heating up and my breathing became irregular as Tiffany stirred and grazed against my area, the friction sending my hormones into a state of frenzy.

 _Just a little touch won't hurt right?_

My hand dives underneath the blanket again, my index finger hesitantly contacts her thigh. I look down at Tiffany's face to judge her reaction. There was no response and her light snoring continued, I bravely flattened my hand out so it fully rested against her thigh. I held my breath and ran my hand up and down her thigh twice and then come to rest on her abdomen, feeling the rise and fall movements of her breathing. I then descend my hand shakily running over her hipbone and moving towards the back landing on her butt. I gently gave her butt cheek a squeeze.

"Mmmmmm." Tiffany moaned and I retract my hand immediately, closing my eyes and pretending to sleep.

"Taetae." Tiffany mumbles and the snoring sounds continue. I open my eyes one at a time and let out sigh of relief.

 _She said my name._ _She must be dreaming of me._

I have a stupid grin on my face.

Tiffany's P.O.V

The corners of my mouth turned upwards as I felt Taeyeon's hands slide up and down my thighs twice before coming to rest on my abdomen. Honestly, I had woken up since hearing Taeyeon gasp as she lifted the blanket but continued to pretend to sleep. So…Byuntaeng is trying to take advantage of me while I'm sleeping hey? Well two can play at that game, I continue to make snoring noises. I almost squealed when I felt Taeyeon's hand groping my butt but surprisingly I managed to keep my cool. I must applaud my self-control.

"Mmmmmm…Taetae." I moan and feel Taeyeon's hand leave my backside, I inwardly groan from the lost contact. I don't feel anymore movement from Taeyeon so I open one eye slightly and peek at her. She had a dazed expression in her eyes and a wide grin plastered on her face.

 _Alright Tiffany, it's your time to attack. Fighting!_

I bring one hand up and place it on Taeyeon's chest, liking how her breast fit snugly against the palm of my hand. I feel her heart beating erratically. I give her breast a few small squeezes and her heart starts pounding against her chest. I hear Taeyeon gulp down her saliva and I smirk loving how my small touches could bring out such an intense reaction from her. I continue with my light snoring, keeping up my sleeping guise. My leg is resting between Taeyeon's thighs, contacting the fabric of her panties and I feel a slight dampness on my knee.

 _Taetae, you're already this wet?_

I begin to move my knee a little, grazing against her sensitive region. I hear Taeyeon draw in a deep breath, thighs squeezing together tightly to prevent my knee from moving. I carelessly sling my arm over her hip, hand landing on her butt. My palm rubs against her butt cheek in circular motions and a small whimper reaches my ears. Taeyeon's legs fall limp allowing me continue my earlier ministrations, rubbing my knee against her core. Taeyeon's breathing becomes ragged and I feel her hand land on my shoulder, gripping it tight. In one swift move Taeyeon pushes my shoulder so that I'm lying flat on my back. She pulls her arm from underneath my head and rolls off the bed out of my grasp. I hear her land with a thud on the floor and watch her back as she dashes to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. All is quiet in the apartment for the next couple of minutes. My ears prick up when I hear some strange sounds coming from the bathroom. I swear I they were whimpers and moans, these noises continue for a while longer and then are replaced by the sound of running water coming from the shower…

~ Later That Night ~

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"So what did you and Tiffany do last night?" Yuri asks as she munches on an apple and I feel my cheeks flush as I remember the events from this morning.

"Well she came over and we had dinner together."

"Did anything else happen?" Yuri asked while raising her eyebrows. _Nothing that you should know of._

"No, nothing else happened."

"Aww man, you guys are so boring." Yuri aims and shoots her apple core into the waste basket, it goes in perfectly as always.

"I can control myself, not like you and Jessica, you're like a couple of bunnies in heat."

 _Really, I had almost lost it…had almost taken Tiffany there and then. Thank god I still the sense to run out before things really did start getting heated. I even had to relieve myself in the bathroom…fingers rubbing against my core mercilessly but not entering…I'm still a virgin you know…hymen still intact and everything…I hope Tiffany didn't hear anything…Byuntaeng you must never let Tiffany sleep with you again!_

"Hey, don't talk about my Sica that way! Come on Tae, I know how you feel towards Tiffany, just confess already. You're torturing both Tiffany and yourself."

"You already know the reason Yul."

"It seems a petty reason to me."

"Yuri you don't understand. We can't be together and that is final." I slam my fist down on the table.

"Okay, fine. Don't get all PMS with me."

"Have you looked into the Hwang Shipping and Transportation Company yet?" I say, changing the topic.

"Yup." Yuri pulls a few files from her purse and began reading.

"Hwang Shipping and Transportation Company. Founded by CEO Hwang Tae Jin 15 years ago. The company wasn't able to find any investors and thus filed for bankruptcy not long after it was started. However they were able to make a comeback when they were aided by an anonymous investor and have risen to become one of the most successful delivery companies in Seoul. Hwang's eldest son and daughter also hold prominent positions in the company." Yuri puts the file down. "I'm not sure if those two know anything about the company's illegal activities. I assume that the anonymous investor is the leader of the _Bloody Rose_ gang and the deal between the two is that the gang leader continues to invest in the Hwang company if the Hwang company lets the gang use their delivery services to ship and transport illegal goods. However that is just my assumption and I don't have any evidence of their partnership."

"Let me have a look." I stick out my hand and Yuri hands me the papers. I scan the pages and then put the papers down on the table.

"The Boss has invited me to his house next week to make plans on who to sell the illegal firearms from the failed trade with the Japanese last month. I think I can manage to get some evidence while I'm there. However, we need evidence from both parties, I don't know how we are going to get evidence from Hwang Shipping. I'll think about that later, let's just deal with one thing at a time, I'll get evidence from the _Bloody Rose_ gang first."

Yuri's P.O.V

"Sica baby, come to bed." I pat the empty space beside me.

"Yuri I have to go back home to Tiff, I already stayed with you last night I can't leave Tiff alone again."

"But Sica, Taeyeon and Tiffany need some alone time together to progress with their relationship and I need you here with me." I whine.

"Oh quit your whining. I thought you were the man of this relationship." She lies down next to me.

"I man up when I need to and right now I want to be the woman, you be the man." I snuggle up to her.

"Oh, so that means I get to be on top from now on then?"

"Never! I am the man when it comes to sex." I growl and loop my arms around Sica's front to squeeze her boobs. Jessica yelps and turns around to face me, I lean forward to capture her lips. We break away, both panting heavily. I run my finger from her shoulder, down to her waist and trace her hip bones before inching my hand lower and lower heading for the place between her legs.

"Not now Yuri, I want to talk first."

"Awww, Sica baby." I whine.

"This is important Yul, it concerns my best friend." Sica says sternly and I stop my advances. "Tiff told me that she likes Taeyeon and from what I can see Taeyeon is also interested in Tiff, but what I don't get is why Taeyeon's refusing to take it one step further from friends. Is my judgement wrong and Taeyeon doesn't like Tiff?"

"No Sica your judgement is correct, Tae is very interested in Tiffany but there's something that is holding her back."

"What is it Yul?"

"I can't say, it's between me and her."

"Is it because Taeyeon's afraid of being a lesbian?"

"Nope."

"Kwon Yuri, how dare you keep something from me, you're not getting any tonight." Sica turns her back to me.

"But baby, Tae's going to kill me if I tell you."

"Yul, I'm just trying to help my friend, Tiff's really miserable these days."

"Okay I'll tell you." I kiss Sica's neck. "Tae's afraid that something will happen to Tiffany if she accepts Tiffany to be her girlfriend. If the gangsters suspect that Tae is an undercover cop, Tiffany may be targeted and Tae doesn't want to put Tiffany in danger."

"Wow, I didn't know Taeyeon cared for Tiff that much…but knowing Tiff she would risk her life just to be with Taeyeon…" I see a glint in Sica's eyes, she's up to something.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her, I can practically hear the cogs and wheels turning as her brain formulates a plan.

"Operation Taeny."

"Operation wha-" I say but I'm muffled by Sica's lips and everything else escapes my head as I concentrate on Sica's body moving against mine.


	27. Operation Taeny

Tiffany's P.O.V

"Are you sure this will work?" I unsurely ask the Yulsic couple as they eye me up and down.

"You bet it will." Yuri ogles my body.

"Yah, Kwon Yuri! Quit staring at my best friend and wipe that drool from your mouth." Jessica slaps her girlfriend lightly before turning back to fix my makeup. "There, all done." She gives me the finishing touches. "Now let's go."

"But Jessie, this dress is so fricken short, I feel naked." I whine and pull the dress down but it wouldn't go any lower.

"That dress is the key to grabbing Taeyeon's attention, now hurry up we're on a mission here."

"Yes madam Sica." Yuri salutes and opens the apartment door for us. "Ladies first." she bows and we both giggle.

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I am standing against the second floor railing, sipping my martini, and looking down at the dancing crowd below.

"Enjoying the night?" I hear Kangta's voice and turn to see his arms wrapped around the waist of two girls either side of him.

"Same old, same old." I clink my glass with his.

"Not taking advantage of your new position?"

"Haha." I chuckle. "I'm not one to go around flaunting it, it's just a title Hyung. To me you're still in a higher position than I am, if it were not for you I would've have never been in the gang in the first place. If not for you I'd still be wandering the streets with no purpose."

"Well then I must thank you for thinking so highly of me." Kangta gives a small bow and we both laugh.

"Ladies, let me introduce you to the second in command of the _Bloody Rose_ gang, Han Jung Woo." He pushes the girls lightly in my direction. I open my arms welcoming them into my embrace, I run my hands up and down their bodies.

"Are you really second in command?" One of the girls asks me as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"You know it babe." I wink at her.

"Make him happy and you'll get everything you want." Kangta says to the girls. They clap their hands eagerly and begin sucking and kissing my neck. One kisses me on the lips and I engage and a heated tongue battle with her.

"Well hope you enjoy my present." Kangta says and walks off. I wave to him without breaking the kiss. I roll my body around so that the girls are leaning on the railing, my arms grip the railing on either side of them, trapping them. I continue to ravage one's lips and my hand snakes up the others' shirt to massage her breast. I open my eyes to look down onto the dance floor, I see something that makes me break away from the kiss and withdraw my hand and the girl's groan in disappointment. Tiffany smirks up at me from the dance floor and continues to allow those sleazy men to grind their bodies against her. I push the girls out of the way and run for the stairs.

Narrator's P.O.V

Jessica, Yuri and Tiffany enter _Club Mystique_.

"Where's Taeyeon?" Tiffany looks around the club.

"She's up there, on the second floor." Yuri points to Taeyeon drinking by herself. Yuri jumps up and down and waves to get Taeyeon's attention but Taeyeon has already turned around and is busy talking to Kangta.

"She doesn't see me." Tiffany pouts.

"Awww, she'll see us soon Tiff, let's just have fun for a little while." Jessica grabs Tiffany and Yuri's hands and drags them to the dance floor. Jessica begins dancing sexily against Yuri and the taller girl was going crazy at the sight.

"Sica-baby you're so sexy." Yuri shouts and pulls Jessica in for a kiss. Tiffany couldn't stand the sight of the two so she turned away to look up at Taeyeon again. Tiffany clenches her fists in fury, nails digging into her palms as she saw Taeyeon making out with not one but two girls on the second floor. Anger and jealousy overpowered her rationality. She grabbed the nearest guy to her and looped her arms around his neck and began dancing closely with him.

The Yulsic couple distanced themselves from Tiffany but continued to keep watch over her.

"Ughh, couldn't Tiffany choose a more appealing guy to dance with." Yuri wrinkled her face in disgust.

"That guy is perfect." Jessica replied.

"What do you mean perfect? He's fat and ugly and he's fully touching her in the most inappropriate places."

"That will make Taeyeon even more jealous and the plan more likely to succeed."

The man wrapped his arms around Tiffany's waist and pulled her closer to him. Tiffany turned around, her back against the man and her hips swaying sensually into his lower region, both their bodies moving along to the rhythm of the music. Tiffany peeked up and saw Taeyeon looking back at her, Taeyeon was still making out with one of the girls so Tiffany smirked at her. Tiffany watched as Taeyeon pushed the two girls away and run down the stairs, pushing her way through the throng of sweaty bodies. Tiffany felt herself being yanked away from the man's embrace and she collided into another person's chest. The person wrapped their arms around Tiffany possessively and Tiffany smiled as she inhaled the familiar peach scent.

"Get your hands off my girl." Taeyeon yelled at the bigger guy whom Tiffany was previously dancing with.

"What are you going to do about it?" The big buff man thundered. He towered over Taeyeon's small frame. "Your girl came to me first."

"You should know never to mess with Han Jung Woo's girl." Taeyeon pulled up her sleeve to show the man her tattoo. The man's eyes widened when he saw the tattoo signifying that Taeyeon was second-in-command.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Han, I didn't know she was your girl. Please forgive my ignorance and stupidity." The bigger man bowed repeatedly to Taeyeon.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Taeyeon warned the guy and dragged Tiffany out of the club.

Jessica and Yuri who were dancing off to the side had witnessed the whole incidence. "You think it worked Sica?" Yuri asked her girlfriend.

"I think it went better than I expected. However, we don't know if it's a success yet. Let's follow them." The Yulsic couple exited the club.

Tiffany's P.O.V

"Taetae, let me go, it hurts." I yanked my wrist away from Taeyeon's grasp. Taeyeon dragged me into a dark alley and pushed me roughly against the wall.

"Don't call me Taetae, there are too many people here." Taeyeon said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here Ppani? What the hell were you thinking when you were dancing with that guy?" she placed her hands against the wall on either side of my head, trapping me. I placed my hands on her chest to push her off but she wouldn't budge.

"I was making new friends, you seemed to be having fun making out with those two girls, why can't I have my own fun?" I gave her attitude.

"Is this your crazy and warped idea of fun? Leading that guy on and letting him touch you like that?" she punches the wall behind me and I cower in fear. I think I might have gone too far. "And what are you wearing?!" Taeyeon takes off her jacket off and ties it around my waist to cover my legs. "You might as well wear a flashy neon sign with the words _I'm available_ printed on it!"

I couldn't believe she had just sad that.

"Han Jung Woo you've gone too far!" I scream with tears streaming down my face. I give one big push and successfully escape from Taeyeon's barrier. I run out of the alley leaving Taeyeon alone in the darkness.

I slam the apartment door and plop myself down on the sofa, breaking down in tears. I hear the door open and close but don't bother looking up.

"Tiff are you alright?" Jessica asks, she sits down with her arms open and I jump into her embrace.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her." I mumble into Jessie's chest. Jessie pats my back comfortingly and sighs.

"Aish, that stupid shortie, how dare she say those things to my bestie. She's not worth your time Tiff."

"But I love her." I say between sniffles.

"What am I going to do with you?" She wipes away my tears. "You two really are a couple of lovesick fools."

~A little while later~

Narrator's P.O.V

Yuri groaned and grunted as she dragged her drunken friend up to her apartment number 3B.

"Aish, Stupid Taeng. Why did you have to drink so much?" Yuri threw the unconscious shortie onto the bed.

"Ppani-ah…Ppani…I'm sorry." Taeyeon mumbled in her sleep.

"Sorry's not going to fix this mess Taeng. You shouldn't have said those things. Even I can't help you anymore." Yuri said as she took Taeyeon's shoes off and placed the covers over the drunken girl.

"Ppani-ah…" Taeyeon mumbled again and rolled onto her stomach. Yuri sighed and shook her head at her friends pitiful state.

"I know Taeng, I'll get her for you somehow." Yuri yawned and slipped into bed next to the shortie.

~The next morning~

The four girls exited their respective apartments at the same time and stood there looking at each other. Jessica was the first to break the tension.

"Yah Kwon Yuri, did you spend the night at that scumbag's house?" Jessica pointed at Taeyeon accusingly.

Yuri nodded meekly.

"Get over here now." Jessica crossed her arms. Yuri was torn between taking her girlfriends side and her best-friends side. She looked back and forth between the two unsure of where to go.

"I'm waiting." Jessica began to tap her feet on the ground, her eyebrows furrowing closer together. Taeyeon saw the pleading expression on Yuri's face and sighed. She gave Yuri a slight push and the tall girl stumbled towards her girlfriend. As soon as Yuri got to her girlfriends side Jessica grabbed Tiffany's hand and walked in the direction of the elevator, leaving Taeyeon behind. Yuri stood there and gave Taeyeon a weak smile but was yanked away by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow. Sica-baby that hurts." Yuri whined while struggling to free her ear from Hellsica's grip.

"Be quiet Yuri, I can't believe you stayed over her house after what she said to Tiff."

The elevator opened and Jessica pulled Tiffany and Yuri inside before pressing the _close_ button. Before the elevator could close Taeyeon jammed her foot between the doors and stepped inside. Jessica huffed and blocked Taeyeon from entering but she swerved around the girl and walked up to Tiffany.

"Ppani-ah, I-"

"Get away from her." Jessica pulled the back of Taeyeon's jacket and stood in front of Tiffany. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I know and I deserve it, but please Jessica, give me a chance to apologise." Taeyeon pleaded.

Jessica narrowed her eyes and contemplated whether or not to let Taeyeon talk to her bestie.

"Nope, I'm not letting you talk to her." Jessica puffed her cheeks and stretched her arms out on either side to form a barrier between Taeyeon and Tiffany. Taeyeon leaned back on the elevator wall and let out a deep breath. The elevator reached the ground floor and opened. Suddenly Yuri bent down, wrapped her arms around Jessica's waist and hoisted the girl onto her shoulders.

"Ahhh!" Jessica let out a supersonic dolphin squeal. "Put me down." She began hitting Yuri's back and kicking her legs into Yuri's stomach. Yuri winced at each blow but continued to carry the screaming girl out of the apartment complex, slapping her butt a few times. Taeyeon mentally thanked her bestie for allowing her some time alone with Tiffany, she prayed her bestie would survive Hellsica's wrath.

Taeyeon pressed the button to close the elevator doors and then pressed the emergency stop button to prevent anyone else from coming in. She turned around and took a few steps towards Tiffany. The redhead continued to stare at the ground ignoring the other girls' presence.

"Ppani-ah…" Taeyeon started. "Ppani…I'm really sorry about yesterday. The things I said…I didn't mean it…I was just so angry that I sprouted nonsense, please don't take it to heart."

"…"

"Ppani, what can I do to make you forgive me?" Taeyeon rested her hands on Tiffany's shoulders and turned the girl to face her.

"Taetae…" Tiffany whispered. "Taetae, tell me…do you like me?"

"Yes…" Taeyeon sighed. "…as a friend."

"I don't want to be just friends." Tiffany mumbled, her eyes stinging as the tears threatened to fall.

"A friend is all I can be to you."

"Then I'd rather not have this friendship." Tiffany pushed the button to open the door and ran out, hand covering her mouth to stifle her sobs.

 _I'm sorry Ppani…I guess it's all for the best…I was never meant to be your friend in the first place…You'll be much safer away from me._ Taeyeon closed her eyes letting the tears fall freely down her cheek.


	28. Plan B

Narrator's P.O.V

Taeyeon enters the apartment building and walks towards the elevator. The doors start to close so she breaks into a run hoping to catch the lift before it ascends.

"Wait, Stop!" Taeyeon yells and frantically pushes the button for the elevator. The doors slowly part to reveal a lone person standing in the centre of the elevator.

"P-Ppani…" The name automatically escapes Taeyeon's lips.

"…" Tiffany opens her mouth to say something but decides against it.

Both girls continue to stare at each other, both have so many things to say but neither wanting to express themselves. Taeyeon was fighting an inner battle with herself, channelling all her brain waves down into her legs to prevent them moving on their own. It took all of her self control to stop herself from walking into the lift and gathering the sweet girl before her into her arms, never letting her go ever again. Taeyeon's eyes never left Tiffany's as the elevators doors came to a close. A few minutes passed and Taeyeon was still staring at the closed metal doors, the image of Tiffany's pained expression was still vivid in her mind. Taeyeon waited for the next lift to go up to her apartment. As she walked down the hall her feet stopped in front of Tiffany's apartment. Her hand lingered on the doorknob but she pulled away immediately when her fingers came into contact with the cold metal. Taeyeon let out a sigh and entered her own apartment. She closed the door and leaned on it, tilting her head up to prevent the tears from trickling down her cheeks. For some unknown reason, as if by the pull of gravity, Taeyeon began moving towards the wall that separated Tiffany's apartment from hers. She placed one hand flat against the wall, foolishly hoping that she could channel her thoughts to Tiffany on the other side.

 _Ppani-ah, I'm sorry…and…I Love You_

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she leaned her forehead against the wall, closing her eyes and resting there for a while longer. Suddenly, Taeyeon's eyes snapped open. She looked over at her hand that was still against the wall. There was a new sensation there, something that wasn't there before. It was the familiar electrifying feeling that happened every time she touched Tiffany, although much fainter. Taeyeon shifted her hand to another spot on the wall and the sensation faded. She moved her hand back to the previous spot and the feeling came back. Taeyeon looked at her hand and her lips curved upwards slightly as she savoured this little moment of happiness.

Tiffany was sitting on the sofa hugging her knees. The apartment was quiet as Jessica was working late today. She kept gazing at the wall opposite her, the wall separating her apartment from Taeyeon's. There was some invisible force present and Tiffany found herself gravitating over to the wall. Her hands reached towards the wall and she grazed her fingertips against it. She walked next to the wall, fingertips grazing its surface. She stopped when she felt a temperature change in the wall. She flattened her palm against that particular spot, the spot that was emanating a pleasurable warmth. It was a warmth that dulled the pain in her heart and Tiffany no longer felt alone in the empty and cold apartment.

~The next night~

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I exited _Club Mystique_ and began walking grudgingly to my apartment, my hands in my pockets.

"Hey." Yuri slung her arms around my shoulder and walked alongside me.

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled.

"Just wanted to keep you company tonight. You look like a dead corpse."

"I wish I was one."

"I really don't get you Tae. Is all this really necessary? Just go up to Tiffany and confess already. Seeing you like this really breaks my heart Tae."

"If only it were that easy Yul."

"Oh, why is Tiffany out so late?" Yuri says and my ears perk up at the name. Yuri points to the other side of the road and my gaze follows her hand to see Tiffany walking along the footpath.

 _What is she doing out here this late? It's too dangerous._ I begin crossing the road towards her. Suddenly a black van whizzes past me and stops in front of Tiffany, blocking my view of her.

"AHHHHH, HEEELLLP ME!" I hear Tiffany scream. "LET ME GO!"

"Tippani!" I shout and race over. I heard the doors of the van slide shut and it begins to move. "No, let her go!" I bang on the tinted windows, I couldn't see anything inside. The van speeds up and I run after it shouting for it to stop, I hear Yuri's footsteps behind me. I run with all my might, but the van is too fast.

 _009BRG_

I read the number plate.

 _BRG…Bloody Rose Gang_

My hands were shaking and my legs gave way under me, I could no longer think straight. Yuri comes panting up to me.

 _They know._

"Tae, get up we have to go find Tiffany." She shook me. I regain my senses.

"FUCK!" I bolt upright. "Yuri, That's one of the gangs' cars. They must know I'm a mole. They're going to kill her Yuri, they're going to fucking torture her and kill her and it's all my fault." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Calm down Tae. We'll get her back. I got the number plate down, I'll ring the station and get them to scan the street cameras for any signs of the car. You try to contact Tiffany, Okay?"

I pull out my phone and with shaking hands I dial Tiffany's number but all I got was voice mail.

"Aaargghh!" I run my hand through my hair, and pace back and forth restlessly. "Has anyone said anything yet?"

*Brrr, brrrr*

My phone vibrates and I see the words _"Private Number"_ blink back at me.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Han Jung Woo." A deep male voice answers. "…or should I say Kim Taeyeon, member of Seoul Police Force?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm one of the gang members. The gang that you betrayed…You know that betrayal is punished by death don't you? I've got your friend here with me and if you want to save her then come down to the warehouse by Han river. A life for a life, are you willing to risk your life to save her? You have 10 minutes. If you are not here by then…well, let's just say this little red-head will never see the light of day again."

"Taetae, I'm okay, you don't have to come for me." I hear Tiffany's muffled voice in the background.

"Shut up bitch!" I hear the man yell followed by a slapping sound and then a loud bang.

"Stop hurting her!" I scream, but all I hear is the beeping of the disconnected call.

"Let's go Tae, I'll drive." Yuri motions and we both run to her car.

I've never been more anxious in my life.

 _Please don't let anything happen to her._

I'm holding my hands together to stop them from shaking. My heart is going a hundred miles and hour and I'm sick to my stomach.

"Yuri drive faster!"

"I'm already 4 times the speed limit."

"Well then go faster!" I scream at her and kick the dashboard so hard that the plastic cracks. Yuri slams down the accelerator and I'm thrown back into the car seat. We arrive at an empty field and I sprint over to the warehouse. It was awfully quiet, much _too_ quiet. I would've expected at least some gang members to be patrolling the premises but there was not a soul in sight. My phone vibrates again, it's a message from the private number.

 _You're too late_

My phone falls to the ground, my heart almost stops beating and I'm about to throw up. The energy is drained from me and I no longer have the strength to stand, I collapse to the ground in a sobbing heap. Yuri rushes over and reads the message on my phone. She pushes open the doors of the warehouse and I see _her_. Eyes closed, duct tape over her mouth, she sits lifelessly in a chair, her hands tied behind her and feet tied to the legs of the chair.

"Ppani-ah." I somehow manage to drag myself over. I kneel down in front of her, my head on her lap as I cry my eyes out. "Ppani-ah, my Ppani, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It should have been me here and not you. Ppani-ah, I haven't even told you how much I love you, you can't leave me." I soak Tiffany's dress with my tears. I feel movement above me. I look up with a tear-streaked face to see Tiffany free herself from the ropes and peel the duct tape from her mouth. I sit up straight, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Ppani? Y-your not-?"

"No I'm not," She says. "But if I had to die in order for you to say those three words to me then I would gladly do so."

"Ppani!" I jump into her arms and tackle her down to the ground.

"And cut!" I hear Yuri call out from behind me, holding out her phone.

"An amazing, tear-jerking performance." Jessica comes out of her hiding place clapping and wipes away a fake tear.

"Huh?" I turn my head eyeing the three people one by one. "This was all staged?" I growl.

"Ahahaha." Yuri laughs nervously as I inch closer to her, cracking my knuckles and rolling my neck.

"I-it wasn't my idea." She backs off.

"It was mine." Tiffany stands up and wraps her arms around my waist, effectively calming me down.

"Tell me those words again Taetae." She whispers in my ear and my anger subsides completely.

"I…um…well…"

"Ppani-ah, I haven't even told you how much I love you, you can't leave me." I hear my recorded voice.

"You can't deny it anymore Kim Taeyeon. We've caught you red-handed." Jessica holds Yuri's phone out to me and my "performance" from earlier replays.

"Yeah." Yuri chirps from behind shorter girl. "You can't defend yourself anymore Tae, we have all the evidence pointing to the fact that you are in love with Miss Hwang Tiffany. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future."

"Good one Yuri-baby." Jessica high-fives Yuri. "So what's the verdict?"

"I hereby sentence Kim Taeyeon to a lifetime sentence with Hwang Tiffany." Yuri grins and Jessica nods along.

"Shut up Yuri." I say and she cowers behind Jessica. I hear Tiffany giggling behind me. I trudge wordlessly out of the warehouse giving the YulSic couple daggering glares. I see the black van parked outside.

 _How did they manage to get one of the gang's cars?_

I bend down to look at the number plate to find that it was fake, it was just a sticker stuck on top of the real number plate. I kick it out of frustration before hopping into Yuri's car and speeding off.

"Taetae." Tiffany calls me again but I ignore her. She had invited herself into my house and made herself at home using my shower and getting into my bed without my permission. Well…my subconscious self had already given her permission. I have my back faced to her as we share a bed, I'm giving her the much deserved silent treatment.

"Taetae." Her finger's spider-walk across my bare arm. The hair on my arm stands up and goosebumps begin to appear.

She scoots closer to me and wraps her arms around me pulling me to her chest. My breathing hitches as I feel her breasts pressing onto my back and she once again whispers my name, her breath tickling my neck.

 _Kim Taeyeon you can't give in this easily._ My brain chants over and over again.

Honestly I am surprised I've lasted until now, I almost melted into a pool of blubber when she came out of my bathroom wearing only a bra and panties, wet hair plastered to her face. I'm trying to ignore the fact that she's hugging me while only her undergarments. She begins placing butterfly kisses all over my neck. I am near breaking point.

"Tonight's incident wasn't really your idea, was it?" I mumble.

"Actually it was Jessie's, I just took the blame so you wouldn't rip those two to pieces."

"You don't know how scared I was." I turn around and bury my head into her chest.

"I know and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it." She sighs and places a kiss on my head.

"Ppani-ah, if you're with me then everything that happened tonight…it could become a reality."

"I know Taetae, but I'm willing to take the risk. You never know where we'll be tomorrow, we may never have a chance to say _I love you_ and then there will be so many regrets. So Taetae, let's live every moment to the fullest and the future…well…all I know about the future is that I want you to be included in mine."

I look up at her and we take a moment to stare into each other's eyes. So much dangers and uncertainties lie ahead and yet I feel as though those troubles are insignificant as long as I have her next to me. She uses her index finger to tilt my chin up and we share a kiss…our third kiss. It was only a light kiss and she pulls away to judge my reaction. I roll on top so that I'm hovering over her. She lifts her head up just as I lean down and our lips meet again. Oh God, I couldn't get enough of her, her arms were roaming all over my body and the tingling sensation from her touches spreads like wildfire. The kiss grows more heated, more passionate and her hands come to rest on the hem of my nightdress. She lifts the dress up revealing my thighs, hipbones, chest and then pulls it over my head throwing in on the floor. I lower my body and we both let out a sigh as the bare skin of our stomachs press against each other. It was an intoxicating feeling and I wanted more.

Her breath hitches as the tip of my tongue traces her jawline, I watch as she bites on her bottom lip to prevent moans from escaping. I move my lips to her ear giving it a lick and smirk as a throaty moan escapes her lips. I rain butterfly kisses all over her neck, sucking and nipping on her collarbone. I move up to capture her lips once again only to find her sliding down underneath me and reaching for the edge of my panties. I grab her hands to bring them up again.

"Nuh uh." I shake my head slightly. "Let's do things in order. Top before bottom." I grin.

She nods and snakes her arms behind me, unclasping my bra. The straps fall off my shoulders and I throw the item aside. I dig my hands underneath Tiffany's back finding her clasp and then rip the bra off her. She suddenly sits up and pulls me to her, our breasts touching. We remain that way for a while longer savouring the contact, with me sitting on her lap, legs on either side of her waist, my head over her right shoulder and hers over my shoulder. Tiffany shuffles underneath me and pushes me so that I fall backwards onto the bed and she's kneeling between my legs. I gaze up at the goddess before me, hardly believing that she was now mine. Tiffany pulls her panties down and throws them aside before reaching for mine. I arch my hips in the air to help her slide the last piece of clothing off.

"You're beautiful." I murmur.

"As are you." She leans down and captures my lips once more. Tiffany trails kisses from my lips to my neck, pausing to suck on my pulse before moving down my collar and to the valley between my breasts. My fingers are lost in her hair as I enjoy her touches, breath hitching every time she brushes against a sensitive spot. Tiffany's mouth hovers above my right breast, she kisses my nipple and blows on it once before sticking her tongue out flicking and then circling it. At the warm wetness, I unconsciously arch my chest up wanting to feel more, eyelids fluttering close.

"Huh." I gasp and my eyes snap open as Tiffany takes my breast into her mouth, sucking on it. The other breast is not forgotten as Tiffany reaches up to squeeze it, pinching and rolling my nipple between her fingers. It doesn't take long before my nipples are hardened and Tiffany turns her attention elsewhere. She continues raining butterfly kisses down the centre of my abdomen, stopping momentarily to trace her tongue around my belly button. The kisses descend lower and lower and the last one ends on the outer surface of my core. Tiffany kneels up again to look at me. I'm blushing profusely, the heat in my cheeks increasing tenfold, I snap my legs shut.

"Don't be shy Taetae." She rubs her palms on my thighs in hypnotic circular motions. My muscles relax and she spreads her knees, ultimately pushing my legs out as well. She bends down so that her face is in front of my glistening core. "You're very wet, Taetae." She kisses my core again before running her tongue up my slit once and then stopping to suck on my clit. I bite my bottom lip and taste blood, my hands grip her shoulders so tightly that I may be cutting off her circulation. Tiffany licks me again and again and plunges into me without warning.

"Uuuuuhhh." A soft moan escapes my lips as the new sensations course through my body. My head is thrown side to side as Tiffany's tongue picks up its pace, going in and out of me. My breathing becomes ragged as I find myself striving to reach some unknown place. When I do find it, my juices spill and my body convulses. Tiffany spends another moment to clean me up before coming up for another breath-taking kiss, letting me taste myself.

"How was that Taetae?" she looks into my eyes.

"Truly…amazing." I manage to say between deep breaths.

"That's only the beginning." She whispers into my ear and kneels up again. I feel her hand cup my core and she runs a finger up and down my slit. Her finger enters me slowly until the first joint disappears into my hot, wet cavern, my barrier is preventing her from going any further. She looks at me and I nod my head once, giving her permission to go deeper. She leans down to capture my lips, and while I focus on the kiss she pushes past until her finger is fully buried in me.

"AAAhhhh." My scream is muffled by her lips, and tears escape my eyes, rolling down the sides of my face.

"Sorry Taetae." She kisses away my tears and lets me adjust to the intrusion. When she sees that I am somewhat calmer she pulls out slowly before entering again. The pain eventually fades to a dull throbbing in the background. It's insignificant compared to the exhilarating sensations that take over my body. Tiffany adds a second finger, followed by a third and continues to pump me. Just as I am about to reach new heights she pulls out and I whimper my displeasure.

"Ppani-ah." I whine and buck my hips begging her to finish me off.

"Good things come to those who wait Taetae." She chuckles. She then gets up, placing both her thighs over mine so that her centre hovers above my own. She closes the gap and we both hiss as the contact. Tiffany places both hands on my abdomen and then begins moving on top of me, I buck my hips to match her rhythm. Sounds of skin slapping on skin fill the room accompanied with the symphony of our moans.

"I'm almost there Taetae." Tiffany throws her neck back, hands reaching up to massage her breasts. I had more than once imagined how they would feel in my hands, ever since that boat trip where Tiffany had worn the bikini. I bite my lip and reach up to place my hands over Tiffany's. Tiffany's eyes flutter open and she smiles down at me, she moves her hands from under mine and places them on top pushing down so that my palms are pressed firmly against her breasts. Tiffany squeezes my hands, and I follow her lead. She removes her hands and rests them on my abdomen again as I continue to massage and squeeze her breasts without her guidance.

"Taetae!"

"Ppani!"

We utter simultaneously as we both come together, my toes curling and body shaking from the powerful orgasm. My body becomes limp and Tiffany falls on top of me panting.

"That was wonderful." She whispers. I lift my head up to kiss head her crown of her head.

"You were wonderful." I say and she rolls off to lie beside me. I turn to my side and watch her chest rise and fall, a faint sheen of sweat made her skin sparkle under the moonlight. I reach over to move the hair that is plastered to her face away from her eyes and grab the blanket, pulling it over us as she snuggles into me.

"Goodnight Ppani-ah, I love you." I give her one last peck on her forehead and close my eyes.

"I love you more."

"…Impossible."


	29. Too Good To Be True

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I slowly open my eyes and see a peacefully sleeping Tiffany beside me. Our arms and legs are tangled together. Her hair was a mess and I bring my hand up to straighten the curls out a bit. She groans at my movement and rubs her eyes.

"Morning Taetae." She smiles and hugs me tighter.

"Morning Ppani." I bury my head into the crook of her neck to hide my blush.

"Hey that tickles." She laughs and pushes me away lightly. "You're blushing Taetae." She places her hand on my flushed cheek. I hide myself beneath the covers.

"Oooooo, officer Kim Taeyeon is shy." She giggles and dives into the covers after me. "Tell me Taetae, was I your first?"

"Can't you tell?" I mumble.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you. I can't believe you've kissed so many girls and yet-"

"You're my first." I say shyly.

"I know." She smiles and runs her hands up and down my body. "As you are mine." She whispers but then furrows her eyebrows together in a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong?" I ask confused.

"Well, I'm your first because I entered you…but…you never did enter me…so technically I'm still an unopened package." she glances at me and smiles slyly. "Unless…" She trails off and leans closer. I cover my mouth with my hand and shake my head frantically. Tiffany tilts her head and looks at me questioningly.

"Morning breath." I squeak.

"I don't care." She pulls my hand away and kisses me. Her fingers are running all over my stomach and I break away from the kiss in fits of laughter.

"Ppani-ah, that tickles." I roll onto my back.

"Oh yeah." She straddles me and begins tickling me like crazy. I'm writhing underneath her and my ahjumma laugh can probably be heard throughout the whole apartment complex.

"S-stop, Ppani, stop." My eyes are clenched tight and I reach up blindly hoping to catch Tiffany's hands to stop her merciless tickling. Suddenly she stops and her body freezes. I open my eyes one by one and find that both my hands are resting on her breasts. She looks down at me and I begin squeezing the mounds within my palms, I subconsciously lick my lips.

"Yah! Byuntae." Tiffany slaps my hands away and I whine while kicking my legs against the bed, throwing a tantrum like a kid who has their favourite toy taken away from them. My hands drop onto my stomach and they creep upwards until I'm massaging my own breasts. I have an unsatisfied expression on my face, my lower lip jutting out in disapproval, mine don't feel the same as Tiffany's…they're not as big.

"Okay, okay, no need to chuck a tantrum Taetae, you're just like a little kid." Tiffany grabs my hands bringing them up and replacing them over her own breasts. My eyes sparkle once the twins are back in my palms and I grin up at her.

"Dork." Tiffany rolls her eyes and pokes my forehead while I giggle like a schoolgirl. "Oomphf." Tiffany has her breath knocked out of her and now she's sprawled out flat on top of me as a heavy weight pushes down on both of us.

"Taetae. I think your giggling has gotten Romeo excited." Tiffany winces as the dog sits on top of her. We both crawl out from under the blanket to see the dog on the bed, his backside in the air and tail wagging furiously. Romeo gives my face a big, slobbery lick.

"Ewww." I wipe the stickiness with the back of my hand. Tiffany laughs and gets up from bed to head to the bathroom. Romeo is eyeing her every move and I follow his line of sight.

"Yah, no lookie!" I grab his head and turn it so he faces me and not the naked Tiffany, "That is for my eyes only." I warn him.

"Taetae you are so cute, don't worry I love you more than Romeo." She winks and disappears inside the bathroom.

 _Cute? I am not cute!_ If anyone else were to call me that they would be so dead.

"Ppani-ah, come back I still need to open my package." I whine.

"Maybe next time Taetae. That mutt ruined the mood." She calls.

"Aish." I flop back down on the bed and give Romeo the evil eye.

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPYHEADS!" Someone shouts and I hear the apartment door slam shut. Before I could even react Yuri's head pops into the bedroom doorway. I was so shocked I fell backwards and rolled off the bed. Luckily I dragged the blanket with me to cover my naked self.

"YURI GET OUT!" I scream but she ignores me.

"What's all this shouting about?" I hear another voice and Jessica enters the bedroom. I blush furiously and pull the blanket over my head wrapping it tightly around me. I hear footsteps coming closer.

"Who's under here? Is it you Tiff?" Jessica pokes my side.

"No, Ppani is in the bathroom. Umm…could you please leave for a bit so I can get some clothes on." I mumble.

"Oh, hi Jessie, hi Yuri." I hear Tiffany's voice, I stick my head out of the blanket and watch her walk over and kneel down beside me. She looks fresh from the shower and she's wearing my clothes. I feel my body heating up again as I watch the droplets of water fall from her hair and trail down her cleavage.

 _Aish, when are YulSic going to leave?_

"So…judging from all the noise I'm guessing that you guys were busy last night." Yuri's eyebrows go up and down suggestively. If I weren't naked I would've walked over and slapped that silly grin off her face. I open my mouth to speak but Tiffany beat me to it.

"I can say the same about you two." She eyes Yuri and Jessica.

 _Yes! That's my Ppani, she knows exactly what I want to say._

"You're sounding exactly like a certain shortie." Yuri rolls her eyes. She glances over at the bed and smirks.

"Ooooh, someone's popped their cherry." She points to the bloodstains on the bed. "Was it you Tae? Or was it you Tiffany?" Yuri points at each of us. I'm probably as red as tomato by now and quickly pull the blanket over me again to hide my embarrassment.

"Awww, my little Tae has finally grown up, I'm so proud." Yuri says dramatically.

"Yuri-baby, that's enough, stop teasing them." Jessica scolds her.

"But Sica-baby, you're suppose to be on my side." Yuri whines.

"Let's give them some privacy." Jessica drags Yuri out of the bedroom and closes the door behind them. I huff out a sigh of relief and feel Tiffany lift the blanket off me.

"Don't mind them Taetae. Go freshen up and come out for breakfast." Tiffany smiles and pecks me on the nose before leaving the room.

I come out from a nice refreshing shower and tiptoe over to Yuri. She has her back facing me as she eats breakfast. Once I am close enough I loop my hands around her neck, lightly choking her and giving her the biggest noogie ever. Yuri tries to break free but I already anticipate her every move, after all we did train together in the same police academy.

"Ahhhh, Sica-baby help me, I'm going to die." Yuri reaches out towards Jessica. Jessica shakes her head making a tut-tutting sound with her tongue.

"Sorry Yul, but you deserve it for teasing her."

"Even your girlfriend has abandoned you, no one will be able to save you now." I whisper murderously into Yuri's ear while dragging her away in headlock towards the bedroom and slamming the door behind us.

~A little while later~

I exit the bedroom and dust off my shirt and pants. Yuri stumbles out shortly after with glazed eyes, hair dishevelled, the left sleeve of her shirt torn off and hanging by a thread, and she only has one sock on. I casually grab myself a bowl, pour myself some cereal and milk before plopping down on the sofa next to Tiffany and eat contently.

"Awww, my poor Yuri-baby." Sica opens her arms and Yuri hobbles over into them. Yuri buries her head into Jessica's shoulder and pretends to cry. "There, there." Jessica pats her back.

"Sica-baby, that shortie raped me." She pretend-sobs.

"Excuse me? I did not rape you, I just merely taught you a well-deserved lesson. Now quit whining and man up…It didn't hurt that much did it?" I was getting a little bit worried that I did actually do some damage.

"Taetae, I think you should apologise to Yuri." Tiffany says.

"B-but-." I stutter but Tiffany eyes my sternly. "Fine." I huff.

"Sorry Yul." I mutter.

"Do it properly Taetae." Tiffany nudges me and I grudgingly walk over to Yuri.

"Sorry Yul."

Yuri starts giggling. "It doesn't even hurt so you apologised for no reason." she sticks her tongue at me. I'm about to pounce on her but Jessica pulls Yuri behind her protectively.

"I let you kill her once since she deserved it but I'm not letting it happen again." Jessica says and puffs out her chest.

"My hero." Yuri claps and back-hugs Jessica. I groan in annoyance and walk back to the sofa, crossing my arms and laying my head on Tiffany's lap. Tiffany plays with my hair while her eyes are glued to the TV. I feel my legs being picked up and thrown off the couch as the YulSic couple sit down next to us.

 _What are they still doing here? I want some alone time with Ppani!_

I pout and sit upright, Tiffany leans her head on my shoulder.

"Omo, look at the time, I'm going to be late for work." Jessica gets up. "Yuri-baby be a good cop okay?" Jessica pecks Yuri on the lips.

"Sica where do you work? I have to go and tell your stupid old boss to let you have the weekend off, you work seven days a week and have no rest." Yuri hugs Jessica's waist.

"Hey, are you saying my dad's stupid and old?" Tiffany perks up.

"No, I didn't mention anything about your dad." Yuri replies.

"Well you mentioned Sica's boss and that happens to me my dad." Tiffany has her hands on her hips now.

Yuri looks at me for help but I wave my hands up in surrender, I'm not helping her out of this one, she deserves it.

"Oh, Sorry Tiff, I didn't know that Sica works for your dad." Yuri says apologetically.

"I'll let it go this time." Tiffany is all smiles again.

 _Damn, why didn't you scold Yuri some more?_

"Thank you for your concern Yuri-baby but Mr Hwang is a great boss, I only work for a few hours each day and the pay is great, he also provides me with my own car. All I do is take orders and schedule his meetings it's not like I'm a labourer of the company who goes around doing all the shipping and deliveries."

 _Hwang…Shipping and deliveries…Hwang Tiffany…Dad…boss…_ my brain whirs as it processes all the information.

"Jessica what's the name of the company?" I ask.

"Hwang Shipping and Transportation." She replies and both Yuri and I choke and cough.

"Taetae, are you okay?" Tiffany asks worriedly and pats my back as Jessica does the same to Yuri.

"I-I'm f-fine, you better get to work or you'll be late." I stand up and drag Tiffany to the door.

"Okay Taetae, be a good gangster." She kisses me. "I'll see you tonight." She whispers and winks at me.

As soon as the door closes I turn to Yuri, she has the same shocked expression as I do.

"Oh geez Tae, you don't think that Tiffany's dad is the one behind the shipping of the illegal goods do you?"

"…"

"What are we going to do Tae?"

"I really don't know…We'll have to discuss this another time, I have a meeting with the boss." I say and proceed to don my disguise.

I run my hands through my hair as I walk to the car. Why do things have to get so complicated? Tiffany and I just got together and now this happens. How am I going to break the news to Tiffany? That I suspect her dad is associated with the _Bloody Rose_ gang and is involved in the shipping and transportation of contraband. Even worse, how is she going to react when she finds that I'll be the one landing her dad in jail?


	30. Snooping Yuri

Yuri's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm doing this, I hate hiding things from Sica-baby. I pull my hat down tighter. I press the elevator button to the top floor of the Hwang company building. I walk down the hall to find Sica busy working behind the secretary desk. She looks so cute when she's concentrating.

"Sica-baby." I whisper and she looks up from the computer.

"Yuri? What are you doing here?" she whispers back and I walk over to her. I hug her instead of pecking her lips since I have a mask covering my face.

"I bought you cake and tea." I hold a bag in front of her.

"Aww, you're so sweet, why are you wearing a mask?" I look around the office, scanning for security cameras and see a large wooden door with the label "CEO" on it.

"I'm sick." I fake cough. "My throat is so sore and I'm losing my voice so I have to whisper." Do you want to eat here or down at the cafeteria?" I'm eyeing the cameras and whispering so they can't record my voice.

"We can eat here, there's no one on this floor except you and me, Mr. Hwang is having a meeting with a client at another company...Aigoo, my poor seobang is sick." Jessica pulls me over and sits me down on the sofa.

"Ah, I see. When is your boss coming back?"

"He won't be back for the rest of the day. It's almost time for the company to close. Why do you ask?" Sica says while munching on the food.

"Ah, nothing…When do you finish work?"

"At 6pm, another half an hour, I end late today. Mmmm, this cake is delicious. Ahhhh." She says but I shake my head since I don't want to take the mask off and risk my face being recorded by the security cameras.

I walk over to the CEO's door. "So this must be Tiffany's dad's office." I place my hand on the handle but find that the door is locked.

"You can't enter there Yuri. The door only opens from the inside or if you have an employee identification card like mine." She holds up her card. "The scanner reads the card and the door will unlock for you."

"Oh, security here is pretty tight, there's cameras everywhere."

"Yup, there's cameras all over the building except for the CEO's office. Mr. Hwang doesn't like being watched in his own personal space. Not just any employee ID card can be used to enter the CEO's office, only a few people have this type of card. Since I'm Mr. Hwang's secretary I have to enter his office frequently so I have this card."

I eye the card hanging on a lanyard around Sica's neck. _How to get that from her?_

"Sica-baby, have some of this balloon flower tea, it's good for you." I pour some tea into a cup. I bring it over to where Sica is sitting. I let the cup slip and it spills all over Sica's shirt and skirt.

"Oh my gosh." Sica immediately stands up.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." I grab some napkins and begin wiping at her skirt.

"Yah, you're spreading it." She huffs. "I'll get cleaned up in the bathroom." She takes her ID card off and throws it on the table and storms out. When she is gone I pick up the ID card and touch it to the scanner, I hear the click of the door unlocking and turn the handle. I run over to get a pen from Sica's desk and wedge it in the gap between the door and doorframe to prevent the door from closing fully. I place Sica's ID card back down on the table and proceed to write her a note.

 _Sica-baby, sorry for being so clumsy ^^_

 _I have urgent business to attend to back at the station_

 _Love you lots_

 _Your Seobang 3_

I place the note on the desk and pack the food away. I glance at the clock, it was almost 6pm. I make a dash for the elevator and hop in narrowly avoiding being caught by Sica. I press the button for the floor below and exit the lift in search of a bathroom. Once I'm in the bathroom I start changing my clothes, I tie my hair up and put on one of Taeyeon's wigs and a hat on top of that. I put the mask on again, making sure only my eyes are visible. I look at my watch, 10 past 6, Sica should be gone home by now. I arrive at the top floor again and see all the lights turned off signalling that the floor was empty. I tip toe over to the CEO office, enter and pick up the pen preventing the door from closing and lock the door after me. I pull out a torch from my back pocket and scan the room. Just as Sica said, there were no camera's installed. I walk over to the desk and began to search the drawers for any possible piece of evidence, the small flashlight clenched between my teeth. There was nothing. I then turn to the laptop sitting on the desk. I turned it on and a screen popped up with the words _enter password._ Fortunately, the smart Tae had told me beforehand to get the password decoding software from Changmin, our lead cryptographer. I plug in the USB containing the software and after a couple of minutes the laptop is unlocked. I start searching through the files one by one for anything suspicious. There were so many things to go through that I decide it's better if I just copy everything from the laptop onto my hard drive and go through the stuff at home at my own pace. I wait anxiously as the files transfer, the screen read - _time remaining 30 minutes._ I lazily sit on the swivel chair and play with my phone. Suddenly I hear a beep and then a click of the door unlocking. _Dammit, 10 minutes remaining_ , I read. I sprint and flatten myself against the wall next to the door, ready to pounce on the person who is about to enter.

Jessica's P.O.V

I am stuck in peak hour traffic as I drive home from work. My phone rings and I stick the Bluetooth receiver into my ear.

"Hello?"

"Jessica? It's me, uncle." Tiffany's dad answers. "Are you still at the company?"

"I just left and I'm driving home at the moment."

"Oh, I won't bother you then."

"What is it, I'm haven't gotten very far from the company yet."

"Oh good, I just want you to go to my office and find the business card the of CEO of _Bae Electronics_ and then send me his contact details. I forgot that I left the business card there when he dropped by earlier."

"Sure no problem uncle."

"Thanks Jessica, bye."

"Bye Uncle."

I parked my car and entered the building. The lights were all off since it was no longer business hours. I took the lift up to the top floor. I scanned my ID card and turned the door handle. As I entered the dark room I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a gloved hand came up to cover my mouth muffling my screams. I struggled and kicked but the person was taller and much stronger than I was, they held on to me tightly. I saw that the faint glow coming from the face of the person's wristwatch. The watch was very familiar…just like the one I bought Yuri. I bit down hard on the person's fingers and they yanked their hand away.

"OUCH!" a feminine voice said.

 _I know that voice._

"Yuri?"


	31. Getting Down To Business

Jessica's P.O.V

"Yuri?" I spoke to the person.

"Sica?" she replied. I felt her arms loosen around me and I shrug out of them then went over to flick the light switch on. I turn back to look at the person and it was indeed Yuri, she was almost unrecognisable by appearance, however, I could identify those eyes anywhere.

"Yuri." I said sternly and frowned. "You better have a good explanation for this or else." I crossed my arms and began tapping my foot.

"Haha, Sica-baby." She laughs awkwardly, "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Don't answer me with a question!"

"Ahem, well…I'm here on a secret investigation."

"Care to elaborate?" I walk closer and Yuri backs away until her back touches the wall.

"I can't, it's classified."

"Kwon Yuri, you tell me the reason why you're sneaking around in the office of my best friend's dad now!" I place my hands on the wall on either side of her shoulders, trapping her.

"Tae's going to kill me." She squeaks.

"Not if I kill you first." I roll my head and she gulps as she hears it crack.

"C-calm down Sica-baby. I'll tell you…but if I lose my job then you'll have to support me forever."

"Well, hurry up."

"You'll really support me?"

"KWON YURI!"

"Okay, okay…But please don't be shocked when you hear this…Tae and I have suspicions that Hwang Shipping and Transportation company may have business relations with the Bloody Rose Gang and that the company is responsible for the transportation of illegal goods."

"…"

"It's just suspicions, we don't have evidence yet so that's why Tae told me to come here to investigate."

"No, uncle would never be involved in such things."

"I understand why you would think like that and you may be right, I just need to see if there is any evidence…or lack of evidence. You know I don't want this to be true just as much as you do Sica-baby."

"W-what if it is true? Tiff can't know, she'll be devastated."

"I know Sica, but we need not worry about that now. Tiffany's dad might not be behind all this. What we need to do now is figure out the truth, we won't tell Tiffany anything until we have evidence." Yuri pulls me into a comforting hug.

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I hope Yuri doesn't run into any troubles sneaking into Hwang Shipping Co. It should be easy since Jessica is working there. While Yuri's busy getting evidence from that side I've just chanced upon an excellent opportunity. I had been ecstatic when I received a call from the boss saying that the meeting was to be held at his hideout. However, now that I found out that Tiffany's dad may be involved in this mess my enthusiasm had disappeared. Nevertheless, I still had a job to do, still had evidence to collect and this was a perfect opportunity. For the past month I had been helping the boss carry out all the trades and each one had been successful, with each success I gained more of his trust. Fortunately, all the trades so far had been small, if they were large-scale trades then I would have an obligation to let the police intervene to stop it from happening. It seemed that I now had his full trust since he has allowed me access to his house. I drove up to the huge, black iron gates that were guarded by two gang members. They walked over to me and I wound down the window.

"Name." One of them asked me.

"Han Jung Woo." I said and he gave a slight nod.

The gates opened and I drove in. I parked the car and wound the window down.

"Wait here for me okay." I said to Romeo. I take him everywhere with me, so much so that the gang members never question me about him anymore. In fact, they find it strange when I'm without him.

"Boss." I bow and greet him.

"Ah, Jung Woo welcome to my home. Relax, make yourself comfortable, treat this as your own home."

"You shouldn't trust me too much." I playfully warn him and we both laugh.

"Take a seat son." He gestures and I sit down opposite him.

"Why did you call me here today."

"Ah well, I've finally found a client who is willing to buy the rest of the shipment of firearms that we failed to sell to the Japanese last month. We've sold 25% of the goods so far in small trades with local gangs, however this customer is willing to buy the rest of the goods off us in one go. Of course the price is much lower than what I initially set out with the Japanese, but what can we do? There will always be days when the profit is smaller than expected. I just want to get rid of the goods fast in case the damned cops discover it, they've been rotting away down at Incheon for over a month. You've carried out all the trades so far so I bet this one won't be a problem. It will happen at the end of this week." He slides some papers to me.

"You can count on me boss." I reach over and scan the papers. "Hmmm." I say and put an uncertain expression on my face.

"Any problems?"

"Well, I don't understand how we're able to make such huge shipments without getting detected by the police, they must be so stupid to let something this big slip right under their noses."

"Haha, those useless cops would never suspect that I use a legitimate shipping company to transport illegal goods. The police have no reason to inspect freight that is shipped by the biggest and most respected shipping company in all of South Korea."

"And what company is that?"

"Hwang Shipping and Transportation Company."

These were the words that I desperately hoped to never hear from him. I quickly regained my composure, I needed to find out more.

"Wow, that is a very smart move, those police are so oblivious. If you don't mind me asking boss, how'd you get the Hwang CEO to agree with such a business partnership?"

"Ah well, that was only possible because I was presented with a golden opportunity. As you probably know I established this gang for around 25 years already. Back then the gang survived through petty trades and running brothels, through these small business deals I was able to make quite a bit of money. However, these activities were never enough to satisfy me. No, I wasn't hungry for more money, I wanted my gang to expand, to become the most revered gang in Seoul. It was by chance, around '97 I think, some of the boys and I were sitting around the table eating Jajangmyun, newspapers were used to cover the table. I saw a small article in the corner of paper reporting that a small, recently established transportation company was filing for bankruptcy. I thought to myself that if I were to partner up with such a company I would be able to ship goods in bulk amount and would be able to carry out large-scale trades without being discovered by the police. I contacted the CEO of the Hwang Company and discussed the deal. I would invest in his company and pull him out of bankruptcy if he allowed the gang to use his business to carry out our shipments. The man was a very righteous person, he knew it was wrong but he had no other choice. His wife was terminally ill and practically lived in the hospital and he had absolutely no money for her increasing hospital bills, in addition to that I learnt that he had 3 young children to provide for, the oldest barely into his teens. It didn't take much convincing for the man to finally accept my offer. Our partnership has lasted thus far. Of course their company is so successful now that our investments are no longer needed, however I still hold a reign over him so he can't break off the deal. Not unless he wants me to expose our business partnership to the media, that'll shut them down for sure. Pity I can't use his wife's safety to threaten him as well, she didn't make it through no matter how much money he put into her treatment. Ah well, I do have the lives of his three children in the palms of my hand, that's more than enough motivation for him to continue this partnership. If he takes me down then I'll take them all down with me. I doubt he'll forget his debt to me any time soon, if it wasn't for me he would never be where he is now."

I clenched my teeth when I heard that Tiffany's life was on the line.

"Who'd ever thought that you and the CEO Hwang Corp would have such a history. I imagine that you would have a record of all the past transactions with him."

"Of course, all of the gangs' business dealings are recorded which reminds me of the main reason why I called you here. I'm getting old Jung Woo, next month I'll be 65. As you know I have no children of my own. I need to find a person whom I can entrust the well being of the gang too. I know that you are capable to lead the gang after me."

"No I couldn't, there are many more who are much more deserving of this position."

"Not in my eyes. Are you questioning my judgement?"

"Boss, I would not dare."

"Good, I'm planning to step down before I reach 70. There's a few more years left but I just wanted to tell you of my decision first. I'll be handing the responsibilities of the gang over to you one by one until then. Firstly there's this." He pushed a laptop over to me.

"What's this?" I take the laptop off him.

"This holds the records off all of the small scale trades the gang has been involved in. You now have the full responsibility to carrying out and recording all small transactions. With the bigger transactions I'll be the one recording them on my own personal computer and you'll be the one physically carrying them out in my place."

"Boss, you're placing too much faith in me, your shoes are too big to fill."

"Haha, the more you say that the more confidence I have in my decision. Jung Woo you remind me of my younger self, you're like a son that I never had."

"I'll try my best to lead the gang." I bow and leave the house.

When I reach the car I give Romeo a scratch behind the ears and pull out my phone texting Yuri.

 _Yuri we need to talk, come to my apartment when you're done._


	32. More Business

*At Taeyeon's apartment*

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"What took you so long, did you run into any trouble?" I look up from the laptop I received from the boss earlier today.

"Well it's not exactly trouble, I'd say it was more of a minor complication. However, before you start lecturing me I did actually get the job done." Yuri pulls a hard drive from her bag.

"I don't trust that look Kwon Yuri, please explain this _minor_ complication of yours, and don't bother beating around the bush, I don't have time for your games right now."

"…Sica knows everything."

"…" I wasn't interested in the fact that Jessica found out, I was more worried that she would run off and tell Tiffany everything.

"Why aren't you screaming and throwing things at me? Your calmness is a thousand times more scarier." Yuri hides behind Romeo.

"Please tell me Jessica will keep this from Ppani." I pleaded.

"Of course Tae, Jessie would never do anything to hurt Tiffany." Yuri sits next to me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I trust Jessica not to…maybe even more than I trust you!" I try to lighten the mood.

"Hey, my poor heart can't take this anymore." Yuri clutches her heart and her head falls into my lap.

"Hey watch it, this is precious." I hold the laptop away from her.

"So tell me how you were discovered?" I ask and Yuri recounts the earlier events.

"Aish, you can never lie to her can you?" I push Yuri off my lap.

"Of course not, I swear my Sica-baby can read my mind. She knows exactly what I'm thinking."

"Pssht, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you're thinking Yul. Your head is filled with thoughts of your Sica-baby and nothing else."

"Yah, what about you and your F-pani?" Yuri copies my fail way of saying Fany.

"Shut up Kwon!" I whack her with a cushion. "Yul, what am I going to do with Ppani?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after my encounter with the boss this morning I know for sure that Ppani's dad is involved with the gang. I don't have evidence of it yet but after our conversation there is no doubt Hwang Corp is definitely responsible for shipping illegal goods."

"You have to tell her Tae."

"I know…but I can't bear too…it'll break her heart and I don't want to hurt her…especially since I'll be the reason her dad will be put in jail."

"It'll be better for her to know beforehand than to find out at the last minute and see her dad be taken away from her."

"I think it's best if I end my relationship with her."

"NO! How can you be so selfish Tae? She needs someone to be there for her throughout this ordeal, her family will be broken after this…there's a chance that her older brother and sister are involved too since they hold high positions in the company. If they are caught then Tiffany will be left with no family. She needs you Tae."

"I know and I love her so much that I just want to selfishly keep her all to myself but I know that she will be in pain every time she sees me…she'll remember that I'm the reason that she lost her family…I can't let that happen…If I leave her she'll eventually forget about me and that'll make life a little bit easier for her."

"But will things be easier for you?"

"No…not without her it won't…but I'm prepared to give her up if it means she'll be able to find happiness again."

"I am fully against the idea of you two breaking up…but in the end it's your decision Tae and I'll support you no matter what."

"…Thanks Yul."

"Okay enough with the sob story, let's get back to business, you didn't call me here just to talk about this right?"

"The Boss wants me to be the next gang leader."

"Oh my gosh Tae that's effin' brilliant!" Yuri claps her hands. "If you become leader you can easily get the evidence and then eliminate the gang once and for all."

"Yeah I know but I won't be getting full control until the boss steps down and that won't be for a few more years. For now, he's handing over the gangs' responsibilities to me one by one. He's giving me complete authority over the small-scale trades however the larger-scale trades are still under his supervision. With the records of the small transactions he has given me on this laptop, it's only enough to lock him up for a few years. The more significant evidence he keeps on his personal computer. I have to find a way to get to it and I can't just sit here and wait until I become leader because that will take too long."

"Wow, he's really placing all his trust on you now isn't he. Anyway, it won't be difficult for you to obtain that evidence since you now know where he lives and have access to his house."

"Yeah, I guess so." I secretly wished I would never find evidence that Tiffany's dad was involved in this mess.

"Well, let's see what I got from my adventure at Hwang Corp." Yuri plugs the hard drive into the laptop and we both search through the files.

After an hour of searching I manage to find a suspicious file that was well hidden, I double clicked on it.

"Jackpot." Yuri whispers from beside me. "This is it Tae, this is a record of all the transactions between Hwang Corp. and the gang. Look here, the first ever transaction dates November 21st 1997."

"Yeah but these records just indicate the monetary values that were involved in the trades and not actually what type of things were being shipped. We can't issue an arrest based on this, they can just deny it and say that they were shipping legit stuff."

"It's a starting point at least and we'll need to report this back to the chief straight-away." Yuri says.

"Yuri…I know this is really important evidence, but…can you hold off reporting to the chief for a little while?...I mean, we might as well wait until I get evidence from the Boss about what kind of things were being shipped and then report everything at once." I murmur. Yuri's eyes soften seeming to understand the reason behind my hesitance.

"Of course Tae, I understand."

"In the mean time there is something you can report back to the chief. The gang is having a trade at the end of the week. They want to get rid of the rest of the illegal firearms that failed to be sold to the Japanese from last time. Can you get some of the team to intervene and stop the trade? I already let a few small-scale trades to slip by in order to gain the Boss' trust but I can't let a large-scale one like this succeed."

"Are you sure about this? The boss may lose trust in you if the trade fails."

"Don't worry Yul, I've already planned everything out. This is what will happen…"

After telling Yuri of my plans I escort her out and take a shower. I come out while drying my hair and walk to the bedroom. The bedsheets are still crumpled and dirty from last night, and my cheeks flush as the vivid images flash in my mind. Better get these changed. I haven't seen Tiffany for a few hours and yet I'm missing her like crazy. I slump myself down onto the fresh linen and move my arms and feet as you would when making snow angels. I roll around and hug Romeo, closing my eyes and willing myself to sleep. However, sleep evades me. I try counting sheep and do some sit ups but I still don't feel sleepy. Godammit, I need her, need her next to me or else I'll never be able to sleep again. I wanted to spend every minute possible with her while it can last. I stretch my arm out and pick up my phone from the beside table and start punching in a message.

 _Fany-ah 3_ (Tayeon Tiffany)

Tiffany is the only person who I'll ever act cute to, period.

 _Taetae 3_ (Tiffany Taeyeon)

 _I can't sleep T.T_ (Taeyeon Tiffany)

 _Wae? What me to come over?_ (Tiffany Taeyeon)

 _Pretty please :)_ (Taeyeon Tiffany)

 _Okie, I'll be there soon ^^_ (Tiffany Taeyeon)

"Assa!" I throw my phone back on the table and drag Romeo off the bed. "Sorry Romeo, you have to sleep on the ground again. You know I still love you lots right?" I kiss his head. Romeo whines but lies down in his basket anyway. I flick on the lamp and look at myself in the mirror, running a brush through my hair to make myself a bit more presentable. I contemplate putting a bra on but dismiss the idea since I never wear a bra to sleep, and well it's not like Tiffany hasn't seen my assets before. I hear the apartment door opening and dive in bed and pretend to sleep. I hear Tiffany tiptoe over to the bed.

"Taetae." She whispers and pokes my shoulder lightly. "Taetae-ah."

"…"

"Aish, this dork makes me come over and she's already asleep."

I peek and see Tiffany turning away about to leave the bedroom and I immediately grab her wrist and pull her so she crashes down onto the bed. Once she's down I wrap my arm over her torso and swing my leg over hers possessively while pulling her into me. Tiffany shifts around to face me and I bury my face into her chest.

"I thought you were sleeping." She kisses my forehead.

"I can't sleep…not without you." I mumble.

"Awww, my Taetae is so cute." She wraps her arms around me.

"I missed you." I raise my head to peck her on the lips.

"Me too." Tiffany speaks into the kiss.

"I love you."

"And I love you too." Tiffany deepens the kiss and we move our heads and tongues in sync before pulling away with a smack.

"Night night Ppani." I snuggle into her and close my eyes. A few minutes later I hear Tiffany speak again.

"Taetae."

"Hmmm?"

"You're really going to sleep?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Oh, okay…"

"Wae?"

"It's just that I…feel so hot and bothered." Tiffany huffs and my eyes shoot open when I feel Tiffany's hand slide down my thighs.

Seems like having Tiffany over to help me fall asleep was a bad idea, I won't be getting a wink of sleep tonight…


	33. Beaten Black and Blue

Tiffany's P.O.V

"OFFICER KIM REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Taeyeon shouts and I jerk awake at the sudden noise.

"What the heck Taetae, why are you shouting so early in the morning?" I rub the sleep from my eyes and stifle a yawn. I open my eyes and turn on my side to face her. Amazingly she seems to be still sleeping, eyes closed, a trail of drool coming down the side of her mouth and pooling on the pillow below.

Suddenly, she bolts up straight, the blanket slipping off to reveal her bare upper body. "SIR YES SIR!" she shouts and brings a hand up to salute no one in particular before falling back onto the bed and resuming snoring again. I can't help but giggle at her actions. Taeyeon sleep talking, is there anything cuter than that? I pull the blanket up to cover her again before leaning over and planting a kiss on her nose. She wriggles her nose and rubs it with the back of her hand and continues snoring. I plant butterfly kisses along every inch of her face and her eyelids slowly flutter open. She stares up at me and blinks thrice. I land one last kiss on the tip of her nose and pull away.

"Morning Taetae. You're drooling."

"Am not." She blushes and quickly wipes the drool with the back of her hand.

"There's still evidence." I point to the soaked pillow.

"Ewww." Taeyeon scrunches up her face and throws the pillow on the floor.

"You're disgusted by your own saliva?" I chuckle. "Now what are you going to sleep on?"

"I can sleep on these." Taeyeon smirks and scoots closer to me.

"On what?"

"These." Taeyeon slings an arm over my waist and settles her head on my chest. "They're much more comfortable." She lets out a contented sigh.

"You are not using my breasts as your pillow." I push her head off.

"Awww, Fany-ah." She whines and I get out of bed. Taeyeon eyes my every move, licking her lips when I free my naked body from the blankets and sashay to the bedroom door. I turn back to give her a wink and make my way to the bathroom for a shower. I turn on the water and allow the soothing water to run over my body.

 _She should be here in…3…2…1…Damn it why isn't she here yet?...5…4…3…2…1…_

I feel a pair of arms encircle my waist and Taeyeon's cheek presses against my back.

"Thought you would never come in." I turn around and wrap my arms around her neck.

"Well, I had to wait a few seconds, didn't want to seem too desperate." She grins at me.

"Desperate…is a good thing...sexually desperate." I lean in and contact her lips. "But only sexually desperate for me, okay?"

"Only you can make me feel like this." She whispers and captures my lips once again…

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"Bye Taetae, promise not to hurt yourself okay?" Tiffany kisses my cheek. "Bye Romeo." She waves and enters her veterinary practice. I wave back at her and walk towards the club with Romeo trailing along behind me.

 _Sorry Fany, I won't be able to keep that promise…_

"This is the last of them." I open the last shipping container for the client to inspect. "Everything is in perfect condition and of the highest quality, you have our guarantee. If we didn't have to get rid of the goods quickly we would never sell them for this cheap, you'll never find this price in the market." I say.

"Hmmm, I see. What is the reason you are wanting get rid of the goods so fast?" The cloaked man asks.

"Ah well, these goods were initially made for the Japanese but due to an unfortunate incident the trade was unsuccessful. The goods have been lying here ever since. The police are going to get suspicious sooner or later so we must sell them fast. If you are not going to buy them then we have plenty of other clients who are willing, it's impossible to find such a good deal like this." I drop the bait.

"You're good with words boy. It's a done deal." He shakes my hand and motions for his men to come forward. I signal to my own members to collect the suitcases from the other party.

Police sirens are heard in the distance and panic ensues.

"FREEZE." One of the police offices speaks over the megaphone. "Stop what you are doing right now, we have you surrounded."

"Shit Hyung, what do we do?" Luhan says from behind me.

"There's a motorbike hidden behind those crates. You and Luhan bring the money back to the club, I'll deal with the rest here."

"I said FREEZE!" the officer says as Luhan and Sehun run to the crates. The boys did not head the command and so the police open fire. I also open fire, however I purposely miss my targets, not wanting to hit any of my comrades, even though they had no idea I was one of them and were aiming at me. I run to hide behind the crates.

"We're surrounded, they have the upper hand, there's too many of them!" a member says as we fire at the police from behind the crates.

"You're right, _we_ do have the upper hand." I smirk at the gangster. His eyes widen as he realises what I've just said. Before he can react I knock the base of the gun into the back of his head rendering him unconscious.

"Y-You're-" another member witnesses what I did but he meets the same fate. After a few minutes I've already knocked out most of my gang members present at the trade, the police will lock them up later. I also manage to shoot our client in the leg to stop him from escaping, Yuri sees this and I grin at her as she handcuffs my victim. At this point every single person present at the trade has either been knocked out by me or taken down and arrested by the police. There was still one person unaccounted for, but I knew exactly where he was hiding. I point over at the shipping containers and Yuri nods her head, her face hidden behind a mask. I head over to the shipping containers with Yuri following closely behind.

"Kangta." I whisper.

"Jung Woo, you okay man?"

"Yeah, can't say the same for the other members though. Fuck those police."

"If we weren't outnumbered I would have given them a piece of my mind." Kangta growls.

"At least we got the money, who cares about the goods anymore. They'll never be able to trace it back to us."

"Haha, yeah. I guess we didn't draw the short straw after all."

"Let's go Hyung I think most of the police have cleared off, I can only see a few cars left." I come out of our hiding place and beckon him to follow. I know Yuri is watching us.

*BANG*

"SHIT!" Kangta falls to the ground dragging me with him. He clutches his ankle as blood drips from his leg and pools on the ground.

"Drop your weapons." A masked Yuri says as she holds a gun in each hand aiming one at me and one at Kangta.

"Fucking bitch." Kangta growls. Kangta and I both reluctantly place our guns on the ground. Yuri comes over and kicks the guns far out of reach. I eye Kangta and talk to him with my eyes, hoping that he gets the message. He slightly nods his head. At once I do a sweeping kick that knocks Yuri off her feet and she falls to the ground. I wrestle with her, my hand firmly pinning her wrists which are gripping the guns tight. Yuri fires shots at random as we wrestle.

"Run hyung." I say and watch as Kangta hobbles away. Yuri fires a few stray shots in his direction. When I hear the sound of a motorbike engine revving and see Kangta speeding off into the distance I roll off Yuri and we both lay on the ground panting.

"That freaking hurt Tae." Yuri lifts her shirt up to reveal her hip that was beginning to bruise from the fall earlier.

"Sorry Yul." I smile meekly. "You can pay me back quadriple that."

"Do I really have to do this? You know Tiffany's going to kill me if she knows."

"Haha, you bet she will, if I were to do this to your Jessie I bet you'll kill me without batting an eyelid. Just close your eyes and imagine that I'm the worst criminal ever. Remember if you don't do a good job than I'll suffer worse if they become suspicious." I pull her up. As soon as she's standing Yuri lands a punch on the side of my face knocking me backwards. I wipe my lip with the back of my hand and taste blood.

"Is this all you got?" I smirk at her. She lands a kick in my stomach, and I double over. This is further followed by a barrage of kicks and punches until I'm sprawled out on the concrete beaten black and blue. Yuri crouches down and pulls me into a hug, I feel her tears fall on my shoulder.

"You did great Yuri." I cough and spit out some blood. I pat her back reassuringly and we stay like that for a while longer.

"Jung Woo." "Hyung." The members call out simultaneously as I drag my crippled body into the club.

"We thought you were caught." Sehun helps me over to a seat.

"You made it out." Kangta pats my shoulder.

"Those fucking police can't get me down that easily." I spit out some blood.

"Jung Woo, son." I hear the boss speak and see him coming down the stairs. I attempt to stand. "Sit son."

"Sorry boss, some members couldn't make it back." I wince.

"You've done more than enough today. Kangta was telling me earlier how you saved him."

"I'm sure he would've done the same had I been the one who was shot." I see Kangta's bandaged leg.

"I'm glad you made it back Jung Woo. I should've gotten rid of those goods earlier, the police must have gotten suspicious seeing those shipping containers lying there for months." The Boss says.

"It doesn't really matter, they don't have evidence that those goods are related to us. We already have the money, we don't need those goods anymore."

"You're right son." The boss laughs.

"Boss, I have a request."

"I'm listening."

"I want to have a few days off…so that I can recover."

"Certainly son, you didn't even need to ask."

"Thanks."

I enter my apartment and kick off my shoes before limping over to the bathroom.

"Ow." I suck in a deep breath. Geez, Yuri got me good. I wince as the pain shoots through my body with each step I take.

"Taetae you're home." I hear Tiffany's voice and see her silhouette standing up from the couch. I watch her walk over to the light switch and I start to panic. She's going to go crazy if she finds me beaten up like this. I didn't even have enough time to run and lock myself in the bathroom before she flicks on the lights. Unfortunately, I am standing directly underneath the light bulb and the spotlight does a magnificent job at illuminating and defining every single cut and bruise on my body.

"Oh my gosh TAETAE!"


	34. Playing Doctor Again

Tayeon's P.O.V

"Oh my gosh TAETAE!" Tiffany rushes over to me.

 _Crap!_

"P-pani-ah, what are you doing here?" I try to cover my bruised face behind my hands.

"Taetae what the heck happened to you, are you alright?" she inspects me up and down before reaching for my hands and pulling them from my face. "Oh god." Tiffany cups her hands over her mouth in horror.

"I'm fine, they're just superficial injuries Ppani-ah."

"Thank God you're okay." Tiffany pulls me into a hug.

"Ouch." I wince at the sudden contact.

"Sorry Taetae. Come and lie down." She helps me into the bedroom and I slump down on the bed. I watch her scamper away into the bathroom and I close my eyes hearing the sound of water running. She returns with a basin of water and eyes me warily, while I remain motionless with my eyes still closed. I feel the bed move as she sits down next to me.

"Taetae?"

"Mmmm." I moan and Tiffany breathes a sigh of relief.

Tiffany moves my hair out of my face before soaking a face towel in the warm water and wringing it dry. She begins to pat the wounds on my face, cleaning off the dirt and dried blood. Soon after I feel her hands reaching for the first button of my shirt. I bring one hand up to stop her from undressing me, I don't want her to see me like this. Tiffany moves my hand to the side but I bring it back again. After a few more tries I don't bother stopping her anymore. I'm far too tired and in too much pain to even move a muscle, so I let her do as she pleases. What's the point of hiding the injuries from her now anyway? With trembling hands she begins unbuttoning my shirt and I hear her gasp as she sees the mosaic of blacks, blues, reds and purples decorating my body.

"Ppani-ah, I'm okay, really." I reach up to cup her face with my hand. Tiffany gives me a slight nod and continues to tend to my wounds. "Why were you waiting for me earlier?"

"Yuri phoned…she and told me to come over and wait for you. She sounded very worried and she kept apologising repeatedly. I was wondering what she was apologising for and now I understand…She did this to you didn't she?"

"I told her to do it, it was the only way." I look into Tiffany's eyes.

"Why do you have to do this? Why are you always getting hurt?"

"It's what I'm suppose to do." I squeeze her hand reassuringly.

Tiffany gets up silently and returns with a first aid kit. She cleans and dresses my wounds in silence, I try to make small talk but she doesn't respond. She finishes and quietly dresses me in clean clothes before packing away the equipment and flicking the light switch off. I was afraid that she had already left for her apartment but a wave of warmth washes over me as I felt the bed dip slightly as she slid in next to me. I turn to her and suck in a deep breath as the movement sends a wave of pain shooting throughout my body. I gather Tiffany up in my arms and she buries her head into my chest. I feel her shoulders shaking and later a slight wetness on my shirt. I realise that she is crying.

"Ppani-ah, don't cry." I lift her face up to me and wipe away her tears. She sniffles and buries her face into me again.

"I don't like seeing you hurt Taetae." Tiffany mumbles.

"I know Ppani-ah and I'm sorry." I continue to run my hand up and down her back.

"Promise me that you won't injure yourself again."

"..."

"Then at least promise me that if you do get hurt to not hide it from me."

"I promise." I hug her tighter. I was pondering what to say to lighten the mood. "Thank you for taking care of me tonight Dr Hwang…I really do love being your patient." I grin and that finally stops Tiffany's tears. She hits my shoulder lightly and frowns when I lean in to peck her lips.

"But I absolutely _hate_ being your doctor."

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Yuri nervously stands in front of Taeyeon's apartment holding a box of herbal tea, planning to use it as a token of apology. She places her hand on the doorknob and hesitatingly turns it.

"TIFFANY! TAE! Are you guys home?" she shouts and Romeo runs out to greet her.

"Be quiet Yuri, Taetae's still sleeping." Tiffany whispers loudly from the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry." Yuri puts her finger to her lip. "I bought these over for Tae." Yuri places the box of health drinks on the kitchen table.

"Is this your way of apologising?" Tiffany eyes Yuri sceptically while frowning

"…Yes…I'm really sorry for hurting Tae like that Tiffany but you have to understand that I had to do it. If Tae came back to the boss without a single scratch on her then they would start getting suspicious. The more injured she was the more safer she would be. There was no other option, and I really feel terrible for hurting her. Just so you know every punch I landed on her ripped me up inside and I would willingly have taken her place if I had a choice." Yuri took Tiffany's hand in hers. Tiffany's eyes softened and she pat Yuri's hand comfortingly.

"I understand Yuri and if Taeyeon can forgive you for it then who am I to hold anything against you?" Tiffany flashes her signature smile.

"Thanks Tiffany you're the best."

"But for the record if you hurt my Taetae again I'm not letting you go that easily."

"You can clobber the life out of me when I do." Yuri says and they both chuckle. "What's that smell?" Yuri sticks her nose up and sniffs the air.

"Oh no, my pancakes!" Tiffany runs back into the kitchen and pulls the pan off the stove. "HOT, HOT, HOT!" Tiffany shouts and drops the pan onto the ground with a loud metallic clang.

"TIFFANY, are you alright?!" Yuri rushes to the kitchen to find the pan on the ground and pancakes all over the floor.

"What's all this noise?" Taeyeon emerges from the bedroom and hobbles into the kitchen. Her eyes widen as she sees the mess in the kitchen. "What happened Ppani?"

"Nothing Taetae, go back to sleep. Yuri and I will clean this up and we'll have breakfast ready soon."

"But I'm already wide awake, I can't go back to sleep." Taeyeon whines and stretches her arms.

"Then come and watch some TV." Tiffany helps Taeyeon over to the sofa. "You are a patient so you have to rest, okay?" Tiffany kisses Taeyeon's forehead and returns to the kitchen.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"What's with the racket early in the morning?" Jessica invites herself into the apartment, still in her pyjamas.

"Just had a little accident while making breakfast Jessie." Tiffany calls out from the Kitchen.

"Sica-baby." Yuri runs out from the Kitchen and engulfs Jessica in a big fat hug.

"C-can't breathe Y-yul." Jessica says between gasps.

"Sorry baby." Yuri pecks Jessica on the lips.

"What are you doing here? You came to visit and you chose to go to Taeyeon's apartment first before coming to see me?... Wait a minute if I didn't come over here were you even going to come and see me at all?"

"Of course I was going to pop over, but…well, I had some things to talk to Tiffany and Taeyeon about first."

"What did she talk to you about Tiff?"

"Just go and look at my poor Taetae and you'll understand." Tiffany yells from the kitchen.

"Taeyeon, where are you?"

"Over here." Taeyeon raises her hand up from behind the sofa and waves it about. Jessica walks over to the sofa and looks down at Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon! What in the world happened to your face?! Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

"I'm fine Jessica. As to what happened and who did this to me you should ask Yul, since she was the one who made me into this masterpiece."

"YURI! What did you do to Taeyeon?!"

"It wasn't me Sica…I mean it was me but I was forced to do it!"

"Give me a clear explanation right now or else I'll turn you into a cripple just like Taeyeon."

"I'm not a cripple!" Taeyeon butts in.

"Tae do something, explain to her why you're injured!" Yuri pleads.

"I think you need a taste of your own medicine Yul, feel what it's like to be at the receiving end." Taeyeon let's out an evil laugh.

"Jessie, stop it." Tiffany steps in between Yuri and Jessica. "What happened was that Yuri…"

"Oh, wow that was pretty intense." Jessica nods when Tiffany finishes with the story.

"See Sica-baby, I was also a victim here, I didn't want to hurt Tae either."

"Aww, my poor Yul was just doing her job." Jessica coos and Yuri pouts while nodding her head.

"Bleh, give me a break." Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"Tiff, just so you know you are free to punch, kick and do whatever you want with Yuri and I won't say a thing. It wouldn't be fair to let Taeyeon be the only one to get hurt."

"I already placed my rain check for the next time she hurts Taetae again." Tiffany laughs.

"Alright then I'll punish her for you this time." Jessica drags Yuri out of the apartment. Yuri desperately grabs onto the doorframe, her head sticking into the apartment doorway.

"Tae save me." she pleads but is yanked away and dragged into the apartment next door to get a lesson or should it be a "session" from Hellsica.

"Those two really are unbelievable." Tiffany places a plate of freshly made pancakes down on the coffee table. Tiffany spears a piece of pancake with a fork and places it in front of Taeyeon's mouth. "Open up."

"Ahhh." Taeyeon says and Tiffany pops the pancake in. "Mmmmm, yum!" Taeyeon smiles with satisfaction.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Tiffany asks while feeding Taeyeon.

"Of course." Taeyeon nods her head.

"What? No way am I letting you out of this house, not until you've fully recovered. I will march down to the club myself and give that gangster leader, mafia boss or whoever a piece of my mind." Tiffany slams her fist on the table.

Taeyeon giggles at Tiffany's actions. "Chill Ppani, I asked the boss from some time off to recover."

"Thank goodness, I was wondering whether or not I should bring your gun along with me when I do confront the boss."

"You really were going to talk with the boss for me?"

"Hell yes, I'm not letting you work in this state. You are not to leave the apartment for the rest of the week, Doctor's orders!"

"Are you sure I can't leave the house?"

"Definitely, you are to rest."

"That's a shame because I was planning to go on a vacation with my wonderful girlfriend. But since the doctor has ordered me to stay at home then I guess I'll just have to follow those instructions…after all, doctors know best."

Tiffany's eyes widened at Taeyeon's words.

"Well, I think the doctor can make some adjustments to those arrangements and allow patient Kim Taeyeon to take her wonderful girlfriend on that vacation." Tiffany moves her eyebrows up and down.

"Hmm…I'm not sure if I can trust this doctor's words." Taeyeon furrows her eyebrows as if deep in thought.

"Oh I assure you, this doctor is the best there is and she says that a vacation would do wonders for your health." Tiffany leans in for a kiss and Taeyeon automatically slips her tongue into her partners' mouth. Taeyeon wraps her arms around Tiffany's neck and pulls the latter closer.

"Not today Taetae, you're still a patient and the doctor says you are not to engage in any vigorous activities for a couple more days okay." Tiffany pecks Taeyeon's nose. Taeyeon crosses her arms and pouts.

"Damn you doctor." Taeyeon mumbles

"I thought you loved being my patient."


	35. Vacation I

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"WOOHOO!" Tiffany shouts and sticks her head of the window.

"Yah, that's dangerous, get down." I laugh at her.

"But Romeo does it." She whines and sits back down.

"Because he's a dog, it's what they do." I glance at the backseat and see the mutt with his head out the window, tongue hanging out. Romeo gives a happy yap.

"So are we actually going to be setting up tents and sleeping outside?"

"Do you want to camp in a tent?" I ask.

"Well…it could be fun…" Tiffany says hesitantly and I chuckle at her.

"That's too bad then since I rented out a cabin instead…but we could get a refund and buy a tent." I tap my finger on my lip as if in thought.

"No, no, no I want the cabin!" Tiffany says a bit too enthusiastically.

"I thought so…I know how you hate bugs and if we were to sleep in a tent then well…you'd probably be screaming all night. But since I've rented the cabin then…you'll be screaming from something else…" I wink and raise my eyebrows at her.

"Yah, byuntae!" she slaps my shoulder and we both laugh.

I drive up into the mountains away from civilisation, into a world where only Tiffany and I exist and lets not forget a certain four-legged friend.

"We're here." I stop in front of a log cabin and turn off the engine. Romeo jumps out the window and scampers off into the trees. "Don't go too far!" I cup my hands around my mouth and yell after him. I open the trunk of the car and begin taking our suitcases out. Tiffany reaches for one but I drag it away from her before she can take it. I turn around to see her pouting and I stick my tongue out at her. I rummage in my pockets for the keys and open the cabin door. I drag the suitcases in and hear Tiffany's footsteps behind me.

"Wow." I hear Tiffany gasp.

I am also at a loss for words. The cabin was one big room but was fully equipped and furnished with everything that a basic house needed. The whole interior of the cabin was made from wood and stone, you could smell the wood in the air, adding to whole natural effect. A large queen-sized bed was situated in one corner and the bathroom was not far from it, in another corner was a small and cosy kitchen and to the side was a fire-place constructed from massive stone slabs.

"This place is amazing." Tiffany starts walking around the room, touching everything in sight.

"Guess I picked the right place then." I smile and wheel the suitcases over to the bed. I open the suitcase and prepare to change out of Jung Woo's clothes. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tiffany run towards me and before I can react she had already tackled me onto the bed, lying herself on top of me.

"Are we really going to stay here for the weekend?" Her eyes gleam in excitement. I look up at her and nod my head frantically. "With no one bothering us? Not the police? Not the gangsters? Just me and you?"

"Mmmmmmmm." I nod again and she squeals. She cups my face in both her hands and kisses me senseless. There's a low scratching noise at the door but I try to ignore it and focus on Tiffany's lips. The scratching noises become faster and more frantic now accompanied with barking and whimpering. I roll Tiffany over so she's lying on the bed and then stand up.

"Well maybe there is a nuisance that likes to bother us." I sigh and walk towards the door. "Aish, Romeo you have the worst timing." I say to the mutt as he bounds pass me and makes a beeline for the bed. He flops on it and lies on his back with all four paws in the air waiting for a belly rub. Tiffany laughs and hugs him.

"Yah! Bed is off limits!" I yell.

 _Should have let Yuri baby-sit him for the weekend, such a "vajayjay-blocker"._

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Tiffany taps my shoulder

"Of course, don't you trust me?" I shrug and duck under the rope, I lift it up so Tiffany can do the same.

"I think we should come back tomorrow, when the place is actually opened to the public."

"No way, this is perfect, we'll get the whole place to ourselves." I hold her hand and lead her along the forest trail.

"If we get caught then I'm blaming it on you."

"We won't get caught."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"You won't be saying that when we get there. Now close your eyes." I say and Tiffany does so. I lead her a little further up and then stop. "You ready?" I ask and she nods slightly. "Ok, you can open them."

"…" Tiffany had her mouth wide open and was at a lost for words.

"So what do you think?" I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder and enjoying the scenery before us.

"It's…beautiful." She manages to say.

"So you think it's still a bad idea?" I say and land a kiss on her neck.

"Yes…" She says and I pull my lips away. "But it's the best bad idea ever." She squeals and runs away from my embrace towards the waterfalls. I bought Tiffany to the famous Cheonjiyeon Falls of Jeju island. The place was closed off from the public today, for some unknown reason, but since I like to live on the _wild side_ , trespassing is child's play. They say the name literally means "God's pond" derived from the legend that the seven fairies serving the King of Heaven descended on stairs of cloud to bathe in its waters. The legend was probably true since a fairy was current wading in the waters right in front of me. Oh god, has love really made me this corny? I see Romeo lurking at the water's edge, crouching and looking as though he's ready to pounce on oblivious Tiffany. The unsuspecting girl has her back faced towards me and is busy playing with the water. Romeo pounces and both Tiffany and the dog land in the water with a huge splash.

"HAHAHAHAHA." I clutch my stomach and laugh my ahjumma laugh. Tiffany emerges from the water with a scowl on her face, she swims closer to shore stands up with arms crossed in the knee-deep water. I stop laughing and wade over to her. "Ppani-ah." I poke her side but she holds her head up high and continues to ignore me. "Awww, Ppani don't me mad." I start wiping the droplets of water on her face with my sleeve. I see the corner of her mouth move up in a smirk and her hands contact my chest to push me into the water.

"AAAAHHH!" I flail my arms and land in the water, spraying it everywhere.

"HAHAHAHAHA." It's Tiffany's turn to laugh while I sit there coughing and spitting out the weird tasting lake-water.

"Game on." I growl and use my hands to splash water on her. She smiles evilly and splashes back at me. Laughter and screams can be heard throughout the forest as we engage in an epic water fight. Soon I no longer have the strength to stand so I sit down in the water. Tiffany does so too. We are sitting back to back leaning against each other.

"HEY!" We both shout and bring our hands up to shield our faces as Romeo shakes and flings water droplets everywhere. He barks smugly and disappears somewhere into the forest. I feel the pressure on my back disappear and see Tiffany standing in front of me. The temperature rises as I feel my body heating up as I take in the sight of her. I gulp and swallow saliva as my eyes roam around her body, analysing the way her white shirt, now transparent due to the water, clings to her skin outlining every curve of her body. My eyes land on the tips of her erect nipples and I lick my lips.

"Like what you see Taetae?" She arches her eyebrows. I grin and nod my head stupidly. Tiffany grabs the hem of her shirt, lifting it up slowly revealing her abdomen, up to her bosom before pulling it over her head and taking it off completely. I'm utterly at a loss for words as I enjoy her show. Her hands start reaching for the button of her shorts and as much as I'd like for the show to continue I reach for her hands signalling her to stop. I shake my head at her.

"What if someone sees?" I say.

"There no one here except us, it's closed off to the public remember?" She bends down so we're eye to eye. I take a moment to ponder if we should continue or not. My thoughts are interrupted when Tiffany pulls me in for a kiss. My arms automatically engulf her and press her closer to me. I feel her hands travel to my backside finding the edge of my shirt and lifting it up. Tiffany breaks the kiss and pulls the shirt over my head before closing the gap between us once more. She fumbles with my belt and my hands travel down to assist her, all the while we are still in lip-lock. We free ourselves of our clothes and I throw them onto the bank. I turn back to see Tiffany had disappeared from her spot, she waves at me as she swims deeper into the lake. The thought of skinning-dipping with Tiffany at a place that was off limits was so thrilling, sending the adrenaline pumping through my body and making my heart race. I dive in and swim after her, mind conjuring unspeakable images of what I'd do once I catch her, I kick my legs and paddle faster. Tiffany yelps as I wrap my arms around her waist underwater. She dives underwater and places one hand at the back of my neck pulling me into her lips. My mouth opens and she transfers her oxygen to me as we kiss underneath the water's surface, my hands exploring the contours of her body. In need of air, I swim up pulling Tiffany with me and we both surface gasping.

"Wow." I say. "That was hot!"

Tiffany giggles and wraps her hands around my neck leaning her forehead against mine. "You know what's hotter?" she whispers and I shudder in excitement.

"What?" I say and slowly paddle back closer to shore so that my feet can reach the bottom of the lake.

"This." She trails her hands from my chest down to my entrance and I wrap my legs around her waist. Tiffany smirks and leans in for another kiss while her fingers go to work underneath the waters' surface, working wonders in my core.

 _Damn it, this is not what I imagined. I was supposed to be the one pleasuring her, not the other way around._

*Later that day*

Taeyeons's P.O.V

"We still need some eggs and butter." Tiffany reads off the shopping list. Tiffany and I are going grocery shopping for ingredients to make dinner and dessert.

"Okay how about I go and get the eggs and you get the butter, it'll be faster like that."

"Okay, meet you at the check out, you take the trolley." Tiffany kisses my cheek and skips away in search of some butter.

I push my way through the aisles scanning for some eggs. I'm too busy looking at the shelves and not watching where I was going when I bump into someone's trolley.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I bow slightly.

"Omo, Jung Woo!"

"Sooyoung?" my eyes open wide in surprise. Sooyoung saunters over and I back away until my back hits the shelf behind me. She bends down to my level and flashes me a sultry smile. [A/N Sooyoung appeared in chapter 20]

"I've missed you." She pecks my lips.

"S-Sooyoung b-baby." I stutter and clench my fists. "We shouldn't be doing this, your bodyguards are here. If they report to the gang leader that I'm playing with his girl then we're both dead." I gesture to the two men wearing glasses and dressed in black suits watching us in the background.

"Don't worry baby, they won't tell him anything, they're loyal to me only. My honey will never suspect me." She runs her thumb across my lip. Hearing her call the old geezer "honey" gives me the shudders.

"Come with me to my hotel. My honey is too busy checking up and monitoring his casino to even care that I exist."

"No Sooyoung, I have other things to do."

"You know you're the only person to ever reject my offers. I'm throwing my body at you and yet you still refuse, that makes me sad baby…but it makes me want you even more." She pouts.

"Baby you know I would love to go back with you but I have very important things to do. If I don't get them done then the boss will have my neck and then I'll never have the chance to see you again, we don't want that to happen do we baby?" I place my hands on her hips.

"But it'll only be for a short while…Hmmm…maybe this will change your mind." In an instant Sooyoung pushes me against the shelves and crashes her lips onto mine. She snakes her arms around my neck and pushes the back of my head into the kiss.

"Taetae?" I hear Tiffany's voice followed by a clattering sound. I immediately regain my senses and push Sooyoung off me. I turn to look at Tiffany who had dropped the tub of butter on the floor, mouth hanging open.

"What's wrong Jung Woo-baby?" Sooyoung asks and follows my line of sight. "What is she doing here? I thought you said she was an employee at your club."

Tiffany storms over to us with a murderous gaze.

"I'm his girlfriend." Tiffany growls.

"Oh really? Is this true Jung Woo? I thought I was the only one for you."

"Of course you are Sooyoung-baby." I force myself to say and Sooyoung smiles in triumph. I can feel Tiffany's glare burn holes into my back.

"Did you just say that Jung Woo?!" Tiffany shouts.

"Back off bitch, stop being so delusional thinking you're his girlfriend and shit. Did you stalk him all the way to Jeju? Haha, I'm the only one for him." Sooyoung folds her arms and smirks.

"Oh you asked for it you whore." Tiffany charges straight at Sooyoung, her hand balled into a fist ready to land one on Sooyoung's face. Before Tiffany could take a swing at Sooyoung the two bodyguards had grabbed either of Tiffany's arms restraining her.

"Let me go you thugs!" Tiffany screams and struggles against their grasp.

"Haha." Sooyoung laughs at Tiffany's plight. "My turn." Sooyoung raises her hand ready to slap Tiffany. I immediately step in between the two.

*SLAP*

Sooyoung's hand contacts my left cheek and my head is thrown sideways.

"JUNGWOO!" Both girls' shout at the same time.

"How dare you hit him!" Tiffany manages to escape from the men's grasp and pushes Sooyoung down, jumping on top of her. They both roll around and wrestling on the shop floor, pulling at each others' hair. They were attracting quite a crowd of shoppers now.

"Stop it girls!" I scream while clutching at my own hair, but the two girls' were too engrossed in the brawl to notice me.

"ATTENTION!" A voice over the PA system said. "Ladies in aisle four, please take your business outside before we send in the security."

Afraid of causing a greater commotion when the security came I threw myself into the death trap and manage to rip the two ladies apart, getting a few scratches in the process.

"Tippani go and wait in the car!" I say sternly and Tiffany looks at me with a surprised expression that makes me regret saying those words immediately. "Please." I add and she huffs and storms out of the shop. Once Tiffany is gone I turn back to Sooyoung.

"Sooyoung, I really don't have time for this, I have business to do, you have to understand okay?" I help her up. "Keep in contact baby." I pat her butt and push my trolley to the check out. Once I pay for all the goods I rush over to the car. Tiffany is nowhere to be seen. I put all the items in the trunk and go looking for Tiffany. I call her but she won't pick up.

 _Fany, where are you? I'm sorry :(_

I send the message. 5 minutes pass and there is still no reply.

"Hahaha, that's so funny." I hear the distinct husky laughter that no doubt belongs to Tiffany. I follow the sound around the corner of the grocery store and see Tiffany chatting and laughing with a bunch of guys who were sitting on motorcycles.

"Yeah but now we're banned from ever entering the sauna." The guys laugh.

"Hey what's so funny Ppani?" I interrupt and wrap an arm around Tiffany's waist possessively.

"Oh, Donghae and his friends were just telling me the story of how he was wrongly accused of as a molester." Tiffany whacks my hand off her waist.

"Who's this?" The guy, who I assume is Donghae, asks Tiffany.

"He's just some guy I know." Tiffany says absentmindedly.

 _What? I'm just some guy?!_

"I'm her boyfriend."

"How can that be? Sooyoung is the only one for you." Tiffany walks over and stands behind Donghae.

"You know that is not what I meant Ppani-ah." I extend my hand hoping that she will take it but she remains in her spot behind Donghae. I push Donghae out of the way and grab Tiffany's hand pulling her to me and dragging her back to the car.

"Hey dude, let her go." Donghae runs over and grabs both Tiffany's and my hand and rips us apart pulling Tiffany behind him.

"No you let her go, she's _my_ girl." I seethe. I attempt to side-step Donghae to reach for Tiffany but the rest of his friends stand in line, forming a wall between Tiffany and I.

"You'll have to get through us first."

"Oh you don't want to do that. Tippani let's go, you don't want me to fight with these guys do you? I still haven't recovered from last time." I tilt my head to the side and stretch my arms in front of me waiting for Tiffany to run into them. Tiffany's eyes soften and she pushes through the barricade of guys running into my open arms.

"Tiffany you don't have to go to if you don't want to." Donghae reaches for Tiffany's hand.

"It's okay Donghae." Tiffany says.

"He's forcing you isn't he?" Donghae then turns to me. "I won't let her leave with you. You'll have to get though all of us first." He warns and takes on a fighting stance.

"Donghae stop, it's fine really."

"Don't worry Tiffany, I'll protect you." Donghae nods and the guys all charge at me.

"Don't you think this is a bit unfair? Thirteen against one?" I speak between breaths as I dodge the onslaught of punches and kicks, not wanting to injure them too badly but I still sneak a few punches here and there.

"STOP IT!" Tiffany shouts and we all freeze.

"Thank you for your concern Donghae but Jung Woo really is my boyfriend."

"Oh." Donghae says dejectedly and helps his friends up from the ground.

"It was really nice meeting you, maybe we can hang out sometime." Tiffany says.

"Yeah sure." Donghae nods meekly and stares at his feet.

"Bye Donghae and bye to you guys too." Tiffany waves and then takes my hand, leading me to the car.

"You are so not hanging out with them." I mumble as I buckle my seatbelt.

"Only if you never see Sooyoung again."

"But Ppani-ah, you know why I have to see her. She provides me with information about her gang."

"Well then that's too bad, Donghae invited me to a party at his house tomorrow."

"Hul." I sigh. "Okay I won't meet her…but can I at least contact her over the phone? I really need to keep in touch with her."

"I guess that's okay…Now give me your face."

"Why?" I lean over to Tiffany. She pulls out some refresher towels and begins wiping my lips.

"I don't want her cooties on you."

Tiffany's P.O.V

"Ppani-ah, if you wanted cake then we could have just bought some at the bakery." Taeyeon whines as she cracks some eggs into a mixing bowl. She had her tongue sticking out to the side as she concentrates on beating the eggs.

"But making one yourself is much more fun and you'll feel much more accomplished when eating it." I say while measuring out cups of flour. "Now pour your eggs into here." I point to my bowl and Taeyeon does so. "Mix it please." I hand her a wooden spoon and leave her at the bench while I walk to the fridge to get some butter.

"AAACCCHHHOOOO!" Taeyeon sneezes and the flour flies everywhere. Once the cloud of flour settles Taeyeon emerges looking like a ghost. I crack up laughing and she glares at me, hands reaching up to shake the flour out of her hair.

"Hmphf." She huffs and stomps over the sink to wash the white powder from her face.

"Awww, is my Taetae mad?" I giggle and encircle my arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. She continues to ignore me so I grab her hips and turn her around to face me, a small snigger escapes my lips as I see specks of flour remaining in her face. I reach back and run my hands under the water and begin to wipe the last of flour from her cheeks. "There, all done." I smile at my work but Taeyeon is still frowning. She pouts her lips and lifts her head up to me. "Aigoo, so cute." I lean down to give her a peck. "Better?" I ask and she shakes her head, still frowning. "Okay, okay." I give in and give her another kiss, one that is much more deeper than the first. Taeyeon hums into the kiss and I feel her fingers drumming on my hipbones. "Okay enough." I break away. "We have a cake to bake." I peck her on the lips one last time and walk back to the bench.

*A little while later*

"Taetae come here." I repeat for the third time and pat the empty space next to me on the couch. Taeyeon is too engrossed in watching the cake to hear my pleas. Her eyes are sparkling as she is fascinated by the cake cooking in the oven.

"Omo, Tippani look at it, it's getting bigger and bigger." She signals me over using her hands.

"It's rising Taetae." I sit down next to her in front of the oven and lean my head on her shoulder. Romeo also comes over to see what the commotion is about, he lays down with his head on my thigh.

"When will it be finished?" she asks.

"Just a little more." I look over at the timer.

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

"It's done, It's done." Taeyeon jumps up and grabs a pair of oven mitts.

"I'll do it Taetae, you're too excited and might hurt yourself." I take the mitts from her. I take the cake out and place on the table to cool.

"Can we eat it now?" she pokes it and quickly retracts her finger from the hotness.

"Careful Taetae, we have to let it cool and then we have to decorate before we can eat it." I drag her away from the table to prevent her from picking at the cake. "Come, let's shower while we wait." I wink at her and before I know it I'm the one being dragged…

"It must be cooled by now." Taeyeon sits on the edge of the bed looking over to the cake on the table while I'm kneeling behind her and drying her hair.

"Hmm, it probably is." I say and she runs over to the kitchen. She pokes the cake with her index finger and beckons me to come over. I feel the cake to check the temperature. "Yup, it's ready."

"Yesssss." Taeyeon hisses and opens the fridge taking out the cream. She sets the tub down on the table, gets a huge spoon and plops a gigantic dollop of cream in the middle of the cake.

"Oh my gosh Tae!" I jump back in surprise. "You're ruining it."

"I want to finish quick so I can eat!" she grins and slathers the cream with a spatula in one hand, the other is reaching for the hundreds and thousands and throwing them haphazardly on the cake.

"No!" I push her away and rip the spatula from her grasp. "I worked too hard for you to destroy this." I begin to fix the cake, spreading the cream evenly around. I pipe some pink coloured cream around the edges of the cake and then cut a few strawberries placing them of top. Lastly, I pipe the words _TaeNy is_ ª in the centre of the cake and stand back to admire my creation.

"Wow, pretty." Taeyeon claps and takes a photo with her phone. She hooks one arm around my shoulder and I hold up the cake, we both smile for the camera. Taeyeon looks at the photos and I have sly smile on my face. I use my fingers to scoop some cream from the cake and smear it on Taeyeon's nose and cheek.

"HEY!" she places the phone down and scoops some cream. I laugh like a maniac and run away with her hot on my tail. Being the policewoman/gangster she is, she's much faster than I am and catches me in no time. She hooks an arm around my waist, locking me to her and reaches her hand up smearing the cream all over my mouth and chin. She smiles like an idiot as she admires her work. I use one finger to get some of the cream from my cheek and bring it into my mouth.

"Mmmm, delicious." I suck my finger and pull it out of with a pop.

"I wanna taste too." Taeyeon stands in front of me, placing both hands on my cheeks while tip-toeing so that we're eye level. She closes in, her tongue sticking out as the licks the cream on the side of my lips. I shiver in excitement.

"Yum." She smiles and dives in for my lips, licking off every last speck of the cream. I hug her closer as she literally eats me.

"Your turn." I lean down to kiss her nose, sucking up the blob of cream on it. I rain butterfly kisses all over her cheek, enjoying my meal. I can feel her cheeks vibrating underneath my lips as she giggles. "All done, now let's eat some real cake."

~Night Time~

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"I wish we could live here forever." Tiffany murmurs sipping on her hot cocoa. We are both sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace, Tiffany leaning on me as we snuggle together with a blanket around us. Strange how the weather was sweltering hot in the morning yet falls to minus degrees after the sun sets.

"Me too." I sigh contently and lean my chin on her head, savouring this perfect moment.

 _Enjoy yourself Ppani, soon you'll have to forget all about me, forget that I ever entered your life…_

I wish time stopped right at this exact moment, I don't want tomorrow to ever come, I don't want to leave Tiffany's side…

"Ppani-ah." I whisper into her hair, indulging in it's peachy scent.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." I kiss her hair.

"I love you too Taetae." She turns around and captures my lips. I lay her down on the rug gently, hovering over her. She reaches down pulling her nightdress up and over her head leaving her in her undergarments. I kneel back up and look down at her while biting my lip, she was inviting me and yet I was uncertain of what to do next.

"Just do what you think is right Taetae…Or I can do it for you." Tiffany sits up.

"No, I want to." I shove her back down. "It's time for me…to open my package." I stare into Tiffany's eyes and take her lips in a ravenous kiss. I wanted to pleasure her so badly, wanted her to experience all the amazing things she had done to me.

"Mmmm, Taetae." Tiffany murmurs huskily reaching for the buttons of my duck-printed flannel pyjamas. I shrug the shirt off me and kick the pants off as well before diving in and planting wet kisses along the length of Tiffany's collar bone. Tiffany hugs my waist and pulls me closer to her, arching up and letting our centres contact each other, separated only by the fabric of our underwear. I begin grinding my body sensually against Tiffany's while using the opportunity when she had her back arched off the ground to reach behind and unclasp her bra.

"Huh." Tiffany sucks in a deep breath as I take her breast into my mouth, her fingers are lost in my hair, pushing my head further into her chest.

"Taetae…take me now…please." She takes my hand, guiding it down and settling it on top of her wet panties.

"As you wish." I give her one last peck on the lips before kneeling up and pulling her panties down her legs. Tiffany was now lying naked beneath me, panting heavily and looking up at me with half-lidded eyes, it was a beautiful sight. A sight that made my body heat up and my panties grow even wetter.

"I want you so bad Taetae." Tiffany whispers and that was all I needed to hear as I leant down to claim her lips again, our tongues moving enthusiastically together. I run my hand up and down Tiffany's thighs, coming closer to her pulsing centre and then cupping her mound within my palm. Tiffany wraps her legs around my lower body and trails her hands down the length of my back, unhooking my bra in the process, before settling her hands on my bum.

"Unnggh." Tiffany grunts as I graze my thumb over her clit, pressing on it. She was so damn wet. My middle finger was lined up with her core and ready to enter. I push in but stop as I feel her barrier.

"Do it." Tiffany pants and I plunge my finger deep into her, groaning as I feel Tiffany's bite my shoulder to suppress her screams.

"Are you okay?" I ask and nuzzle her nose with my own.

"Hmmmm…Give me a minute." Tiffany wraps her arms around me and I bury my face into the crook of her neck. After a while I feel Tiffany moving against my finger and I take that as a signal to continue.

"Let me do the work." I say and Tiffany nods, ceasing the movement of her hips. I begin thrusting my finger in and out of her at a slow pace, allowing her time to adjust.

"Faster Taetae." Tiffany urges me on, clawing my back with her perfectly manicured nails leaving pink scratches everywhere. I add another finger and pump faster, curling my fingers deep inside her.

"Uh…Taetae." Tiffany moans, her breathing fast and ragged.

"Feel good?" I ask between kisses.

"Ugh…So damned good."

I dip my head down to lick, bite and then suck on the inviting skin of her neck, pulling away smirking at the raw love bite. I add a third finger and at this point Tiffany is bucking her hips to meet my thrusts ignoring my pleas that I would do all the work for her.

"I'm nearly there Taetae." Tiffany hisses and I speed up my pace wanting to bring her to new heights.

"Urrrrgghh." Tiffany shudders beneath me, clinging onto me for dear life as her juices spill all over my fingers and onto the rug below. I thrust into her a few more times so she could ride out her orgasm, as she had done so to me on multiple occasions. Her body stills as she hugs me, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Thank you Taetae." She finally breaks the silence.

"It was my pleasure." I move her sweaty hair away from her face. I was aching to have her inside me so I could find my own release but I knew she was far too tired. "Sleep now Ppani-ah." I kiss her nose.

"But you haven't-"

"It's okay Ppani, the night is long we'll have plenty of time. For now you have to rest, you'll need your energy if you want to deal with me." I grin.

"You are so dead later." Tiffany yawns.

"I hope you carry through with that threat."


	36. Vacation II

Tiffany's P.O.V

My eyes flutter open and I stretch my arms, turning to my side to be met by Taeyeon's sleeping form. My thoughts wander off to last night and my cheeks flush. How many rounds did we go for last night? I had lost count. A smile plays on my lips as I watch her sleep. She's sleeping on her stomach, face towards me, one arm draped over my waist and mouth slightly ajar allowing a trail of drool to exit from the corner of her mouth and pool on the pillow below. It was hard to believe that this small and fragile girl before me was leading such a dangerous double life, she looked so peaceful at the moment.

"Mmmm, Ppani-ah." She mumbles in her sleep, sending butterflies fluttering about in my stomach. She smacks her lips twice and turns her head the other way. I pout as I can longer see her face. I crawl closer to her and slowly climb on top, laying myself against her back, our bare bodies contacting each other. I loop my arms underneath her chest and pull myself closer to her, my breasts squashed against her back.

"Morning Ppani-ah." Taeyeon murmurs and reaches her hand backwards giving my butt a pat followed by a squeeze.

"Huh." I gasp at her actions and see her smirking through the corner of my eyes. "Morning to you to Taetae." I lean down and trail my tongue up the back of her neck and ending with a kiss.

"Hmmmm." She hums. I feel her stir underneath me and she lifts her butt off the bed so it presses against my core.

"Byuntae." I hit her shoulder playfully. Taeyeon rolls around so that I fall off her and land on the bed. She has her hands on either side of my head holding herself up as she hovers over me. Where did my Taetae get all this confidence from? I'm loving this dominant side of her. She leans down and our lips meet in a heated kiss.

"Taetae, I don't think you're ready to be on top a second time." I tease, hoping to irk her nerves. I struggle and try to flip us over but Taeyeon bucks her hips down into mine, locking me underneath her. A long hiss escapes my lips as our cores contact each other. Taeyeon smiles evilly.

"I think I've been too lenient on you Ppani-ah…It's time to show you who's the boss around here." She attacks my lips and I surrender to her completely.

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I decided to take Tiffany and Romeo down to the beach today. It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect weather for building sandcastles and frolicking in the ocean waves. I parked the car and went over to open the door for Tiffany while Romeo jumps out the window. I was stunned and speechless when I looked out at the view before me, and it wasn't in a good way.

"Um…Taetae, maybe you should've checked the tide times before coming here." Tiffany says as we both stare out at the retreating waters revealing the unsightly mudflats.

"My bad." I cough and scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"Oh look, there's someone out there." Tiffany points and I follow her finger to see a lone person crouching down on the mudflats. "What do you think they're doing?" she asks.

"Not sure." I shrug. "Come on let's go somewhere else." I grab her hand and head back to the car.

"Oh my gosh, ROMEO!" Tiffany shouts at dog that has run out onto the mud flats and is now rolling around it the muck.

"Yah! Get back here!" I stomp my feet but he ignores me and continues to run out further getting closer and closer to the lone person. "Aish, that mutt!" I huff. "Ppani, you stay here and I'll go and fetch him." I roll up my pants and take a step into the mud.

"I want to come too." She says and follows me. I smile and extend my hand. She places her hand in it and we both begin plod over to where Romeo was.

"Oooh, Taetae look at that." Tiffany points to a bright orange starfish.

"…"

"Taetae?" she turns around to see me up to my waist in mud.

"Oh gosh, Taetae." She laughs as she sees me struggling to get out and failing miserably. "You're shorter than ever before…if that's even possible." She clutches her stomach. I puff up my cheeks and fold my arms across my chest unamused.

"Ppani-ah, help me out." I whine.

"Aww, my Taetae is so cute." She crouches down and pecks my nose. I stretch out my hands to her so she can pull me up but Tiffany has other ideas. She grabs 2 handfuls of mud and slaps it on both my cheeks before stepping away.

"PPANI-AH!" I scream and reach forward to try and grab her legs but I'm stuck fast. Tiffany continues laughing crazily, tears coming down her cheeks. "Help me out now!" I growl.

"Okay, okay." She moves closer and reaches for my hands pulling them. I slowly slide out from the mud and we're both kneeling and panting.

"You're dead meat." I smirk and Tiffany gets up and starts running.

"AAAAHHHH!" Tiffany squeals as I grab her shirt and spin her around so that she crashes into my chest. She begins hitting me on the chest, I lose my footing on the slippery mud and fall on top of her. Mud and water sprays everywhere as we land. Tiffany is struggling underneath me, trying to escape. I lean my face close to her and she stops moving, closing her eyes and puckering her lips. I smile slyly, grab a handful of mud and smear it on her face before running away and laughing my head off. After a couple more falls we finally make it over to Romeo and the person, who happened to be an old woman. Tiffany and I greet and bow to the woman.

"Good morning Halmoni, what are you doing out here?" I ask, crouching down to her level as she pats Romeo.

"Ah, I'm catching some octopus to sell at the market." She holds a bucket out to me and I look inside to see a few of the slimy creatures crawling around inside.

"Ewww." Tiffany grimaces and stands up. Both the woman and I chuckle at her.

"Your girlfriend is very pretty." the woman smiles.

"I know." I grin back at her. "But don't tell her that or she'll get cocky." I whisper.

"Yah! I heard that." Tiffany smacks the back of my head. The woman chuckles at our display of affection.

"It's going to take a while before you catch enough. Halmoni, how about we help you? " I suggest.

"Why thank you young man." She pats my back gratefully. She then demonstrates how to catch an octopus.

Romeo begins digging and manages to catch one in his mouth. I also try it out.

"Got one!" I reach my hand into the hole, tongue poking out as I concentrate on trying to grab a hold of the slimy creature. Tiffany is leaning against my back, looking over my shoulder. I take the octopus and hold it in front of her face.

"Get it away." She shouts and falls on her side into the wet mud. I laugh and stick my tongue out to blow a raspberry before walking over to the woman and putting the octopus in the bucket. I feel a wet substance hit the back of my neck and turn around to see Tiffany grin at me. I reach backwards and wipe the substance to see that it was mud.

"You asked for it." I bend down and grab some mud while Tiffany runs off. I aim and hurtle the mud ball at Tiffany hitting her square on the butt. We run around throwing mud at each other until we're covered head to toe in the grey-ish goo. We both point to each other and laugh at how we look, we were both unrecognisable.

"Come here Ppani." I open my arms and she runs into them. I have one arm around her waist, hand resting on her behind and with the other hand I dig into my pocket pulling out a handkerchief to wipe at Tiffany's face. I try to get the mud off as best I can. "All clean." I say. Tiffany tries to clean me but the handkerchief is too dirty to do a good job so she uses her hands instead. I smile as I see her frown in concentration, getting irritated that the mud won't come off my face. She's just too cute to resist so tilt my head up to peck her on the lips.

"I love you." I say as I pull away.

"Blech." She sticks her tongue out in disgust as the mud gets on her lips. I can't help but kiss her again, as my tongue enters her mouth she pushes me away. "Yuck, mud tastes disgusting." She spits and storms off.

"Goodbye and thank you again for the help." The old woman waves at us.

"Goodbye Halmoni." We both say and wave back. Tiffany and I enter a public bathroom to clean up and get changed in some spare clothes I bought along with the original intention of changing into after swimming at the beach.

"Taetae you are such a byun." Tiffany says as she shrugs out of her white shorts.

"Why?"

"Because of this." Tiffany picks up her shorts and there is a clear handprint on the area covering her butt.

"I just can't help myself." I say and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her and resting my hands on her buttcheeks. "I just love your butt." I give them a squeeze.

"More than me?"

"Hmm…don't make me choose." I joke.

"Taetae you better choose now or else I won't talk to you again."

"Fine, fine. Of course I choose you." I peck her lips and she smiles, satisfied with my answer.

 _Because you come with a butt._

Tiffany's P.O.V

"Haaaaaah." I sigh contently and rub my stomach. "That was great!"

"Totally." Taeyeon nods and reaches for my hand. We just went for lunch and are now sitting in the car with the roof down and seats lowered so that we're almost lying down allowing a clear view of the fluffy white clouds over head. Taeyeon had parked in front a big green grassy field and Romeo was running around in it.

"That one looks like Romeo." I point to a cloud shaped like a dog.

"Can't see it."

"That's the head and ears and those are the legs and over there is the tail." I explain.

"Nope, still can't see it."

"You have no imagination." I roll my eyes and blow my bangs.

"I don't need an imagination, all I need is you."

"So corny." I say but the corners of my mouth curve upwards.

"Ppani-ah."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Taetae."

Taeyeon sits up pulling me along with her and leans over to kiss me. She breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against mine. I look into her eyes and sense that something is not right, there's something saddening about them.

"What's wrong Taetae?" I cup her cheek.

"I love you so much Ppani-ah."

"I know that Taetae." I peck her lips. "You have to stop worrying about my safety okay? Everything is going to be fine. Now smile for me." I graze my thumb over her lips and the corners of her mouth turn up. "Much better." I give her an eye-smile. "Now let's go have some fun." I step out of the car and Taeyeon follows.

"Fetch Romeo!" Taeyeon throws the ball and Romeo runs after it. We hold hands and walk along the grassy field, enjoying each other's presence, no words needed to be exchanged. Taeyeon abruptly stops and crouches on the ground, poking at the grass.

"Whatcha doing?" I crouch next to her.

"Looking for four-leaf-clovers."

"Me too." I say and begin searching.

"Found one!" Taeyeon stands up. "For you Ppani…I hope it's as lucky as they say it is." she mumbles the last part.

"Taetae, you're such a worry-wart." I take the clover from her and throw my arms around her neck hugging her. Her hands wrap around my waist pulling me to her tighter. Her grip around me is so tight that it begins to hurt.

 _There is definitely something wrong with her._

Taeyeon's P.O.V

We arrive back at the cabin and Tiffany runs for the bathroom immediately. She had been complaining earlier about how sticky she felt ever since we left the mud flats. I drag myself into the cabin and flop down on the couch. Time was ticking by, and I would have to leave her soon. I didn't want this to happen but it's for the best. I close my eyes and a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Taetae." I feel Tiffany shake me gently. I must have dozed off.

"Ppani-ah." I look at her and feel my eyes sting as the tears build up and I try my best to hold them back.

"Taetae what's wrong? You were crying in your sleep." Tiffany strokes my cheek with the back of her hand.

"I had a bad dream." I open my arms and she climbs in to lie next to me.

"What about?"

"That you hated me…that you left me." I could no longer hold back the tears.

"I will never leave you Taetae." Tiffany reaches up to wipe away my tears.

"I love you Ppani-ah."

"You've been telling me all day." She eye-smiles and snuggles into my chest. "I love you too. Come I've got something to show you." She takes my hand and pulls me up.

"You did all this?" I look at the many candles and the makeshift tent made out of blankets and chairs situated in the centre of the room.

"This will be as close to real-life camping as I can get." She says.

"Good enough for me." I grin and crawl into the tent.

*Grumble* goes my stomach.

"I'm hungry." I say.

"I know, I can hear your stomach from miles away." Tiffany chuckles.

"Come out and eat."

"Wah, Ramen!" I clap my hands as Tiffany lifts the lid from the pot of steaming ramen, my mouth waters at the enticing smell.

"Ramen is best when you go camping." Tiffany places the pot on a small table between us.

I take a pair of chopsticks and twist some ramen around before slurping it up.

"Mmmmm." I give her two thumbs up.

"You eat like a kid Taetae." Tiffany reaches over to wipe my lips with a tissue. We both continue eating from the pot and when Tiffany finishes I pick the pot up and down the last of the broth, before burping and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Am I manly enough for you now?"

"Still a kid." She reaches over to pat my head and I pout.

"Awww, don't be angry…I have marshmallows." Tiffany pulls out a bag from behind her back. I eye the bag with sparkling eyes and watch intently as Tiffany pierces a marshmallow on a skewer before handing it to me. Tiffany makes one herself and then we both roast them over a candle flame. When my marshmallow is ready I bring it to my mouth but I find that I'm eating air as the marshmallow has melted off the skewer and fallen on the ground.

"Here have mine." Tiffany gives me her skewer and reaches for another one as Romeo eats the fallen marshmallow from the floor. I begin humming a song.

"Sing for me Taetae." Tiffany leans her head on my shoulder as we both roast the marshmallows.

"If I go, if I go closer to you

I wonder what you may think, I can't drum up the courage

If you go, if you go away from me

It is scary to figure out how to let you go

Perhaps, the reason I only look at you, like a fool,

is for fear that you may turn your face away, and

you and I may drift further apart

Perhaps, the reason I can't say 'I love you', like a fool,

is that I am afraid of the painful sad days of waiting after we meet.

If you come, if you come closer to me

I really don't know what to do

Perhaps, the reason I only look at you, like a fool,

is for fear that you may turn your face away, and

you and I may drift further apart

Perhaps, the reason I can't say 'I love you', like a fool,

is that I am afraid of the painful sad days of waiting after we meet.

Perhaps, the reason I can't say 'I love you', like a fool,

is that I am afraid of the painful sad days of waiting after we meet." [A/N Taeyeon's "If", translated]

After I finish up the song that reflects my feelings I throw my marshmallow away and turn to Tiffany. I should have never told her 'I love you' in the first place, and then I wouldn't have to go through the pain of leaving her. I roughly push her under me and hover over her. I look into her eyes and she looks back at me, her eyes flitting side to side in worry. I crash my lips onto her, reaching out and ripping her clothes off and clinging myself to her body desperately. I ignore her pleas and protests and continue to ravish her body. I wanted her…needed to feel her body against me one last time.

I watch Tiffany as she slept, she was so close to me and yet by tomorrow I would disappear from her life forever. My eyes roamed her face, tracing the outlines of her eyes, nose, lips, imprinting them into my memory. I remove her arm from around my waist and gently slide out of bed, pulling the covers back over her. I lean down and kiss her forehead and put on some clothes before heading over to the kitchen. I take out a piece of paper and a pen…

 _To my love Tiffany,_

 _Fany, do you know how much I love you? Words can't even begin to describe this feeling. Thank you for being the light in my life, for being there when I needed you most. These memories will forever be kept in my heart. I am writing this letter to you because I can't bear to tell you face to face. Everything was good while it lasted but I can't be living in this fairytale forever. You are a princess but I am no prince, and so I can no longer stay by your side. The reason? I can't say, however, you'll find out soon enough. Until then I hope you'll be able to smile for another day…I'm sure when you find out why, you'll be glad that I'm no longer in your life…because I know that if I stay, you'll be in pain every time you look at me. I can't let that happen…I love you too much. So Fany, forget about me…forget about this Kim Taeyeon…and I hope that you'll find happiness again someday…_

 _From someone who will always watch over you,_

 _Taetae._

My hands are shaking as I write the last word. Tears are freely falling from my face, landing on the paper and smudging the ink. With my blurry, tear-filled vision I reread the letter again and again. I'm fighting an inner battle with myself about whether to give Tiffany this letter or not. In the end I scrunch up the piece and paper and tear it to shreds. I'm a coward, too afraid to lose her. I place my hand over my mouth to stifle my sobs.

 _Sorry Ppani-ah…I'm too selfish to let you go…I want you to stay by my side…even if it's only for a little while longer…_


	37. Win or Lose?

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"Did you have a good time with Tiffany?" Yuri asks.

"Yes we did." I reply flatly.

"Why are you so depressed?...Omo, don't tell me you and Tiffany broke up?!" Yuri runs over and jumps on the couch next to me.

"I wish that were the case." I sigh, and lay my head down on her lap.

"What are you saying Tae, you wish to break up?"

"It would have been better that way…but I was to much of a coward to do it." I close my eyes and rest my hand on my forehead.

"Tae, you did good okay." Yuri plays with my hair.

"I hope so…do you think I should have a chat with Tiffany's dad before we hand over the evidence to the chief? I want to give him a chance to turn himself in, it might lessen his sentence."

"Hmmm, seems like a good idea. But how are you supposed to go? He'll find out about your identity. Let me go instead."

"No Yul, I want to personally go. I'll test him first before I reveal myself, see if he's willing to turn himself in. This is the least I can do for Tippani. I'll go as Jung Woo, he'll think that I'm someone from the gang wanting to talk to him regarding our business deals…then I'll find a way to break the news to him…Can you get Jessica to book an appointment with him for me?"

"Sure."

I sit in the waiting room of the Hwang Co. building flicking through the pages of a magazine.

"Mr Hwang is ready to see you." One of the employees says and leads me to up to the top story. I pass by the secretary desk and give a subtle wave to Jessica. She smiles weakly at me, knowing all too well the things that will transpire between Tiffany's dad and I. I walk into the CEO room and see Tiffany's dad sitting on a chair behind his desk. I take slow steps towards him and he stands up smiling whilst extending his hand to me. So this is who Tiffany got her eye-smile from. I bow 90 degrees and shake his hand before sitting down.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Han Jung Woo."

"Mr Han, what can I do for you today?"

"Jung Woo is fine sir. I'm…a friend of your daughter."

"Michelle?"

"No, Tiffany."

"Ah, my youngest." He smiles warmly as he says her name. "So Jung Woo, what is it you wanted?"

I needed to know whether he continued trading with us out of his own free will or if he was still forced into it. I place my arm on the table and pull up my sleeve revealing the tattoo. Mr Hwang's eyes grow wide and the colour drains from his face.

"Stay away from my daughter, she knows nothing of this! I've already agreed to continue this partnership despite it going against every one of my morals and beliefs. What more do you want from me?!" He stands up. Now that I was sure of his true intentions, it was time to reveal myself.

"Sir, calm down please. I can assure you that my intentions are the same as yours, I also don't want any harm to come to Tippani."

"You can't fool me, you scumbags have been keeping tabs on my family, threatening me with their safety. You've driven me to a dead end, pressured me to carry out these illegal dealings."

"Yes we have…but that can all stop now."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Mr Hwang what if I told you there was a way to stop all this, a way to ensure that your family stays safe?"

"What's the catch? I know your Boss would never let me off this easily."

"Turn yourself in to the police." I say and Mr Hwang eyes me speculatively.

"You're telling me to turn myself in? Who are you exactly? Are you really a member of the gang?"

"Yes you heard me correctly, and I am indeed a member of the Bloody Rose gang…but I am also a member of the Seoul Police Force."

"Seoul Police? But how?"

"I've been working undercover as a member of the gang. For the past 4 years I've left my real life behind and took on the role of Han Jung Woo working my way up the gang hierarchy. Now that I've reached the top, the time has come to completely eliminate the gang."

"How can I believe your words? Show me proof."

I rummage through my bag and pull out my police identification badge, that Yuri retrieved from the station earlier, and show it too him.

"Kim Taeyeon." He reads, "But this is a girl."

I take my wig off and shake my hair gently, allowing my auburn locks to fall below my shoulders.

"Mr Hwang, officer Kim Taeyeon at your service." I salute him.

"So this is true." Mr Hwang finally comes to terms with everything. "Finally the day has come where I can put my mind at ease without having to worry about the safety of my children. I had always thought of turning myself in and reporting the deeds of the gang to the police however they threatened me with my family's safety and so I was forced to continue this partnership. I'm prepared to give up everything to ensure their safety…even my life. I'm so sick of this…sick of hiding things from Tiffany…I was never the father figure she thought I was." He slumped down in his chair.

"I'm glad to see how much you care for your family. I'm very good friends with Tippani and she is always telling me how much she looks up to you. Raising three children on your own is not an easy feat. I'm not well acquainted with your other two children but what I do know is that Tippani turned out to be a very kind-hearted and well-mannered person. A person who easily makes everyone around her happy with her contagious smile and someone whom you would fall in love with at first sight."

"Yes, Tiffany does have an amazing ability to make people like her."

"So does she know that you're…well, a girl?"

"Yes, she knows everything about me even about my identity as a police officer." I say and Mr Hwang momentarily stops breathing.

"So she knows that I…"

"No, I haven't told her that yet…I can't bring myself to tell her. I thought that it would be best for you, as her father, to tell her yourself."

"I appreciate you keeping this from her, I wouldn't want her finding out through someone other than myself."

"Certainly sir…Tiffany aside, we have to talk business. As you would have known from the day this partnership started, it's inevitable that the law would catch up to you sooner or later."

"I knew that my time would come. I should turn myself in."

"No, now is not the time. I need to obtain evidence from the other party first, once I do I will come here and escort you myself. But before then there is something else I need to know."

"What is it?"

"I want to know whether or not you are only one who is involved in these illegal dealings? Was there anyone else in the company who was aware of this matter?"

"N-no, j-just me, no one else knows." He stutters and his hands are shaking. I knew straightaway that this was a lie.

"Mr Hwang, you have to be honest with me." I give him a moment to calm himself and he sighs, bringing his hands up to loosen his tie.

"My other two children. My oldest son, Leo and daughter, Michelle…They have high positions in the company and so they know. But they weren't directly involved in the business, they just knew of it and I made them keep this secret."

"I suspected as much, but you must know that keeping this secret from the police is also a crime."

"Yes." He looks down to the floor.

"But if they were to say that they knew nothing of the matter, then…they can't be charged. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

My Hwang looks at me. He reaches over and takes my hand in his.

"Thank you for leaving my children out of this. You don't know how grateful I am." He pats my hand.

"I'm doing this for Tippani." I say. "I don't want her losing all her family in one day."

"My daughter is lucky to have a friend such as yourself." He smiles weakly.

"I don't think it'll be that way for long. No one wants to be friends with the person responsible for placing their dad in jail."

"How'd it go?" Yuri asks over the phone as I enter the apartment.

"Well everything went according to plan…I don't know whether that is a good thing or not."

"So has he told Tiffany?"

"No, I told him to hold if off until I get evidence from our side first. I want to keep this from Tiffany for as long as possible. Right now the most important thing to obtain the evidence."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hold on a sec." I reach for the doorknob but the person on the other side has already opened it.

"Taetae." Tiffany greets me with a peck my on the lips and her dazzling eye-smile.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then. I have some business down at the station anyway." Yuri says.

"Bye Yul." I hang up.

"Taetae, where have been today?" Tiffany leads me over to the sofa.

"Just gang business." I bury my face into the crook of her neck and inhale her familiar scent. "I'm tired." I breathe into her neck and kiss it.

"Aww, my poor Taetae. Let me give you a massage." She pushes me so that I'm lying front down on the sofa and she then straddles my back. "Masseuse Fany, at your service. At Hwang Massage Clinic we guarantee to smooth out your knots and relieve all your stress, if you're not satisfied then it'll be completely free of charge." She starts squeezing and pressing at my shoulder muscles. "Oh my, Taetae your muscles are so tight, you've been overworking yourself."

"Mmmmm." I moan in contempt. Tiffany's hands continue to work wonders and soon I find my muscles relaxing at her touches. When all my muscles are no longer tense I roll around to face her, I stare up at her confused expression.

"I'm not finished." She pouts.

"Oh I think that's enough Masseuse Ppani, you deserve payment for such good service." I smile and place my hands on her hips. I sit upright and push her down under me, so that I'm now the one on top. I let my hands slide under her shirt and rub her abdomen in circles. "My my Miss Hwang…" I put my finger to my lip in thought. "Your abdominal muscles are way to tense. I think a trip to Kim Taeyeon's _Love_ Clinic will straighten them out. We guarantee to please…if not then subsequent rounds will be provided free of charge." I wink and lean down to capture her lips…

~The next day~

Taeyeon's P.O.V

"Ah, Jung Woo, you're back so soon? I see you've recovered well." The Boss greets me at the door of his house.

"Yes Boss, I didn't want to take too much time off, the gang still needs me."

"I admire your work ethic." He chuckles. "This must be Romeo that I've heard so much about." He gestures to the dog sitting at my feet.

"The one and only." I pat him. "Romeo you wait for me outside okay?" I enter the house.

"Bring him in too, I quite like dogs myself." The Boss says and I beckon for Romeo to follow. The Boss attempts to pat Romeo but the dog backs away, growling and baring his teeth.

"Romeo, stop it." I say and he whimpers. I follow the Boss into the living room and we sit down in the leather couches, opposite each other.

"Anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Wine?" He asks.

"I'm fine."

"Well, let's get down to business then." He leans back, crossing his legs and placing his arms on the arm rests on either side of him. "I'm leaving for China tomorrow. I'll be gone for a week, I'll be there to discuss the issue of setting up a partnership with the Chinese and for the remaining time there I'll be holidaying. I haven't had time for myself in years. While I'm gone I'm placing you in charge of everything back here in Korea. I'll be leaving my computer with records of all our business trades here so you can access them…however, they are not to leave my house. Contact me immediately if anything goes wrong. But I trust that you can handle everything while I'm away."

"I'll give my 101%."

"Good."

"Have a safe trip boss." I bow and leave his house.

Once I'm in the car I pull out my phone and call Yuri.

"Hello?"

"Yuri come over to my apartment tonight."

I am lying in the bed waiting for Yuri to come over. I hear the apartment door open and Romeo runs out to greet the guest.

"Tae?" Yuri calls out.

"In the bedroom!"

"What's up shortie?" Yuri jumps into bed beside me.

"I'm going to get the evidence tomorrow."

"I'm coming with."

"No you are not, that'll make it even more suspicious."

"How are you going to do it? The evidence is in the boss' computer right? And he doesn't let anyone access it."

"The boss will be going to China tomorrow and he's given me access to his files so that I can manage the business dealings while he is away."

"Wow, the boss must really trust you."

"Yes he does and this is the perfect opportunity to get the evidence. I don't even need to snoop around since I can legitimately access the records."

"Should I be reporting this to the chief?"

"Wait until I have obtained the evidence first. I just wanted to tell you that if something does go wrong and I'm found out then-"

"Nothing's going to happen to you Tae."

"I know but I'm saying _if_ it does. If I'm not back by morning then…do not go after me Yuri. Report back to the chief that I wasn't able to succeed … and take care of my family and Tippani for me will you?"

"You don't even have to ask."

Narrator's P.O.V

Taeyeon drove up to the boss' house and waited for the metal gates to open before entering the grand estate. As she stepped out of the car the gang members who were guarding the house bowed to her. Taeyeon and Romeo stepped into the boss' house and went directly into his study room. She walked over to the desk and opened up the laptop, scrolling though the transaction records and the trading and meeting schedules for the week. She read the timetable. There was a meeting with a customer later on in the day, who had ordered 30 fake passports and citizenship certificates. Tomorrow she had to visit the gangs' newly opened brothel to see how that was going, check up if those refugee girls were still working there, or forced to work there. Taeyeon had remembered how one of the girls had gripped onto her leg begging her to not let her younger sister become a prostitute. What could she do? She was surrounded by her gang members and so she had kicked the girl away and walked out. Those poor girls had escaped from their poverty and war-stricken country to find a better life here but were scammed into working as prostitutes. Taeyeon sighed, there was so much felony and misdemeanour going on but how could she stop all of them without being suspected. She had to turn a blind eye to the insignificant ones and only interfere with the more substantial crimes. She stuck a USB into the laptop and began to copy all the files onto it. Romeo sat by the door, guarding it. Taeyeon willed the files to be transferred quicker, if one of the members came in and saw her copying the files she would be dead for sure. Once the copying was finally done Taeyeon ripped the USB out and placed it in her pocket. She closed the laptop and beckoned Romeo to follow her out. The gang members bowed as she left, driving off to the meeting place with her first client of the day.

On the other side of town, parked in a dark secluded alleyway, the leader of the Bloody Rose gang sat in his car with his fists clenched tightly. Unbeknownst to Taeyeon, once she had clicked the button to transfer the files onto her USB, the computer automatically generated a message that was sent directly to the gang leaders phone signalling that the files were being copied.

"Han Jung Woo, I trusted you." The Boss said through clenched teeth. He wound down the window and threw his phone against the wall with so much force that it shattered into a million pieces.


	38. A Change of Plans

Narrator's P.O.V

"Let's kill him boss." Kangta seethes

"No, we can't. He has the evidence of our illegal dealings we have to get it back first."

"What is the point? The gang is done for either way, he's probably taken the evidence and reported it to the police already. We might as well kill him while the police haven't done anything yet. It'll relinquish some of my anger."

"There may still be a way to save the gang." The boss says.

"How?"

"Don't you find it strange that Jung Woo took the evidence 2 days ago and yet there still hasn't been any movement from the police? This must mean that there is something holding him back. We have to quickly find a way to get the evidence back."

"FUCK!" Kangta kicks the wall, leaving a gaping hole. "I can't believe I was fooled by that guy. When we get the evidence back let me kill him boss."

"Once we get what we need you can do whatever you want with him."

Tiffany and Jessica are both strolling along the streets of Seoul, window shopping. Tiffany gets the funny feeling as though someone is watching her.

"Jessie, I think there's someone following us." Tiffany whispers and tightens her hold on Jessica's arm.

Jessica turns her head backwards but sees no one.

"You're just paranoid Tiff." Jessica squeezes Tiffany's hand in reassurance, and they both continue walking. A man steps out from behind a wall and continues trailing the two girls.

The man places some papers on the desk in front of the Bloody Rose gang leader.

"These three are the only people outside the gang that Jung Woo has contact with. It seems as though this Stephanie girl is in an intimate relationship with Jung Woo. I can't seem to find any information on this Han Jung Woo. The name must be his alias and not his real name." The private investigator speaks. The boss nods and Kangta steps forward handing the PI a wad of cash. The PI bows and leaves the room.

"Kwon Yuri, Jung Jessica Sooyeon, Hwang Stephanie Mi Young." The boss reads each of the papers containing the girls' profiles.

"FUCK, he's got connections to the police." Kangta says while reading over the boss' shoulder. "That Kwon Yuri girl is part of the Seoul Police Force." The boss just places Yuri's profile down on the table, as if Yuri's police status didn't affect him at all.

"Jessica Jung Sooyeon, secretary of Hwang Shipping and Transportation…Hmm…Interesting." The Boss strokes his beard and places Jessica's profile down.

"Hwang Stephanie Mi Young…veterinarian...nothing interesting here." The boss lowers Tiffany's profile, however, some words catch his eye and he brings the paper up again. "Daughter of CEO of Hwang Shipping and Transportation…" The boss reads out in the low tone, mouth curving up at the corners. "Perfect."

"What's perfect boss?" Kangta asks.

"This girl." The boss points to Tiffany's picture. "Will be our ticket to freedom. We will catch her and offer to trade her life for the evidence. She is the daughter of the Hwang CEO, so we can use her life to threaten him from turning himself in. It's will be like hitting two birds with one stone." The boss laughs evilly.

Taeyeon walks into the Hwang Co. building, catching the lift to the top floor. Jessica stands up from behind the secretary desk when she sees Taeyeon, she immediately goes over to scan her card, opening the CEO room and allowing Taeyeon to enter.

"Officer Kim." Mr Hwang stands up from behind his desk.

"Mr Hwang, it's time. We have all the evidence we need, it's time to turn yourself in. Have you spoken to Tippani about this yet?"

"N-no I haven't."

"I understand that it will be difficult to tell her such things, but please sir, she has to know. I will allow you some time to contact her before I hand over the evidence to the police chief. I will be back for you in the afternoon."

"Thank you Officer Kim, for giving me time."

"It's the least I can do for Tippani."

*Brrrr, Brrrr* Taeyeon's phone vibrates.

"Excuse me sir while I take this call." Taeyeon walks to a far corner of the room. "Hello?"

"Han Jung Woo." A voice spoke, and Taeyeon recognised it as the voice belonging to the gang leader.

"Oh Boss, I'll be back soon, there's just a few problems with the shipments today." Taeyeon replies calmly.

"Boss? I don't remember having a traitor in the gang." The boss says dangerously.

"W-what do you mean?" Taeyeon stutters.

"You know exactly what I mean Han Jung Woo."

Knowing that it would be pointless to deny any longer Taeyeon jut decides to admit it.

"So you finally figured everything out huh? Well, it's already too late, I have already obtained all the evidence needed to wipe out your gang for good." Taeyeon smirks into the phone.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that too early." The boss chuckles. "You see Jung Woo, we have a certain red-headed girl by the name of Hwang Stephanie in our possession."

"YOU WHAT? Let her go this instant!"

"Let her go? Where's the fun in that? There has to be a trade of course."

"What do you want?" Taeyeon says through gritted teeth.

"You know very well what I want. I'll trade you the life of this girl for all the evidence you have collected …and tell Hwang that he can turn himself in but mention nothing of our business relations. Fair trade if I should say so myself."

"…" There is a moment of pause as Taeyeon tries to think of a plan.

"Hesitating now are we? Well, maybe this will speed up your decision."

Taeyeon hears a slapping sound in the background follows by shrieks and screams. Her phone beeps and she opens the message. It is a picture of Tiffany lying on the ground battered, bruised and bloodied. Taeyeon's eyes begin to sting as the tears threaten to fall.

"Deal." Taeyeon says through gritted teeth. "And don't you dare touch another hair on her head."

"That's a good boy."

"Send me your location and I will bring you the evidence." Taeyeon was about to hang up when the boss adds in one last thing.

"And Jung Woo, if you dare to come with back up from the police then it's bye bye to your friend."

Taeyeon disconnects the call and grips the phone tightly she turns back to Mr Hwang.

"What was that about? You seem distressed."

"There's been a change of plans Mr Hwang. You no longer have to turn yourself in any more."

"What? What is the reason?"

"Tiffany has been captured by those bastards."

"NO! Not Tiffany." Mr Hwang collapses to the floor.

"Mr Hwang, I must go and save Tiffany. They will let her go if I give them back the evidence."

"L-let me come too." Mr Hwang wobbly stands up.

"No sir, it's too dangerous."

"Please, she is my daughter." He croaks. Taeyeon sighs and nods her head once.

Taeyeon and Mr Hwang run to her car and Taeyeon speeds off. She chants a litany of prayers over and over again, hoping that Tiffany will be alright. Taeyeon's phone rings and she puts on the Bluetooth receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Tae, when are you going to bring the evidence? I'm at the police station waiting for you."

"There is no more evidence."

"Tae what are you saying? Get to the station with the evidence now!"

"I can't Yuri, they've got Tiffany and they'll kill her if I don't give them the evidence."

"You can't do this Tae, it's not right. We'll get the SWAT team to come there and save Tiffany, you can't give them the evidence. You've worked too hard for this Tae, you spent 4 years of your life to obtain this, you can't let it go to waste." Yuri pleads.

"I don't care about anything else but Ppani's safety." Taeyeon speaks sternly.

"Tae-" Yuri starts but Taeyeon has already disconnected the call.

"Goddamn it Tae." Yuri ruffles her hair in frustration.


	39. The Bright Light

Narrator's P.O.V

"What do you want from me?!" Tiffany shouts and struggles against the ropes.

"We just need to make sure that you look presentable for your boyfriend." A man smirks and slams Tiffany's head against the concrete wall. Tiffany could feel something wet running down the side of her face and as it dripped onto her skirt she realised that it was blood.

"He'll never come, no matter what you do." Tiffany seethed.

"Shut up bitch!" a man lands another slap on Tiffany's face, leaving a red handprint and busting her lip.

"Stop it boys, we need her alive." The boss calmly says. He walks over and crouches down so that he is eye level with Tiffany. He pulls out his phone and snaps a photo of her before sending the picture to Taeyeon. He grasps Tiffany's chin in one hand and forces her to look at him. "My my, who would have thought the Hwang CEO would have such a pretty daughter. If I'd known sooner I would have captured you and made you work in my brothel. With a face like yours you would've raked in the customers." He pats Tiffany's cheek.

"Get your filthy hands off me." Tiffany spits in his face. A few men step forward about to reprimand Tiffany for spitting on their boss but they step back once the boss raises his hand. The boss pulls out a handkerchief and wipes his face while smirking.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? Quite the opposite of your old man…So passive and afraid, always following my every command."

"My dad would never associate with the likes of you." Tiffany scowls.

"Oh? You don't know anything do you? You poor little girl, looking up to your mighty father who's nothing more than a criminal, just like us. He's been deceiving you all this time."

"I won't believe anything that comes from you."

"I might be a criminal but I have never once told a lie. Your father has been involved with me for years. He's the one responsible for the shipping and transportation of all our goods. If the gang gets busted then your daddy is coming down with us."

"No…NO! MY dad would never!"

"And yet he did." The gang leader chuckles and stands up. "But don't worry pretty girl, once that little traitor of a boyfriend gets here to save you, we'll get the evidence back and your father can be free again. Then we'll continue our business partnership as always. It's a win-win."

Tiffany is speechless as she listens to the gang leader's words. She shook her head not wanting to believe them, how could she trust the words of a criminal?

"Now, stay here and be a good girl. I will be meeting your boyfriend." The gang leader exits the little shed and closes the door behind him. "You two guard her well." He commands two members before leaving.

The door closes and Tiffany is left alone in the room. Tiffany waits until her eyes have adjusted to the darkness and then surveys the room. The room is empty, aside from the chair that she was tied to. On the far wall a window was slightly open letting a soft breeze in. Tiffany used her legs to push herself in the direction of the window. Once she was there she peered out, it was ground level. If only she could free herself from these ropes then she could escape though the window. Tiffany struggled against the ropes that were tying her wrists together behind her back. It seemed the harder she tried the tighter they became, they were chafing her wrists and cutting into her skin. Knowing that her attempts were futile Tiffany stopped altogether, she would have to wait for someone to come and get her. Tiffany sat there and began to organise her thoughts.

 _No, it can't be true. Daddy would never do such a thing…But then this would explain why Taetae has been acting so strange around me lately. Always avoiding my questions asking about what she's been doing with the gang. Usually she would tell me every little detail about what she does but lately every time I ask she always says something along the lines of "Just gang business" and "Nothing important, just the usual" and then she would change the subject…If everything the gang leader says is true then Taeyeon must have the evidence that would land dad in jail. No! This can't be happening!_

*Creak*

The sound made Tiffany freeze up. She squinted her eyes and looked in the direction of the sound, it was coming from the window. A black snout popped into the gap in the window and pushed the glass sideways.

"Romeo?" Tiffany whispered.

Taeyeon pulls up to the destination and hops out the car, carrying a bag with all the evidence inside. She was willing to throw her life away for Tiffany, 4 years of hard work was nothing.

"Romeo, go boy, go find Ppani." Taeyeon tells the dog and Romeo sniffs the air for Tiffany's scent before running off into the darkness. "Mr Hwang, it's best if you stay in the car."

Mr Hwang opens his mouth to object but decides otherwise once he meets Taeyeon's menacing gaze, he nods once. Taeyeon walks towards the rundown warehouse, gripping tightly on the bag. As she reaches the door two gang members open it and let her enter, closing the door behind her.

Romeo's head sticks in through the window and pushes the window further aside to make the opening wider so he can jump in.

"Romeo, what are you doing here?" Tiffany asks and leans her head back to avoid getting dog slobber all over her face as the dog greets her. "Do you think you can get these off me?" Tiffany looks behind her to her hands. Romeo walks around and begins chewing and tugging at the ropes. "Good Boy." Tiffany pats the dog and then proceeds to untie the ropes around her legs.

Tiffany listens for any noises made by the two guards outside the door but there were none. She carefully hoisted her upper body onto the windowsill and then swings her legs over before jumping out, wincing as a wave of pain shoots through her body when her feet contact the ground. She was feeling light-headed and dizzy, vision a little blurry. Romeo jumps out after her and nudges her to keep going. Tiffany didn't know where to go, all she knew was that she must get onto the main road to ask for help or at least find a phone booth to call Yuri or Jessica. Taeyeon was out of the question, if Romeo was here then Taeyeon must already be close by and knowing Taeyeon she would have come by herself without any back up from the police. Tiffany used all her remaining energy to run in the direction of the sounds of cars driving on the road. Tiffany waved her hands to the cars to try and get them to stop and help her but none did. Tiffany saw a small shop on the other side of the road and a phone booth situated in front of the shop. Her eyes brightened with hope. She looked right and then left for oncoming traffic before stepping onto the road. As she walked across the road her vision became blurry, Tiffany shook her head and blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. She heard the faint sound of Romeo barking and the incessant beeping of a car horn in the distance. She turned her head sideways to be met by a pair of bright lights. The car's bright headlights were the last thing Tiffany saw as she her body contacted the cold, hard bitumen.


	40. All Dogs Go To Heaven

Tiffany's legs give way from exhaustion and she falls to the ground. The car's bright headlights were the last thing Tiffany saw as she her body contacted the cold, hard bitumen. She raises her hands above her head in one last desperate attempt to shield herself from the oncoming vehicle.

*SCREEEEECH*

The car comes to a stop just centimetres from her body, the scent of burning rubber was in the air as the tyres made two black skid marks on the road. Tiffany breathed out and let her arms fall to her side, too shaken to move and too weak to get up. The driver of the car made their way over to the lifeless body.

"Tiffany?...TIFFANY?!" Yuri ran over and knelt down beside Tiffany, bringing the girl's head to rest on her lap. "Call an ambulance!" Yuri shouted to her comrades before turning her attention back to Tiffany. "Tiffany, Tiffany, can you hear me." Yuri shook the girl and tapped the side of her face gently.

"Y-Yuri." Tiffany managed to croak. "T-Taetae is-"

"Shhhh. Don't worry Tiff, I've bought the whole squadron here to help Tae. She'll be alright, you just rest up okay." Yuri said.

"Officer Kwon, the paramedics have arrived." a police officer said.

"They'll take care of you Tiff, I need to get Tae." Yuri let the paramedics place Tiffany on a stretcher.

"No, let me come too." Tiffany struggled to get off the stretcher.

"Tiffany No." Yuri said sternly. "It's too dangerous…and your injured. I can't save Tae and look out for you at the same time." Yuri explained. Tiffany stilled her movements and lay back down.

"Yuri…Just…Please come back safely…the both of you okay." Tiffany whispered as she was carried away into the ambulance.

"…" Yuri couldn't promise anything.

Once Tiffany was safely in the ambulance Yuri climbed back into the police car and turned back to the computer screen. The flashing green dot, indicated that Taeyeon was close by. Yuri thanked the heavens she thought to plant a tracking device in Taeyeon's phone without Taeyeon knowing. She started the engine and sped off.

"Ah, Han Jung Woo, so you finally decided to grace us with your presence." The Boss stated while sitting in a chair surrounded by his men on either side. Taeyeon studied her surroundings, there were at least 20 other men in the warehouse aside from the Boss. From her experience in the gang, only the "inner circle" members owned guns and there were 4 whom she recognised, they were standing closest to the boss, 2 on either side. The other members were just rookies and wouldn't be too hard to deal with. She spotted Luhan and Sehun standing off to the side, they looked straight at Taeyeon and she could not fathom their expression. "I trust you came alone?" he smirked.

"Where is she? Let her go now!"

"Not so fast. You're in my territory so we play by my rules. Show me the evidence first."

Taeyeon rummaged through her bag and retrieved a bunch of papers and a couple of hard drives.

"And these are the only copies you have?"

"Yes." Taeyeon spat out.

"Good, 'cause if they're not then your little girlfriend won't live to see another sunrise. Kangta, go over and get the evidence from him."

"Not until I see her first." Taeyeon takes a few steps back.

"Very well, I can grant this request. Kangta tell the boys to bring the girl over."

Kangta nods and then talks into his phone. Taeyeon studies Kangta's expression as he converses into the mobile device, noticing how his grip on the phone tightens and his eyes widen. Kangta walks over and whispers into the Boss' ear and the Boss shows the same reaction.

"What's with the hold up? Did something happen?" Taeyeon questions.

"They are bringing her over as we speak. Now hand over the evidence."

"I want to see her with my very own eyes."

"You're making things difficult Jung Woo, hand it over now or else your girlfriend dies."

"We made a deal and I won't give up the evidence until I she's safe." Taeyeon spots Romeo climbing through the window at the back of the warehouse. The gangsters are unaware as they have their backs turned to him. Romeo crouches down low awaiting any further signals from Taeyeon.

"You asked for it." The gangleader pulls out his gun and points it at Taeyeon. Taeyeon's hand travels to her back pocket feeling the outline of her own gun, however she can't pull it out or else the gang leader will fire. "You know what to do." The Boss cocks the gun signals to the ground. The four "inner-circle" members also pull out their guns and point them at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon pulls the bag strap over her shoulders, and bends down to place the bag on the ground. As she bent down she made eye contact with Romeo and flickers her eyes towards the Boss. Romeo seemed to understand the message as he started crawling towards the Boss. Just as Taeyeon was about to let go of the bag she clicked her fingers and Romeo pounced on the Boss from behind.

"What the?! Get him off!" The Boss shouted. During this moment of havoc when everyone turned their attention onto the boss Taeyeon picked up the bag and whipped out her gun shooting two of the "inner-circle" members in the arm making them drop their weapons. Taeyeon turned to the other two who were aiming their guns at her, she knew she wouldn't be fast enough to stop them so she closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to penetrate her skin. Taeyeon waited but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see Sehun and Luhan had jumped onto the two men and were wrestling the guns out of their grasp. A small smile crept onto Taeyeon's face at the sight, Sehun and Luhan were still on her side. The rookie members began to advance on her from all directions, some swinging at her with metal poles, but they were no match for Taeyeon.

*BANG* the sound of a gunshot reverberated throughout the warehouse and the fighting ceased. Everyone turned to where the sound came from. Romeo dropped to the ground and let out a whimper as blood gushed out from the bullet hole on his abdomen.

"Hahaha, stupid mutt." The Boss laughed and then turned to Taeyeon. "Now it's your turn." He turned to gun to her.

"Romeo!" Taeyeon ran over to the dog.

*BANG*

Taeyeon fell to the ground.


	41. It's All For The Best

*BANG*

Taeyeon fell to the ground. She was sure she had been hit this time. However, she felt no pain. Was she dead? Taeyeon opened her eyes so see the Boss lying on the ground next to her, he was writhing in agony and clutching his shoulder as the blood seeped through his jacket and stained the cement below. She looked behind him and saw Yuri jump through the back window, where Romeo had come through earlier, gun raised and pointing at the Boss.

"Give it up, we have you surrounded." Yuri commanded. She said a few words into her radio and the doors of the warehouse were thrown open allowing an army of SWAT personnel to march into the warehouse. They surrounded the gang members in a circle, pointing their guns to the centre. Taeyeon ignored everything that was going on, she didn't notice the SWAT team, she didn't notice the gang members being handcuffed or the Boss being dragged away by two police officers. Everything was a blur and all that Taeyeon could focus on was Romeo lying on the ground in a pool of blood, his breathing shallow and rapid, eyes rolling up into the back of his head.

"Romeo." Taeyeon said through tears as she cupped her hand over her mouth and laid the dog's head in her lap. "Romeo…you did great boy." She stroked the dog's head as her tears dripped onto his fur.

"TAETAE!" Tiffany shouted and pushed her way past the throng of people inside the small warehouse.

"Tiffany, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in hospital." Yuri cleared the way and helped the injured girl over to Taeyeon..

"I'm fine now Yuri, the medics gave me IV fluids. I couldn't leave Taetae." Tiffany said and searched for her girlfriend.

"Taetae." Tiffany pulled away from Yuri's grasp and rushed over to her girlfriend. Tiffany crouched down to her girlfriend and Taeyeon turned to look at her with puffy eyes.

"Save him Ppani, you have to save him." Taeyeon begged and grabbed both of Tiffany's hands in a tight grip. Tiffany could not hold onto her tears any longer, she loved Romeo just as much as Taeyeon did, he was like their baby. However, Tiffany knew that there was no way to save the dog, the bullet got him in a critical spot and he had lost too much blood. Romeo's breathing slowed and became lighter and lighter until it was non-existent.

"He's gone to a better place now Taetae." Tiffany hugged her girlfriend and they both let their tears flow freely.

"Mr Hwang." Yuri called out to the man who looked lost amongst the crowd of people.

"Have you seen my daughter? Is she alright?" the man asked.

"Tiffany is fine sir. She is over there." Yuri pointed to the two girls huddled together on the ground.

"Tiffany!" Mr Hwang ran over to the girls.

"Daddy." Tiffany broke away from the hug. Mr Hwang crouched down and reached over to move the stray strands of hair from Tiffany's face. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault." He rubbed his thumb over the bruises on Tiffany's cheek. Both father and daughter shared a silent moment, just looking at each other, both had so many things to say yet none knew where to start.

After the excitement died down and most of the people cleared out of the warehouse, Yuri came over and knelt down beside Taeyeon. She extended her hand and stroked Romeo's head.

"Goodbye Romeo, you were the bravest dog I knew. We'll miss you buddy." Yuri squeezed Taeyeon's shoulder. "Tae it's time." Yuri said. Taeyeon stopped stroking the dog and stood up, drying her tears with the back of her hands, she still had a job to do.

"Mr Hwang." Taeyeon uttered, disturbing the moment between father and daughter. Mr Hwang cleared his throat and stood up holding his hands out to her. Taeyeon pulled a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket and clipped it into place around his wrists. Tiffany's eyes widened and she reached her hands up grabbing Taeyeon's wrist.

"Taetae please." Her grip on Taeyeon's wrist tightened. "Please, let him go."

"It's okay Tiffany, this is what I want." Mr Hwang assured his daughter.

"No daddy. Taetae please." Tiffany's tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry Ppani-ah, this is my job…I can't go against what is right." Taeyeon took a hold of Tiffany's hand and placed it back down onto the girls' lap. Yuri led Mr Hwang out of the warehouse. Taeyeon crouched down and cupped Tiffany's cheek with the palm of her hand. Taeyeon leaned in and placed a kiss on Tiffany's lips, both their tears mingling together. Taeyeon tried to imprint the feeling of kissing Tiffany into her memory, for this would be the last kiss they would share. Taeyeon reluctantly pulled away, wiping at Tiffany's tears with her thumb.

"Let's break up." Taeyeon whispered and Tiffany almost missed it.

"You can't mean that Taetae."

"It's for the best…It'll be too painful if we stay together. You can't be with someone who put your dad in jail." Taeyeon bent down to pick up Romeo's body. "Goodbye Tiffany-sshi, I hope you meet someone better than me…and find the happiness you truly deserve."

"Taetae." The words escaped Tiffany's lips as she watched Taeyeon's retreating back until it disappeared out of the warehouse.


	42. Out Of Reach

Narrator's P.O.V

Tiffany has been holed up in her apartment for the whole day. Jessica was also lounging around at home, after Mr Hwang's arrest there was no need of a personal secretary for the CEO so the company gave her some time off until another position became available. Of course Jessica would have loved to use her free time to explore more of South Korea but being the good friend she was she opted to stay home to accompany her best friend whom had not spoken a word ever since she stepped foot into the apartment last night. Although Hwang Shipping and Transportation Company had lost their leader the company was still in business. Tiffany's brother, Leo, had taken over and was appointed as the new CEO. News regarding the previous CEO's arrest was only known to people holding prominent positions within the company, the lower-ranked employees were told that their CEO had abruptly retired due to his deteriorating health and had appointed his son to take over his position.

"Tiff, you have eat something, it's been two days." Jessica places a bowl of porridge down on the table in front of Tiffany. Tiffany just ignores Jessica and continues to stare blankly at the TV screen, which was showing the news.

"Good evening, this is the seven pm news. We have just received some breaking news – At 11pm last night the Seoul police Force have arrested the leader of the Bloody Rose gang. It was reported that 5 gang members were in possession of guns however they were quickly disarmed. The gang leader was shot in a shoulder by a member of the Seoul police force. Fortunately there were no human fatalities, however, the police have stated that one of their police dogs has died in action. Officer Kim Taeyeon played a critical role in the success of this case. Reports mention that she had been undercover for 4 years, gathering evidence and monitoring the gang's illegal activities. We will now go live to the press conference."

*At the press conference*

Taeyeon waits anxiously for the police chief to arrive to give his speech.

"Sir." Taeyeon stands up when the man enters the conference room. Taeyeon walks over and the chief extends his hand for her to shake.

"You've done well officer Kim." The chief salutes and Taeyeon does so too. The chief turns around about to step onto the podium to deliver his speech to the reporters.

"Sir." Taeyeon repeats and the chief turns around. "I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Could you please not mention anything about Hwang Corp? Please keep them anonymous."

"Certainly." The chief nods slightly and walks onto the podium, the cameras flash like crazy. "Ahem. Hello everyone, I am Choi Siwon, chief of the Seoul Police Force. As you would have known, we have finally managed to crack the most difficult case in the history of the force. For years the force has been trying to track down the leader of the Bloody Rose gang as well as anyone with connections to him but to no avail. After multiple failures we decided to let a member of the team go undercover to infiltrate into the gang. This person is no other than officer Kim Taeyeon. Officer Kim is one of the most capable members of the force and she accepted this mission without hesitation. She played a crucial role in solving this case. She joined the gang as a lowly member and worked her way up to gain the leaders' trust. Officer Kim sacrificed a lot during these four years and I, as the chief of the Seoul Police force, would like to present her with this award for her bravery and commitment to getting the job done. There were many difficulties and near misses along the way but she managed to pull through and we at Seoul Police Force, can never thank her enough. Citizens of Seoul can rest assured that the city is much safer now that the most notorious gang of Seoul is off the streets. Are there any questions before I call upon Officer Kim to the stage?"

One of the reporters raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"I heard that a CEO of a large company was involved with the gang, would you mind telling us who it is?"

"Ah, I'm afraid that information is confidential. Are there any more questions?... No? Then I'd like to call Officer Kim to accept her much deserved award."

Taeyeon walks up onto the stage. The clicks and flashes of the cameras are blinding. She didn't want this attention, didn't want this award but the chief had insisted and she couldn't possibly decline. The chief pins the badge onto Taeyeon's uniform and salutes while the crowd erupts into applause. The chief gestures Taeyeon over to the microphone and tells her to say a few words.

"Umm…Thank you for giving me this award, I am very honoured. And um… *cough*, are there any questions?"

Straightway many hand shoot upwards.

"I would have thought that Officer Kim was a male since it is known that all the Bloody Rose gang members are male. How did you manage to deceive them?"

"Ah well, during my time undercover I had to disguise myself as a male and live under the alias of Han Jung Woo."

"Ohhhh." The reporters chorused and nodded in understanding while typing furiously on their laptops.

"Did you have contact with your family during your time undercover?"

"No. I feel very apologetic towards them. They have been thinking that I have been studying overseas all this time. There were times when I desperately wanted to see them but I knew I had a job that had to be done. I have learned not to let my personal life interfere with my profession."

"So you had no contact with any of your friends either."

"Well, I had my good friend Officer Kwon with me. She served as my mode of communication with my life as Kim Taeyeon. I wouldn't have known what to do without her. Thank you Yuri-ah."

"During your time undercover did you have to do anything that was against your beliefs?"

"Yes, there were plenty of times when I found myself no better than any one of those lowly gangsters. I really wanted to kill myself for doing those things. But I knew that it was all for the greater good, that I would eventually eliminate the gang and stop these things from happening once and for all."

"Now that you've completed this case and have had time to reflect on it, would you ever have considered not taking this case on in the first place?"

"…" Taeyeon paused, as she pondered this question. "I would have taken the case again in a heartbeat." The reporters gasped at her unexpected answer.

"Why? You had to go through so much."

"If I hadn't taken this case on then…I would have never met a certain person."

"May I ask who is this person?"

"They are someone who managed to enter my complicated life…much to my vexation. Somehow they just opened up my heart and tore down the walls I built around myself. After spending so many years in the gang without any advances I was beginning to lose hope…but they were the one who encouraged me and gave me the strength to continue. I was so very fortunate to have met that person…but that person should have never met me. Because that person met me, because they became my pillar of support, because they would always be by my side…that person now has to go through so much pain. I know I should be saying that I would never take this case on in the first place so that we would never meet and so that person would never have to suffer like this…but…I'm a selfish person and I would do this all over again…just so that special person could enter my life." Taeyeon's voice quivered as she finished.

"Sounds like you really treasure this person."

"With all my heart…before I go I would just like to say a few words to that special person…I'm sorry you met a person like me…but…I love you." Taeyeon blinks back tears and hurries off the stage.

Jessica turns towards Tiffany as the news finishes broadcasting. Her friend remained still and expressionless but there were streaks of tears running down her cheeks and dripping from her chin.

"Oh Tiff." Jessica reached over pulling Tiffany into a hug and the redhead bursts into uncontrollable sobs. "Just go to her Tiff, I'm sure she misses you too." Jessica pats Tiffany's back.

"I can't, no, I don't want to see her. We're finished, she was the one who ended things. She…she just left me there…even when she saw my injuries she still left me there. She didn't check to see whether I was all right or ask what had happened to me. I was in my most vulnerable state and yet she added to the pain by breaking us up…and I don't think I'll ever forgive her for that. Even if it was painful for us to be together because she was responsible for putting daddy in jail, I think I eventually would get over that…but just leaving me there, when I needed her most is something I can never forget. Her thinking has always been one-sided, her actions reflect what is best for me and not for herself. She would have never admitted that she loved me if not for the prank we pulled. You see Jessie, she always does what she thinks is best for me while she suffers alone…but I want her to choose what's best for the both of us, isn't that what a relationship is about? I guess it's all for the best that we ended things, I can't be with someone who doesn't see my side of things and doesn't take my thoughts into consideration."

Jessica sighed and rubbed Tiffany's back comfortingly.

 _You two are the most stupid people I know._

Jessica's phone began ringing and she went to the kitchen to accept the call.

"Seobang." Jessica greeted…

"Romeo..." Taeyeon crouches down and touches the plaque at Romeo's burial site. Romeo was buried alongside other police dogs that had also died in action. "I bought your favourites." Taeyeon pours some dog food into a bowl and places a squeaky toy next to the plaque. Taeyeon kneels down next to Romeo and her hand reaches over to graze his photo. "You left me and Ppani is gone too. I feel so empty." Taeyeon clutches her chest and let the tears fall. The pain in her heart consumes her whole body, Taeyeon just wants to rip her heart out and end it all right there. It seemed that the heavens were sharing her pain as the grey clouds loomed overhead and the raindrops mixed in with her tears. Yuri watched her friend from the distance, her own heart wrenched at the agonising scene before her. As the rain became heavier and heavier Yuri ran over to the other girl.

"Tae, it's late we should go back, you'll get sick."

"Yul…I want to see her."

"You can't Tae, you've already broken up with her."

"Please, just let me see her."

"Okay, we'll pass by her practice." Yuri gave in and Taeyeon's eyes brightened. Yuri helped Taeyeon into the car and the two drove off. Yuri parked on the curb opposite Tiffany's practice and then cursed inwardly at herself for being so stupid, it was way past business hours, why would Tiffany still be here? "I'm sorry Tae but the practice is closed." Yuri looked over at her friend.

"…Oh." Taeyeon mumbled with her head bowed. Yuri's expression softened and she reached over to squeeze Taeyeon's hand.

"Don't worry Tae, you'll see her." Yuri assured and pulled out her phone.

"Seobang." Jessica answered on the third ring.

"Hey Sica, how's Tiffany?"

"She's not looking good, but as least she's finally talking."

"At least there's progress. Sica can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Tae wants to see Tiffany."

"I'm sorry I can't do that, Tiffany doesn't want to see her."

"Please Sica, Taeyeon's in a terrible state and I'm afraid that she may sink into depression and do something terrible if she doesn't see Tiffany."

"I can't force Tiffany to meet someone she doesn't want to see."

"You don't have to, just make something up and take her out of the apartment so Tae can see her. She doesn't need to know that Tae is here."

"I'll try."

"Thanks Sica-baby, love you." Yuri hung up and then started the engine, driving to Jessica's apartment complex and parking off to the side.

Jessica ended the call and walked back into the kitchen. She blew her bangs out of the way when she saw Tiffany's untouched bowl of porridge. Jessica picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

"Let's go out." Jessica suggested.

"I don't feel like it." Tiffany answered monotonously.

"Come on Tiff, you haven't eaten anything so let's go and get something to eat. Maybe you'll feel better with a breath of fresh air." Jessica took Tiffany's coat off the stand and helped her friend wear it. The two girls exited the apartment building and strolled causally along the footpath with there arms linked together.

"Ppani." Taeyeon whispered and she placed her hand on the car's glass window as if trying to reach out for her. Taeyeon's forehead was up against the glass as she watched the two girl's walking further and further away. "Ppani-ah." Taeyeon called up and banged on the glass with her fist. When the two silhouettes were reduced to a speck in the distance Taeyeon slumped back down into her seat in silence.

"Are you ready to go home now Tae?" Yuri asked.

"…" Taeyeon nodded and turned her head to the window, away from Yuri, but her tears didn't go unnoticed.


	43. Father-Daughter Talk

Tiffany's P.O.V

I drive up to the jail to visit my dad. He's been sentenced for 9 years, it would have been for longer if he didn't turn himself in voluntarily. A week had passed since I last spoke to him. I never had the opportunity to have a long conversation with my dad. With all that has been going on I only managed to catch glimpses of him in the court before he was taken away and locked up. I still didn't know the exact reason why my dad was involved in this mess and I was determined to get my answer today.

I sit in a rusty metal chair in a dark windowless room as I wait for the prison warden to bring my dad out. I hear the clicking sound of the door being opened and stand up as the prison warden leads my dad over to the seat opposite me and sits him down.

"You have half an hour." The warden says and walks off, closing the door noisily behind him. The loud footsteps of the warden can be heard as he walks down the hallway, they slowly dissipate and the room is plunged into an uncomfortable silence. Never have I felt so uneasy or tense when I am around my dad, but meeting him under these circumstances was just a little short of auspicious. My dad is avoiding my gaze, his head in bowed down and looking down at his hands on the table. The sight of his wrist shackled in a pair of handcuffs pulls on my heartstrings and I feel the sting of tears building behind my eyes.

"Daddy…" I call out and he lifts his head to meet my gaze. I gasp as he reveals his face. It had only been a short time since he was placed in jail and yet it looked as if he'd been suffering in here for years. Where did my happy-go-lucky dad go? Who was this man in front of me? He had no sparkle in his eyes, the wrinkles on his face were more apparent and the corners of his mouth were turned down. It seemed that he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in ages as evident from the dark rings under his eyes, a modest stubble was beginning to show on his chin and around his cheeks. I could see the outline of a few bruises and a cut on the side of his lip that looked recent. As I took all this in and the tears I desperately tried to hold back spilled over and ran down my cheeks. I bought my hand up to stifle my sobs.

"Tiffany…sweetheart…" my dad leaned over and clasped my free hand, that was placed on the table, in his own and giving me a reassuring squeeze. "Please don't cry."

"Daddy, what have they done to you?" I mutter.

"It's okay honey, I'm just getting used to things that's all, it will get better over time."

"But Daddy, who did this to you?" I pull my chair over next to him and cup his cheek in my hand, grazing over his bruises with my thumb. He winced at the contact and more tears escaped my eyes.

"It's nothing baby, just a way for the inmates to tell me who's boss in here. It happens to all the new guys, but don't worry it won't happen again, as long as I keep to myself."

"Oh Daddy." I stand up and engulf my dad in a hug, he tries to hug my back but the chains are preventing him from doing so. After a moment I sit back down and wipe away my tears. I open my mouth to speak but my dad beats me to it.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, don't I?" he starts and just nod meekly. I listen intently as my dad recounts the story of how he was involved with the gang and their 20 years of doing business with each other.

"…and that's how I got to where I am." He sighs.

"Daddy, don't blame yourself. You didn't have a choice, mum was dying and the business was failing…you needed the money for her treatments and to support the family. You were only doing what was best for us."

"I know it was wrong and in the end I couldn't save your mum anyway…If I had known that the outcome of accepting this business offer would be the same as not accepting it then I wouldn't have done so in the first place. But seeing as back at the time there was a chance to save your mum I accepted the gang's help unconditionally."

"You always put family first and that is what I love about you daddy…but do you think that mum would be happy that you did this for her?"

"If I had the chance to start over I would have never accepted his help in the first place. Back then all I could think about was finding the money to give your mum the best treatment possible. Over the years I've come to realise that even if your mum did survive her illness, she would have never approved of my methods."

"It's all in the past now daddy and I want you to know that I don't think any less of you for what you did. You did them while thinking of mum, Leo, Michelle and I. You just wanted a perfect and happy family."

"Thank you baby, thank you for forgiving my actions." He had his face down but I could see the tears falling down and making damp spots on his jumpsuit. I hug him again and we both cry out the last of the tears so that none could be shed again in the future. Once we both calmed down I sat back in my seat, I had more questions to ask.

"Daddy…did Leo and Michelle know about this?"

"Yes they did"

"Then why weren't they also-"

"It's because of officer Kim."

"Officer Kim?"

"Officer Kim Taeyeon…" my heart wrenches at the words. "She suspected that Leo and Michelle knew of my illegal dealings. They both should have been arrested too, for helping me hide this from the police. But she turned a blind eye and made it as if Leo and Michelle knew nothing about the matter. I owe her greatly for not putting Leo and Michelle in jail."

"Taetae…" The familiar words unconsciously escape my lips.

"What did you say Tiffany?"

"N-nothing dad…it's nothing…You don't owe her anything dad, she was the one who put you in here." I clench my fists.

"No Tiffany. I deserve every bit of this. Officer Kim helped me greatly, she was the one who gave me the option of turning myself in to lessen my sentence, she pleaded with the court saying that I was forced into the partnership with the gang and that I was blackmailed to continue. If it wasn't for her I don't know how many more years I would have to spend locked up here. She told me that she was a friend of yours, she's a good person Tiffany, I'm glad that you and her a friends."

"We're not friends dad…not anymore."

"Why not?"

"I can't face her. When I think of her I am reminded of the fact that you are locked up in this horrid place."

"Tiffany listen to me. Officer Kim was only doing her job. From what I heard she spent 4 years of her life on this case. She had to leave everything behind and go undercover, she's been through a lot Tiffany and she didn't want everything to end up like this but there was nothing she could do to prevent it. It wasn't her fault that I ended up here, she was just doing her job, so don't blame her."

"I won't blame her dad…but I think it's best if I never see her again…"

"Is that what you really want Tiffany?"

"…I don't know."

"Tiffany-honey, tell me what's wrong, you don't seem like yourself and I'm sure that me being in jail isn't the only reason."

"Daddy, I…Taeta- I mean officer Kim and I…we-"

"You love her don't you?"

"..." I nod meekly.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologise for. I know that she loves you too."

"You knew?"

"I suspected so. I've spoken to her a few times and every time we speak of you, every time she says your name, there is a look in her eyes, the same look you have when you mention her name."

"I love her daddy…no, I _loved_ her."

"Loved?"

"I'm trying to forget."

"Because she was responsible for putting me here?"

"No…because the decisions she makes are all one-sided, what she thinks is best for me is not that same as what I think. I never have the chance to voice my thoughts."

"I'm sure she's doing all that out of good faith."

"That's exactly the reason why I can't be with her."

"It's all about me. She never thinks about herself and it just pains me to see her suffering alone. She doesn't allow me to share her burdens, isn't that what a relationship is about?...And when I needed her most she just left me."

"Tiffany, if you love someone you will always want to do what is best for them even though the other party may not agree with your methods. Like me, I went ahead and made a deal with those gangsters even though I knew that your mother would not approve. When it's a matter of life and death, we all get blinded and choose the easiest way out, anything that will save the person we love. Talk to her Tiffany, tell her your thoughts…and if she values this relationship as much as you do she will change."

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Time's up." The warden entered the room.

"Think it through okay." Mr. Hwang squeezed Tiffany's hand reassuringly. "I love you." He kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Love you too daddy."

Narrator's P.O.V

Tiffany exited the elevator and walked in the direction of her apartment. She unconsciously walked past her apartment door and stopped in front of the next door along. Tiffany had not seen Taeyeon in the apartment building for the past few days and wondered if she still lived here. Tiffany placed her hand on the metal doorknob and turned it. The door was locked.

"Hey what are you doing?" A male voice shouted from down the hallway.

"Sorry sir, I was just wondering if my friend was home."

"Your friend moved out, I'm the new tenant."

"Oh." Tiffany had expected so.

"Now scat." The man waved Tiffany away.

 _I guess we just weren't meant to be._


	44. Down in the Dumps

Yuri's P.O.V

"Hello Aunty." I greet Taeyeon's mum as I enter the Kim family home.

"Oh, Hi Yuri, coming to visit Tae again?"

"Yes, is she any better?"

"Same as always." Taeyeon's mum sighs. "It's been 3 weeks already but she's still moping around and lying in bed all day. I'm glad that she is able to have a 3-month break after her last case but now I'd rather see her work and do something productive rather than loaf around the house. I don't know what has gotten into her." Mrs Kim shakes her head.

"She just needs some time, she suffered a lot during that mission and needs time to heal. The old Tae will be back soon enough." I walk over and hug Mrs Kim. "Has she eaten yet?"

"I tried bringing some food up to her but she refused to have any."

"Not again." I sigh. "Let me do it." I walk over to the kitchen table.

"I don't know how you manage to get her listen to you every time." Mrs Kim looks at me questioningly.

"I have a secret weapon." I smile.

"Care to let me in on the secret?"

"Umm…"

"Yuri, please, I just want to help my daughter." Mrs Kim pleads.

"Well…the secret is Hwang Tiffany."

"Hwang Tippani?" Mrs Kim repeats.

"MmmHmm." I nod. Mrs Kim continues to look at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Tae is…she's in love with Tiffany. So much so that every time you want her to do something you just have to mention the word Tiffany and Taeyeon will do it straight away."

"…"

"I know it's wrong for two girls to be-"

"It's not wrong Yuri."

"Huh?"

"If it was wrong then I would have never let you and Taeyeon be friends. If it were so wrong then I would have kept you as far away from Taeyeon as possible in case you influenced her. But I couldn't do that, I know Taeyeon and I know that she's responsible enough to make her own decisions about who she loves…and whomever I'm sure would be an amazing person, and I would always support her…So…Tell me more about this Hwang Tippani." Mrs Kim pulls out a chair and pats the one next to her. I flash her a smile and sit down.

"Hwang Stephanie Miyoung, how should I start?..." I begin to tell her everything I knew about this certain eye-smiling redhead. Taeyeon's mum remains silent after I finish.

"You should take this up to Taeyeon." She stands up and hands me a bowl of porridge. I could not comprehend what she thought about Tiffany, for her expressionless face gave nothing away. I trudged upstairs slowly, a frown plastered on my face, If Mrs Kim doesn't accept Tiffany then things are going to get a lot more complicated. However, my worries were short-lived and a smile crept onto my lips as I heard Taeyeon's mum humming a jolly tune before breaking out into song, seems like she does like Tiffany after all, I mean how could you not?

I stand in front of Taeyeon's room and knock twice. I knew that there would be no answer, the knocks were just done out of courtesy to alert Taeyeon that I was going to invade her private space. I slowly open the door and just as expected the room is pitch black, there is a faint glow coming from underneath the covers.

"I'm turning the lights on Tae." I say and flick the light switch. I walk over to the bed and sit next to the lump underneath the blankets. "Tae come and eat." I pat the lump. "Tae this is getting ridiculous now." I pull the covers away to reveal Taeyeon curled up in a fetal position and staring at her phone. "Sit up now will you." I dig my hand under her body and lift her up into a sitting position. I try to take the phone away but she's holding it tightly, eyes never leaving the screen as she scrolls through the many photos of Tiffany. "Tae." I pull her into a hug and she leans her head onto my chest while I stroke her hair. A moment later I feel Taeyeon's shoulders shaking and dampness on me shirt. Taeyeon drops the phone onto the bed and grips my shirt tighter, burying her head into my chest to drown her sobs.

"I miss her so much Yul."

"I know Tae." I rub her back comfortingly.

"My heart hurts so much. I want to see her Yul…I want to hold her so badly." Taeyeon clutches her chest.

"This pain will go away with time Tae-ah. You have to forget her. That's the only way both you and her will find happiness again."

"My happiness is _her_."

"Aiya, Tae." I groan with vexation and push her shoulders so she faces me. I bring my hands up to her face and wipe the tears from her puffy red eyes. "If you miss her so much then why did you break up with her? And don't tell me that it's because you put her dad in jail."

"…I was scared."

"Scared?"

"When I saw her…saw her with blood everywhere, I was so afraid. You don't know how much I wanted to hold her, make sure she was alright…I never think that she's safe unless she in my arms. But I couldn't hold her, couldn't touch her fragile body, not when I knew that I was the reason she was like that in the first place. She was injured so badly and it was all because of me…what if next time she…she-" Taeyeon couldn't say the word, couldn't bear to think of the possibility.

"Tae, there won't be a next time."

"How can you be sure?"

"Just don't accept anymore undercover cases and it'll be fine."

"Even if I don't accept these cases, there's no way Tippani will be safe. We're police officers Yul, we've put so many criminals behind bars, there's bound to be one that holds a grudge."

"Tae, if Tiffany loves you then she would want be with you no matter what, even if her life is in danger. I'm sure that if you were in her position you would do the same. Would you risk your life to be with her?"

"Yes." Taeyeon said without hesitation.

"Then get her back."

"She won't forgive me."

"Why not?"

"Because I left her. Left her when she needed me most, her eyes were calling out to me, telling me to stay but I was too much of a coward and chose to escape."

I sigh at Taeyeon's predicament. I would have to think of how to solve this mess between the troubled pair, but the more pressing matter at hand was to get Taeyeon to eat.

"Do you want her to be happy too Tae?"

Taeyeon nods her head frantically.

"Well, the only way she will be happy is if she knows that you're doing well. So Tae stop this moping around. If Tiffany loves you then she will come back to you. Now come and have some food, Tiffany wouldn't like it if you skipped your meals." Tiffany is Taeyeon's panacea and using her name as an excuse works every time. I lift the spoon up and Taeyeon opens her mouth to eat. "So…are you going to visit Mr Hwang today." I try and change the subject.

"Tomorrow." Taeyeon says. Taeyeon had been visiting the man in jail every second day ever since he was locked up. She was afraid that the man was lonely in there so would bring food, books and other forms of entertainment for him. It was the only time she ever left out of the house during these past weeks.

"I'll leave you to finish up the food okay?" I stand up and prepare to leave. "And Tae, just know that you have a lot of people who care for you and that their heart breaks seeing you like this. I miss the old Tae, tell her to come back soon okay?" I smile weakly and then close the door.

Tiffany's P.O.V

I've been drowning myself in work for the past few weeks, it's an excuse to take my mind away from _other_ things. What a stressing morning it was. One of my patient's called at 5am, screaming into the phone that her dog was having difficulty giving birth. I rushed out of the apartment, still half-asleep and drove to her house. 4 hours later I successfully delivered 6 healthy puppies and now was on my way back to my veterinary practice.

"Oh My Gosh!" I screamed and swerved my car into the opposite lane as I narrowly missed hitting an animal that ran in front of my car. Luckily it was a Saturday morning and there were no other cars on the road this early.

"Ouch, I rubbed my head where I hit the steering wheel and looked up to see a puppy sitting in the middle of the road." I parked my car next to the curb and got out to walk over to the dog.

"Hey little one, what are you doing out here?" I picked it up. The puppy looked like a stray, it was very dirty and skinny. I decided to take it back to my practice to treat it and scan it to see if it had a microchip telling me who the owners were.

"Hey you, you're lucky I found you, you could have gotten run over." I pat the little puppy in my arms. Unfortunately, the dog did not have a microchip. I bathed the dog and it's dirty grey coat turned white again. I plugged the blow dryer in and when I finished I was left with a very cute ball of white fur. "You look much better now don't you girl?" I place a bowl of food in front of the puppy and she eats like crazy. "So cute." I smile, but it's short lived since I would have to eventually give the puppy to the pound as it had no owners. I hear the tinkling of bells signalling that someone had entered the practice. I placed the puppy in a basket and it fell asleep immediately, I closed the door to the examination room and proceeded to the front desk.

"Yuri?" I was surprised, she was the person whom I least expected to see…well, there was one other person…

"Tiffany, sorry to barge in like this but I really need to talk to you."

"About Jessie?"

"No, about Taeyeon."

"Oh…" my body froze up when I heard her name…the name I've been trying desperately to forget.

"Tiffany." Yuri called me again.

"Oh yes, have a seat." I gesture to the table and chairs. "H-how is she?"

"She's dead."

"WHAT?!"

"NO! I didn't mean it like that! She's not literally dead, she's just like a living corpse these days. She's been locking herself up in her room, moping around and looking at photos of you two all day. She's not eating unless I force her too and she won't listen to anyone."

"What do you suppose I do about it?" I feign nonchalance when in fact I am worried sick about her.

"Do you still love her Tiffany?"

"…"

"You do, don't you?" Yuri asked, although it came out as more of a statement than a question.

"…Yes." I sigh.

"Go back to her Tiffany, she's not the same without you…she needs you."

"If only it were that easy Yuri…I can't see her, not after what she did."

"When she left you?" Yuri asked and my eyes widened, Taeyeon must have talked to her about it. "She regrets it terribly."

"I just…give me some time Yuri…we both need time…and if I still love her after that then I'll find my way back to her."

Yuri huffs and stands before walking over to place her hand on my shoulder. "Just don't leave her hanging Tiffany. Either break it off altogether or get back with her. Don't give her false hope, let her move on." She squeezes my shoulder and turns to exit.

"Wait Yuri!" I shout and run to the back room. I emerged a few minutes later carrying a box and handing it to Yuri.

"What's this?" she asks.

"It may make Taeta- I mean Taeyeon feel better…Just don't say that it was from me."

Taeyeon's P.O.V

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. The curtains are drawn closed to block out every inch of the suns rays, I feel better in the dark.

"Ppani…Tippani…Steppani…Miyoung…" I repeat the many ways of Tiffany's name over and over again, loving how the words sound as they roll off my tongue. I was too engrossed with my chants that I didn't even hear the knock and someone enter my room.

"Arrghh." I groan and bring my hands up to cover my eyes as Yuri draws the curtains and the sunlight sizzles my eyeballs. "What the heck Yuri!" I stand up and shut the curtains again before slumping on the bed again.

"Tae you need your daily dose on Vitamin D." she says and pulls the curtains open. "We don't want your bones snapping do we?"

"Awww, poo poo." I whine and pull the covers over myself.

"Stop being so immature. Here, I got you this." She dumps a box on my bed and I peak my head out.

"What is it?" I poke the box with my foot and my eyes sparkle when I hear a tiny whimper. "Oh my god Yul, Is it what I think it is?" I scramble to open the box and fall backwards onto the bed as a white furball jumps onto me and licks my face frantically.

"Hahaha." I roll around and laugh, lifting the puppy into the air.

"Wow, I haven't seen you crack a smile in ages. If I'd known I would gotten you a dog sooner." Yuri laughs with me.

"Awww, you are so cute." I bring the dog down and nuzzle noses with it. "And you're a girl…Hmm…what should I call you?"

"How about Yoona?"

"Ewww, she doesn't look like a Yoona."

"Sunny?"

"Hell no!...Juliet…she looks like a Juliet. If only Romeo were still here…" I sigh. "He would have loved you lots Juliet." I hug her close to my chest.

"Now go outside and take her for a walk, you can't keep her cooped up in your room all day." Yuri pulls me up.

"Yes madam Kwon." I get up and prepare to get changed.

"Yul…" I call out before Yuri leaves. "Thanks a lot for putting up with me for the past few weeks."

"No problem Tae, you know I'll do anything for you."

"Ewww, save the cheesiness for Jessica."

"I know you love it." she grins slyly and corners me on the bed.

"Don't even think about-" But before I could finish my sentence Yuri had already kissed me on the cheek.

"Get back here!" I wipe my cheek and prepare to give chase. Yuri is halfway to the door when she turns around and sticks her tongue out at me. "You are so dead."

"Hooray, Taengoo is back in business." She laughs and I can't help but join in.


	45. The Good, The Bad And The Weird

Narrator's P.O.V

"Umma, remember to take Juliet to the vet for her shots and get her some de-worming tablets." Taeyeon shouts into the house.

"OKAY!" Mrs Kim shouts back and Taeyeon closes the front door to the house. She hops in the car and drives off to the jail to visit Mr Hwang, stopping by a bakery along the way.

"Tadaahh, egg tarts." Taeyeon places the box full of pastries down on the table in front of Mr Hwang.

"I'm going to get diabetes from all the sweet stuff you keep bringing." Mr Hwang laughs.

"Oh, I guess I should take them away then." Taeyeon reaches for the box.

"Not so fast." Mr Hwang snatches them back. "You already gave them to me, you can't just take them back." He pouts and hugs the box to his chest. Taeyeon stares at the man weirdly and they both crack up laughing.

"You're too old to be acting cute, it doesn't work." Taeyeon sticks her tongue out and scrunches her face in disgust.

"It works with Tiffany." Mr Hwang says and the smile is wiped off Taeyeon's face.

An awkward silence ensued.

"…You should talk to her Taeyeon."

"Huh?"

"I know you love her."

"H-how?"

"You couldn't have been anymore obvious." Mr Hwang flashes an eye-smile and the image of Tiffany immediately pops into Taeyeon's mind, how she missed that eye-smile.

"Huuuuh." Taeyeon sighs and slumps down into the chair. "She probably hates me." Taeyeon mumbles.

"How are you so sure? This is just what you think, have you considered what she thinks?"

"Yes of course. I always put her before myself, always thinking about her safety and wellbeing, that's why I ended things with her, it was the best thing I could have done for her."

"This is where you are wrong Taeyeon. You only assume these are the things that are running through her mind but have you ever bothered to stop and ask her what she really thinks?"

"…No." Taeyeon admitted.

"In a relationship it's important that both parties are able to voice their opinions. Put yourself in her shoes and think from her point of view. You may be acting out what you think is best for Tiffany but is that what she really wants? Is that what you really want?"

"I…I…" Taeyeon couldn't answer.

"I appreciate that you are always thinking about Tiffany and always putting her before yourself, but is it okay for you to be suffering alone? Think about it if you were in Tiffany's position, I'm sure you would risk your life just to be with her. When two people are in a relationship, you are equals, no one is more important than the other. During the hard times, the burden can be halved if you share it with her and during the good times the happiness can be doubled. You see Taeyeon, that's what a relationship is about, do you understand?"

"I…I think I do."

"Now promise me that you will go and talk to her."

"…Yes sir."

"That's more like it." Mr Hwang reaches over and ruffles Taeyeon's hair before breaking into another eye-smile that leaves the corners of Taeyeon's mouth turning up as well. "Mmm, these egg tarts are superb." Mr Hwang praises as he bites into one and hands one to Taeyeon.

"I spoke to the prison manager." Taeyeon says between bites.

"About what?"

"I managed to get you your own room."

"Taeyeon, I'm fine in the cell I'm currently in."

"No you are not, do you think I'll really believe that all those bruises are from you falling over or bumping into things?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?...Thank you Taeyeon."

"You're welcome, it was nothing really. It's the least I could do, after all you're here because of me."

"Kim Taeyeon, how many times do I have to say that it was never your fault. I am here voluntarily, it has nothing to do with you. If you dare mention this matter again I will request to the warden that I no longer welcome your visits."

"Sir, Yes sir." Taeyeon salutes and they both laugh again.

"I better go, I have work down at the station." Taeyeon stands up. "I will come again soon."

"Get going then, I'm getting sick of seeing your face around here all the time." Mr Hwang jokes.

Tiffany is busy in the back room of her veterinary practice, checking up on the medication stock and writing down the names of the medications she needs to order. The tinkling of the doorbell can be heard and she places her notepad down on a nearby shelf.

"Coming." Tiffany calls from the back room. "Hello." Tiffany greets the woman who just entered. "And how can I help you today?"

"Oh, I'm just taking our new dog in for her vaccinations."

"Sure thing." Tiffany smiles. "Firstly I just need you to fill out this form about you and your dog's details." Tiffany hands the lady a form along with a pen. Mrs Kim sits down in a chair and proceeds to fill out the form.

"Here you go." She hands the form back to Tiffany. "My, my you are such a pretty girl." Mrs Kim compliments.

"Thank you." Tiffany flashes her eye-smile. "Juliet?" Tiffany reads the dog's name of the form. "That's a pretty name…alright let's go around to the back and we'll give you your shots." Tiffany leads the lady and her dog around to the back. "She reminds me of a dog that I saved the other day." Tiffany says while taking the vaccinations out from the cupboard.

"She was given to my daughter as a present." Mrs Kim replies.

"For her birthday?"

"No, it was…ah…she just needed a distraction."

"I'm sure this little one would be a handful." Tiffany smiles and scratches the dog behind the ears.

"She is indeed. My daughter loves her so much."

"Who wouldn't? She is just adorable."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Huh?" Tiffany did a double take at the sudden personal question. "Y-yes."

"Young love is always the sweetest." Mrs Kim smiles kindly. "Are you in love?"

"…Ummm"

"Oh it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I mean I am just a stranger after all." Mrs Kim waves the question off.

"No it's not like that." Tiffany defended. "It's just that I've just recently gotten out of a relationship."

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry."

"No, don't be…it's all for the best…really."

"All for the best? From your tone of voice it doesn't seem so. I'm getting the impression that you still have lingering feelings for this person."

"It doesn't matter whether I do or not. She was the one who initiated the break up, my feelings won't change anything."

"She?"

"Yes, _she_." Tiffany emphasises, and searches the lady's face for any signs of repulsion.

"It's okay honey, I'm not judgemental. One of my children is also like you."

"Oh?" Tiffany was surprised at the woman's open-mindedness, she was liking the woman more and more. For some unknown reason, there was a strange sense of familiarity and cosiness when speaking to her, it reminded Tiffany of her late mother.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you two break up?"

"Because she said it was the best thing to do."

"That's what she thinks. What do you think?"

"I never wanted to break up."

"Then don't break up, get her back."

"That's not only for me to decide."

"You know you really remind me of my younger self. However, unlike you, my love story had a happy ending…I had my first love in college. At first I didn't like him. I was from a well-off family while he was just a poor nobody, I didn't give him a second glance. Everyday, without fail, he would place a folded piece of origami on my desk and when I opened it up there would be a message inside. My friends would always tease me about it. It was embarrassing and annoying, but as the days passed I found myself waiting expectantly for a new day just so I could run to class to find another folded crane, rose, dinosaur – you name it, sitting on my desk. One day I came to class and found a neatly folded love heart, I picked it up and unfolded it, this time the message was different from the rest, it read: _It's my birthday tomorrow, if you'd like to celebrate with me, I'll be waiting for you at the rooftop._ I tossed and turned that night, deliberating whether I should go or not. So the day came, I snuck away from my friends and came to the rooftop. He sitting there wearing a party hat and he had the most stupidest grin on his face when he saw me. I must admit he looked very cute." Mrs Kim sighed dreamily. "I walked over and he held another party hat out to me. I scrunched my face up in disgust and told him that I wasn't ever going to wear that horrid thing. He shrugged his shoulders and shoved it on me anyway, then opened the box and started lighting candles on the cake. We sang, ate cake and talked. I'd never felt so carefree. We started dating after that, despite my friends telling me otherwise. For five years we were together, we were so in love and I felt like I was on top of the world, but the happiness didn't last long. One day I found a folded love heart on my desk, I rushed over with excitement, as you would imagine, but the words written were ones I did not expect. _Let's break up_ , the note said. I cried day and night over that, he didn't even give me a reason and just left. I vowed never to forgive him. I saw him one day, standing at the corner of the street as I was leaving my house. It seemed like he was watching me. I called out to him and chased after him but he just turned and ran. As the days passed I missed him more and more, and I thought to myself, if I didn't give myself another chance, give us another chance, I would end up with so many regrets. With my connections I was able to track him down, he had transferred to another university. He was surprised when he saw me outside the lecture theatre one day. It took me a while but I managed to figure out the reason he ended our relationship. It was because my father did not approve and made him stay away from me. But that's all in the past now, my parents eventually accepted him. He was my first love and will be my last." Mrs Kim finished her story.

"That was lovely. You two are so lucky to have each other and deserve every bit of happiness…" Tiffany smiled. "So what made your father accept him?"

"Well…let's just say that he had too…if he wanted to see his grandchild." Mrs Kim blushed.

"Oh, I see." Tiffany chuckled and finished up Juliet's vaccinations.

"So Tiffany, I would have never had my happy ending if I didn't chase after it. I would have been living with so many regrets and asking myself the question _what if?_ everyday. You don't want that happening to you, do you? Don't answer that, just think about it."

"I will." Tiffany bid goodbye to Mrs Kim.

 _You picked her well Taeyeon, just like I knew you would._ Mrs Kim thought as she left the practice.

Tiffany watched the woman walk to her car and turned back to her work, hoping to take her mind off things. She didn't know if she was ready to see Taeyeon. Tiffany walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out an anatomy book, her next patient was a pet python and she needed to brush up on her reptile anatomy. Tiffany opened the book out and something fell out, something she had put there a while ago and had completely forgotten about. It was the four-leaf clover Taeyeon had given her on their trip to Jeju. Tiffany had placed it in the book to be pressed and dried. Tiffany picked the perfectly preserved clover from the ground. She stared at it for a while and gathered her thoughts. Tiffany made up her mind.

 _Lucky clover, work your magic_. Tiffany thought, as she prepared to meet the person whom has been haunting her thoughts for the past few weeks.

"Why couldn't you just buy groceries and then come back home and I'll cook." Tiffany whines. Jessica had popped into the practice just as Tiffany was about to leave to meet Taeyeon. Jessica was currently driving Tiffany to get some lunch.

"Because you never leave the house besides going to work and visiting your dad, you're becoming a social hermit. And I can't be friends with a hermit, where's the fun in that?"

"Arrggghh." Tiffany groaned. After a while they pulled up to a small noodle restaurant.

"Well…this is not what I expected." Jessica steps out of the car.

"Indeed, this is not the kind of place that princess Jung Jessica would dine at." Tiffany closes the car door behind her. "I would have thought you'd take me to another fancy restaurant or something."

"Yuri recommended this place to me. She says they make the best noodles in the whole of Korea. She better be right or else I'll kill her, can't believe I'm going to eat here." Jessica shakes her head and walks towards the dilapidated restaurant.

"Oh my god, this is so friggin good." Jessica slurps up the noodles. "My Seobang totally should get rewarded for recommending this."

"What kind of reward?"

"Oh you don't wanna know." Jessica winks and raises her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ewww, I'm trying to eat here." Tiffany scrunches her face in disgust.

"Someone's sexually frustrated." Jessica teases.

"Shut up Jessie."

"Jeez, you're so grumpy these days…just cuz you ain't getting some." Jessica whispers the last part and Tiffany kicks her from underneath the table.

"Owww!" Jessica rubs her shin.

"Serves you right."

"Why the heck would you volunteer to cut your break short and get back to work?" Yuri questioned as Taeyeon and her were patrolling the streets of Seoul.

"It's so boring at home, there's nothing to do."

"It wouldn't be boring if you had Tiffany."

"Shut it Kwon Yuri, I will talk to her okay, I just haven't had the time to."

"Pfft, you have plenty of time you're just chicken shit."

"I'm not prepared to get rejected."

"You don't need to prepare because it's not gonna happen."

"Just give me a little bit more time."

"Calling Officer Kwon and Officer Kim." The police chief's voice could be heard from Yuri's police radio.

"Yes Chief?" Yuri answered.

"Are you near The Bank of Korea?"

"Yes, we're one street away."

"Get over there immediately, an armed robbery is taking place. I will mobilise more back up, but they won't arrive for another 15 minutes."

"Yes chief, we'll go immediately." Taeyeon answered.

"You ready?" Taeyeon gripped her gun.

"Always." Yuri reaches for her own.

"Then let's go." Taeyeon ran and Yuri followed behind her.

"Get down on the ground!" The two masked men pointed their guns and everyone dropped down to the ground. "Nobody move or else I'll shoot." One of the men walked over to the counter and grabbed the collar of a bank teller. "Take us to the safe now." He commanded and jabbed the nozzle of the gun at the employee's back.

"Hold it right there." Taeyeon shouted as she and Yuri pointed their own guns at the masked pair. "Do not move."

"Drop your weapons." Yuri commanded. The men slowly lowered their guns to the ground.

"Tae behind you." Yuri shouted and Taeyeon felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, another hand came up to cover her mouth. Taeyeon struggled against the strong hold but she was no match for these two muscled men. Taeyeon mentally cursed at herself. She was careless and did not survey her surroundings before entering the bank, she should have looked to see how many thieves were present. She only saw the two heading for the safe and didn't bother checking for anyone else and now she had to suffer the consequences. Yuri was also ambushed by another 2 masked people, the tanned girl tried desperately to break free from their grasp so she could go over to help her friend.

"Tae NOOOOO!" Yuri's scream was the last thing Taeyeon heard before she blacked out.

After Jessica and Tiffany finish eating they exit the restaurant and Jessica drives off again.

"This isn't the direction of the apartment." Tiffany pipes up.

"That's cuz we're taking the long way home."

"Why?"

"Because there's road work on the other road." Jessica glances at her watch. "Let's listen to the radio."

"Good afternoon, this is the 1pm news."

"Hey, that anchorwoman sounds like you." Tiffany states.

"What? No way I don't sound that high-pitched and squeaky do I?" Jessica refutes and Tiffany chuckles.

"An armed robbery took place at 11:30 am today at the Bank of Korea. Two masked men armed with guns threatened staff at the Bank of Korea to hand over all the money. Officers Kim Taeyeon and Kwon Yuri, who happened to be on duty nearby, were the first on scene. The thieves were quickly disarmed when more members of the Seoul Police Force arrived on scene. No staff or clients were injured. However, Officer Kim Taeyeon suffered a blow to the head by one of the thieves as she tried to escape. She was rendered unconscious and has been transported to Seoul hospital. We will update you on her condition soon."

"J-Jessie." Tiffany's voice came out shaky. "Seoul Hospital now."

"Already on it." Jessica replied and slammed her foot down on the accelerator.


	46. Yulsic Strikes Again

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Jessica and Tiffany pulled up to Seoul hospital and ran up to the emergency department.

"Ex-cuse me." Tiffany said between puffs. "I'm looking for a recently admitted patient, her name is Kim T-taeyeon."

"Sica!" A voice called.

"Seobang!" Jessica ran over and hugged Yuri. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a minor sprain." Yuri pointed to her bandaged wrist.

"Where's Taetae?" Tiffany interrupts.

"She's still unconscious." Yuri sighed solemnly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tiffany eyes were brimming with tears.

"The doctor said that she's stable for now but they don't know when she will regain consciousness."

"C-can I see her?"

"Of course, follow me." Yuri held Jessica's hand and led the way. "She's in here." Yuri stopped in front of a door.

"Is it okay if I have some time alone with her?" Tiffany asks.

"Take all the time you need Tiffany." Yuri smiles weakly and opens the door. Tiffany enters and Yuri closes the door behind her. The sight of Taeyeon lying motionless on the bed with IV lines and an oxygen mask hooked up to her was enough to let the tears stream down Tiffany's face. The bruises and cuts that painted her face pulled at Tiffany's heart strings.

Jessica and Yuri watched Tiffany through the hospital room window for a while longer before taking a seat on the bench outside the room.

"Seobang did you really get hurt?" Jessica asked, her expression full of concern.

"Nope, I just wanted to add to the effect, wanted to make things more realistic." Yuri grinned and started unwrapping the bandage from around her wrist, throwing it carelessly to the side.

"Yah, you got me worried." Jessica hits Yuri on the shoulder.

"You were really worried? and here I thought you were just acting worried."

"Of course I'd be worried." Jessica crosses her arms.

"Awww, I love you Sica-baby." Yuri leans in for a kiss but Jessica turns her head so Yuri's lips land on her cheek instead.

"Don't you think you overdid it with Taeyeon? Tiffany must be horrified." Jessica says.

"Nope, she looks beautiful." Yuri grins.

"You know I almost got caught out before." Jessica mumbles.

"How?"

"Tiffany recognised my voice on the radio. We should have used that voice changing program that we used last time. I had to criticise my own voice to make it less suspicious."

"What did you say?"

"That my voice was squeaky and high-pitched."

"Umm…it can be at times."

"No it's not." Jessica defended.

"Hmm…maybe I should record your voice the next time we do it, then you can listen for yourself how high-pitched you can get when you scream my name." Yuri smirks.

"Tease me again and you're not getting any." Jessica glared.

"No, no, no, no, no." Yuri said in quick succession. "I promise to never tease you again." Yuri begged.

"Much better." Jessica smiles in triumph.

"The effects of the chloroform should wear off in a couple of hours and Tae should start waking up by then."

"Isn't that a bit too long? Tiffany will be worried about Taeyeon for the whole entire time, that's too harsh." Jessica said.

"What's a little pain compared to a lifetime of happiness? She may be suffering now but it'll be worth it when they get back together." Yuri squeezes Jessica's hand.

"What should we do until then?" Jessica leans her head on Yuri's shoulder.

"We should go eat, I'm starving." Yuri suggests.

"But I just ate before I came here. That noodle restaurant you recommended was really good."

"Told you that place sells the best noodles in the whole of Korea. I think I deserve a reward for recommending that place to you." Yuri points to her lips. Jessica smiles and leans in for a peck. Yuri frowns in disapproval.

"What kind of reward is that?"

"Okay fine." Jessica leans in again. The two engage in a heated kiss, they were lucky that the hospital hallway was empty.

"Mmmm." Jessica hums into the kiss, Yuri loops her arm around Jessica's waist and pulls the girl onto her lap.

"Sica…" Yuri talks into the kiss. "…I think we should find an empty room somewhere in the hospital."

"Seobang." Jessica pulls away in astonishment at Yuri's suggestion.

"Just kidding." Yuri grins and pecks Jessica on the lips once again.

"Now come with me, I really am starving." Yuri pulls Jessica up. Jessica frowns and eyes Yuri weirdly.

"For food." Yuri quickly adds. "Although I wouldn't mind eating something else." She whispers earning a kick in the butt from the ice princess.

"So tell me what happened down at the bank." Jessica asks while Yuri munches on a sandwich she bought from the hospital cafeteria.

"Well…"

[Flashback]

Taeyeon and Yuri cautiously enter the bank. They notice everyone was crouching on the ground with their hands clamped over their heads.

"Where are they?" Taeyeon asks one of the staff and he shakily points in the direction of the safe. "Yuri get behind me." Taeyeon says. The two officers tip toe to the back room.

"Hurry up!" one of the thieves says to the staff member as he punches in the code to the safe.

"Are you kidding me?!" The other one yells when the man entered the wrong code.

"Do you want to die?" The thief moves from the gun from the man's back and presses it to his head.

"S-sorry." The staff member apologises and tries to re-enter the code.

*Beep, beep* the machine sounds when the correct code is entered.

"Finally." The thief said gruffly.

"Hold it right there." Taeyeon warns and cocks her gun. "Do not move." She commands as the two masked men were about to turn around to face her.

"Drop your weapons." Yuri said sternly. The men slowly lowered their guns to the ground.

Yuri turned her head to the side to see another 2 masked men hiding behind a desk. She signalled for them to move towards Taeyeon.

"Tae behind you." Yuri shouted, intentionally a bit too late, as the two men captured Taeyeon and locked her body in their strong arms. Taeyeon struggled and kicked but her skills were no match for their strength. They were all police officers after all. Yuri could not go over and help Taeyeon for she was also ambushed by another two masked officers. One of the men looped his arm around the front and covered Taeyeon's face with a cloth.

"Tae NOOOOO!" Yuri shouted. Taeyeon recognised the smell of chloroform immediately and held her breath as she used up all her strength to free herself from the two men. Taeyeon felt her body grow weaker, head felt lighter, she was craving for oxygen. She couldn't take it anymore and took a deep breath. Taeyeon's body grew limp until she stopped struggling altogether, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"You think she's out?" Taemin spoke up a minute after Taeyeon's body stilled in their arms.

"I think so." Jonghyun released his grip from around Taeyeon's waist. He laid Taeyeon on the ground and pulled the mask off his head.

"Man that hurt." Jonghyun rolled up his sleeve to reveal multiple scratch marks left by Taeyeon during her struggle.

"Umm…Sunny and Seo, you can let me go now." Yuri said.

"Oh, sorry." Sunny and Seohyun both chuckled. The three officers also pulled their masks off and then the five officers, including Yuri, surrounded the sleeping girl. The two masked "thieves" remained in front of the safe ogling the large amount of money inside and playing with their guns.

"Yeah, I'm a police officer. Bang, Bang!" Luhan said and held his gun up, pretending to shoot.

"Luhan, you can stop speaking with the deep voice now. It doesn't match your baby face." Sehun piped up as he picked his gun off the ground and marvelled at it.

"Shut it you two, you're not even real police officers yet. Hand those guns over now, you're not qualified to use them." Seohyun marched over to the two and extended her hand.

"Party pooper." Sehun mouthed and dropped the gun into Seohyun's hand.

"What's that?" Seohyun asks.

"N-nothing." Officer Seo.

"That's what I thought." Seohyun marches back towards Taeyeon.

"You're being too rough on them, soon we'll have no new recruits left since you've scared them all off." Sunny says to Seohyun.

"Unnie you have to be strict on them or else they'll never listen."

"Sunny, did you bring your stuff?" Yuri asks.

"Sure did." Sunny walks over to a desk, opens the drawers and comes back with a metal suitcase.

"Woah, what's this? Is it some sorta ultimate weapon?" Luhan's eyes sparkled.

"I bet it's a M61 Vulcan" Sehun was drooling. (I don't even know what a Vulcan is o.O, I have no idea about weapons)

"What the heck? You two are idiots if you really think a Vulcan can fit in there." Jonghyun rolls his eyes.

"Woohoo Vulcan." The two clowns high-fived each other. Yuri glared at the two and they zipped their mouths. Sunny places the suitcase down on the ground and knelt down in front of it. She unlocked the buckles and opens it up.

"Aww man." Sehun groans. "This is total bullshit."

"You two shut it or get out." Jonghyun whacks the two on the head.

"This is _my_ ultimate weapon." Sunny says proudly and gestures to her vast array of make-up products contained in the suitcase.

"Well hurry up." Yuri nagged.

"Alrighty, let me work my magic." Sunny cracked her knuckles and rolled up her sleeves.

~A while later~

"Wow." Seohyun gasped at Sunny's finished product.

"Holy effin' Jesus." Sehun did a double take.

"Mother of Chist!" Luhan whistled.

"Make up can do wonders." Taemin marvelled.

"Isn't this a bit too excessive?" Jonghyun said. "I think Tiffany's going to have a heart attack."

"Nonsense, it's perfect." Yuri smiled in triumph. "The more injured she looks, the more chance of success. Great job Sunny." Yuri gave her a thumbs up.

"So what do we do now?" Taemin asked.

"We take her to hospital, I've already arranged a room for her." Yuri answered.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Sunny chimed.

"Nah, I think it'll be fine if I take her." Yuri said.

"I just need to make sure she's really out." Taemin said and started poking Taeyeon's side with his foot.

"That's not good enough, you need to do something like this." Luhan said and hooked his fingers into Taeyeon's nostrils and pulling them up so she looked like a pig.

"Yep she's out cold." Sehun high-fived Luhan.

"I've always wanted to do that." Luhan grins.

"Hyung will kill you if she finds out." Sehun laughs.

"Why do you keep calling her Hyung?" Seohyun interrupts their playful banter.

"We're used to it." They both answer. "She will never be a woman in our eyes.

"Okay enough, we better get a move on before she wakes up. Sehun, Luhan can you help me bring her to the car? Thanks for helping out guys." Yuri said to her team members. "And thank you to everyone here who helped out as well." Yuri shouted to the staff and clients of the bank, the people nodded their heads and smiled back.

"No problem, we're always willing to help out a friend in need." Taemin says.

"Tell us how things turn out." Sunny waves as Yuri drives off to the hospital.

[End Flashback]

"...and that's what happened." Yuri finished. "You don't know how hard it was to get the bank manager to agree to let us stage the scene at his bank. Luckily the chief was good friends with him and put in a few good words. Then we all had to convince the staff and customers to help out too."

"Wow, and I thought I had it hard when I had to beg and grovel that radio host to broadcast our fake news report."

"After all we did for them, those two better make up or else I will slap them senseless." Yuri scrunched up her face and raised her hand into a fist.

"Count me in." Jessica added. Yuri finished up her food and looked at her watch.

"It's 4pm, Taeyeon should be waking up any time now. Come on, I don't want to miss this." Yuri grabs Jessica's hand and they both made a dash for the elevator.


	47. Reconciliation and Separation

Narrator's P.O.V

Tiffany entered the hospital room and Yuri closes the door behind her. She took baby steps towards the bed. As she got nearer her heart quickened and her hands began to shake as she saw the state Taeyeon's body was in. Her head was bandaged up and even through the thick layers of bandage Tiffany could still see the crimson blood seeping through. There was a chest tube sticking out from underneath the blanket. Was her Taetae injured that bad that her lungs had collapsed? Were there any broken ribs? Tiffany was confused as to how the girl still able to breathe calmly - chest expansion was symmetrical and of normal depth, that was a bit strange, her veterinary knowledge told her so. Tiffany pushed these thoughts out of her head, she should be grateful Taeyeon was still able to breathe by herself. There was an IV line connected to a blood bag. Did she lose that much blood to require a transfusion? Tiffany's chest tightened and she found it difficult to breathe. She didn't want to see Taeyeon like this, she would trade places with the girl in a heartbeat.

Once she reached the bedside she reached over to move Taeyeon's hair from her face, there was hardly any area of skin that wasn't covered with a bruise. Tiffany placed her hand on Taeyeon's cheek and bent down to plant a kiss on the girl's forehead. She then sat down next to the bed and held Taeyeon's hand in her own - it was warm, just as she remembered. For someone who has lost so much blood she would've thought it to be cold. Tiffany told herself not to cry and she blinked back tears that were threatening to spill.

"Taetae…" she said softly. "Taetae, I'm here." she kissed Taeyeon's hand. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long, I should have come earlier." She placed Taeyeon's hand on her cheek. The beeping sounds from the heart rate monitor quickened momentarily before slowing down again.

"Taetae, can you hear me?" Tiffany said as she watched the machine. Sure enough the numbers increased and the beeping quickened before going back to a normal rate once again.

"Taetae, if you can hear me then I want you to know that I love you, I still love you and I won't ever stop loving you. Those weeks without you were the longest, most torturous weeks in my life. I have so many things to say to you Taetae…So wake up…wake up so that we can start over again." Tiffany laid her head down onto the bed and watched Taeyeon sleep. A long time passed and Tiffany was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open, the sound of Taeyeon's breathing was lulling and soon Tiffany found herself drifting off into dreamland.

Taeyeon's eyes flitted from side to side and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings and when they did she found herself looking up at the hospital ceiling. She glanced at the clock on the wall in front of her. _3pm_. Taeyeon groaned, and brought a hand up to her forehead to feel her temperature. She didn't feel sick but she had the most mind-numbing headache. Taeyeon wished she never woke up. She was having such a lovely dream, where Tiffany was by her side and telling her how much she loved her. Taeyeon smiled at the thought but groaned again when another wave of pain crashed through her head. She tried to bring both hands up to massage her temples in an attempt to ease the pain but found that she could not lift her right hand. Taeyeon looked down at her right hand and what she saw took her breath away. Was she still dreaming? Surely not, you couldn't feel this much pain in a dream right? Taeyeon pinched herself anyway, just to make sure.

"Ouch." She patted her cheek. It wasn't a dream. Tiffany was really there, right next to her. Her angel was sleeping peacefully hands clapsed tightly around Taeyeon's own hand. Taeyeon could not turn her eyes away, completely absorbed in watching Tiffany sleep, she subconsciously broke out into a smile. Taeyeon carefully sat up so as not to disturb Tiffany. Tiffany stirred and scrunched up her face, forming wrinkles in the place between her eyebrows. Taeyeon reached down with her free hand and touched the area and Tiffany relaxed. Taeyeon found herself leaning forward as if drawn by a powerful magnetic force. Taeyeon's face moved closer and closer to Tiffany's until she could feel Tiffany's hot breath on her lips. Taeyeon's attention was focused on those lips, those plump, luscious and oh-so-kissable lips. Taeyeon couldn't control herself any longer, she was craving those lips, missed how they felt against her own. She obliterated the last of the space separating herself from Tiffany and their lips contacted each other. It was just a quick peck and Taeyeon pulled away immediately. Tiffany was still fast asleep, oblivious as to what had transpired. Taeyeon thought that a simple peck would satisfy her cravings but it only fuelled them even more. She shouldn't have done it in the first place. Now what was she going to do? She couldn't possibly do it a second time, what if Tiffany woke up? But…but those lips were calling her, beckoning her to come closer, they were hypnotising her and without any control Taeyeon found herself leaning down again…Taeyeon's eyes widened as she felt Tiffany responding to the kiss. Taeyeon was afraid that Tiffany would be mad at her so she tried to pull away. But is was impossible to do so with Tiffany's arms now locked around her neck, furthermore Taeyeon's lips refused to be separated from Tiffany's. By someway or another Taeyeon felt herself being pushed backwards and she fell back onto the bed with Tiffany hovering beside her, their lips never leaving each other. Taeyeon's brain was being deprived of oxygen and she could feel the headache growing once more.

"Arrgghh." Taeyeon groaned, breaking the kiss and clutching her head.

"Oh no Taetae, are you alright?" Tiffany asked, concerned.

Taeyeon took a few deep breaths and felt the pain lessen. "I'm fine Ppa-, I mean Tippani-sshi." Taeyeon looked at Tiffany. Silence filled the hospital room as both didn't know what to say to each other.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." Taeyeon scratched her head awkwardly.

"It's okay really."

"But I shouldn't have done it...not when we're not together anymore."

"It was my fault too. I couldn't help it...and now you're in pain."

"It doesn't hurt anymore. See?" Taeyeon began knocking the side of her head with her fist.

"Stop that Taetae." Tiffany reached for Taeyeon's hand. "You're going to hurt yourself even more."

"Taetae?"

"Yes, Taetae. Is it okay for me to call you that? It's become a habit." Tiffany smiled.

"Sure Tippani-sshi." Taeyeon smiled back.

"Just Fany will do Taetae."

"Ppani." Taeyeon repeated loving how the word rolled off her tongue.

"OMO! You're awake Taetae!" Tiffany suddenly came to the realisation that Taeyeon was actually awake and speaking to her, it seemed the kiss had her sidetracked. "I have to tell Yuri and Jessie." Tiffany hopped off the bed. She turned to leave but Taeyeon's grasp on her wrist prevented her from going any further.

"What is it Taetae? Are you alright? Should I call for the doctor?"

Taeyeon looked down and shook her head. "Please don't leave me." Taeyeon mumbled.

"What did you say?" Tiffany couldn't quite catch it. Taeyeon lifted her head and looked into TIffany's eyes.

"Stay with me please...just for a little while longer." Taeyeon pleaded. Tiffany's eyes softened and she sat back down on the bed.

"Why are you here Ppani? You didn't have to come, I know you must hate me."

"I wanted to come Taetae. Yes, I was angry at you but I could never hate you…and those feelings of anger...they can never compare to how much I love you."

"Y-you love me?" Taeyeon wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

"I love you Taetae." Tiffany repeated. "I always will." Tiffany smiled and Taeyeon returned the gesture as tears streamed down her cheeks. Contrary to the past few weeks, these tears were tears of joy, of happiness.

"I missed you." Taeyeon whispered. "I miss holding you." She stretched out her arms. Tiffany immediately scooted closer and pulled Taeyeon to her. No words were exchanged as they both reveled in each other's familiar warmth. Tiffany pulled away when she suddenly remembered Taeyeon's injuries and the chest tube sticking out of her shirt.

"Taetae, we really should get the doctor in here. You must be in so much pain, you don't have to hide it from me." Tiffany said worriedly. Taeyeon shook her head.

"I'm not hurting anywhere at all."

"But how? I mean look at you." Tiffany pulled up Taeyeon's sleeves to reveal the ugly blue and purple spots covering her arms.

"Huh? When did this happen?" Taeyeon pulled up her other sleeve and then lifted her shirt to find her whole body covered in bruises.

"What the-?" Tiffany held Taeyeon's chin and roughly turned the girl's face to look at her. "What is all this?!"

Yuri and Jessica arrived at Taeyeon's floor, they stepped out of the elevator and walked hand in hand to Taeyeon's room.

"KIM TAEYEON, how could you do this to me?" Tiffany's loud sobs could be heard from within the room. Yuri and Jessica looked at each other worriedly and quickened their pace. "I was so worried for you, I prayed for you to be alright, prayed that I could swap places with you and now I find out that this was all a lie?"

"Ppani listen I-"

"I'm disappointed in you Taetae."

"I'm sorry Ppani but I-"

"You're sorry? So you admit that it was a terrible thing to do? I thought you would have changed Taetae, thought you would actually start considering my thoughts...but I guess that was all just wishful thinking. Once again you acted on your own whim. Did you ever think about how I would feel if I saw you lying in hospital fighting for your life?" Tiffany said through tears. "How could you do this to me?! All I wanted was for us to talk it out...but you...you had to pull this trick." Tiffany pulled her hand away from Taeyeon's grasp.

"Ppani-ah, I-I didn't know." Taeyeon sobbed.

"You've lost my trust Kim Taeyeon...and you won't ever get it back." Tiffany swiftly turned around and stormed off.

"Ppani!" Taeyeon ran after her. "Please, let me explain." Taeyeon called out. Tiffany sped up her pace and broke into a run, Taeyeon followed suit but she stumbled over the long hospital gown and fell down. It was too late, Tiffany had already disappeared into the elevator.

"Come back." Taeyeon begged. "Please...come back." She buried her head into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Tae." Yuri rushed over and pulled her friend into her arms. Taeyeon held on to Yuri tightly, as if the girl was her lifeline. "Sica, go after Tiffany." Yuri said. Jessica nodded wordlessly and ran to the lifts. "Tae, I'm so sorry. It was never supposed to turn out like this." Yuri said as she rubbed Taeyeon's back comfortingly. Taeyeon's shoulders heaved up and down and her sobbing grew louder and louder. "Tae?!" Yuri shouted as Taeyeon went limp in her arms.


	48. Search What Goes Around Comes Around

Narrator's P.O.V

"Tae?!" Yuri shouted as Taeyeon's body went limp in her arms. Taeyeon's body fell backwards, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her tongue dangled limply by the side of her mouth. "Oh My God, Tae! Somebody help!" Yuri screamed to the empty hallways but the only reply she got was her own voice echoing back at her. She rested Taeyeon's head on her lap. There was no one to help her for she had requested that the hospital staff evacuate this part of the building so that Taeyeon and Tiffany could have their time alone together. Yuri was regretting everything now, why did she tell the doctors and nurses not to enter? Yuri then thought of going into Taeyeon's hospital room and pressing the emergency button. As she lowered Taeyeon's head to the ground her eyes widened in horror. Taeyeon's chest was no longer moving up and down, the girl was no longer breathing. Yuri's body froze and her mind went blank. Thankfully, she quickly regained her senses and her mind travelled back to those advanced life support sessions she had to go through during police training. She knelt down, face hovering over Taeyeon's. She tilted Taeyeon's chin up, opened the girls' mouth and was about to commence resuscitation when Taeyeon's eyes shot open. The previously unconscious girl drew in a deep breath and covered her mouth while shaking her head side to side frantically. Yuri froze in that position with her mouth open, both girls' stared at each other, unblinking.

[Flashback]

"What the-?" Tiffany held Taeyeon's chin and roughly turned the girl's face to look at her. "What is all this?!"

"Is something wrong Ppani-ah?" Taeyeon asked as she saw Tiffany's eyebrows furrow together. Tiffany studied the two pale streaks on Taeyeon's face, where her tears had washed away the makeup revealing normal skin underneath. Tiffany then used her other hand to wipe Taeyeon's face, her fingers came away with makeup covering the tips, she showed them to Taeyeon.

"Make up." Tiffany said. Taeyeon rubbed at the bruises on her arm and sure enough the blues and purples blended together. Taeyeon looked up at Tiffany. Tiffany looked down at Taeyeon.

"Yulsic." They both said in unison. Tiffany then leaned down to lift Taeyeon's hospital gown up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Taeyeon's face flushed and she pulled her the gown back down.

"Stop moving." Tiffany shooed Taeyeon's hands out of the way. "I knew it." Tiffany said as she pulled on the chest tube. The tube was merely taped onto Taeyeon's chest and not actually draining her chest at all. The same thing could be said for the IV line - just taped on.

"Aish." Tiffany threw the lines on the bed. "We just got trolled." she ruffled her hair and slumped down next to Taeyeon.

"Hul." Taeyeon sighed as she leaned her forehead on Tiffany's shoulder. After a minutes silence Taeyeon lifted her head and looked at Tiffany with a sparkle in her eyes. Tiffany turned to Taeyeon with a sly smirk and a similar glint in her own eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Taetae?" Tiffany wriggled her eyebrows.

"I think I am." Taeyeon grinned.

"It's trolling time." They said simultaneously.

"KIM TAEYEON, how could you do this to me? I was so worried for you, I prayed for you to be alright, prayed that I could swap places with you and now I find out that this was all a lie?"

"Ppani listen I-"

"I'm disappointed in you Taetae."

"I'm sorry Ppani but I-"

"You're sorry? So you admit that it was a terrible thing to do? I thought you would have changed Taetae, thought you would actually start considering my thoughts...but I guess that was all just wishful thinking. Once again you acted on your own whim. Did you ever think about how I would feel if I saw you lying in hospital fighting for your life?" Tiffany turned to Taeyeon with tears in her eyes. Taeyeon's heart broke when she saw Tiffany's tear-stained face and immediately rushed over and enveloped Tiffany in a big bear hug.

"Taetae this isn't part of the act." Tiffany said and wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's petite body.

"But I don't like seeing you cry." Taeyeon mumbled lifted her head to gaze into Tiffany's eyes. "And those words...I know you don't mean it...but it hurts to hear them."

"Aigoo, Taetae." Tiffany pecked Taeyeon's nose. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Tiffany leaned her forehead against Taeyeon's.

"NO, no. I must." Taeyeon said with a look of determination. "Yulsic need to have a taste of their own medicine."

"Arraso." Tiffany smiled at Taeyeon's dorkiness. Tiffany reached for Taeyeon's lips with her own and the two indulged in kiss after kiss. Tiffany pulled away abruptly when she saw, from the corner of her eyes, Jessica and Yuri step out of the lifts. She dragged Taeyeon behind the wall, away from the window, away from Jessica and Yuri's line of vision.

"Action time." Tiffany whispered giving Taeyeon one last peck. "And don't let the things I say affect you okay Taetae? I love you so much."

"I love you too Ppani-ah."

[End Flashback]

Taeyeon wriggled her body to the side to escape from underneath Yuri's questioning gaze before sitting up. Yuri narrowed her eyes and looked at Taeyeon accusingly while crossing her arms.

Taeyeon brought one hand to her face and pulled her lower eyelid down with one finger while sticking her tongue out. "Merong!" she said, but instead of coming out confidently her voice cracked and came out as more of a timid squeak.

"..." Yuri's daggering gaze continued to pierce through to Taeyeon's soul.

"Whew, I almost died holding my breath earlier." Taeyeon joked and then chuckled awkwardly.

"Almost died?" Yuri crawled closer, eyes shooting lasers.

"Y-yes, almost died as in I w-was just acting and you know that I-" Taeyeon used her hands to push herself away. Her back contacted the wall, she couldn't go any further and killer Yuri was coming closer. Taeyeon had never seen Yuri look this murderous before, it usually was Taeyeon who set out to kill Yuri and not the other way around. Yuri smirked, she was enjoying scaring Taeyeon, in fact this is probably the first time Taeyeon has been this submissive so Yuri had to milk out the situation entirely, revel it this feeling of superiority. Yuri squatted in front of Taeyeon, both hands pinned on either side of the girls' head, trapping Taeyeon between herself and the wall. Yuri leant her face next to Taeyeon's ear.

"So you really want a taste of death, do you?" Yuri whispered into Taeyeon's ear in such a menacing tone that was sure to send shivers down her spine and make the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "Let me demonstrate for you then."

Taeyeon's eyes shifted from side to side and she shook her head slowly. "Yuri." Taeyeon said, this time with a lot more confidence. Taeyeon brought her hands up to rest on Yuri's shoulders. "I will never be afraid of you." Taeyeon smirked and gave a gentle shove so that Yuri stumbled backwards and landed on her bum.

"OW!" Yuri groaned and rubbed her bum.

"Merong!" Taeyeon said and blew a raspberry and made a dash for the lifts. Yuri had been punked, yet again. Taeyeon's acting was just superb, Yuri thought she had Taeyeon wrapped around her finger but it turns out Taeyeon was only pretending to be afraid. Thanks to those four years undercover, Taeyeon was able to pull off any pretense like an academy award winner.

"Come back here." Yuri chased after her short-legged friend. The only two things Yuri had the upper-hand on against Taeyeon was shooting and running. Yuri stuck out her hand to grab Taeyeon but she was only able to get a hold of the string of the hospital gown. Yuri pulled on the string and the top of Taeyeon's hospital gown opened. Oblivious to what was happening Taeyeon continued running for the elevator, the hospital gown slipping off her shoulders. This time Taeyeon tripped on the gown for real, not as an act, and she fell forward. Luckily her training and quick reflexes allowed her to break the fall without any injuries. Yuri laughed at Taeyeon's state - sprawled out on the floor with her back fully exposed.

"Not funny Yul." Taeyeon stood up and dusted herself off. She struggled to reach behind and tie the top strings of the gown together.

"Here let me help." Yuri walked over. Yuri reached for the strings of the gown, smiling slyly. She took a hold of the second set of strings, holding the bottom half of the gown together, and pulled. She then bolted for the lifts, laughing maniacally now that Taeyeon's butt and her yellow heart-printed underwear was exposed for the world to see. Taeyeon finally realised what was going on when she felt the cool breeze caress her exposed buttcheeks. Yuri wasn't able to get too far before Taeyon pounced on her back, clinging on to her like a koala.

"Get off me!" Yuri stumbled around as she tried to pry Taeyeon's arms from from around her neck. Taeyeon promptly hopped off but then used her foot to poked the back of Yuri's knees so that Yuri found her self face down on the ground and Taeyeon sitting on top of her. Yuri struggled and managed to roll her body around so that she was now lying on her back with Taeyeon straddling her stomach. She reached up and tried to push Taeyeon off her but Taeyeon just simply swatted her hands away as if they were flies.

"Give me your clothes." Taeyeon said.

"Never." Yuri said determinedly. Taeyeon ignored Yuri's request and reached for the buttons of Yuri's shirt. She successfully popped open all the buttons of Yuri's shirt with ease and pushed the shirt from Yuri's shoulders. She only managed to loosen Yuri's belt buckle when the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Jessica and Tiffany. Jessica and Tiffany's jaws dropped as they saw the scene in front of them. Taeyeon was straddling Yuri's waist, both were sweaty and panting, faces flushed red. Taeyeon's hospital gown was slipping off to reveal her shoulders and the beginnings of her bra line while Yuri's shirt was almost off, the belt of her pants unbuckled and her zip down.

"Sica-baby. This is not what it looks like." Yuri said between pants. "Tae's been bullying me." Yuri whined, arms outstretched towards Jessica. Jessica and Tiffany stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed behind them. Taeyeon got off Yuri and made her way over to Tiffany.

"Ppani-ah, I was just getting her clothes." Taeyeon explained.

"It's okay Taetae, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble since I bought you some." Tiffany said while holding out a bag.

"It is so not okay." Jessica butted in. "Look at my Seobang." Jessica walked over to help Yuri get dressed.

"Sica-baby." Yuri cried dramatically and buried her face into Jessica's chest. Jessica whispered something into Yuri's ear and Yuri grinned while nodding her head frantically. Jessica stood up and pulled Yuri along with her, they slowly approached Taeyeon and Tiffany.

"Taeyeon..." Jessica started.

"Yes?" Taeyeon said unsurely.

"Since you made my Yul suffer like this, I shall make you suffer." Jessica licked her lips. Taeyeon didn't even get a chance to blink when she saw Jessica pull Tiffany to her and their lips collided. Taeyeon's eyes widened as the two best friends kissed each other. The love of her life was KISSING someone else! Tiffany was trying to pull away but Jessica had one hand secured around her waist and the other at the back of her head, locking her in place. Taeyeon's mouth opened and closed like a fish but no sound came out while Jessica continued eating Tiffany's face.

"STOP IT!" Taeyeon shouted and pulled Tiffany behind her. Jessica laughed and turned back to Yuri who was winking at her.

"That was so hot, just like I imagined." Yuri said dreamily. "As expected of my Sexica." Yuri looped her arms around Jessica's waist, planting a sloppy kiss on the girl's mouth.

"Hot my ass!" Taeyeon turned around to face Tiffany. She held Tiffany's face between her hands and crashed her lips onto Tiffany's. The kiss was fervid, frantic. Taeyeon was kissing and licking every inch of Tiffany's lips. She was holding Tiffany's head still and not allowing Tiffany to kiss her back. Once Taeyeon was satisfied she broke the kiss and stormed off to the nearby bin, spitting into it and then wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her gown.

"What was all that about?" Yuri piped up.

"I don't want Jessica's cooties on my Ppani." Taeyeon growled while glaring at Yuri and Jessica.

"Ouch!" someone said.

*CRASH* A loud noise was heard and the four girl's turned their heads in the direction of the sound. They heard whispers and mumbles coming from the gap of the fire safety exit door.

"Quiet down or they'll know we're here." A voice whispered and it sounded very similar to Siwon.

"It's not me, It's Luhan he stepped on my fingers." Sehun replied.

"It's always you two." Seohyun whispered sternly.

Taeyeon gripped the door handled and pulled the door open revealing the team of police officers and the two new recruits.

"Ahem." Taeyeon interrupted their banter, arms crossed and tapping the ground with her foot.

"Oh hi officer Kim." Siwon, the police chief, straightened out his clothes.

"What are you doing here chief?" Taeyeon narrowed her eyes.

"Yes…What am I doing here? I was dragged here by Sunny, you tell them why you dragged me here Sunny." The chief glanced at Sunny who grew wide eyed.

"What? I did not drag you here it was Jonghyun." Sunny defended.

"It was not me! It was Taemin."

"No, I just followed Seoh-."

"Alright I get it." Taeyeon cut in throwing her arms in the air. "You were all in on this together."

"Umm, Taetae?" Tiffany started.

"What is it?" Taeyeon replied.

"You might want to tie your gown up." Tiffany gestured and then reached out to help Taeyeon with the strings.

"Puuuahahaha." Luhan and Sehun exploded, they could no longer hold in their laughter.

"Hyung wears yellow heart-printed underwear with a matching bra." Sehun pointed. Taeyeon's face went bright red and you could almost see steam coming out her ears.

"Yah, you two better shut it if you don't want to die." Taemin whispered at the two who stiffened when they heard Taeyeon crack her knuckles. Luhan and Sehun ran behind Siwon, using him as a shield.

"Sorry boys, you'll have to figure this out on you own." Siwon bolted down the stairs, two at a time. Seeing their chief running away, the rest of the police officers knew that they had lost their only form of protection so they too made a dash for it, leaving the two recruits behind.

"H-hyung." The two backed away as Taeyeon stepped closer.

"Jessica's kissing Tiffany again." Sehun pointed. Taeyeon whipped her head to look at Tiffany and the two boys used this opportunity to scuttle down the stairs. Taeyeon realised she had been tricked and turned back to the fire exit but the boys were long gone, leaving a trail of dust and smoke in their wake.

"I'll get you two later." Taeyeon muttered.

"Huh? Where'd Yuri and Jessica go?" Taeyeon walked back over to Tiffany. They were the only two left on the hospital floor.

"They escaped via the elevator while you were distracted." Tiffany replied.

"Good, I don't think I can look at Jessica face again without being reminded about that kiss." Taeyeon mumbled to herself.

"I can make you forget." Tiffany said.

"How?"

"Like this." Tiffany used her finger to tilt Taeyeon's chin up and then leaned in to capture her lips.

"That is so beautiful." Jessica hugs Yuri as they stalk the pair from the opened elevator.

"Now this is what I came here for." Siwon sighs contently. The rest of the police officers, whose heads were peeking through the side of the fire exit, nodded their heads in agreement.

"That is so hot." Luhan says.

"Yah shut it, you're ruining the mood." Jonghyun wacked the sandy-haired boy.

Taeyeon and Tiffany were completely lost in their own little world…in a world where there was no secrecy…a world without any pretense.


	49. Meet the Parents

Narrator's P.O.V

Taeyeon, Tiffany, Yuri and Jessica were lounging around in Tiffany and Jessica's apartment. Taeyeon was very wary of Jessica, watching the blondie like a hawk stalking it's prey, monitoring the blonde's every move less she snuck another kiss from Tiffany. Taeyeon was doing her best to keep a 2m radius between the two best friends at all times. Heck if she could set up police tape around TIffany she would or better yet she should go to court and request a restraining order and charge Jessica for harassment.

"Taetae, stop being so tense." Tiffany whispered in her ear.

"I'm not tense." Taeyeon defended.

"Then can you loosen your grip around my waist, it's starting to hurt."

"Oh, sorry." Taeyeon relaxed her hold and Tiffany shifted her weight on Taeyeon's lap.

"Who wants drinks?" Jessica stood up from the soda.

"Me, me, me!" Yuri chanted, eyes never leaving the TV screen, she was hypnotised and drooling at the sight of SNSD performing on stage.

"Let me help." Tiffany got off Taeyeon's lap only to be pulled down again and landing with a thud as a pair of arms wrapped around her abdomen, locking her in place.

"Yul go help your girlfriend." Taeyeon scowled.

"But, but, but I want to watch SNSD." Yuri whined.

"Behave Taetae, that kiss was nothing okay. It's just a kiss between best friends." Tiffany loosened Taeyeon's grip, turning around to peck the girl on the lips before walking over to Jessica.

Tiffany walks pass Jessica towards the kitchen while Taeyeon and Jessica were having a stare down. Jessica broke away from the intense stare down first and Taeyeon puffed up her chest in triumph over Jessica's defeat. Jessica glances back at Taeyeon grinning slyly, she walks behind Tiffany and gives her best friend a slap on the butt, earning a gasp from Tiffany, before bounding off and disappearing into the kitchen.

Taeyeon's jaw had literally fallen off.

"Well it's late, we should probably head home." Yuri said to Taeyeon before standing up and stretching, Taeyeon clearly heard Yuri's words but remained glued to the sofa. She was reluctant to leave, didn't want Jessica and Tiffany alone in the apartment together...sleeping on the same bed. Even more horrifying was the fact that Jessica was inebriated and who knows what the blonde would do to Tiffany without Taeyeon there to keep an eye on her.

"Tae, did you hear me? Let's go home." Yuri repeated, waving her hands in front of Taeyeon's face.

"I...um...I'm too tired, I think I'll just spend the night here." Taeyeon replied.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who's the designated driver you just have to sit in the car, what's so tiring about that?" Yuri fired back. Taeyeon's eyes flickered over to Tiffany, who was nodding off.

"Oh I see." Yuri wriggled her eyebrows and flashed a cheesy grin. "You looking for some action aren't you?"

"What? NO!" Taeyeon defended. "It's just that Jessic-"

"Don't worry buddy, I got you covered." Yuri walked over to Jessica and picked the sleeping princess up bridal-style. "I'll take Sica with me back to my apartment. You two have fun, we have the day off tomorrow so you have all the time you need to carry out this treacherous mission. Godspeed my friend and may the force be with you." Yuri winks. Tayeon hurls a cushion that narrowly misses the tanned girl's head as she ducks. "Alright I'll get out, geez talk about impatience. Tiffany please satiate Taeng, I don't like her moodiness." Yuri closes the apartment door behind her.

Tiffany giggles and Taeyeon turns to watch the girl.

"Yuri doesn't know what she's talking about." Taeyeon grumbles with a hint of blush on her cheeks and this made Tiffany chuckle. "I just want to sleep next to you because I miss you, nothing more." Taeyeon defends.

"Okay, I understand. Do you need to wash up Taetae?"

"Nope, I washed up before I came over, just need to brush my teeth."

"Okay, you go do that while I wash the dishes." Tiffany stands up.

"I'll do the dishes." Taeyeon also stands.

"It's okay I can handle it, there's not that much to wash." Tiffany pushes Taeyeon in the direction of the bathroom.

~A while later~

Taeyeon lies buried underneath the blankets, listening to the sound of the shower running accompanied by Tiffany's humming. Taeyeon buries her face into the pillow and smiles, it smelt like Tiffany. She hugs the pillow tighter and hums along to Tiffany's song. An offending smell slowly enters her nose, Taeyeon scrunches her face in disgust. It was Jessica's smell. Taeyeon leaned over to the other pillow and sniffed. The smell just reminded Taeyeon of all the things Jessica had done to aggravate her that night. Throughout the night the blonde had been touching and groping Tiffany in the most inappropriate of places and it took all of Taeyeon's self control not to rip the girls head off.

"Stupid Jessica, stupid, stupid Jessica." Taeyeon chanted while she landed multiple punches on the pillow, imagining that it was Jessica. That wasn't enough to release her pent up anger so she stood up on the bed and jumped up and down on the pillow before falling down and body-slamming it. Due to Taeyeon's unrelenting attacks the pillow had torn. Taeyeon, oblivious of the tear kicked the pillow into the air and the feathers poured out and fluttered around her like snow. Taeyeon coughed and spluttered trying to get the feathers out of her mouth.

"What on earth happened in here?" Tiffany said as she stood outside the bedroom door and peered in to see Taeyeon sitting innocently on the bed with feathers in her hair. "Did a tornado just hit?" Tiffany walked towards the empty pillowcase, kicking up feathers along the way. "You just destroyed Jessie's pillow." Tiffany said sternly. Taeyeon's expression wasn't regretful at all, in fact it seemed that the shortie was proud of her achievement. "Don't tell me you were wrestling with the pillow, pretending it was Jessie." Tiffany sighed. Taeyeon was once again amazed at how Tiffany could tell exactly what she had done without her having to say anything. "Aish, you're such a kid." Tiffany threw the remains of the pillow on the ground and walked over to the bed. "How are we going to sleep now?" Tiffany gestured to the bed covered with feathers. Taeyeon got on all fours on the bed and began sweeping and blowing the feathers onto the ground.

"I'll clean them off the ground tomorrow." Taeyeon said and flopped down onto the bed.

"That's my side of the bed."

"But the other side smells of Jessica and I don't like it." Taeyeon pulls the blanket over to cover herself. Tiffany huffs and walks over to turn the lights of before hopping into bed herself. Taeyeon immediately reaches over and pulls Tiffany flush against her own body.

"Thank you." Taeyeon whispers and Tiffany turns around in her arms.

"For?" Tiffany asks as she reaches for Taeyeon's cheek.

"For giving me another chance…giving us another chance."

"There is no need for thanks." Tiffany strokes Taeyeon's cheek with her thumb.

"I promise I'll do my best."

"We both will…I'm not asking for much Taetae…I just want you to be open with me, confide in me, talk to me about your troubles. I want to share your burdens as well as your happiness. That's what I'm here for...that's what you're here for." Tiffany kisses Taeyeon's nose.

"You're too good for me Ppani-ah." Taeyeon hugs Tiffany tighter. "So I was thinking…"

"Hmm?" Tiffany plays with Taeyeon's hair.

"I want you to meet my parents tomorrow."

"Huh? I-isn't this a bit too soon?" Tiffany hadn't prepared for this yet.

"Not at all. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else other than you. Besides, I've already met your dad so I want to introduce you to my family."

"What if they don't like me?"

"That's impossible." Taeyeon reassures. "There's nothing to worry about, they will love you."

"B-but my dad…he's in jail."

"I've already explained things to them and they understand."

"…"

"I just want the people who are important to me, the people whom I love to get to know each other." Taeyeon explains. "…But it's okay if you don't want to."

"I'll go Taetae." Tiffany says.

"Really?"

"Anything for you Taetae."

"I love you so much Ppani."

"I love you too."

~The next morning~

Tiffany's eyes flutter open and she is met with Taeyeon's sleeping form. Tiffany was used to waking up early at the same time everyday due to her veterinary job, her brain was been wired like an alarm clock to wake up around 6am each day. Today however, Tiffany had woken up a couple of hours later because she had been chatting with Taeyeon late into the night. Taeyeon on the other hand, had no set time to get up since her shift times were always changing, she liked to sleep in whenever she had the chance. Today was Sunday and so Tiffany didn't have to go to work. Tiffany stifled a yawn and stretched. She would have loved to let Taeyeon sleep in a bit more but today was an important day. Today she was going to be introduced to Taeyeon's parents. There were many things to do, Tiffany wanted to go and buy gifts for each of Taeyeon's family members and she also wanted to cook something to take over to the dinner at the Kim family home and she needed Taeyeon's help. Now how to wake her Taetae up? Tiffany reached over the side of the bed and picked up a feather. She held it in front of Taeyeon's face and began brushing it over Taeyeon's nose. Taeyeon wriggled her nose but showed no other sings of wakening. Tiffany then poked the feather up Taeyeon's nostril. Taeyeon's eyes shot open and she sneezed a couple of times before rubbing her nose violently. Taeyeon eyed Tiffany with a frown and Tiffany giggled.

"Good morning." Tiffany smiled.

"Not a good morning." Taeyeon groaned and pulled the covers over herself again.

"Taetae, wake up. We have a lot of things to do today before we meet your parents." Tiffany pulled the blanket away.

"Five more minutes." Taeyeon buried her head into Tiffany's chest and hugged the girl tighter.

After a day of running around like a madman or should it be madwoman shopping for gifts and then cooking up a dish to bring to the dinner, Tiffany was putting on the finishing touches to her make up before leaving for Taeyeon's house.

"You look beautiful." Taeyeon whispered in her ear, hugging her from behind and placing a soft kiss on her neck. Tiffany looked at the mirror, the reflection of Taeyeon and herself brought a smile to her face. She wished to stay wrapped up in these arms forever. "But something is missing." Taeyeon's head tilted to the side. Taeyeon could see Tiffany's questioning look reflected in the mirror. Tiffany eyed Taeyeon's reflection as the shorter girl rummaged in her pocket and pulled out something sparkling. "Now you're perfect." Taeyeon said as she clipped the necklace around Tiffany's neck.

"Taetae." Tiffany was at a loss for words as her fingers played with the necklace bearing a white-gold key encrusted with diamonds.

"The key to my heart." Taeyeon pulled her own necklace out from underneath her shirt. Tiffany turned away from the mirror stood up to face Taeyeon. She fingered the heart shaped locket hanging around Taeyeon's neck and fitted her key into the heart. The locket opened to reveal a photo of Taeyeon and herself.

"It's beautiful, thank you Taetae." Tiffany hugged Taeyeon.

"And the empty space beside our photo…I want to put a photo of our family…our extended future family." Taeyeon mumbled. Tiffany pulled away and stared into Taeyeon's eyes. "…But if you don't want to then-"

"Of course I want to." And Taeyeon was silenced by Tiffany's lips.

~At the Kim residence~

"Nervous?" Taeyeon asked as the two stood outside the Kim family home. Tiffany nods. "It'll be fine, trust me." Taeyeon gives Tiffany's hand a reassuring squeeze. Tiffany let's out a deep breath and the door opens.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Kim, My name is Tiffany Hwang, Taeyeon's girlfriend." Tiffany bowed and said her greetings.

"Hello, come in." Mrs Kim gestured.

"Thank y- Oh?" Tiffany was surprised to see a familiar face.

"I believe we've met before." Mrs Kim smiled.

"You've met?" Taeyeon questioned and stepped inside the house.

"Oh Gosh!" Tiffany was surprised when Juliet bounded over and stood up on it's hind legs clawing at her dress.

"No Juliet." Taeyeon said sternly.

"Juliet?" Tiffany whispered.

"I took Juliet down to Tiffany's veterinary practice." Mrs Kim said. Taeyeon eyed her mother speculatively, wondering why on earth her mother travelled to that dodgy part of town, but she decided to question her mum about that at another time.

"I'm Taeyeon's dad." Mr Kim smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jiwoong, this ahjumma's older brother." Jiwoong extended his hand.

"Stop calling me that." Taeyeon groaned.

"Can't help it if you laugh and act like one. And this little agashi is our youngest sister."

"Hello, I'm Hayeon, shortie's younger sister."

"Hey, I'm taller than you." Taeyeon puffed out her chest.

"By a few centimetres, I'll catch up soon enough." Hayeon stuck her tongue out. Tiffany chuckled at the siblings' playful banter, her nerves settling down little by little.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Mr Kim said.

"I made some chapchae." Tiffany placed the container down on the table amongst the rest of the food.

"My favourite." The four Kim's said at the same time before bursting out laughing.

"I don't know if it's good or not." Tiffany added.

"It's delicious." Mrs Kim praised.

After dinner everyone was settled in the living room, eating fruit and engaging in small talk.

"You know you are the first person Taeyeon has ever brought home." Mr Kim started.

"Yeah, who'd ever though this day would come, I thought ahjumma would stay single forever. I mean who can tolerate her?" Jiwoong teased and Taeyeon threw a cushion at his face but he caught it with ease.

"Now I finally have someone I can talk to." Hayeon piped up.

"I talk to you." Taeyeon defended.

"Yeah but you don't understand anything about make up, nail polish, dresses, girl-stuff. All you talk about is different type of gun models and you keep teaching me self-defence moves. You're just like another brother." Hayeon says.

"That stuff is so boring." Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

"Not it's not, right Tiffany?"

"Of course not, that stuff is very important to us girls." Tiffany backed Hayeon up and smiled apologetically at Taeyeon. "Speaking of which, I have something that may be very important to you." Tiffany handed Hayeon an envelope.

"Thank you." Hayeon opened the envelope and her eyes widened.

"No way. No freakin' way!" She cupped her hand over her mouth. "AAAHHHH, VIP tickets to DBSK's concert." Hayeon stood up and started dancing around.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Hayeon jumped on Tiffany, giving her a tight hug. "I've been trying to save up for these since forever. Shortie you have to marry her, I will not accept anyone else." Hayeon said to her sister. Tiffany felt her cheeks heat up at the mention of marriage.

"Hayeon you're scaring her." Mr Kim said.

"It's alright." Tiffany flashed her eye smile.

"I also have something for the each of you. Taeyeon helped me pick them so I hope they're to your liking." Tiffany handed boxes to each of the Kim's.

"Awesome, just what I needed, now I can finally throw those tattered old shoes out." Jiwoong cheered and tried on his new basketball shoes. "Thanks Tiffany or should it be sister-in-law." He grinned.

"Perfect fit." Mr Kim stood up and showed-off his brand new sweater.

"That looks good on you honey." Mrs Kim praised as she admired her new bracelet. "There's something we must do." Mrs Kim scuttled off somewhere and returned with a huge box.

"What's that?" Taeyeon asked.

"What else but your baby photos." Mrs Kim grinned.

"No, no, no." Taeyeon groaned was about to pounce on her mother to get the box but she was pulled back by her brother.

"Jiwoong, take Tae outside to save her from embarrassment…unless she wants to stay and look at her baby photos and listen as I tell Tiffany her embarrassing childhood stories." Mrs Kim commanded.

"Ppani, don't listen to her, she will brainwash you." Taeyeon called back as she was dragged out to the balcony by her brother. Jiwoong shut the glass doors, drowning out the laughter coming from inside the house.

"Huuuh." Jiwoong sighed and leaned against the railing, looking up at the night sky.

"What are you sighing about, you're not the one being humiliated... and by your own mother too!" Taeyeon huffed and walked over and joined her brother.

"You're growing up real quick." Jiwoong reached over and ruffled Taeyeon's hair.

"You should find someone too." Taeyeon straightened her hair out. She turned around and the sight and Tiffany, her mum, sister and father laughing brought a smile to her face.

"She's great." Jiwoong said as he watched the new addition to the family and slung him arm over Taeyeon's shoulder.

"Yes she is…but so is that primary school teacher." Taeyeon nudged her brother. "Have you actually spoken to her yet?"

"I'm getting there." Jiwoong said.

"Tsk, by this rate you're going to become an old haraboji and die alone."

"Shut it Ahjumma."

"Call me ahjumma one more time and I will march up to that primary school and tell that teacher that you have a huge crush on her."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." Taeyeon grinned.

"Then I'll tell Tiffany that story about that one time during the school play where you-"

"Tell her then, I don't care, Umma probably has already told her anyway and besides I keep no secrets from Ppani." Taeyeon puffed out her chest.

"You are so whipped."

"And you wish you were." Taeyeon stuck out her tongue.

"Well it's late, I better go home." Tiffany stood up.

"I'll be taking her." Taeyeon stepped inside the house.

"It's already very late, why don't you just spend the night here." Mrs Kim suggested. "Saves Tae time driving you home and then coming back."

"I'll get the guestroom ready then." Jiwoong says before Tiffany could even reply.

"The guestroom is getting renovated, it's a mess in there, just sleep in Taeyeon's room." Mrs Kim says.

"What renovation?" Mr Kim obviously had no idea of this new development.

"It's getting repainted remember?" Mrs Kim sent her husband a not-so-explicit wink.

"Oh right, yeah. I'm getting too old, forgetting stuff all the time." Mr Kim chuckled. "You don't mind staying with Taeyeon do you? If not Hayeon can sleep with Taeyeon and you can take her room." Mr Kim said while Mrs Kim nudged Hayeon, sending her some signals.

"No, I don't want to sleep with shortie." Hayeon whined.

"It's okay, I can stay in Taeyeon's room." Tiffany assured.

"Great, well you girls go upstairs and wash up."

~A While Later~

Taeyeon felt the bed dip as Tiffany climbed into bed with her, the night light casting a dim glow throughout the room.

"Sorry for neglecting you today." Tiffany apologised.

"That's okay, you needed to make a good impression."

"I did prepare a gift for you…but I'm not sure if it's appropriate to show you…not when we're at your house, with your family outside." Tiffany snuggled closer to Taeyeon.

"Show me, please Ppani."

"Next time." Tiffany yawns.

"But I want to see it now." Taeyeon said, voice laced with aegyo but Tiffany shook her head. "Fine I was neglected for the whole day, I guess being neglected for a little while longer won't hurt." Taeyeon turned around, her back facing Tiffany.

"Okay fine." Tiffany rolled off the bed. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to."

A little while later Taeyeon could feel Tiffany's hot breath next to her ear. "You can open your eyes now Taetae." Tiffany whispered huskily.

Taeyeon opened her eyes to be met with the sight of Tiffany in red lacy, see-through lingerie. Her jaw dropped. The image from Taeyeon's fantasies was actually standing right in front of her.

"I bought this while we were shopping earlier. Do you like it?" Tiffany spun around. Taeyeon nodded her head frantically, totally entranced by the scene in front of her.

"I love it...just like how I imagined." Taeyeon whispered the last part but it didn't go unoticed by Tiffany,

"What? You dream about me wearing lingerie?" Tiffany knocked the side of Taeyeon's head.

"That's not all I dream about." Taeyeon reached forward running her hands from Tiffany's waist and then up and down her thighs. "I dream about you wearing...nothing." Taeyeon knelt up and captured Tiffany's lips. The two girls' indulged in kiss after kiss before Tiffany pushed Taeyeon away making the shortie fall back onto the bed panting.

"This is precisely why I didn't want to show you my present Taetae. We can't do it here, not when your family are home, they'll hear us." Tiffany whispers. Taeyeon smirks and pulls Tiffany down on the bed before hovering over the red head.

"You know how interogation rooms down at the police station have sound proof walls?" Taeyeon asked and TIffany nodded. Taeyeon leans down so her mouth was next to Tiffany's ear. "Well...It just so happens that I have them installed in my room." Taeyeon licks Tiffany's ear before kneeling up, taking her shirt off and throwing it to the floor...

Outside the room the rest of the Kim family had their ear up against the door, straining to listen to the commotion that was going on inside.

"Damn these sound proof walls." Mrs Kim huffed.


	50. Lifting The Pretense

Narrator's P.O.V

"Push, Ppani, Push!" Taeyeon repeated again and again as she reached over with a towel to wipe the sweat of Tiffany's forehead.

"I'm trying! You're not the one having to go through this." Tiffany shouted in frustration. "You have no idea how much it hurts!"

"Calm down Ppani, breathe in…and out." Taeyeon demonstrated taking deep breaths. Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon and copied the girls' actions. The contractions had started well over 3 hours ago and yet there was still no progress. The baby showed no signs of wanting to come out.

"Come on baby, be a good baby and come out, your mummy wants to see you." Taeyeon coaxed.

"Oh my god, I can feel it!" Tiffany shouted.

"And I can see it." Taeyeon said, feeling a little light-headed.

"You better not faint on me again Taetae." Tiffany said sternly.

"Oh God." Taeyeon legs felt like Jelly and she collapsed on the ground. She could handle stab wounds, gun shots, bodies ripped to pieces from explosions, but a birthing? It was just too much for Taeyeon.

"Taetae!" Tiffany looked over her shoulder to see Taeyeon lying on the ground.

"I'm fine Ppani, just keep taking deep breaths." Taeyeon signalled the OK sign with her thumb and index finger.

"It's coming!" Tiffany screamed. She took one last deep breath and pulled the foal out from the horse. "Great job Minty." Tiffany praised and stroked the horse that was now cleaning it's newborn foal.

"Did we really have to rush here to deliver this foal?" Taeyeon spoke while still lying on the ground.

"Of course, it was an emergency."

"They could have just called the local vet, we're supposed to be on vacation." Taeyeon sat up.

"Is it out yet?" Yuri's voice can be heard shouting from the farmhouse.

"It's out you guys can come over now, the gory bit is over." Taeyeon shouted back, hands cupped around her mouth.

"I wanna see the baby horsey." The sweet voice of the child could be heard.

"Me too, me too." Another enthusiastic child chimed in. A patter of footsteps were heard and two young kids appeared at the door of the barn. The little girl flashing her characteristic eye smile she inherited from her mummy and the little boy who had the exact replica of his mum's cute little button nose.

"Mum." "Mummy." They both called out simultaneously and tottered over to Tiffany and Taeyeon. Taeyeon opened her arms and blocked the two children from going over to Tiffany.

"Mummy has to get cleaned up first before you can go to her." Taeyeon scooped the twins up, one in each arm. Tiffany finished washing up and extended her arms to take one child from Taeyeon.

"Have you been a good girl?" Tiffany nuzzled noses with her daughter.

"Mmmhmmm." The little girl nodded.

"Annie! Sammie! Where are you guys?" Yuri called out.

"They're with us!" Taeyeon answered.

"What did I tell you about running off and not telling the adults first." Taeyeon said to her son.

"Sorry Mum." The little boy pouted.

"Just remember next time okay?" Taeyeon kissed the boys cheek. "Now let's go look at the baby horsey."

"Make way for the pregnant lady!" Yuri hollered and helped Jessica walk into the barn. Taeyeon and Tiffany rolled their eyes, you could hardly even see Jessica's baby bump yet. Ever since Jessica succeeded in getting pregnant Yuri had become a full-blown security guard/slave and would not let the blonde lift a finger. Jessica seemed to like the attention though.

"Remind me again why we allowed theses two to tag along on our family vacation." Taeyeon whispered to her wife.

"We didn't invite them, they just rocked up to the house with their bags packed and ready to go." Tiffany answered.

"Right, next time we do not tell them of our vacation plans beforehand."

"Mummy why does the baby horsey keep falling down?" the little girl said and frowned as she watched the foal struggle to walk.

"That's because it was just born and it's legs are a little weak, but don't worry it's mummy will help it. Just like when you were a baby and Mum and Mummy held your hands so you wouldn't fall down." Tiffany explained. "Look mummy horse is helping baby horsey." Tiffany pointed to the mother horse that was nudging the foal along.

"It's walking, it's walking." The little boy clapped. There was a shuffle of footsteps and two more people entered the barn.

"Thank you for helping Minty with her delivery." The older man said.

"It was no problem." Tiffany smiled.

"How much do we owe for your service?" The man's wife asked.

"Oh nothing at all, I'm on vacation so my services will be free of charge."

"In that case how about we let you borrow a few of our horses and you can ride them?" the woman offered.

"Can we, can we, can we?" Annie and Sammie begged Tiffany and Taeyeon.

"Of course." Taeyeon answered.

"Hooray." The children clapped.

"I want to go too." Jessica chimed in.

"Nah ah." Yuri shook her head. "It's too dangerous." Yuri patted Jessica's stomach. "Let's go look at the baby animals instead." Yuri dragged Jessica out of the barn.

"Come in officer Sammie, over." Taeyeon spoke into her empty juice box, pretending it was a walkie-talkie.

"What seems to be the problem Officer Mum?" Sammie spoke into his juice box.

"There is a bad guy on the loose and we must catch him before he injures innocent civilians."

"Rodger that." Sammie hopped off his chair and scuttled over to Taeyeon, hand holding a banana as if it were a gun.

"Stick close to me officer Sammie." Taeyeon stood back to back with her son.

"Don't worry officer mum, I've got your back."

"Oh no, an innocent person has been shot." Taeyeon waved to Tiffany who was busy folding the clothes. Tiffany who saw Taeyeon's signal fell down on the bed, clutching her chest as if she's been shot. "Quick call doctor Annie over a person has been shot!" Taeyeon said to Sammie.

"Doctor Annie!" Sammie screamed. "We need your help now!"

"We're losing her." Taeyeon waved her arms around in panic.

"Mummy, Mummy, can you hear me." Sammie shook Tiffany.

"Quick Dr Annie she needs mouth to mouth, just do as I taught you." Taeyeon called to her daughter who came scuttling over jumping up onto the bed. The little girl stretched her arms out and began pumping Tiffany's chest up and down before proceeding to give her two breaths, which were more like kisses instead. Taeyeon could see Tiffany struggling not to laugh as little Annie kissed her over and over. To be honest Taeyeon wanted some kisses too.

"Ahh, help, I've been shot too." Taeyeon collapsed on the bed dramatically. Tiffany's eyes fluttered open and she pretended to cough and splutter.

"Thank you doctor Annie for saving me, but there's someone else who needs saving." Tiffany pointed to Taeyeon, whose eyes were closed, tongue hanging out from the side of her mouth. Taeyeon felt her daughter's hands on her chest pushing up and down. She felt her daughters lips contact her own and automatically wrapped her arms around the little girl, hugging her tight. Taeyeon looked over to Sammie who had already lost interest in the role-play game and was eating his banana.

"Sammie, that's suppose to be a gun, why are you eating it?" Taeyeon sat up. Sammie just shrugged his shoulders and stuck the banana in front of Taeyeon's face.

"Angg." Taeyeon made a sound when she bit into the banana. "Mmmm, yum." She smiled.

"Come on you two, let's go wash up and get you to bed, it's late." Tiffany stood up and piggy-backed Sammie out of the bedroom.

"Let's go Doctor Annie." Taeyeon raised the little girl to sit on her shoulders. "This is the Mum express, next stop…The bathroom! Choo choo." Taeyeon followed Tiffany and Sammie to the bathroom.

Tiffany kissed her two children on the forehead and pulled the covers around then tighter. They had had a very busy day and now both the boy and girl were knocked out. Tiffany felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and turned her head to see Taeyeon's face resting on her shoulder.

"They must be so tired." Taeyeon whispered and kissed Tiffany's cheek as the two proudly watched their children sleep.

"Hmmm, they would be since you and your games tire them out so much." Tiffany held Taeyeon's hand and led the girl out of the room before closing the door and walking towards their own room. "I can't believe they'll be turning five next week."

"Hul." Taeyeon sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "They'll be starting school soon, it's all going so quick. I swear if any boys dare to talk to Annie, I will-"

"Sammie will be there to watch over her." Tiffany chuckled at Taeyeon's possessiveness. A moment of silence ensued as the two hugged each other.

"Thank you." Taeyeon whispered against Tiffany's back.

"Hmm?"

"For everything, for marrying me, for gifting me with two beautiful children…for just staying by my side." Taeyeon said and Tiffany turned around in her arms to face her.

"I would do anything for you Taetae."

"Really?" Taeyeon's eyes sparkled and Tiffany nodded.

"In that case…can we…have more?" Taeyeon trailed off when she saw Tiffany's eyes widen. Tiffany groaned and buried her head in Taeyeon's shoulder.

"I would love to have more children with you Taetae but the thought of giving birth again just gives me the shivers."

"I-I can carry them."

"Them? You want twins again?" Tiffany lifted her head up to look into Taeyeon's eyes.

"Well…I want one of you and one of me again." Taeyeon murmured bowed her head. Tiffany placed her index finger under Taeyeon's chin and lifted her wife's face up to meet her eyes again.

"Are you really serious with you offer of carrying them?" Tiffany questioned while narrowing her eyes.

"…" Taeyeon blinked twice.

"You only offered because you know full well that I will never let than happen, that is just…weird." Tiffany scrunched her face. Taeyeon's lips slowly curved upwards.

"So does that mean that-"

"Hul." Tiffany exhaled deeply. "Just prepare yourself to become a pregnant woman's slave once again." Tiffany cut her wife off.

"Yes!" Taeyeon whispered loudly and squeezed Tiffany tightly, knocking the air out of her.

"But no more after this okay? I can already feel my pelvic muscles crying." Tiffany said and Taeyeon nodded frantically, she was more than happy with four children.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Taeyeon whispered as loosened her arms.

"Every single day." Tiffany smiled. "But tell me again Taetae. How much do you love me?"

"How much do I love you? Even if you were to walk away from me, even if you no longer want me, even if the sky were to fall, even if the world is reduced to nothing, even if we never know what tomorrow will bring…I will still love you." Taeyeon nuzzled her nose against Tiffany's. Tiffany's eyes were glistening with tears at her wife's heartfelt words. How was it that Taeyeon managed to think of such amazing things to say to her every single day? Tiffany pecked Taeyeon's lips and opened her mouth to speak.

"But you know that I would only walk _towards_ you…I would never stop wanting you. I'll be there to hold up the skies for you…my world would be nothing without you and I'll stand by you for every tomorrow. And as much as that, I love you." Tiffany leaned in to capture Taeyeon's lips once again.

THE END

Hehe, who else thought that Tiffany was giving birth at the start of the chapter? That was my last attempt to troll you guys!

Guys…I feel like crying right now :( It's over, it's all over…this is the end of Pretense. Please tell me your thoughts. I can't believe that I reached 400 subbers, I really thank each and everyone of you who have read my story and extra thanks to those who commented. If it's no trouble please keep supporting me and stay subbed :D

I have ideas about a new fic. Of course our protagonists are Taeny again, my OTP!

It will be a bit darker than Pretense. Don't know when I will post it, I haven't started writing it yet but I'm excited to get started since this idea has been nagging me for ages but I didn't want to start until Pretense was finished. I want to write plenty of chapters ahead so that I have back up chapters for when I'm too busy to write.

Well, thanks again and I hope we'll meet again soon, that is if you still want to stick around and read my fics! Ah, I don't want this to end…

.

.

.

Okay guys, just something else I wanted to add as a thanks. Some of you byuns out there wanted this and so I have delivered. I didn't want to ruin Taeny's sweet ending so I'll just add it onto here. This is just a little continuation from the end:

...

* * *

A loud thump interrupted Tiffany and Taeyeon's exchange of kisses.

"What was that?" Tiffany broke away from the kiss and sat up.

"Sounds like it's coming from Yulsic's hotel room." Taeyeon hopped off the bed and walked over to the far wall.

*Thump, creak, thump, creak* the sounds could be heard.

Tiffany followed Taeyeon and both girl's placed their ear against the wall.

"Aahh…yeah…faster Seobang…ummm." Jessica's moans could be heard.

"Oh my god." Tiffany's eyes widened.

"Oh for goodness sake there are children here!" Taeyeon knocked on the wall.

"Sorry." Yulsic chorused and the moans ceased for a few seconds before starting up again.

"She won't let Jessica ride a horse since it could be dangerous for the baby and yet Jessica's probably riding her like a cowgirl right now."

"Let them be Taetae, you know how pregnant women and their hormones are like. I think I was much worse." Tiffany said. Taeyeon's mind flashed back to when Tiffany was pregnant, and that one particular day that when Tiffany's hormones went wild.

[Flashback]

Taeyeon was so tired, she had just finished her night shift where she had to break up a huge fight between some inebriated teens in the park and now she wanted nothing more than to collapse down on her soft bed, snuggle up against her wife and sleep the night away. Taeyeon pulled up to the driveway and entered her house. She had only finished untying one shoe when she felt Tiffany pounce on her.

"Holy what the-" Taeyeon's voice was muffled by Tiffany's lips. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her wife who was clinging to her like a koala. Tiffany was sucking and biting on Taeyeon's lips in such an animalistic way that Taeyeon could taste blood on her lips.

"I need you. Now." Tiffany growled and grinded her body against Taeyeon. Tiffany hopped off and dragged Taeyeon all the way to their bedroom, pushing the shorter girl on the bed and climbing on top of her.

Tiffany started ripping Taeyeon's clothes off and then ravaging the girl's body with sloppy kisses. Taeyeon was a little scared of this new side of her wife but she couldn't deny being turned on by Tiffany's aggressiveness. Tiffany suddenly stopped with her ministrations and hopped off the bed. Taeyeon watched Tiffany slide the nightdress off her shoulders, over her small baby bump and letting it pool around her feet. Her underwear followed not long after. Tiffany then walked over to the drawers and pulled out a box.

"Ppani are you sure this is safe for the babies." Taeyeon sat up.

"It's perfectly safe, I should know since I a doctor." Tiffany hopped onto the bed.

 _But you aren't a real doctor._ Taeyeon wanted to say but decided against it.

"Now lift your butt up." Tiffany commanded and Taeyeon acquiesced as Tiffany fastened the strap on to Taeyeon. As soon as the contraption was fastened Tiffany plunged herself down on the phallic-shaped object immediately.

"Ungh…Taetae!" Tiffany shrieked as rocked back and forth with intense fervour, hands placed on the shorter girls belly for support. Taeyeon was lying rigid underneath Tiffany, afraid that any movement on her part would cause harm to the babies. Tiffany leaned down and grabbed Taeyeon's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling and tugging on it. She squeezed Taeyeon's breast with so much force that a loud moan escaped from Taeyeon's lips. Tiffany smirked, finally Taeyeon was responding to her. "Fuck me Taetae, fuck me hard." Tiffany whispered in Taeyeon's ear. Taeyeon's mind was cloudy, what the heck had gotten into Tiffany? Taeyeon's hands slowly snaked up and came to rest upon Tiffany's posterior and her hips slowly lifted of the bed thrusting hesitantly into Tiffany.

"Harder." Tiffany groaned before lifting her body up and slamming back down again. Taeyeon tightened her grip on Tiffany's hips and bucked her hips higher, plunging deeper into Tiffany's burning core.

"Faster." Tiffany breathed out and Taeyeon quickened her pace.

"Ungh…Ppani." Taeyeon sat up crashing her lips onto Tiffany while they both rocked against each other. From this position Tiffany could feel the vibrations coming from the contraption that was affording Taeyeon just as much pleasure as she was feeling with the dildo continuously diving into her. Tiffany bites on her bottom lip as Taeyeon's nails dig into her back. Tiffany felt the bed underneath her as Taeyeon pushes her to lie down, never missing a beat. Their hips grind rhythmically against each other, the bed creaking underneath their weight. Tiffany arched her back to meet Taeyeon's thrusts, legs wrapping around Taeyeon's waist pulling the girl closer.

"I'm close." Tiffany said between breasts, hands reaching up to loop around Taeyeon's neck drawing the girl down until their lips met.

"Taetae!" Tiffany shrieked and hugged the girl close as the intense orgasm rocked her body. Taeyeon breaths were ragged and shallow against Tiffany's neck. When her breathing evened and her heart regained its steady pace once again she kneeled back up.

"I'm sorry." Tiffany brought her hands up to cover her face. "I don't know what came over me. I just…just wanted you so bad…It must be the hormones." Tiffany peeked out from between her fingers. Taeyeon reached down to pry Tiffany's hands away and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"There's no need to apologise." Taeyeon kissed her again. "I will always be here for you." Taeyeon then trailed her kisses to Tiffany's chin, collarbone, to the valley between her breasts and to her navel, lingering there for a moment to trace the outline with the tip of her tongue. The shower of kisses continued their descent, ending on Tiffany's engorged nub.

"Taetae." Tiffany mewled as Taeyeon's tongue played with her clit, sending electric shocks coursing through her whole body.

"Ppani-ah, I love you." Taeyeon's hot breath tickled Tiffany's core before her tongue delved in between the folds.

"Oh god Taetae." Tiffany's fingers tangled themselves in Taeyeon's auburn tresses as she indulged in the pleasurable sensations her wife was giving her. Taeyeon's tongue was soon replaced by her fingers as her tongue expertly toyed with Tiffany's swollen nub. Tiffany toes curled, she grabbed the bed sheets as her body shook violently from powerful orgasm. Taeyeon kissed the inside of Tiffany's thighs before coming back up to meet her lips. She rolled over and collapsed down onto the bed, pulling Tiffany against her.

"I love you Taetae." Tiffany said and brushed the sweaty tendrils from Taeyeon's face. Taeyeon smiled as she rubbed her wife's baby bump. Taeyeon felt as though she had the world within her arms…and she did.

[End flashback]

Of course this was just the start of their many sexcapades, Tiffany's raging hormones led them to do _it_ at the most unpredictable times of day in the most unexpected of places. Taeyeon had denied Tiffany once and let's just say that from that experience, one does not deprive a pregnant women sex, not unless you are prepared to face hell the next day. So was Taeyeon ready to go through all that once more?

.

.

.

Hell yes.


End file.
